Beyond Me
by PattzCougar
Summary: An accident leaves Bella confined to a wheelchair, she has to undergo physical therapy. Add in one gay best friend, an odd set of parents, and an extremely attractive physical therapist, and things go beyond what she has ever expected. AH expt:Dr./Mrs. C.
1. Chapter 1 Spreading My Wings

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps, Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my very best Beta buddy, Truth in the Moon; and PTB, KrisBCullen for correcting me.**

**Spreading My Wings**

**BPOV**

It was time to leave home. It was time to move on with my teenage life and start anew in college. It was time to get away from Arizona. I was beyond excited when I received a four-year scholarship to a university of my choice. I was named Salutatorian at Scottsdale High. Leave it to Mr. Nerd who beat me out on getting better grades and beating me on my SAT score. However, Mr. Nerd didn't receive grants from local organizations for doing outstanding volunteer work throughout the city. I hated being in the spotlight, but I loved being around people and helping them in times of need. To me, it showed the kind of person you are by not needing to be the center of attention.

My favorite volunteer work was done over the summers. It was working at a community outreach center for women and children. When I worked there, I saw two different sides: the good and the bad. The good was that I spent most of the time interacting with the children while their mothers were being counseled about surviving a divorce or an abusive relationship. The bad: I saw what happened to the women, and it didn't sit well with me. It hurt me seeing the women come from an abusive relationship. They'd come in with a battered body: bruised eyes or broken bones. It was hardship on their children as well. I saw through their child's eyes what their fathers did to their mothers. I wanted to help the women that came into the center.

Renee and I were the lucky ones though. Charlie never abused mom. My parents divorced when I was ten. I knew what happened to families in these situations. I didn't want to see that happen if I could avoid it. It was the reason I chose this field for my career; if there was a way to keep a family from falling to ruin, I wanted to help.

I lived with my "hippie" of a mother Renee, who never understood the concept of either a computer or a cell phone. Renee never got it - why need a cell phone when we can just pick up our house phone and make a call, or why have a computer when you can pick up the phone, turn on the TV, or read a book? She still used a manual typewriter to type her letters. She had to donate the typewriter a year later when she found out OfficeMax stopped carrying ink daisy wheels. Renee then resorted to the very old school form of a pen and paper to write a letter. My mother was still living in the 60's, my dad Charlie however, was a hard-core geek. I spent most of my weekends at his place 30 minutes away. My dad was the geek of all geeks and remained single. I couldn't understand why though. Charlie was a very handsome man. His work became his closest companion. He was promoted to Chief Investigator for Scottsdale. The reason why I wanted to spend weekends with him was because all of the latest high-tech gadgets. Renee's stereo was a turntable with a radio and speakers placed on each side.

I have no clue why both of my parents decided to both move to Scottsdale, Arizona. It was a place where it gets beyond 100 degrees in the summer and below 50 degrees in the winter at night. I never liked living there. My skin was always dry, and it made me feel like a damn lizard searching for any kind of moisture. My supply of moisturizing lotion was stocked until the next monsoon rainstorm. It was all sand, dirt, and rocks there and too brown. I needed green. I needed the moss, the pine trees, the mist, the rain, the cold. I missed Washington and that's why I came back. Forks, Washington, was where I was born and lived until I was ten years old. The other reason I missed it because it was so close to Seattle.

"Are you sure?" asked Mom.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. This is what I want. This is what I need. Besides, don't you think the house is getting a little crowded? Don't you want some 'alone' time with your new husband?"

Renee married a very sweet man named Phil. Phil was Renee's soul mate. They were the sun and the moon. Phil was the ultimate flower child. Phil and mom both worked in an organic health food store where they met and fell in love. She was stocking Japanese eggplants in the produce aisle when he approached her saying, "Mine is longer." She instantly looked at his crotch, but he pulled out another eggplant from the store-packing crate. She fell for him instantly. I never get bored listening to the story of how they met. It was only two years ago, but it seemed a lifetime ago. It's nice when all of your parents are able to get along. My dad even invited Phil to a basketball game right after Phil married Mom. It shocked the hell out of Phil that he did that.

I asked her, "Do you remember Mrs. Weber?" My mom had a glazed look in her eyes thinking back to her days. I pulled her out of her reverie when she failed to respond. "I'm going to be roommates with her daughter, Angela."

She asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm eighteen years old. It's time to let your daughter spread her wings and fly. Let me go."

My mom helped pack up the rest of my boxes to be shipped to my dorm at the university. I packed the essentials for what I needed until the semester started. All three of them - Renee, Phil, and Charlie - took me to the airport. It was a loud, fun, laughable ride to the airport. It was even more laughable that we strapped two huge suitcases to the top of the tiny car. Renee was quiet the entire ride.

It's funny how time flies. A year or so later, and I'm still thinking back to the day I left home on that hot August morning. My roommate, Angela, and I are now "settled" in our "spacious" cluttered dorm at the university. Two single beds, a twenty-one inch TV, a kitchenette, bathroom, and one desk that we both share filled the space. Our kitchenette consisted of a microwave, mini-fridge, a hotplate, and a coffee pot. Our room was divided by a room-divider to give us SOME privacy. We still have our qualms over the privacy issue. We both agreed that one of us is going to get so pissed at the other that she's going to add a wall herself. However, we managed it. I think it was due to the amount of studying we had to endure. I didn't mind all of the studying. But it was probably because of my lack of a social life that my face was pressed into a book or writing an essay on Social Work Practice. I was striving for an Undergraduate Bachelor degree in Social Work in counseling.

Angela, on the other hand, was having difficulty balancing her social life and studying. Thank God for my countless hours with my face buried in my books; passing my first year of college was a breeze. Angela was studying to get Bachelor degree in Theater Arts. Her dream was to become a famous choreographer in New York or London.

Angela Weber: What a woman she turned out to be.

I remember her being a quiet shy girl when we met in kindergarten. She always wore her auburn hair in pigtails and had glasses. In addition, she wore the baggiest clothes, denim overalls, jeans that were made for teens, and large shirts that covered her tiny frame. She had a big group of friends, yet was still so shy around them. Angela, and her friends, befriended me that first week, we all remained friends up until the fourth grade. That was when my parents took me aside and explained to me that things weren't working out between them. They were getting a divorce. They were hoping I understood what that meant.

"We will not be a family anymore, right? And we're not going to live together?" I asked.

My dad told me yes, but there was good news involved with it. "Your mom and Phil are moving to Arizona and I'm moving also to live close to you both. My department allowed me to transfer to Arizona," Dad said.

"How is that good news, moving to Arizona?" I asked. After the move, I didn't speak to them for a week. I was furious. I missed my home, my school, my friends, and Angela.

So here I am, roommates with Angela. I watched her emerge from behind the room divider wearing a black mini-skirt and a baby-blue halter-top with black flats. She kept the long hair, which is now down, to her lower back. She ditched the glasses for contacts. In addition, she lost the younger shy Angela. She became eccentric. My only response was, "Wow! You look great Ang. Can I borrow that skirt one day?" I was clearly exaggerating the question because I would never be seen wearing that type of outfit.

Angela beamed at me, "I promise you can borrow it if you let me take you out clubbing one of these days!"

I just groaned under my breath.

It was two in the morning when I was awoken by the sound of slurping. My only thought was that Angela had the sudden urge to eat a 'Drumstick' ice-cream cone. We kept them stocked in our mini-fridge. The ice creams were our "pick-me-up" for late night studying. Therefore, I decided to join Angela. I rolled out of bed and quietly made my way to the fridge. I pulled out a cone and walked lazily towards the other side of the divider. I dropped my cone and stormed into the bathroom, embarrassed. Angela decided to bring home a guy. She was sucking his cock when I saw them. They were both naked on Angela's tiny bed. She was lying between his legs. All I saw was Angela's ass standing on display, her legs half way off the bed, and the back of her hair bobbing up and down. I did notice there was a guy, but I didn't see much besides Angela's ass.

"Bella, please come out? I want you to meet Jacob."

I opened the door just a tad making sure she was robed. She had on a little kimono. I walked out and Jacob had pulled on his pants and nothing else.

What a fine looking man he was. He introduced himself to me and smiled a brilliant bright smile. "Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." We shook hands. Jesus, he has strong hands. As we shook, my eyes raked over his arms and chest. Jacob was built, toned, buffed, sculpted, you name it, and he had it. He became uneasy as he noticed my ogling and pulled on his shirt. Jacob has a kind face. I was drawn to his eyes. Jacob has very dark eyes with a little slant. His top and bottom eyelids are so dark with eyelashes that it looks like he has eyeliner on. I asked Jacob about his heritage. He told me he was a Native Alaskan. He was raised in Alaska. He received a scholarship to attend the University of Washington and was getting his degree in Marine Biology. I couldn't help but nod, feeling a little jealous. Angela sure knew how to pick. Hell, she knew how to have a life. I was definitely going to need some help, and possibly new addition to my wardrobe.

Damn it…

**A/N: I know this was a very short chapter. I promise, in the future, there will be lemons and Edward. Just for now, It's just sugar water: no lemons added. Surprise me and put in a review.**

**Also, I extended my imagination with Bella's and Angela's dormitory. I know that some dorms don't include personal bathrooms, and kitchenettes. Believe me, I have researched looking for these types of dorms at the university. I have found that UW soon going to build dorms with private bathrooms. However, the University of Washington School of Social work is a real.**

**Review, review, review…**

**~PattzCougar (also known as pattz_aimant)**


	2. Chapter 2 School Daze

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Non-lemons Thank you to my pre-beta, my very best Beta Buddy: Truth in the Moon, and PTB for fixing my oops.**

**School Daze**

**BPOV**

University of Washington, Seattle. School of Social Work.

The building for the School of Social Work fit the architectural design for Seattle. It was a four-story brick and cement building, and had a grand outside stairway that led to the front door. Beyond the stairway, there was a three-story round alcove. I always admired the architectural design of the building. It was one-of-a-kind. By the front door, there was a bronze plaque that read, 'Architectural design by Mrs. Esme Cullen, November 28, 1970.' _Hmm, Esme Cullen - odd name, Esme. I wonder how her name is pronounced. I'll have to look her up in the school's library._

As I settled in my seat for my Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday 8:00-2:00 class, it was the start of a new semester at the end of March. I tried to stifle a yawn because damn Angela and Jacob were "suckling" all night. They were both going to hear it from me when I get back from class. I had the same instructor, Mrs. White, as last year; she's down to earth, and reminded me of a mother who walked out of a 1950s TV show. I'd liked her from the beginning.

I looked at my syllabus and began reading about the course before she walked into the lecture hall. Research included: understanding of complex social problems, illuminates human capacities of problem solving, and promotes effective and timely social interventionc- in other words a counselor. The first class for the winter quarter was Social Welfare Practice III.

The course outline explained it this way: First in a practice sequence that provides a conceptual framework for generalist social work practice and introduces students to the knowledge, values, and skills needed to work with individuals, families, groups, communities, tribes, and organizations. Introduction to the roles, tasks, and functions of the social welfare practitioner as well as theories and methods of assessment, intervention, and evaluation. The sequence emphasizes strengths and empowerment perspectives that promote social justice for marginalized individuals, groups, and communities.

My head was swimming with the amount of work I knew I was going to have to do this year.

The first two days came and went with a breeze. Like last year, Mrs. White explained that if we paid attention, did our homework, and came to class, we would have no problem achieving our degree. During Friday's class, she went over what she taught yesterday and the class took a mini-quiz. She gave us our first homework assignments- boos and hisses quietly echoed in the hall.

After class, I made my way back to the dorm. I was worried I would have to buy a bike to get around campus but it was a short distance back to the dorm from my class. The Library, however, was across the entire school premises.

When I walked in, I noticed Angela on the bed and Jacob leaning again the wall with a lounge pillow behind his back reading.

"Hey guys," I said walking in yawning.

They both looked up, and gave me a nod.

I was tired. I heard them too much last night and they both need to hear it from me. "Okay, you two, we need to talk. I can hear that things are going well between you two, but I can _hear_ too much. I'm glad the two of you are getting lovey-dovey, but you two need to consider my feelings also."

They both looked shocked at what I just said to them. Then, I was just as embarrassed at the realization of what I just said to them.

"Let me clarify, if you guys are going to become intimate, can you please go to Jacob's apartment?" I asked.

Both Angela and Jacob apologized, "We're sorry."

"Bells, I'll make it up to you. I know you haven't had fun for a while, so Jacob and I are taking you out clubbing tonight. I know that you complain sometimes that you don't have love in your life, and by going out tonight, we're going to find you a man. Well, Jacob isn't going to find you a man, but Lauren and I will. It'll be us three: you, Jacob and I. We're meeting my friend Lauren and her boyfriend Tyler. Please say you'll go, please?" she begged.

It did sound nice to see something different from my dorm, the university, or the cafeteria/coffee house. In addition, guy watching didn't sound bad either.

**I'm in Heaven**

Before I left Arizona, I bought my first ever Victoria's Secret set: a push-up demi bra and cheeky panties. I loved the way the black lace and silk of the bra came together to create a soft and sensual look. When I put it on, I pushed my breasts up to get them evenly snuggled into place. I looked down at my chest and all I saw were boobs. Shit, if I were a man I would've cum right then. I grabbed my Victoria's Secret 'Sexy Little Thing' black lace-trim cheeky panties off the bathroom counter, stepped into them, and slid them up to my hips. With my back to the vanity mirror, I looked over my shoulder to check out my butt in the cheeky panties. They looked cute and sexy as hell. Now I know why they call them cheeky, the bottom half of my ass cheeks were not covered by the panties.

I turned completely around to look at the set and my hips jerked at the site. _Damn! I have never felt so sensual and sexy in all my life. _ I'm more prone to seeing myself in my Joe Boxer bra and my cotton Haynes briefs.

_I _couldn't keep my eyes off my breasts. I did a half turn one-way and then turned the other way. I looked down at myself, and yes, there still was a chest full of boobs down there.

My erotic side took over then. I ran my hands down my waist to my hips feeling the lace fitting snuggly against my skin. I began to imagine a man doing this to me with his hands. I closed my eyes and pictured a man standing behind me running his hands over my body. I slid my hands over my abdomen up to my lacy breasts where I gave them a hefty squeeze. I moaned at the feeling just as a knock on the bathroom door pulled me out of my fantasy.

"Bella, did you fall in? Are you getting ready in there?"

I cleared my throat and responded with a squeaky, "Yes." I then threw on the rest of assemble: Angela's "loaner" black mini-skirt and a loose-fitted silver sequined tank top. The tank top was low enough that I still had cleavage peeking over the top of the glittering bust line. I left my hair down because it allowed my soft ringlets to curl around my shoulders.

I went "au-natural" with no make-up, but did put on some antique rose-colored lipstick and a few sprits of my Elizabeth Taylor 'Black Pearls' perfume. I left the bathroom and slipped on the black pumps I saved for special occasions.

Angela and Jacob emerged from behind the divider, and I was ogled by two sets of eyes.

Turning a deep shade of red from blushing, I lowered my head looking at the floor. All I heard was, "Damn!" However, the unexpected person saying the words was Angela.

"Jeez Bella, if I were a lesbo, I would be on my knees licking your pussy and groping your titties right now," giggled Angela.

I heard Jacob groan. "Come on already, before I do both things at the same time to you both."

Angela pre-arranged a cab for that was waiting for us when we left the dorm. We all climbed into a cab and the cabby made his way through Seattle's streets to a nightclub called Heaven. Heaven was the happening spot for college kids and older adults acting like college kids. It's a place where you dance and drink your heart out until three in the morning. Tonight I just wanted to dance. I'm not a major drinker. I got drunk off beer at my friend's twentieth birthday party, and I was only seventeen at the time. I puked for three days. Since then, I could never look at or smell beer.

Tonight, I didn't want to think about books, essays, books, exams, and books. I left nerdy Bella back at the dorm. Tonight, I wanted to be seductive Bella.

The cab arrived at Heaven and we met up with the other couple, Lauren and Tyler. There was no cover charge tonight, there was no doorman, and the place was packed.

It was hot inside, colored lights were bouncing off bodies, and the music was loud with techno beats thumping off my eardrums. We squeezed our way to the dance floor with the rest of the bodies and danced. I let go. I was moving, swaying, wiggling, grinding - you name it, and I was dancing it. I didn't care how I looked dancing - I felt free.

The bodies were packed so tightly that occasionally felt a rub against my ass or breast. However, the rubbing was getting more frequent as I swayed to the music. I couldn't tell who was doing it because of the motion of the colored lights dancing off my top.

I started to get uncomfortable, so I then moved to the bar area for a break. I actually stayed there for the rest of the night. It was okay because the bartender was very kind to me. He introduced himself as Jasper. He told me with a smile that I could hold up the corner of the bar as long as I wanted. Jasper fixed me a rum and coke. I accepted the drink even though I was six months from turning 20 years old, but there was no need to blurt out my real age.

I was going to pay for my drink but he declined saying, "It's on the house, sugar. I saw all the feel-ups you got from the guys out there and thought you could use a drink. I wish it was me out there, but me as the victim." He wiggled his eyebrows trying to pass on the hint that he was gay.

Jasper was a kick. We were both ogling the men out on the dance floor. We were scoring the best-looking guys, to the "ew" ones. We talked dirty and began surveying the guys' cocks. Trying to figure out who had a pencil cock or the one that would make us scream. Jasper bartended part time at this club and part time at another club called 'Rplace', and said that I should check it out. He said I wouldn't have to worry about being rubbed up against, not unless there were butches in the house.

Jasper then got back to cock talk. He explained a little trick on how to imagine how big a guy's cock you want inside of you is by the size of his crotch. He told me to lay my hand flat on the bar with my palm facing up. Look at the man's crotch and back to your hand. Make your fingers close until it looks evenly the same in circumference, and there you go.

He then laughed, "That's where circumference came from sugar. If you break it down: Sir cum fer ence – I'll be ence, fer you can cum sir." He snapped his fingers in the diva Z.

I just rolled my eyes, but told him I'd try the Jasper trick.

He also said that he had a third job as an assistant for the sexiest man he has ever laid his eyes on.

"Oh sugar, you should meet him. Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm," Jasper said like a song. "If you ever make it to Rplace, or 'R's' as us queens call it, I'll call him and tell him to come down to meet you. I work on Wednesdays, because it's wet undies night, and Thursdays, because it's ass night. Oh sugar, the men take it all off on Thursdays, oh."

He then put his hand on his heart to calm himself. Jasper never did say the name of the 'Mm' guy.

The time was reaching its peak at two in the morning and the two couples came to claim me away from Jasper. Jasper stretched his body across the bar to give me a hug and peck on the cheek saying, "See ya soon, sugar."

I told him to be good for the "Sirs," and I would be seeing him soon.

I did make it to 'Heaven' twice to see Jasper after that night without the other couples. We talked about everything. Jasper talked about the guy that he worked with a lot and how we would be the ideal perfect couple. We also talked about men in general. We shared likes and dislikes of the men in show business, in movies, and on TV.

Once again, the time flew by while we talked and gawked. It always neared two or three in the morning. I hated leaving Jasper but I had to get up early and I didn't want to be late for my early class. Leaving Jasper was like leaving my best friend behind.

I think I'd found a male best friend.

**A/N: I need Angela and Jacob paired. I'm tired of the love triangle between E/B/J. Hey, at least we met Jasper. I love gay Jasper! Edward will be coming soon, I promise. Remember to review.**

**The two nightclubs mentioned are real clubs in Seattle. 'R'sPlacplaceSeattle is a gay nightclub. It was a hard choice to choose. I was going to mention another club, but it has been used in another story on FF. **

**Loves,**

**~PattzCougar**


	3. Chapter 3 Westlake Plaza

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**A/N: Somewhat Non-Lemony. Guess who's coming into the scene? Thank you, BetaBuddies, for helping me.**

**Westlake Plaza**

I did nothing for the rest of the weekend. By Monday, though, I did have to work on a ten-page essay. It was complete in three hours. It had been a month since the beginning of the first day of class and life was good, school was good, but I needed a man.

It was a cool and very overcast on Tuesday. Seattle was experiencing a weird weather pattern season. We hardly had a winter this year. A mild snowfall did happen at the beginning of December, but that was it.

Christmas break came and went. I stayed at the dorm this year because Renee and Phil were on an extended vacation in Cancun. In addition, Charlie was in Maine visiting his sister. My roommate, Angela, did go home for the holidays.

It was nice to have the dorm to myself since Angela started dating Jacob. Angela was always at Jacob's apartment. I could study more peacefully and I didn't have to hear Angela on the other side of the divider moaning Jacob's name during their constant make-out sessions.

Ugh.

I would have to speak up and ask, "Would you like me to leave?"

Angela would then let out a tsk, and tell Jacob, "Let's go to your place."

_Fine by me, Angela! _I thought. Clearly, from her attitude, a wall would have to be built on her side of the dorm.

I had the afternoon free, having studied all of morning, so I decided to catch the bus to the plaza.

The Westlake Plaza was my favorite part of Seattle. This was where you could watch the sideshow performers. They'd either have a one-man band, a man on stilts teasing the children, a magician wowing the crowd, or just a free-spirit woman (clearly from the 60s) dressed in a multi-colored rag shirt and skirt, swaying her arms in the air, dancing to music from India. I also liked the Square because they had booths set up to lure the tourists into whatever the vendor was selling. I always searched for silver and turquoise jewelry for my mom.

Today at the Square, I just wanted to grab a tall with foam (coffee slang for you non-coffee drinkers) from the Seattle's Best coffee vendor and people watch. I had to laugh at the coffee vendor though because it looked like he was on a caffeine high.

Okay, I wasn't just people watching; I took Angela's advice and MAN watched. Yes, I was hunting down a man. I didn't mind that I was still single, but life was passing me by without a man in it.

I wasn't a virgin, though, thank God. At least, I didn't think I was.

I think I lost that when I went to the junior prom. However, to this day I was still trying to figure out if I was a virgin or not. The guy that I dated briefly at the time told me that I was going to be a lucky girl on prom night. He was planning to 'de-virginize' me. So he said. After the prom, we went to a Motel 6, which his generous older brother rented for us. My boyfriend and I went to one of the rooms, got naked, and… wham-bam…. That was it?

That was my version of what happened, but if you asked him, he'd probably tell you we went all the way. We did make out for a while which was nice. My hands were all over his body while he gave me chaste kisses.

I was hinting to him that his hands could do the same to me as well. We both kneeled on the bed while kissing. I needed him to arouse me, but he was not turning me on. Pulling from our kissing, I stood up on the bed and reached behind me to pull the zipper down on my strapless, maroon, satin dress. Instead of letting it fall to the bed, I held the dress by my chest and slowly pulled the dress down with both hands. I left on the strapless black bra. When I pulled the dress down to my hips, I also hooked my thumbs in my cotton briefs so my panties would follow the dress. I didn't want him seeing what type of panties I wore. I stood partially exposed for him.

His eyes stayed on my breasts and nowhere else. I wanted him to look at my pussy. I wanted him to see what I did for him. Earlier that day I went to a specialty salon to get a Brazilian wax. The woman told me they had a new line of waxing. Instead of a Brazilian wax, where she'd wax the pubic area completely, she waxed a "landing strip" and a heart on top of the landing strip. When the woman finished, I jumped down from the table and ogled myself in the full-length mirror. It was cool looking, and sexy as hell. I ran my fingers over the trimmed hair heart and line. The woman had a big grin on her face on her accomplishment and my personal rub.

So, I did all the unnecessary waxing for my own satisfaction - the fucker wouldn't look at my pussy, and what I did for him. I remembered shaking my head and feeling like crap. I lowered back to kneel in front of him again and waited for him to do something. He got off the bed and stripped off his tux all the way down to his old man boxers. His boxer did tent a little from his erection. I was getting semi-aroused at the prospect of seeing his dick for the first time. He still had a boyish body. He hooked his thumbs around his waistband. I zeroed my eyes on his belly button and my eyes followed the movement of the waistband over his hips, and his pubic hair came into view. Okay, I did have to admit, his pubic area was nice. It wasn't over growing with black hair. Not until he lowered his boxers waistband to reveal a bobbing dick. Seeing him naked for the first time was "eh" for me. I honestly had to say, his dick wasn't much of a turn on. I'll give you a visual of his dick: hold up your pinky. He wasn't exactly what you would call a "well-hung" guy. His hard-on was about as hard as a cocktail weenie.

Hey, I did my part to turn this guy on. I gave him a very wet hand job before our sex. I lubed up my hand, and tried to work him to get his dick hard. I worked at his shaft, and massaged his balls. I do have small hands, but his shaft fit in my whole fucking hand. His dick managed to push out a little drop of opaque pre-cum. He was enjoying himself, making little grunts. While working at him, I grabbed his hand and brought it to my pussy. I needed to be touched in return. He had his eyes closed. I took his fingers, placed them in my folds, on my clit, and moved his hand. I needed arousal from him. I needed my pussy to come alive. She wasn't happy at the moment. His eyes flew open, as if he was disgusted about what I was doing. He immediately pulled his hand away and looked up. He thought the gesture meant I was ready.

He told me that he was ready to enter me. The dork sat back by the headboard, with his legs stretched out in front of him, excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed, rolling a condom on his pencil dick. I lay down and he climbed on top of me.

I brought up my knees, spread my legs, raised my hips to his, and he slid his dick slightly in, easily, not because of my non-arousal but because his dick was so damn thin. I thought it was going to hurt because people always say, "It hurts at first, but after a while it gets really intense." Who are these people? He was pumping his hips fast, and I told him to slow down. He grunted and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kicked his ass with my left foot, telling him to slow down. He did slow down a bit, but he wanted to finish it.

He ground his hips to mine. I felt his balls bang against my ass. I needed more but he was getting frustrated. He pumped faster on top of me.

I was trying, yes trying, to gain friction from his pathetic dick in my needful pussy and trying to enjoy his boring fuck, when I suddenly heard, "Oh Bella, oh Bella, oh, oh." He came, or was it a dribble? He plopped his whole body on mine panting heavily. Did he just fucking air hump me?

"Wow, Bella, that was HOT!" He said the word "hot" like Beavis n'Butthead. He then got up, yanked off the condom where a little cum was still dripping from his dick, got dressed, and went next door to party. I felt confused. This was how it was? Where was the loving, where was the foreplay, and where in the hell was his dick? I don't think his dick even reached my hymen. I didn't even get to remove my bra. "Wham-bam, thank you ma'am."

Was I a virgin still? If you had a dick partially in your pussy, were you classified not a virgin? But what if that dick didn't make you have an orgasm? Virgin or not, I was planning to lose it before I turned 20. I only had six months to accomplish this. I need to get cracking.

I told myself this while watching the Seattle men leisurely walking the Square with either their girlfriends or boyfriends. One man looked cute. He was tall, had a thin build and a hairstyle he stole from Tom Cruise's early years - the same brown even. He had blue eyes. I fell for colored eyes: blue, green, hazel, they could be gold, and I would still love any colored eyes. Hmm, this man had possibilities. But wait, he was then approached by none other than his boyfriend. His boyfriend gave him a peck on the cheek. Darn. I laughed to myself.

I took a sip of my coffee and sat it down beside me on the concrete bench. A local band made their way to the middle of the Square and began playing. They played a funky tune of a song. I crossed one leg over the other and began tapping my foot to the beat.

Doing my best people watching, I saw two men stroll through the crowd. I took notice immediately because they both stood out with their overwhelming sexiness. They were at the "KonaKoa" vendor booth. What a lame name. What the hell is "Koa" anyway?

The first man was tall and lean. He was very pale, had bleach-blonde hair, and his eyes were gold, almost butterscotch. He was good looking. He must've decided to go commando for the day because I could tell he wasn't wearing any boxers or briefs, and probably every other woman, and man, noticed it also. He wore gray wool slacks.

However, under the slacks, on his right leg, hanging freely down to his middle inner thigh, was his very noticeable dick. He had to have a very satisfied wife right now. Jeez, his dick was so long it could definitely tickle your tummy. Didn't he realize that he was on display, in public? I wondered if the other man knew about the "hanger," or if he was minding his own business.

If I were with him, I would've told him, nicely, that there would be children present, and you might want to go put on some boxers and "tuck in the flap."

However, he wasn't the man that caught my eye.

The other man was younger, maybe a few years older than I was. He was tall, thin, and well built in the shoulders and broad chest. He had light bronze hair, somewhat messy though, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His bronze hair complimented his emerald green eyes. His strong jaw line fit him. I stared at his lips; they were full with a slight pout, their color an antique pink. He was also sipping from a Seattle's Best cup. For the rest of his body, I needed to re-cross my legs before I began the eye journey. He had on a tight fitting deep blue t-shirt and a brand new pair of 501's. His pecs were defined with a little hint of nipples that strained against the fabric of the shirt. The neck of his t-shirt revealed a few chest hairs around his collarbone. He was slim and I wondered what his abs looked like. I wondered if his stomach had the hairline under his belly button. My panties became suddenly damp. Nothing is sexier than the soft line of hair that runs on the middle ab line down to the belly button, and then the hairline becomes more defined beyond the belly button to the top of their pants, and beyond that. Mmm….He had strong arms, but not Arnold arms. His forearms were toned and hairy. I started to imagine his strong hands grabbing a hold of me, squeezing me. His long fingers running softly on my skin and rolling my harden nipples. Slowly moving my eyes to his hips, they settled on his manly crotch.

Some crotches I've seen have nothing noticeable, and they can pass as a woman. Some crotches I've seen are worth a "holy shit" response. This man's crotch was just right. I could tell he had a, ahem, hefty package inside of those jeans. Okay, time for Jasper's experiment. I placed my right hand on my leg with my palm facing up. I looked between the man's crotch and my open hand. I closed my fingers a bit, still too big. I took a quick glance back at his crotch and back at my hand. I closed my fingers a bit more - perfect. The point of the exercise is how much of his crotch can fit in my hand. To this day, I have always become weak in the knees at the site of a noticeable crotch fit snugly behind the button fly's on a pair of 501's. Jeans with zippers are women's jeans. They just look too "feminine" if a man was wearing jeans with a zipper.

He turned just a bit. His cute tight, semi-flat ass screamed, "Look at me, look at me. Come and take a squeeze if you want." _Can I please?_ I thought of the underwear he might wear: boxer or briefs. Boxer briefs or brief bikinis. Please, not the old man boxers, but the tight boxer briefs.

Fuck.

After taking in his sexy appeal, I blurted out too loudly, "Hot damn!" He took his lips off his cup and quickly looked at me, as if I said this right in front of his face. However, he was on the other side of the Square. The other man looked in my direction as well.

_Oh, my God, they heard me!_ I turned my head to look away. A heated flush traveled up to my cheeks and down to my pussy. I diverted my attention back to the music playing. Not moving my head, I sneaked my eyes over to him. He was staring at my breasts.

I started thinking about the conversation I had with Angela at the club that one night. She had tried to give me a pep talk on how I really appeared to men. She said I didn't have confidence in myself on how sensual I looked.

"Bella, believe me, you aren't noticing the men ogling you right now. With you in that black mini-skirt and sequined tank top, the guys in here are having a hard time not looking at you! Damn girl, look at your legs with those pumps!" she said.

I did feel sensual, that night. The outfit did help, but mostly with the help of the Victoria's Secret push-up bra. I let my fantasies run for a minute and thought of wearing the bra for that guy. I thought of him in my room on my bed. I was standing in front of him, in between his legs. His hands would move up my hips to the hem of my shirt. He would tug the shirt up, and I'd raise my arms over my head, so he could remove it all the way. I'd shake my hair loose, and he'd look up at me. His hands would cup my breasts, which would be practically overflowing beyond the lacy hem of the push-up bra.

My mind came back to reality due to the thumping sound from the drummer doing a solo. I looked back over to the guy. He was now practically drooling looking at my crotch! _Oh, my God!_ He turned a deep shade of red - even his ears were glowing red. Embarrassed, he became interested in what the lame name guy, Kona something, was explaining to his friend. He made the mistake of sneaking a glance at me. I looked at him straight in the eyes and licked my lips. And, Bella had unleashed her wild side. _Wait a minute, did I just see his crotch spring up? Fuck._

Just then my cell phone chimed the song "Aquarius." It was Renee. I diverted my attention for my mother and answered the call quickly, getting up to walk fast to the other side of the street, so I could hear her better over the loud drumming beating. Renee just called to jabber on about her and Phil's trip to Cancun.

However, my attention reverted back to the guy, and I told Renee some lame excuse to end our call. She told me she would call me later. I hurried back to my ogling perch, but he already had left.

**A/N: I know this was a very short chapter. Hey, at least our Edward showed up finally. The next chapter will be at Westlake Plaza but in Edward's POV. I'm going to leave it to you pervs out there, on how big you want Edward's crotch to be**. **For me, my hand closed to the size of half an apple.**

**Play list is on my profile.**

**Review, review, review**

**PattzCougar**


	4. Chapter 4 Secret

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Non-Lemony. This is at Westlake Plaza but in Edward's POV. Thank you BetaBuddy's for fixing my oops**

**Secret**

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, I'm going to Westlake today, want to come with me?"

"That would be nice Edward. I don't go into work until seven tonight, and it's cloudy out."

I was bored and I needed to get out. Westlake was an interesting place. The freaks-of-all-freaks came out and did whatever they pleased at the plaza. Thank God, they didn't go beyond of showing their freaky side and start stripping nude in front of the crowd. A couple of times a man or woman would come close and the security would have to step in.

Westlake was also the place to girl watch. I must admit, I'm twenty-three, never had a girlfriend, and I'm still a virgin. Carlisle and Esme couldn't understand why "that girl" never caught my eye. I noticed that girls gawked when they looked at me. I also chuckled when they had to compose themselves and close their jaw quickly. I had been interested in a couple of girls in high school and one in college. I wanted to remain a bachelor until I found the "girl of my dreams". Also, I wanted to concentrate on getting my degree from college. I didn't want the college life of living in a frat house and being drunk every instant while having my cock sucked on by some girl who wouldn't know my name the next morning. It wasn't for me. I wanted to accomplish something and be someone who could help others. Carlisle was a prominent doctor, and I wanted to be a prominent Physical Therapist.

Right after high school, I entered the University of Washington and received my degree as a Physical Therapist.

Esme told me daily, "Edward, you're a very handsome, good looking, man. If Carlisle didn't snatch me up back then, I would've asked you out."

"Esme, I wasn't born in the twenties. Besides, you and Carlisle adopted me."

"Either way, you're not one of us, yet. Find a girlfriend already," Esme said.

I drove my Lexus IS F 10 to the city. Esme was using Carlisle's Mercedes to meet some of her clients for a building renovation. Esme was an architectural designer. She has been doing that since 1950s. Fifty years later, and she still loves what she does.

When I got to the Westlake parking garage, I deliberately drove all the way up to the top floor to park. Nobody else parked up there because it wasn't close to the exit for the highway. I also parked up there so no one would park next to my Lexus.

I looked at Carlisle and he just rolled his eyes breathing a harrumph. "Well, you do it too with your Mercedes, so don't harrumph me!" I yelled.

He smirked at me and said, "Let's go find you a woman."

We got in the elevator to go down. The elevator stopped at the third floor and two women stepped in. Carlisle and I stepped back towards the wall. The two were clearly mother and daughter. The daughter had to be 18 or 19 years old.

She was cute, but lanky - not my type. Carlisle nudged me and wiggled his eyebrows. He was telepathically telling me, _Go for it, go for it._ The girl then turned slightly in my direction, smiled at me while blushing away. She was clearly not my type because when she smiled, she had braces on her teeth. The bad part, her braces were blue and silver! The elevator dinged telling us we're on the bottom floor. Both of the women stepped out, but we didn't move. The doors closed again, and Carlisle and I busted out laughing.

Carlisle punched the "open" door button for the elevator doors to open up again for us.

We stepped out still laughing away. "Esme is going to get a kick out of this story when I tell her tonight," cried Carlisle.

"No, she won't get a 'kick out of it' because she'll keep telling me that I should have gone for it" I blurted out.

Carlisle and I reached the square, and it was filled with tons of people. I was glad the strange ones stayed home today, they must only come out when it's sunny out. I told Carlisle that I was going to go get a double tall with foam at the 'Seattle's Best'. Carlisle then headed over to one of the vendor booths looking at the hand-made wooden koa bowls. Koa is a wood that comes from Hawaii. The vendor did look Hawaiian. I paid for my coffee from a guy that looked as if he had too many 'doubles' himself and made my way back to Carlisle. I was at awe with the quality of the bowls. I asked Carlisle if he was going to buy one for Esme. I took a sip from my coffee and heard, "Hot Damn!" I looked across the plaza and saw a beautiful, erotic woman saying those words. Our eyes met, and she blushed a brilliant shade of red. She smiled and then looked away. I knew she said, "Hot damn" because as I was sipping my coffee, I stared right at her.

She had a look that was very appealing. She was sexy. She was my goddess. She had auburn medium long hair and deep brown eyes. Her face was pure, and oval shaped. Her skin was slightly pale but had a shade of pink to it. My eyes darted to her lips. Her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top; her top lip had two nicely round peaks. They were a perfect shade of deep rose. She wore no make-up. She had a natural beauty that would make runway models jealous. She's was dressed simply in a navy-blue button down shirt.

My eyes traveled to the rest of her slender upper frame: her neck, her shoulders, her upper chest, and then they settled on her breasts. She wore the shirt with the top two buttons open that revealed her cleavage and a little lace from her bra whispered "peek-a-boo" to me.

A pull in my stomach happened and my cock twitched. I'm glad Carlisle was caught up in the history of bowl turning, as the vendor explained the mechanics of it. I also heard the history lesson about the bowls but my thoughts were elsewhere. While sipping my coffee, my eyes stayed locked on her breasts. They were fucking sexy - full and round.

She had to be a large B cup, but too small for a C cup. I imagined my hands forming cups of their own on her breasts.

I imagined running a finger and my tongue in between the valley of her cleavage. My cock twitched again. _Down boy_. I needed to move my eyes from her breasts. She was fit, but not too thin around the waist. She wore tight-fitting black jeans.

Her right thigh crossed over her left knee. Her legs were seducing me. She tapped her foot to the beat of the music playing in the background, but I tuned out the noise and just watched the tapping of her foot in her black flats. Tap, tap, tap. My eyes traveled back up her legs. She had sensual calves, outer thighs that would look amazing in a mini-skirt, and inner thighs that would make any man want to have them wrapped around his waist. I made the mistake of catching a longer-than-normal glimpse of her crotch. The V-shape of her pussy in her jeans made my erection strain against my 501's. What was the worst part? She caught me ogling her crotch! I looked away quickly acting as though I was suddenly interested in bowl turning. I glanced sideways towards the sexy beauty.

She was ogling me back, and she licked her luscious lips. That did me in. I had to cover up the lower half of my body. I took a side step behind one of the display tables and set my interest in bowl turning. Carlisle caught my action, and quickly looked towards the goddess himself.

"Edward, look at you. You are blushing! Go, Edward. Go approach her! Edward, you are looking at her as if she is the only girl in Westlake. Go, you want her. If you don't go now, you may never see her again," Carlisle encouraged.

My goddess quickly got up and ran to the other side of the street, her little cell phone stuck to her head.

Crap.

We watched her run away. We were both sighing. She was sexier running away! Her plump ass moved briskly in her snug jeans, and her long hair flowed from the slight breeze making my erection even harder. I was suddenly sad. I knew that I was never going to see her again, and it broke my heart. Carlisle sensed my sadness.

"Come on, Edward. I'll go buy you an ice cream to make it better," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a half smirk. I was still sad and then mad. When I started my Lexus, my mix CD began to play on Maroon 5's 'Secret'. How fucking appropriate.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad. _

_Everyone has a secret, oh can they keep it? Oh, no they can't._

_I'm driving fast now don't think I know how to go slow._

_Aw the way you act now, I feel around there you are._

Right after that verse, I switched off the CD and my radio fell silent.

**A/N: Don't yell at me because this is a very short chapter. I wanted Edward's POV when he first laid eyes on Bella. But poor Edward lost his goddess. Don't worry lovies, keep you panties on. **

**Any reviews. A song play list for Beyond Me is on my profile **

**PattzCougar~**


	5. Chapter 5 Porn to Playgirl

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my pre-beta buddy, and fantastically betabuddy: Truth in the Moon, and the fine folks at PTB for fixing my oops. **

**Strong lemony action.**

** Porn to Playgirl**

**BPOV**

_Thanks a lot, Mom!_

It was all I kept thinking while I rode the bus home to the dorm. I didn't even know the guy and all I wanted was to strip him and fuck him senseless. I thought about his green eyes and how they had pierced my body. I thought about rubbing my hands over his chest and abs. I wanted his hips pressed against mine. My erotic thoughts then began. I thought about massaging his tight ass. I imagined my hand stroking his hard shaft. I tingled at the thought of him teasing my taut nipples and roughly massaging my breasts. I shivered from an image of him rubbing his long fingers on my clit…_oh fuck, there goes my panties_.

"University Dorms," yelled the bus driver over the speakers. He broke my lustful reverie.

It was getting close to 4:30, and I was hungry. I walked over to the café to pick up dinner for myself. The Sunless Café had everything to choose from - Italian, Mexican, American, Hawaiian, Chinese, even French. I decided on a French dip sandwich, a baggie of chips, and a bottle of green tea. I headed back to the dorm and stripped out all of my clothes - even my bra and wet panties. I threw on my expensive pajamas, which consisted of a worn t-shirt and old men's boxer shorts, and settled in on watching TV while eating my sandwich. While I had the chance, I would go commando with my boxer short pajamas. I turned on the TV to see if there was anything I was interested in watching. I flipped through 130 stations and found nothing. Pissed, I scanned through our movie channels and still...nothing.

So just for the hell of it, I scanned through the adult pay-per-view. I laughed at some of the names of the movies showing. I nearly choked on my sandwich from laughing when one the movie was called, 'Hairy Pussy and the Full-Blooded Prince.'

I wondered if JK Rowling saw this and would complain. I passed through the Playboys but one channel looked half way decent, The Playgirl Channel! Now, that's what I'm talking about. Why did Angela not tell me we had this channel?

I thought about my sexy prince in Westlake today. I felt a sad urgency that I would never see him again. Maybe karma would be on my side and let me see him again. Until then, I'd let my fantasies run wild and chase away my sadness. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them. My fantasy continued on where I left off from the bus ride.

The man was worshipping my body with his hands and fingers. I imagined him running his hands along my neck while he sucked on my lips. He let his tongue ravage my mouth. My tongue hungrily intertwined with his, and I inhaled his sweet-tasting, hot breath into my own lungs. I imagined his fingers running soft circles around my nipples.

I thought of his urgency and his hands groped both of my breasts hard. Pulling out of my reverie, I found my boxers were damp.

I turned my attention to renting Playgirl. They were showing a movie with a title that had Doctor in it. The display screen on the TV informed me that I wanted to continue to purchase this movie, and I clicked 'Yes'. The "doctor" was giving his patient a gyno exam. The "patient" was already nude and had her feet placed in the stirrups. The doctor just had his scrub pants on. He lubed up his two fingers and entered her pussy. My panties grew damp when she moaned.

The doctor climbed on the examining footstool between her legs. He lowered his head to her taut nipples. _Fuck…_ He nudged his lips over her nipples and suckled them. The camera slowly moved to her other breast where he was roughly massaging with his hand. He toyed with her nipple with his thumb, finger-rolling and pinching them. The camera panned back to her other breast. The doctor opened his mouth all the way and took her whole nipple in his mouth. She was moaning while the kinky music played in the background. He was lavishing her nipple with his tongue. He took the tip of his tongue and rolled circles around her hard peaks. He closed his mouth slightly and bit her and her back arched up from his bite. The camera scanned down her body to her hips and then to her swollen pussy where the doctor was plunging his index and middle finger into her wet core. His thumb was moving circles around her clit. My own body was screaming for release.

I had done this before, so I wasn't worried or shy about pleasing myself. My pussy was so wet from watching the porno that I felt some of my juices running down my lips.

I pulled my boxer crotch away from my body to give me room. _Jeez, I feel like a dude jacking off now._ I ran my hand under the elastic waistband to the shorts, and felt the soft hairs of my pubic. _Note to self: time for a wax_. My fingers separated the lips and encountered the wet silkiness of my arousal. Damn, I couldn't believe how wet I was. I slowly spread my juices up and down my clit so my fingers could glide easily. The doctor on the TV then kneeled on his knees on the exam stool and began licking her pussy. The camera panned over her pubic for a better close-up action shot.

The tip of his tongue lapped her clit fast moving up and down, side to side. While copying his actions, my own finger followed the movement of his tongue. I moaned in response to my own pleasures. The doctor then swiped the tip of his tongue into her core. I did the same movement with my finger, and my hips jerked up in need.

He had half of his tongue inside of her and began thrusting it in and out. I grabbed one of the sham pillows and propped my ass underneath while leaning back. This lifted my hips up so I could reach better.

I was ready for release, so I fucked myself hard. I let two of my fingers bring my need closer for me. I had my other hand under my t-shirt, ministering to my breast. I squeezed and pushed up the left side of my boob. I then ran my hand over to the other side where I pinched and rolled my nipple.

The camera then panned down behind the doctor showing his pants. He slowly removed his pants showing off his round ass. The patient then sat up and grabbed his hard erection. She had both of her hands around his cock, stroking him. One of her hands moved under his cock to massage his balls. The doctor moaned when her hand went further and rubbed the soft spot right just above his anus. She teasingly slid her hands back to her body. The doctor then plowed his hard cock into his patient, and I was coming close.

I moved my fingers out of my center and hungrily rubbed my clit. All I needed to do was rub my clit, and I'd have major orgasms. _Oh God, oh fuck, it's coming._

My right leg quivered as the tingling feeling ran up my thigh. _Oh fuck…_ Panting, soft cries escaped my mouth. _Oh God, there it is…_the feeling, the sensation, almost like a numbing spurt of feel-good-ecstasy…I let out a loud moan. I put my fingers back into my core to feel the puckering of my walls around them, and my orgasm continued when I curled them both against my wall. _Oh shit._ My fading orgasm slowly brought me out of my high.

I sat there dazed and spent with a little sweat running down my temples. I tried to pull my fingers out of my core, but my walls were so tight that it seemed like my pussy didn't want to let go. I was in a wrap with my own fuck fest, so I didn't finish how the doctor did his patient. I had my eyes tightly closed and thought about the man at Westlake. My fingers and pussy were still tingling when my wall finally relaxed and released me. I needed a shower.

I turned off the TV and, when I rose from my bed, there was a huge wet spot on my sham pillow and comforter. Embarrassed, I quickly turned the comforter over to hide my wet squirt. After my relaxing shower, it was getting close to bedtime, and I wanted to catch up on re-reading our previous chapter for tomorrow's class.

Wednesday's class we did have a quiz, and I honestly can say that I did terrible. I tried damn hard on getting my brain to concentrate on the quiz. I could not think of one of the answers. My brain betrayed me by reverting to inappropriate thoughts of the guy at Westlake. _Damn it Bella, concentrate already!_ I huffed at myself and moved onto the next question.

I did manage to answer the other questions, but two questions I just could not answer. CRS: Cannot remember shit? Brain dead? Nope, blame it on the Westlake guy. I was starting to get worried that I would never get these two friggin' questions, and class was almost finished for the day. I looked at the clock, two minutes left when it hit me. I remembered the answers.

I quickly wrote them out when Mrs. White called, "Pencils down." She released us to go home.

**RPlaceSeattle**

Later that afternoon, Mrs. White called my cell phone. She informed us that she wouldn't be able to teach tomorrow's class and that it was canceled. However, we still had Friday's class. This was the first time that Mrs. White ever canceled class in a month. In fact, this was the first time Mrs. White ever canceled class.

Thursday, I slept in until 9:00. Today was going to be lazy day for me, I thought. I watched all of the morning talk shows: Regis and Kelly, The View, Good Morning Seattle. I watched a boring movie on Lifetime and made myself a small lunch. By that afternoon, I was bored. Angela and Jacob were in Vancouver for the week. I thought about Jasper and realized I missed him. I remembered him telling me tonight was ass night at 'R's. _Okay, I'm in the mood for a little dick n' ass (D n' A)._ I giggled remembering how he explained to me that "they take it all off".

I dressed casual - my red pull-over-with-three-buttons shirt and my black jeans along with black flats. I then nuked a 'Lean Cuisine' "lasagna gourmet dinner" and ate my pathetic meal quickly. I grabbed my wallet and walked down to the bus stop. I had to catch two more buses to get to the club. _Note to self: time to save for a cheap car because bus fair is expensive. _

I had to walk another block but finally made it to 'RPlaceSeattle'. The door bouncer was reluctant to let me in because of being ass night. I told the guy that I was there to see Jasper and I'm the Mm girl. He told me to wait while he went inside to check. I heard a squeal from inside and Jasper came running out to hug me.

"Sugar, you came!" he said while still hugging me. Jasper unlocked me, put his right hand on his hip, and jumped down the bouncer's throat. "Damn it Emmett, this is my sugar! Anytime she shows up here, you let my girl in right away." Jasper snapped his fingers and did the diva Z-hand movement. I giggled at Jasper's finesse. Jasper then motioned to me to enter through the door. I just huffed at Emmett while walking past him.

Jasper and I laughed while he had his arm looped with mine walking towards the bar. "I'm so glad you came here, Bella. You're going to love it tonight. This is going to be your favorite hangout. I promise to keep both men and women off you. I'll tell them you're engaged and to keep their paws off my girl."

I replied with a laugh, "I'm engaged - to whom, you?"

"Nooo," he blushed. "But I can see you together with the Mm man. Oh sugar, let me call him so he can come down to meet you. Please?" he asked excitedly. Before I could answer, Jasper was dialing the house phone. I felt so embarrassed that he was trying to set me up. I don't even know Jasper, and he's doing this to me.

"Edward, it's Jasper. No, it's not an emergency. She's here. The girl from 'Heaven'. Edward, please come down. She's dying to meet you," he winked at me saying this. I rolled my eyes. "Yup gorgeous, she's looking mighty fine tonight. Well, she has on a Ralph Lauren red pullover and Gucci black jeans. Hey, I am the diva queen of fashion. No, I can't see her bra. Damn, Edward! Why, you want me to ask?" Jasper covered the mouthpiece with his hand and asked what kind of bra I was wearing.

"Tell gorgeous that I'm wearing a Victoria's Secret black see-thru demi push-up," I teased at Jasper when in reality I was wearing my Joe Boxers.

"Edward, gorgeous, she just seductively told me the she was wearing a very nice sexy Victoria's Secret black see-thru demi push-up bra." Jasper held the phone to my ear and all I heard was long 'Fuuuuck'. Then Jasper brought the phone back to his ear. "No, I can't see her cleavage you horn dog! Are you coming down already? Yes, she has nice boobies. Damn it, Edward! No, I'm not going to feel her up! Oh okay, I love you too, hon. Yes, I'll take it easy. Oh Edward, one way or another I'm going to get your sexy ass down here to meet my sugar and to get your sexy ass on that stage to show us what you got. Yeah, I know you have a nice package. See you later, hon. Kiss kiss."

Jasper hung up the phone and shyly looked at me as if he was a puppy who was just caught peeing on the floor.

**EPOV**

I was working late with one of my patients tonight. I looked at the clock: 6:15pm.

"Okay Danny, just give me ten more lifts and you'll be done for the day."

I had to give Danny credit. He was diagnosed with Muscular Dystrophy as a child, and he tried so damn hard. His dystrophy was so severe that he only could move his head and neck - the rest of his body was paralyzed. He's so severe that he's probably not going to see his 40th birthday. Danny was 38 right now. The only thing that I could do was have Danny do chin lifts and deep breathing exercises. Then I worked his hands, arms, and legs with a mini-massage to keep his blood flowing.

His wheelchair was the bomb. He operated an electric wheelchair with his chin. Danny was on his 5-chin lift when my cell phone rang with the Village People's 'YMCA'. Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, is this an emergency? Because I'm with Danny right now...She who...oh, your sexy sugar? Does she look sexy or fine and what is she wearing? How in the fuck do you know the name brands? Does she have a nice bra on? What kind of bra does she have on?" _Oh fuck she's telling him_. "Fuuuuuck...Is her cleavage popping out of her shirt? Does she have nice tits? Don't you want to explore and feel her tits Jasper?" My cock woke up after saying tits.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry, you know I love you and take it easy. Yeah, I know you like my ass but you like looking at my huge crotch, don't you? I'm just kidding with you, Jasp. Tell your sugar I'll have to take a rain check to meet her. Okay, see you later. Bye."

Danny heard my conversation and asked, "Has J-Jasper asked out B-B-BabyFace Mike y-yet?"

The way Danny's larynx was because of his dystrophy, his vocal cords had a hard time forming the sounds of words. People thought Danny was stuttering, but it was his dystrophy causing it. Danny knew that nothing was going on between Jasper and I. I saw Danny snickering at me as I was teasing Jasper about the cleavage and the girl's breasts. I only said 'tits' in front of Jasper because it made him so uncomfortable. He's more prone to being a seven year old and calling them 'boobies' or 'the girls'. I tried to dirty it up a bit and call them 'tits' just to see him squirm.

Yet, he did love calling our crotches 'packages' in front of other men or women, but didn't mind calling them 'ButtFucks', 'fudge packers', 'Hot buggers' or, when he's very vicious, he'll call them 'choadme' when he's with one of his friends or me. Jasper is kind of like the brother/sister I never had.

I could tease him about this kind of shit. I knew when Jasper first started working for me that he had a crush on me, and he didn't hide it. To this day, he still ogled my ass and crotch.

One day we had a talk about it - he did confess that I was the sexiest man who walked the face of the earth. **A/N: It's so true ahem, you know whom…** He then said he knew that I would never come to his side of the rainbow. I told him that I loved him as a brother only. We still teased each other about body parts on either side: men and women. We didn't hide anything from each other also. I'm glad that he met Mike, though.

"Jasper actually did ask Mike out and they have been dating for two weeks now. Okay, Danny, you did well today with your therapy. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"I'm n-not sure y yet. The w-weather is s-s-suppose to g-get weird and c-c-cold. I'll c-call you okay?" Danny asked me while peering up looking in my eyes. I nodded and smiled.

Danny's wife, Sherri, showed up in the full-size accessible van. I watched the two of them get settled and go on their way before closing the doors to 'Masen Rehab and Sport Medicine' for the day and heading back to my little cottage.

**BPOV**

"That was an interesting conversation, Jasper," I laughed at him. "And how in the hell did you know who made my clothes?"

"Like I said, I am the fashion queen," Jasper said snapping his diva-Z sign and continued, "Edward did seem interested in your looks though, huh? He also said that he couldn't make it tonight but wanted a rain check from you."

By then, R's was getting full of men and an occasional woman would step in through the door for the sneaky peek at tonight's all-ass night. Jasper had to get back to bartending but got me a rum and coke in the meantime. I watched Jasper working on fixing drinks for the patrons while I sat at the corner of the bar. Jasper was a good-looking man. _Damn, why do all the good-looking ones either taken or gay?_ Jasper had blonde curly hair. His hair was long enough that he would push his sides behind his ears. Jasper had a cute man's face and baby blue eyes. His body was lean and fit. Any man would be proud standing next to Jasper. His smile was heartwarming.

Jasper and I started talking again until a patron would walk up to the bar for a drink. We talked about our past loves. I told him I only had one past love and it didn't turn out so lovely. I told Jasper about the junior prom night incident. Jasper understood that the fucker didn't see me for who I was and was only worried about having sex and partying.

He then began telling me of his first love that lasted ten years.

His name was Victor. Jasper first met Victor here at R's when Victor worked as a drag queen for diva night. His alter ego was named Victoria. **A/N: Please don't think of Victoria from **_**Twilight**_** when reading this. **Jasper fell head-over-heels for Victor. Their relationship lasted ten years before Victor died because of AIDS.

Victor first contracted the disease when he was a teenager at 17. He had to have scoliosis surgery to fix his bad curvature of his spine. During surgery, Victor needed a blood transfusion. Back then, the hospitals did not test the blood for any diseases from the donors and they gave Victor the bad blood. A short while later Victor received the news that he had AIDS.

Victor told Jasper he had the disease, and they were very careful in the intimate department. Jasper recalled, "Our stock of condoms in my bathroom was overwhelming. Victor looked healthy, so no one knew that he was sick. We didn't tell our boss about our relationship or the disease in case he would fire us. I was so, and still am, in love with Victor. God, I miss him. Victor had a heart of gold. He was compassionate, sweet, kind, handsome, cute, loving, and amazing in bed.

"Eight years later into our relationship, Victor was starting to get worse. AIDS was taking over his body. Just then, I accepted a job at 'Masen's'. Victor was getting so weak that we moved into an accessible apartment for him. He had to use a wheelchair to get round. He couldn't eat. Victor couldn't keep anything down. My poor love got so thin that he didn't look like my Victor anymore. I tried even making him pot brownies to get him to have the munchies. Victor was also having respiratory complications. My Victor was so frail that he was ready to give up. I called his family and told them to fly down to comfort him and say their goodbyes to him.

"It was a hard two years, but I was there when Victor passed away. I held him in my arms on our bed and rocked him to sleep. I told him that he was the best thing that happened in my life and I will always love him. He told me he would see me at the rainbow bridge and that he loved me. Victor closed his eyes and passed away. I held my Victor for another hour and called the ambulance."

Jasper and I had to blow our nose from crying.

"We had a small service for Victor, but he didn't want to be buried. He wanted half of his ashes scattered in the Sierra Mountains by Lake Tahoe and the other half in the Pacific Ocean because those were his two favorite spots. His family didn't come to the service, it was just me and two other friends. I kept a little of Victor though. He's here by my heart," Jasper said, his baby blues glistening behind red-rimmed eyes.

Jasper pulled a small locket from under his shirt. "I have some of Victor's ashes in this locket."

I lost it! I started bawling my eyes out. My nose was so red from blowing it.

"I'm glad I had my Victor. He helped me in the best way. He showed and helped me live life and not be scared of who, or what, I am. That was five years ago and I'm grateful that I recently met Michael - Baby-face Mike. I still live in the same apartment because I don't want to give up Victor just yet," Jasper cooed.

Just then, Alice, the D.J., announced it was time for the contest to begin. I had all but forgotten the blaring 70s disco music that she was playing. Men started clearing the tables around the place to make an open space dead center. There were only four contestants tonight. Both Jasper and I dabbed our eyes dry for the stripping to begin.

All the men were beefcakes! _Holy shit!_ One by one, they would all strip down to their briefs. They were slowly removing their t-shirts and pants to music of their choice. However, they had to stop at stripping when they reached their underwear. Then they had a choice of either a man or woman to turn them on to wake up their cocks.

Two of the men chose other men. One guy chose Alice. However, the last guy picked me. The last guy whispered to me that he was bi-sexual, but no guys caught his eye. He only had on a pair of white boxer briefs when he pulled me in the center. Jasper catcalled after me. The guy was so fucking sexy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and pouty full lips. He reminded me exactly of Joe Elliott from the band Def Leppard. I just ogled the guy while he was gyrated his hips with the music.

Okay, I needed to turn him on. More like he was turning me on. I just kept chanting in my mind, _He's gay, he's gay, he's gay. _ I ran my hand over his pecks and stood close to him. I then ran both hands up and down his arms. On the third time going down his arms, I snaked them around his ass and gave a squeeze. I turned my head and laughed at the audience while they whistled and hollered. I kept one hand on his ass and slowly pulled around to his hip and then to his large bulge. _Oh fuck…_ My pussy drooled at the feeling. I began to stroke him, and his head flew back. _He's gay, he's gay, he's gay_ I chanted with each stroke. Clearly, he was aroused and very hard. He then squealed out, "Alright, alright," and pushed me away panting.

I returned to my perch with Jasper, embarrassed, and watched him strip out of his briefs. He had the belly hair line I loved in a man. When his waistband was pulled down past his cock, it flew up hard and free to his belly button. I did not think there was a dry seat in the place after seeing that. The guy pulled his briefs completely off and proudly danced in front of everyone to "It's Raining Men".

Both Jasper and I watched as if we were a couple of deer caught in the headlights of a car with our mouths hanging open. Then the whistling and hollering got louder as the guy began to feel and stroke his body. Alice had to stop the song quickly. The guy, no doubt, won first prize of $200.

I quickly looked at Jasper and squeaked, "That's it, all of that for a crappy $200? The guy should've won more like $1,000. Shit!"

Jasper was still mesmerized with the guy and had a big smile on his face. He then looked at me and asked me if I liked it. I just shook my head and knew why he picked these two nights to work. I looked at my watch.

"Holy shit, it's 12:15 already?" I yelled behind the hollering. "Jasper, I have to go. I have class tomorrow at 8:00"

"Already you have to leave? I didn't know you were attending UW. Oh sugar, you're going to miss the second bus. I'll call you a cab, and it'll be on R's. No buts about it. Come back soon to see me. I do miss chatting with you. I love it because it makes the hours fly by fast. Besides, I heard nasty weather is coming tonight so it'd be good to leave now," said Jasper.

I promised to see Jasper again and it did start to drizzle when I got in the cab. By the time I got back in the dorm, it was freaking cold. The weather did turn sharply from drizzling to downright cold and raining hard. I turned on the Weather Channel and they predicted a light snow by morning, and it was supposed to get to the low 30s overnight. _It's the middle of April and this cold?_ Wasn't spring supposed to be here?

I turned up the heat in the dorm and grabbed another down comforter from the coat closet. I slept in my thick sweats and flannel nightshirt, and I was still shivering. How could it turn so fucking cold so fast? Leave it to the Seattle weather: unpredictable. I wrapped up tightly in my bed and pulled my head under the covers for warmth.

**Play list for this chapter is on my profile.**

**Please review…**

**PattzCougar~**


	6. Chapter 6 Ice

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my pre-beta buddy, and fantastically betabuddy: Truth in the Moon, and PTB for fixing my oops. **

**Ice **

My alarm rudely beeped at me at 6:00am. I unraveled my body from my bed to get ready. Holy fuck! I almost scampered back into bed for the warmth. It was downright cold in the dorm. I bravely ran into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower, full blast. I then ran back out into our little kitchenette for my morning coffee and grabbed my clothes for the day: jeans and a thick tan sweater. Cup of coffee in one hand and clothes stuffed in the other arm, I ran back to the bathroom just to be greeted by warm steam. Ahhh…

After I got out of the shower, I laughed at my bra and panties I yanked out of my drawer, not seeing what I pulled out. It was a silk red demi bra, and red-hearted cheeky panties. _Oh well_, I thought as I just put them on along with my jeans and tan sweater. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Today was an au-natural day for make-up, so I just wore pink lip-gloss and a little blush.

I quickly ate my bowl of cereal, sipped the last drop of my coffee, grabbed my book bag, and cellphone, and then made the short journey to class.

Outside the dorm hall it was nasty, freakily cold and wet with little patches of ice and snow. As I walked around the corner toward the building steps, I saw Eric Yorkie. Eric and another guy were goof balling around on the brick ledge railing for the stairs. The ledge railing was pure ice and snow. Eric and the other guy would climb the stairs up to the top, climb on the ledge, and ski down the icy slope. Upon reaching the bottom, they would just repeat by climbing the stairs and then ski down to the bottom again. The third time, I saw security coming as I continued climbing the stairs to class.

I saw security rounding the corner when I reached the middle of the stairs, and all I heard Eric callin to me, "Bella, Bella, look, look." I turned my head to watch Eric slide down the ledge. What I wasn't looking at was the thick ice that was layered on the step. My foot slipped on the ice, and then I was falling down the stairs head first.

Everything went black.

Images flashed in my mind. I saw my parents. I saw Angela. I saw the fucker I called my first boyfriend. I saw the three goldfish I killed. I saw my grandparents. I saw my old house in Arizona. I saw my first house in Seattle. I saw Jasper. Then I saw the guy from the square. That's all I remember, because everything turned black again.

**Carlisle POV**

Today was slow. However, it was just the beginning of the day, and after last night's weather, we were sure to get a shit load of accidents today. I was finishing a chart when Rose called over the two-way radio. "Mercy General, we're transporting a nineteen-year- old female with acute injuries to her spine. She was at the university and fell on a patch of ice in front of the social work building. The patient was not alert. We had placed her in a lumbar neck support and she is stable. We have her on saline."

"Rose, what's your ETA?" I asked.

"Two minutes."

"Okay, thanks, Rose."

Rose was an EMT and she loved it. She had been an EMT for seven years and had never screwed up in her work. I always had confidence in her.

I gathered up my nurses and got everything ready for the patient. If she did have a spinal injury, I would need to get methylprednisolone in her STAT and possibly get her prepped for surgery.

Rose and the two other EMT's quickly wheeled in the patient through the electronic doors, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was her.

I dialed Edward right away on my cellphone and told him to get down here fast. When Edward asked why, I told him the girl from the plaza was here with bad injuries. All Edward said was, "I'll be right there."

**EPOV**

Luckily, today was my day off. I liked having Fridays off, it gave me a three-day weekend. I didn't have any patients today, so I was planning to stay in, build a fire, and read.

I was about to sit down with my book when my cellphone rang 'Witch Doctor'; it was Carlisle. I laughed every time that song played on my cellphone. Carlisle told me the girl from the plaza was at the hospital with bad injuries, and my heart dropped. I had been thinking about her for a couple days and now she was in the emergency room. Was karma on my side? I grabbed my keys and drove at a sensible speed to Mercy.

An hour later, I was running through the doors at Mercy looking for Carlisle, but overall getting gawked at by the female staff. Even Rose's jaw dropped when she saw my appearance. _Hasn't anyone ever seen a man dressed in a gray sweater and 501's before? _

"Damn, Edward, if I wasn't engaged to Emmett, I would be stripping you down and riding you." I was taken by surprise by Rose's forwardness. I just shined her off and found Carlisle.

Carlisle then began to tell me about her injuries.

"Edward, her name is Isabella Swan. She goes by Bella for short and her injuries were severe when she fell. She had slipped on ice going up the stairs in front of Esme's building at the university," he told me.

Damn it, I never liked the look of those stairs. Carlisle then explained to me the treatments and therapy for Bella.

"Treatment options for acute, traumatic non-penetrating spinal cord injuries include giving a high dose of methylprednisolone within eight hours of injury. Rose had administered cold saline acutely right after her injury. Bella is still not alert. We need to wait for her to gain consiousness to see how severe her spine injuries are, and whether she'll be an complete or incomplete spinal cord injury. The only thing we can do is to try and keep her vitals stable."

I know the amount of feeling and movement she had, would also depend on whether the severity of her injuries was an complete or incomplete. A complete injury would mean there was no motor or sensory function in the S4, S5 area, or anal area. If there was evidence of any motor or sensory function in that area, one of three incomplete injury classifications would be given.

"She'll need the Bulbo test when she wakes up. Do you want to do that, Edward?" Carlisle asked in a teasing way. "Right now she's having x-rays done to see if she had broken any bones. But after that, she'll be in the ICU until she regains consciousness. You can go see her if you would like to. Just tell the ICU desk that you're going to be her physical therapist and that she's a friend of ours."

I thanked Carlisle and headed up to ICU. I already knew the outcome of Bella's injuries. Isabella, Bella…I liked Bella better for her name. Beautiful Bella I sighed as I thought about her again in Westlake. I didn't even know the girl and she was making my heart hammer inside my chest. Bella…Goddess Bella.

She didn't even know who I was, and here I stood waiting for her.

"Hey, Jessica, can I have Bella Swan's room number?" I smiled at her when I asked.

Jessica was the information receptionist. She started working here right after high school, when she had volunteered here as a candy-striper.

"Hi, Edward, hmm let me see. She'll be in room 302. Do you know her? Is she a friend of yours?" Jessica asked cheerfully.

She was always so cheerful. She needed Ritalin. I just left the desk without answering her and went to room 302, which was behind the nurse's station. Thankfully, they didn't ask any questions.

I saw they already had 'Isabella Swan SCI' taped on the wall by the door. I walked in and looked around. I don't know why but my heart kept hammering inside my chest. It felt like I was either going to meet someone famous, or I was in a holding room about to be questioned about a murder. I sat down on the bedside chair and looked around the room. On the counter were her book bag and a plastic bag with her clothing in it. I wondered if anyone had called her family. I went over to the counter to sneek a peek inside her book bag, searching for her wallet or purse. _Shit, she had a lot of stuff in there_.

I took her bag with me back to my seat and began my search. Two books for the class she took, her notebook, a lot of pens, a couple of chewed up pencils, a handful of hard candies, three chocolate bars, one granola bar, and finally her small wallet.

I unsnapped the faux leather wallet and found twenty-three dollars, a Visa credit card, a Mastercard, a JCPenny's card, Victoria's Secret card; _hmm she has an account with them_? Bingo, a drivers license from Arizona. _Arizona? She must had transferred here before going to UW_, A condom, _hmm little minx_, and finally a personal identification card with her parents' name and number on it.

I dialed the first number to a Renee on my cellphone and she answered a, "Hello." in a melody tone at the second ring.

"Renee?"

"Yes," she answered me back.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Hello, Edward. What can I do you for?" she responded back to me.

"I'm calling from Mercy General Hospital here in Seattle. Mercy brought in Bella in this morning with a spinal cord trauma."

I heard an audible gasp and she interrupted me by calling out, "Oh, no, Phil!" And then, silence.

I continued, "Bella is stable, but still is unconscious. My father Carlisle has been treating Bella since this morning."

"Edward, are you also her doctor?" she asked me in a worried tone.

"No, I'm not her doctor, I'll be her therapist when she is released from the hospital. I like to meet my patients first and explain the procedure about what'll be happening when they're in my care."

"Oh, no, my baby is hurt. Is she in pain?" she asked while ebbing.

"No, rest assured, she's fine." Carlisle cracked the door open and peered into the room.

"My father just entered the room, would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, please," she replied back.

I handed the phone to Carlisle.

"Renee, this is Dr. Cullen. Yes, that was my son you just spoke to. I just checked on Bella in CT department. She just finished her x-rays, and she has fractured her back at the L4 area of the spine.

"It's an incomplete injury of her spine. Bella didn't break her whole spine, just a slipped disk. Bella will be unable to move her body from the hips on down. She'll have use of her upper body. She'll also be required to use a wheelchair to get around. Yes, I have seen some pateints recover and be able to walk again. It'll require a lot of hard therapy and determination from Bella. And I'm going to hold it against my son to help out in the best possible way." Carlisle winked at me when he told Renee this.

"When Bella is well enough to be released from the hospital, she'll need to go into a Rehab facility to retrain herself how to maintain her mobility in a wheelchair. It's part of the transition period for all spinal patients. But I already lined that up and she'll be staying with another therapist in his own apartment.

"No, rest assured it's not my son she'll be staying with. Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper does work alongside my son. He rents an apartment that's accessible because of his previous relationship. No mam, Jasper's gay. I'll keep you informed of Bella's condition. Goodbye then, Renee." Carlisle ended the call.

"So, it's true that she's incomplete SCI? She didn't break her spine, just fractured it?" I asked.

"Edward, I meant what I told her mother. I'm counting on you, along with Jasper, to help out the girl. Bella won't be able to move anything from the hips down. I'm greatful that Jasper decided to stay in that apartment from Victor." Carlisle was finishing his sentence when the x-ray techs wheeled in my goddess on the gurney.

Carlisle and I just stood on the other side of the room, and we both blew out a sigh of relief. Bella had an IV tube feeding her fluids, her heart monitor beeped in the background, and she had a, oxygen tube under her pungy nose. Her auburn hair cascaded around her small pillow. Her pink lips were slightly chapped from the oxygen mask Rose had placed on her in the ambulance. Her breathing was easy as I watched her chest rise and fall; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. What a beautiful sight. Her breasts, her shaply, round breasts, her fuck me breasts, her suck me breasts, her tits. My god, what's wrong with me?

I made my eyes move down to the awful hospital gown that hugged her delicate, small framed body. A thin cotton hospital blanket covered her waist, and draped tightly around her slender legs.

The techs moved the gurney on the side of her bed and "one-two-three lifted" Bella onto the bed. They made sure not to disturb all of the wires and tubes protruding from her body. The nurse came in to check her vitals, raised her head for the hospital bed, and quickly left us alone. Carlisle also checked her vitals before telling me he needed to make his rounds, but he would be back later.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for calling me. I thought I would never see her again. Do you think it was fate or karma that made this happen?" I asked him while giving him a hug.

"I think it was a certain Edward Sr. and Elizabeth that did this," Carlisle responded with a smile.

Carlisle left, and I closed the door behind him. I went to go sit by my goddess Bella. I stared at her face. I didn't know why this woman drew me in. I didn't even know her and I was ready to make love to her. I pulled the chair closer to her bed. I leaned my arm and head on her bed.

I just stared at her face; the contours of her cheeks, her subtle, long lashes, her manicured eyebrows, the flawlessness of her skin, and her rosy pink lips. Using my arm that was on the bed, I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb. I began to talk to her, and hoped she was listening to what I was saying.

"Hi, Bella, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. You're in the hospital because you took a major fall. My father is treating you. His name is Carlisle. I'll soon be treating you as my patient. I'll be your therapist when you are released from the hospital. I'm hoping you can hear me, but I know that you're unconscious. Bella, you fractured your back and you're going to have to use a wheelchair." _I don't know why I'm telling her this when she's not awake_. "Bella, I'm going to be honest with you, I have a little crush on you. When I saw you at Westlake, I had fallen head-over-heels for you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't know if it was fait that brought you to me. I'm so glad thatyou fell down those steps." _I hated telling her,_ "I swear, you're kind of a klutz. But I promise not to call you that, though."

**BPOV- unconscious state**

_Am I dead? All I remember is black. I can't move. It's fucking cold. No, I know I'm not dead because I hear people. I'm not awake, but I hear people._

"Over here!"

"What happened?"

"I was messing around on the edge pretending to be skiing."

"You're going to be suspended for that, Eric. I saw what you boys were doing."

"Mrs. Mackey, call 911 STAT. We need an ambulance."

_It's fucking cold and deathly silent. I hear a lot of breathing now._

"Oh, my god, what happened?"

_Angela?_

"Eric over there was messing around, pretending to be skiing, and he caused Bella to misstep on the ice. She took a bad fall. She's breathing but unconscious. Don't move her."

"Bella, the ambulance is here. Stay still."

_Stupid request_.

"Over here. I didn't move her."

That's when I succumbed into the blackness again. Flashes of images; my parents playing with me in our backyard in Seattle; my kindergarten graduation; my three fish I killed in a weekend; my first day of middle school; my fucker boyfriend, and my shitty junior prom night. The heat of Arizona and the cold of Washington, my first day at UW, Angela, Jacob, and the guy at Westlake. _Ouch! What the fuck? Someone just stabbed me with a needle in my arm. Ugh, I hated needles. I heard a woman's voice nearby._

"Mercy General, we're transporting a nineteen year old female with acute injuries to her spine. She was at the university and fell on a patch of ice in front of the social work building. The patient was not alert. We had placed her in a lumbar neck support, and she is stable. We have her on saline."

_No wonder I can't move_.

"What's your ETA?"

"Two minutes."

_I was going in and out of consciousness. One_ _moment I would hear voices, then the next pure silence. Why was it so damn cold?_

"We need to get methylprednisolone in her STAT, and get her to radiology. She will need x-rays to her full spine and pelvic region. She'll need a CT scan of her spine as well. First get an OBGYN in here to see if she's pregnant first."

_Believe me, I am not pregnant! I felt warm fluid running throughout my body. Ahh warmth, thank you whomever_.

_Darkness once again except buzzing, and Maroon 5._

_Two hours or two days, I wasn't sure, it was darkness, and then I heard two male voices._

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for calling me. I thought I would never see her again. Do you think it was fate or karma that made this happen?"

"I think it was a certain Edward Sr. and Elizabeth that did this."

_Carlisle, Edward Sr., Elizabeth, who are these people? I heard scraping of a chair, a person sniffed and someone breathing. I heard the man by my ear. He was close._

"Hi, Bella, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. You're in the hospital because you took a major fall. My father is treating you. His name is Carlisle. I'll soon be treating you as my patient. I'll be your therapist when you are released from the hospital. I'm hoping you can hear me, but I know that you're unconscious. Bella, you fractured your back and you're going to have to use a wheelchair." _I don't know why I'm telling her this when she's not awake_. "Bella, I'm going to be honest with you, I have a little crush on you. When I saw you at Westlake, I had fallen head-over-heels for you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't know if it was fait that brought you to me. I'm so glad thatyou fell down those steps." _I hated telling her,_ "I swear, you're kind of a klutz. But I promise not to call you that, though."

_Oh my god, is it him? No, it can't be. Fuck, Bella, wake up already! Oh, please let it be him. Are you my dream man? Are you the one who was with "Mr. Flapper"? Oh god, come on, Bella, wake up._

"Bella, I promise to take care of you. You are going to be staying with a good friend of mine. His name is Jasper Whitlock."

_Jasper…He knows Jasper? Oh my god, mm man is Edward. Edward was the guy from the plaza. Damn it, Bella, wake up._

"Jasper will be helping you out around his apartment. I am close by, though. I live up in the hills. Oh, come on, Bella, wake up. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes. I want to hear your voice. I want to meet you.

"I was an idiot because I didn't approach you that day. Now that I found you again, I'm going to stick to you like glue. I want you to meet my parents. I want to show you around Seattle. But I won't be able to do all this if you don't open your eyes. Come on, Bella, please open them for me."

_Humming? was he humming? What song was that? I had heard that song before. Lullaby… He's breathing by my ear. I could feel his fingers on my cheek. Fuck, Bella, wake up! He's stroking your cheekbone and you're not even awake to enjoy it. Bitch…_

"Hey, dad."

"Any changes?"

"None."

"Were you just humming to her?"

"I was."

"That's good. It will help her mind comprehend, to help her wake up."

_I felt tapping on both of my ankles- ankle reflex. I felt tapping on my knees- knee reflex. He tapped my elbow, and it jumped. That was a good sign. Someone had cold as hell hands. Get that damn light out of my eyes._

"Edward, are you going to stay here long? I won't be able to check on her tomorrow, but Dr. Grenadine can check her vitals."

"I'm here. I'm planted at this spot until she wakes up."

_It was quiet now. I heard breathing by my ear again. I'm not sure how many hours it was before I heard voices again. I just concentrated on the steady breathing, two whispering voices, the occasional footsteps, and a light hum from a nearby man's voice. _

More images came into my head: playing dolls with Angela when I was younger; going to the circus with Mom and Phil; my Dad taking me to the movies. They were things that all happened but in dreamlike sequences. The last image was Edward of and I walking hand-in-hand in some park.

"God, Edward, you're still here? Have you been here all day and night?"

"I told you I was planted here at this spot."

"It's getting close to six o'clock. Shouldn't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Jasper's coming in at seven. When he gets here, I'll run home to change and grab a bite to eat. Dad, I want to thank you again so much for taking care of her. I know this wasn't your normal duty as a doctor, but thank you again."

"Edward, please stop thanking me. You know I would drop anything for you, Son. I would drop anything to taking care of Bella in an instant. You know how much it means to Esme and I to take care of you. Edward, I made a promise to Elizabeth to take care of you. Now stop thanking me, because it's your turn to take care of Bella now."

_I heard slapping-on- the-back man hugging. I heard loafers on the tiled floor. I heard the door close. I could hear heavy breathing, once again, by my ear._ Images flashed in my mind. Lying in the Arizona sun trying to get a suntan for my high school senior picture- _I was burnt to a crisp from laying out too long._ Then images of when I stayed a year with my grandparents when my parents were finalizing their divorce. I was playing in the snow at Lake Tahoe at my grandparent's cabin. Enjoying my first boat ride on a paddle wheel called "Tahoe Queen" around the lake.

My grandfather had taught me how to fish it was fun because it was our time, and away time from Nana. Nana had taught me how to use oil paints on a canvas_. That had never worked out because she would get frustrated at my work. It was the same year Nana took me to go see the movie "Little Mermaid". I did had fun that year staying with them, but when I gotten home, it took about two months to get the cigarette smoke stink out of my clothes and everything else. No matter how many times my mom washed my clothes, they still managed to linger with the scent of Nana and Grandpa.. Twenty-five years later, they both died of lung cancer._

"Hey, Jasper."

"Hey, Edw- Holy shit! What happened to Bella?"

**EPOV**

I called Jasper. "Hey, Jas. I'm here at the hospital seeing one of my new patients. She took a major fall at the university a couple days ago."

"Hey, gorgeous," he replied back. "She? Tell me about her."

"She is still unconscious, but I thought I would stop by to check on her. She is a L4 break. I thought you should come in as well to look over her injuries, and maybe we can come up with a good therapy plan for her."

Jasper then began playing around with me, "Ooh, Edwaaard. Is she cute?"

"Jasper! Yeah, she's cute. Will you just get your ass over here?" I fumed over my response back at him.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. Go ahead."

"I have a favor to ask of you. You know how you're having trouble paying your rent?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and?"

"I can make it so it'll be a monthly right off. You're going to be taking care of a disabled woman and that counts as a right off. Your landlord can't object because it's Seattle law. So here's my favor, can my patient stay with you?"

"Oh, Edward. That would be so helpful for me. Yeah, she can stay with me. Hopefully, I can set you up on a date with her."

"Really? Thank you so much, Jasper," I gleamed my reply.

An hour later Jasper walked into the hospital.

"Hey Edw- Holy shit! What happened to Bella?" Jasper gasped.

"How in the hell do you know Bella?" I asked, amused.

"Bella's been coming to Heaven and R's. She is the girl I have been trying to set you up with. Damn, Edward, you should have listened to the love man, and gotten your ass down there that night," squeaked Jasper.

"She's the same girl from Westlake!" I exclaimed to Jasper in defeat.

"What was her prognosis again?" asked Jasper.

"She's an L4 SCI (spinal cord injury). She will need to use to wheelchair full time. That was why I asked you if she could stay at your place for a while. I don't want her staying at the rehab hospital downtown. That place gives me the creeps. So, can she? Can she stay with you for a while?" I asked.

"Now that I know that my sugar is going to be staying with me, how in the hell can I say no. Oh my god, it's going to be so fun having Bella staying with me. You know, Edward, she is such a kick. Bella's really fun. She's so nice, too. Did you know that the one night she came down to R's we were having ass night? She got picked to help a Queeny get naked," as Jasper laughed.

"You mean she got a Queen's dick get hard in the process? How did she do that?" I asked in amusement

"Well, he picked her. I thought he surely was going for my BFM, but he chose Bella. You should have seen her face, it was so red. Bella eased into the act. She ran over to the bar afterwards in embarrassment. Bella came in twice before that just "holding the bar up". We would talk for hours until one or two in the morning. We did talk about you a lot. I called you my mm man. I only called you Edward once. She did say that my mm man sounded the same as her 'Westlake' man. Who knew that the same man was you? Damn, Edward, you look famished.

"You should go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'll sit with Bella. If anything happens, I'll call you and Carlisle. How long have you been here?" Jasper asked.

"I've been here since Friday when she fell. Three days," I responded.

Some hot food did sound good at the moment. Jasper convinced me to escape for a while, and I gave him a hug, telling him I'd be back soon.

Maybe if she was the same, I would head home for a while for a shave and a shower. I left and headed downstairs towards the food.

**JasPOV**

"God, Bella, what the hell did you get yourself into? I do have to laugh at it, though. Is it karma that this happened? You and Edward are in the same room, finally. Bella, can I confess something to you? This past week, I think you have become my best friend. I never had a woman friend before. Well at least we can go shopping now! I wonder if Edward had told you that you're going to be staying with me. I have another confession for you. You're going to have access to the Playgirl channel. I'm a regular customer when they have masturbation day. Yay! this is going to be so much fun. Oh, sugar, come on, wake up, girl. I need you to wake up. Edward needs you to wake up. Come on, girl, make Jas happy and wake up. Don't let me down, wake up, sugar.

**Play list for 'Beyond Me' is on my profile page.**

**Please review…Please**

**PattzCougar~**


	7. Chapter 7 Fire

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my pre-beta buddy, and fantastically betabuddy: Truth in the Moon for fixing my oops. **

**Woohoo they meet!! Non-lemony**

**Fire**

**BPOV- unconscious state**

_Jasper's here! _

"God, Bella, what the hell did you get yourself into? I do have to laugh at it though. Is it karma that this happened? You and Edward are in the same room finally. Bella, can I confess something to you? This past week, I think you became my best friend. I never had a woman friend before. Well, at least we can go shopping now! I wonder if Edward told you that you're going to be staying with me. I have another confession for you. You're going to have access to the Playgirl channel. I'm a regular customer when they have a masturbation day. Yay, this is going to be so much fun. Oh sugar, come on, wake up girl. I need you to wake up. Edward needs you to wake up. Come on, girl, make Jas happy and wake up. Don't let me down, wake up, sugar."

_I'm so happy and glad that Jasper's here. Oh god, I want to talk to him. I want to tell him that he's my best bud now. Come on, Bella, wake up. Come on. Come on, wake up. The blackness is changing. I see a light. Oh no, not the light. Oh god no. Please let Nana be there if it's my time. I don't want my time to end now. Come on, Bella, you can't do this. You have a man waiting to meet you. Edward's waiting for you. Jasper is waiting for you. Nana's waiting for you too. The light is getting larger. God no, not yet please._

**JasPOV**

"Bella, we'll also rent movies and have a slumber party. We'll go out clubbing. I'll keep the lesbo's away from you. Edward and I are going to help you Bella. We'll take care of you. Edward is getting something to eat right now. Come on Bella, Edward needs you."

As soon as I said this Bella's eyes fluttered and a little choke came from her. I ran out of the room for the desk nurse yelling for her to get Dr. Carlisle. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Edward a message, "Get your sexy ass here now, Bella's waking!"

**EPOV**

"Thanks, Debbie," I said while paying for my brunch; which is consisted of soup. Debbie worked as the cashier here in the cafeteria. She was pretty: blonde-haired woman, about 5'7'', skinny, but also married to a guy named David. She's been working here for five years. I grabbed my tray with my food and coke and sat down at a vacant table. God, they do have the best potato soup. I think I slurped loudly because of couple of young female med students were ogling me. Was it my slurping, or me? Whatever, I don't give a fuck.

I looked at my watch, keeping an eye on the time. It wasn't even seven minutes later my cell phone chirped from Jasper. Incoming text, _Get your sexy ass her now,_ _Bella's waking!_

I stood up quickly jostling everyone in the cafeteria. I was shortly confused. I threw my cell phone along with a wrapped fork in my pocket and ran over to Debbie forgetting my tray with my lunch.

I hugged her and laughed, "She's awake!"

I think I scared the shit out of poor Debbie because she looked at me as if I'd gone mad. Then I did the unthinkable, I grabbed her face I planted a big kiss on her lips. I ran away from poor Debbie and straight to Bella.

**JasPOV**

The late morning shift nurse came in to check her vitals. Bella's heart and breathing were normal. Both the nurse and I kept chanting, "Come on, Bella, wake up." Just then, Carlisle came walking in, and soon after him, Edward came running in out-of-breath.

Bella's eyes fluttered opened and the sight of her chocolate brown eyes made my own heart flip-flopped. We all just stood there watching her wake up.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? What happened?" asked Bella and then her eyes flew over to Edward, and she gasped.

"Hey sugar, welcome back to the real world. It's about time you woken up," I told her while giving two pecks on each cheek. Carlisle stepped up to her bed to check on her and introduced himself.

**CarlislePOV**

"Hi Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen. You can call me Carlisle if you want. I only let special patients of mine call me by my first name. We're so glad that you came back to us. Are you in any pain at this moment?" I asked and Bella shook her head looking at Edward. "Okay, good then. Let me explain to you what happened to you and your prognosis. A couple days ago, you took a nasty fall on some ice at the university. Bella, on the way down from falling you fractured your back. You are an incomplete spinal cord injury. You just fractured your spine at the L4 area of your back," I explained the injury of her back and pulled out her x-rays. I went over to the light box on the wall, flipped on the switch, shoved her films in the brackets, and continued explaining. "You see this area here? This is where you fractured it. We did give you high dose of medication so the fracture wouldn't get any worse. Bella, because of this fracture your legs will be immobilized. You wont be able to use your legs from your thighs on down. With L4 patients, the area they will not be able to use is their: thigh flexion; thigh adduction; extension and flexion of leg at the knee; dorsiflexion of foot; and extension of toes. We are not sure just yet if you have a certain lumbar and sacral injury to your spine, Bella. These are L3 injures; anything below this area of the spine region are decreased control of the legs and hips, urinary system, and anus."

"Okay, stop right there. First, I don't mean to be rude but, why are they here and what do they have to do with me?" Bella asked while nodding towards Jasper and Edward.

"I'm sorry I should have introduced you to my colleagues. Well, Edward is not only my colleague, but he is my son. In addition, Jasper is his "sidekick" entourage helper. I already guess that you know Jasper. Edward is going to be your therapist, and that's were his entourage Jasper comes in. Jasper works with Edward at 'Masen' therapy center. How do you know Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper jumped in to answer Bella's response because Bella turned two shades redder, "Bella has been coming to 'Heaven' night club. She keeps my sanity and hold's the bar up while I work there. You can say she's my entourage so to speak."

**BPOV**

Oh fuck, it is him. My heart can't seem to slow down. Damn heart monitor is giving me away with it's loud beeping sound. I heard what Dr. Carlisle was saying about my injuries, and now I couldn't really give a fuck about them. I could not stop staring at Edward. Goddamn, he's so fucking sexy and good looking.

His green eyes are hypnotizing me. Poor guy needs a shave, but that look on him fits him; somewhat scruffy with messy sexy hair. God, look at that slim body. I wondered if they both remember me. Ok, now I can't get flapper out of my head. Should I sneak a peek? Nah… Oh my god, Edward's going to be my therapist. It'll be good that Jasper will be there. Why do I have a weird sense that Edward has been here though?

**CarlislePOV**

"Let me continue explaining your outcome and how Edward and Jasper will help you out. First, you have your function goals: these goals are expectation of activities that a person with spinal cord injury eventually should be able to do with a particular level of the injury and these goals are set during rehabilitation time? These two, Jasper in particular, will help you learn new ways to manage your daily activities and stay healthy. You're going to be staying at Jasper's apartment so he can teach you these goals," I had to chuckle when I heard and squealing and clapping behind me. "Jasper will teach you how to live life in a wheelchair. His apartment is already set up for wheelchair use. Edward will help you on your therapy recovery. He will help your teach your body how not be cramped and not your muscles not to become weak, or turning like mush so to speak. I'm counting on both boys here to help you accomplish getting back on your feet," I told her this and I lied about being back on her feet.

A lot of SCI patients I dealt with never recover and remain wheelchair bound. I could change that for her though…

"Carlisle, you said earlier about a sacreal root?" asked Bella.

I laughed but continued on, "No, not sacreal, sacral root. I have been giving you ankle and knee jerk test to see if you are at the L3 level. However, looking at your x-rays it does not appear to be. The only way to be sure is to have you take another test to be sure that you are not a complete injury. It is call a Bulbocavernosus reflex. This reflex is tested electrophysiologically; by stimulating the vulva and recording from the anal sphincter. This test modality is used in intraoperative neurophysiology monitoring to verify function of sensory and motor sacral root.

"Bella, this might get uncomfortable for you, but we're going to have to stimulate your vagina and insert a small thin probe up your anal cavity to record any contractions your body gives off," **A/N: This is a real (old) test to find out if the patient is L3 incomplete injury. **I will have one of our OB/GYN techs to help you through this. Don't worry I'll send these two guys home before I order this test in the next half hour. Not unless you'll need a visual to help you, ahem, get happy?" I asked while nodding towards Edward.

"Daaaad!" Edward exclaimed as he blushed and so did Bella.

"I'm sorry about that Edward. I will leave you three so I can run up a request for an OB/GYN available for the morning to do the Bulbo test. I will be back later today to check on you, Bella. We are glad to see that you are back with us. Edward, Jasper." I nodded to the both of them.

"Hold on, Dr. Carlisle, I want to ask you a few questions alone?" asked Jasper. We left Bella and Edward alone to meet, to greet, and to procreate.

**EPOV**

About time they left. I thought I would never get the chance to finally introduce myself. Well, here goes nothing as I walked over to the side of her bed…But, it was her that made the first move of the conversation.

"So, I thought they would never leave. Hi, I'm Bella, Isabella Swan," she said this while rolling her eyes. "Please call me Bella. I never could stand the name Isabella. Ugh. And I'm so glad people never called me Isa either."

I laughed while shaking her delicate hand, "I promise to never call you either Isabella or Isa for that matter. It's good to finally meet you. I'm Edward." I think I just made a mistake when saying this because her eyes widened and my heart stuttered in response. "And, please promise to never call me Ed or Eddy"

"You remember then, in Westlake Plaza?" she asked but continued, "And, I'll promise never to call you Eddy."

"Where did you run off to? One minute you're tapping your foot, the next minute you're running to the other side of the street" I asked her. But I couldn't believe how direct my question was.

"My mom called me. I went to the other side of the street because I couldn't hear her from the blarring drumming noise. And you were watching my foot?" she asked blushing.

"Your mom is really nice. I called her a few days ago to tell her what happened. She seemed concerned for you," I responded.

"You're avoiding my question," Bella said.

It was unavoidable response, "Which question?"

"You were watching my foot? Why?" she asked again but getting frustrated also.

_You're foot wasn't the only thing I was watching. _But my words spoke faster than my thoughts, "You're foot wasn't the only thing I was watching," And I'll damned if she turned ten shades of a deep red.

The night nurse came back in inform me that visiting hours were over and I was told once again to leave Bella so she could get more rest. _Damn, saved by the nurse_.

"Can I come back late tomorrow morning? I only one patient to work with in the morning and then I'll see you if that's alright?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

She smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here."

It was getting close to six, and I wondered if she did needed rest or the night nurse just kicked me out for the hell of it. I shook Bella's hand and left her.

On the way out of her room, I just got the worst sickening ache in my stomach. I didn't want to leave Bella. I had the weird feeling that I needed to be with her more and more. It made me sick that I had to leave her for the night. It felt like I wanted to cry. I think Carlisle was right. It was love at first site when we saw her at Westlake.

I drove back to my cottage feeling ashamed that I felt this way but also felt a strong desire to be with Bella. When I got home, I took off my work clothes and threw on some comfortable oversized lounge plaid pajama bottoms and my holy "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirt that Jasper bought me ten years ago. I made a bowl of popcorn and watched the VH1 80's marathon.

**EPOV (cont.)**

**Day Three**

Monday morning was the therapy session with Danny. For some reason Danny wasn't doing well today with his therapy.

"What's up Danny, is your body hurting today?" I asked him.

He responded, "I can't ggget my ass innn gear today. My body is reallly aching today. It's mmmostly my mmmuscles that hurt. This damn dystrohy is tttaking a tole of mmme. Sherri had to pput me on my vennntilator last night."

I asked him, "Are you in the mood to do therapy today? If not I'll call your doctor and notify her on what's happening with you."

"Is thattt alright if wwwe skip therapy? I ttthink I need to gggo home and rest," Danny asked sympatheticaly.

"No problem, Danny. Let me call Sherri for you to come get you. Does she have her cell phone?" I asked. Right after that, I was on the phone explaining to Sherri, and she was here within fifteen minutes. I then called Danny's doctor and explained Danny's condition today. His doctor will make a house call to Danny's to check in on him.

I locked up Masen's Therapy for the day, and drove to the hospital to see Bella. Along the way I stopped at Chick fil 'A for their famous chicken sandwich and a soda.

I ate my sandwich in the parking lot and then went straight to Bella's room, giving a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella yelled out.

I entered her room with all smiles and a brilliant red flush rose up from her neck to her forehead.

"You came back!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm glad though because I'm getting bored with talking to either the TV or the aides in here."

"I said I would come back. My patient ended his therapy early today because he wasn't feeling alright," I responded.

"So, what did you do last night when you left here?" she asked. I guess she was trying to make small talk and break the ice.

I responded, "I went home. I threw on some comfortable clothes, made some popcorn, and watched the 80's marathon on VH1."

Bella said, "I watched the marathon also. So in a way we did watched it together? Plain popcorn or smothered in butter and salt?"

"Smothered in butter; no salt" I answered.

Then she blushed, "What did you wear?"

"Bella, kind of getting personal? Why are you wondering what I wore?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it is a personal question. It's none of my business, I'm sorry," she said hanging her head in shame.

I chuckled and shook my head because I didn't want to reveal what type of t-shirt I had on but I answered her honestly, "I threw on my 'Frankie Says Relax' t-shirt and pajama bottoms in red and black plaid."

Bella bursted out laughing, "Frankie Says Relax, oh my god! I haven't heard of 'Frankie Goes to Hollywood' in years. When I was younger, my best friend Angela played that tape for hours. We were so in love with the lead singer before we found out that he was gay. Let me guess, Jasper bought you that t-shirt?"

"I only wear that shirt in the privacy of my own home. Besides, it's so full of holes, the words on the front actually says 'Fnki ay Rela'. VH1 played the video last night. Did you see it?" I asked her. And she must've thought about where the holes were because she giggled.

And by damn it she did blurt it out, "So, your both nipples shows where the 's's should be in Says?"

We both laughed because she was right; smart ass.

I was saved by a knock on the door as Nurse Rachette entered Bella's room. Now I'm not kidding you, this is her real name.

I greeted her, "Hello Ms. Rachette. " And Bella bursted out laughing. I had to chuckle when I heard the first beautiful chimes of Bella's roaring laughter. It wasn't a girlish laugh. It was a laugh that you only hear while telling a good joke.

"I know, 'Ms. Rachette' I get that all the time. You would think I would get bored with it but I kind of like it, but I like it when it makes people laugh. Maybe I should find a man to marry and get rid of the Rachette. Cullen is a nice name," she elbowed me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ms. Rachette, you know that you're old enough to be my dad's age." _Over 150. __Okay, well, maybe not that old…_ "Besides I'm saving myself for a suitable woman close to my age," I responded but held my gaze at Ms. Rachette and not Bella.

"Well how about my daughter then? She'll be turning 19 in the fall," Nurse Rachette said.

But, I've seen her daughter and she's a spitting image of her mother. I didn't want to be rude to her so the only suitable response I could manage out was, "I'll get with you on that."

Nurse Rachette then turned her back on Bella and I to retrieve Bella's chart on the side table. I looked at Bella and shook my head and stuck out my tongue in response to Ms. Rachettes question about dating her daughter in disgust. Oh god, I think I just melted Bella. Bella is stuck in awe as she's ogling my long tongue.

I slipped it back in quickly before the nurse turned back around. I also think I just gave Bella her image while she's doing her Bulbo test.** A/N: If anyone hasn't seen Roberts tongue, it is hella long! PM me, I do have a picture of him licking some girls face. **

"Okay Bella, we need to get these tubes out of you for the test. Edward, can you leave us alone so I can remove Bella's tube?" Ms. Rachette asked while my eyes followed the tube leading from underneath Bella's sheet to the urine bag clipped to her rail on the other side of her bed. I guess I didn't notice it before when I came in a three days ago.

Bella, relieved from her awe state, shook her head and asked me in plea with her eyebrows raised, "Will you come back later Edward?"

"I will, but I need to run home and clean up. I promise to come back," I answered keeping my word and walked out of Bella's room.

**BPOV**

Holy fuck Edward has a long ass tongue. Oh, the possibilities he could do with that tongue. He could make any woman happy with his tongue. Move over Gene Simmons, Edward has just as long of tongue you have. But no one can surpass Mr. Simmons. But still, Edwards tongue licking everyyywherrre. Whoah And then I heard Ms. Rachette say something of a tube? Just when she said this, I felt a thin plastic tube inbetween my pussy lips: urine tube. I didn't realize I had a pee catheter tube stuck in me.

Edward was ordered to leave. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to spend more time talking to him. He seemed to have a funny personality from Ms. Rachette's comment about her daughter. The daughter must be a spitting image of her parents. I suddenly felt sad at the thought of Edward leaving.

"Will you come back later Edward?" I asked him. And he promised that he would and he left.

The nurse grabbed a couple towels out of the cabinet and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. She pulled the sheets back and I laid exposed for her wearing just the open butt hospital gown. I looked down at my deadened legs and saw the ugly plastic tube taped to my left leg and followed the tube going over the mattress. There was still some yellow pee still inside of the tube. I was beyond embarrassed at the moment. So, I clicked on the side rail for the TV button and found VH1. Ms. Rachette then explained to me how she's going to remove my urine tube. If I needed to use the bathroom I could call for a nurse to either use the bathroom camode or a bedpan. She did have to call for another nurse for assistance. While we waited, VH1 played the new video for Coldplay 'Strawberry Swing'.

"I love this group. I like their new and old CD," I said to Nurse Rachette.

"My daughter likes them also. She says that they're playing Vancouver at the end of June. They were here last week, and she missed the concert. You didn't go?" she asked.

"Um, I've been laid up here for a while, and I didn't even know that they were playing in Seattle. Shows you how much I keep up with concert life."

I was pissed at myself that I missed them. I would've loved to see them. The other nurse popped her head in the door seeking the okay to enter.

The other nurse helped Ms. Rachette roll me over to my side and she had to hold up my right leg so Ms. Rachette can remove the ungodly pee tube.

"Bella, we're going to do the Bulbo test right now," said the nurse while holding up my leg.

"What? Wait a minute, Dr. Carlisle said they stimulate me. I thought the test is done with me in stirups, and a clit vibrator to make me "happy" ?" I asked in shock

"We know about this and we think this, is better than Dr. Cullen's way. When we remove your catheter, we'll also check your anal sphincter to see if it clenches," she responded sympatheticaly.

"No, don't look like you're sorry. Whew! Thank god it's going to be easier than I thought. I thought you guys were going to torture me and then leave me wanting me more stimulant. Thank you, whoa…Oh god… You just pulled out my catheter? I felt that!" I exclaimed.

"That's good that you felt that, and your catheter is removed from you. Remember to ring one of us when you need to use the cammode or bedpan. I'll phone Dr. Cullen and let him know that you felt the tugging and that your anus clenched," Nurse Rachette laughed.

"So this means I'm an incomplete SCI and hopefully one day I'll use my legs?" I asked.

"Bella, we try not to encourage the patients to get their hopes up about a total recovery. We're just very happy that you felt the tugging. Just listen to Dr. Cullen, Edward, and Jasper. They'll help you, Bella. In then meantime, we're going to keep in your I.V. until tomorrow when Dr. Cullen comes in the morning. We still need to keep you sedative and on I.V. fluids. We'll send up some soup and some tea for you," explained Nurse Rachette.

"Okay. Oh, hey if Edward comes back, can you… um… send him in? Or, family members only can visit?" I asked hopefully for a good response.

"Well" she hesitated, "Since Edward is going to be your therapist, I guess it's ok for him to visit you; as your therapist only. After you have some of your soup, I want you to press your pain med button so your body can get the proper rest for recovery."

I just nodded my response and she left me alone with VH1. They showed the new video for Miley Cyrus; yuck, Mariah Carey, and a new one from Rob Thomas that now is my favorite song called 'Her Diamonds'. I started to think of Edward and I laughed a loud laugh when I thought of his holy t-shirt.

I'll have to ask him later if his t-shirt ended up holy or if naughty Jasper added the holes? I was laughing out loud again when a very cute good looking man walked in my room. Oh my god! Hey, if Edward doesn't pan out, I'm definitely asking for this guy's phone number.

"Hey, hows it going? You're awake. The ladies downstairs were wondering if you were awake. Yet until Rachette called one of them a while ago. Oh, hey by they way, my name is Greg Torres," He intodroduced himself with a brilliant smile shaking my hand. "I guess Rachette wants to keep you on liquids? You should be dying of a good lobster right about now?"

"Hi Greg, ugh, you don't even know they half of how much I'm starving. But, I guess soup would do," I responded. His attention then diverted to Rob Thomas's video. "Oh, I like this song. Did you know that he made this song for his wife. I guess his wife is sick or something. She has some illness or disease, do you know?" Greg asked.

Greg was fucking cute. He had to be some kind of islander or somewhere in the Pacific. He was tall with a slim build but had some muscle tone to his biceps and chest. His skin was a dark tan, almost native American. Dark brown short wavy hair and green eyes and long eyelashes. He had on a maroon polo shirt and black pants; work uniform. I asked Greg, "Are you from Hawaii, or a pacific island?"

"I am. Wow, you're good. I was born in Guam. Guam is a tiny tiny island close to Malaysia. It's mostly a military island but the U.S claims it as their territory. Then my parents moved to California, close to Sacramento. And then I moved here to Seattle a couple years ago," he said with a gleam in his eyes. And I did mean that. When Greg spoke his eyes would light up like he's very happy to be sharing this information with a stranger.

"Are your parents here with you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? My parents are heat bunnies. Myself, I'm more prone to the damp and coolness of Seattle or anywere up north," he replied. "Oh hey, I need to get going and deliver more meals. I'll see you again. Nice to meet you and welcome back," he said while glancing at the wall clock and shaking my hand again.

Holy fuck, check out his ass I thought while he whistled walking out of my room. His ass is tight in his little tight black slacks. Damn!

My eyes traveled to his broad shoulders and back down to his tight round ass. Now Edward was cute and handsome, but Greg had a body to him. Mmm, potato soup…

I finished my potato soup, and finished off my vanilla pouding while watching a new show called 'My Antonio'. I sipped my tea slowly feeling a little drowsy. I didn't push my pain med button but I was feeling a little sleepy. I then began thinking about both Edward and Greg.

Edward showed more potential; although Greg was very handsome, he had to be in his late 30's in age. Greg is too old for my standards. Edward looked close to my age and he has a good personality to him. "Looks doesn't always count in looking for a man", my mom would always tell me, "If they can make you laugh, has a sensitive heart, and has a good paying job, that's a good man. Damn, how come I'm so sleepy all of a sudden? I wanted to wait to see if Edward would make good of his promise and come back to see me. It was almost two-thirty, I can take a little nap. I left the VH1 on to let the music videos they're playing play me to sleep. I was out in ten minutes and then dreaming…

**Playlist and video's for this chapter are on my profile page**

**Please review…**

**PattzCougar**


	8. Chapter 8 Dr C

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to Lezlee at PTB for catching all my booboo's. She's awesome!**

**Non-Lemony**

**Dr. C**

I was dreaming that I was with Edward at an outdoor café somewhere very warm. It was a weird dream because it felt like I have known Edward for a while. I was wearing a white sun dress with spaghetti straps and sandals. Edward was in a blue tank-top, tan shorts, and deck shoes.

"Oh it's so warm here," I said. I was sitting in a chair and not in a wheelchair. We were eating little tea sandwiches and drinking a large glass of iced tea. "Edward, it's beautiful." I looked at my hand, and I had an elegant diamond ring on my left ring finger. We enjoyed our lunch: eating and laughing, but mostly laughing. Edward reached across the table to me to swipe a bead of sweat that had escaped my temple.

He ran his hand down the side of my face and brushed it across my cheek.

"It's warm here. Your touch is nice, Edward," I told him.

His touch felt so real, so life like, that it startled me awake_. It was real_. I was jolted to find Edward sitting on my bed, along side me, stroking his fingers from my temple to my cheek bone.

"Hey sleepyhead," Edward said with a smile. "You were dreaming."

I blushed. "Did I say anything? I tend to blab or babble in my sleep."

**EPOV**

"Hi Nurse Ratched, is she awake? I want to discuss my plan for her therapy," I lied to her.

"She's eating her soup, but go right on in. She said that she wanted to see you," Nurse Ratched said.

"Thank you," I responded with an overly joyous smile and I entered Bella's room. _Well, well, well, Bella asked for me._

_She's asleep again? Well, her body did suffer a big trama and does require recovery_. I then made my way over to her bed and quietly slipped down the side rail so I could sit next to her still body.

There were endless places my hand could ghost over, but I didn't want to be a perv about it. I did the next best thing. I ghosted my fingers softly along her temple trying not to awaken my beauty. She startled me by saying "warm"- she was dreaming. I placed my right hand across her body just above her hip while my left hand felt her skin.

_Her skin is so soft_.

"Edward, it's beautiful." _Oh god, she's dreaming about me._ I slowly continued my strokes. Her skin was pure beauty; flawless, no bumps or creases. I traced my two fingers in the shallow dent of her temple and glided over them down to her subtle cheek bone. Bella woke up with a jolt.

"Hey sleepyhead," I said with a smile. "You were dreaming."

Bella blushed, "Did I say anything? I tend to blab or babble in my sleep."

I didn't want to reveal that she did speak my name, so I just told her that she said something along the lines of "warm and nice".

"You were touching me. Why?" she asked bluntly.

I tried to come up with a half-way decent answer. I stumbled out, "I was…" _I was stuck for words so I lied_… "I brushed your hair out of your face. Some strands were falling into your mouth."

_What was with the lying mouth today?_

"Edward, how long was I unconscious?" she asked.

"Almost three days," I told her.

"It didn't feel that long," she said this staring out the window watching the rain fall down and taking a sip of her tea.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" I asked. _I feel a rousing game of twenty questions coming on._

"I love potato soup. It was good, but I make mine better. I make mine with a heaping cup of sour cream poured in mine," she said with a smile. "And none of that fake flake crap. I use real potatoes in mine."

Just then Greg entered the room to retrieve her tray. But when he walked in, Bella greeted him with a big smile on her face that made my heart jealous. It was clear that Bella had eyes for Greg. _Time to add the score to my side_.

"Hey Greg. How's it going man? When is the big day?" I asked.

"Hey man, I'm doing good, real good. It's not until July. Connie wants a big wedding with her family in Reno. We're getting excited about it. Did you get the invitation we sent to you? Remember you and a guest."

"I did get my invitation, thank you. I cleared my calendar for that weekend. If I don't find a date, can I bring my parents?" I asked laughing, seeing if Greg caught the first part.

"Sure, Mrs. And Dr. Cullen can come. I'll add his name to the list if you don't have a date," Greg said this and his eyes kept darting to Bella in the hinting date business.

"I can let you know either way how many will be showing up at your wedding," I said.

"Good. Did you enjoy the soup Bella?" Greg asked.

And she answered, "Honestly, I make better soup. It was good, but mine is 'da bomb'."

"I will not tell the chef that you said that." Greg laughed. He retrieved her tray and left us.

"Greg needs to alert the ladies that he's taken. He needs to wear an engagement ring to let the ladies know that he's attached. He gives out the wrong impression," Bella said.

"Did he flirt with you?" I asked surprised.

"No, but with his good looks anyone who met him would flirt," she answered.

"Did you flirt with him? Because I would've liked to have seen that," I told her.

Bella blushed, "I don't flirt! I act normal if I want to attract someone."

Is blushing part of your natural act?" I asked. "Is your blushing meant to attract me?"

"Am I succeeding?" she asked directly.

"I wouldn't be here if you weren't. Back to the date. Are you dating anyone?" I asked her directly.

"Is this twenty questions time?" she asked but continued, "And that's a very personal question."

"As much as I'd like to know, you don't have to answer," I said. _I was hoping her answer would be hopeful._

"No, I'm not dating. I don't have time to date with school...and now this," Bella answered.

I spoke honestly but laughed, "You don't have time to date, but you have time to go to gay bars?"

"Edward!" she exclaimed.

I laughed again, "Whaaat?" I prolonged my answer.

"That's because Jasper works there," Bella said.

"Jasper also works at Heaven. How come you don't hang out over there?" I asked.

Bella answered with a la-dee-da, "Because at least at R's, I don't get groped or felt up on the dance floor. I go on Wednesday and Thursday when there's no gay women there."

I felt rage when Bella said that she's been felt up. I felt sick to know that other men placed their hands on her body. But then I got a little turned on when I imagined it was me doing the groping. I looked around the room looking for the chair. My legs were getting tired and I wanted to sit down.

"What happened with the chair?" I asked her.

She then looked at the room baffled and answered, pointing to her bed, "I have no clue who took it. But, you can sit down if you want."

I lowered her bedside rail. She pushed the button to raise her head up more. I sat down close to her body by her hips. I put one knee on the bed, letting it rest by her waist so then I could sit sideways looking at her. My other leg dangled over the mattress. She watched what I did but her eyes traveled from my knee to my groin. I caught her staring; she blushed and looked away quickly.

My heart hammered when I sat down and it hammered harder when she sneeked a peek at my groin. My groin, my loins, my cock woke up when she blushed the brilliant shade of red.

"Bella, tell me about your family," I said, to her to keep talking.

"Why do you want to know about my family?" she asked.

"I'm trying to divert your attention to something else rather than my co…" I ended it abruptly hoping I didn't cross the line with my ass attitude. She blushed red and looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Well I'm just getting you back for when you ogled my crotch. To be honest Edward, it's a very noticeable crotch," she said.

"Your's or mine?" I said while blushing.

"My parents divorced when I was five years old. My mother is the eccentric hippie. She doesn't believe in cell phones, computers, or anything electronic. Her house phone used to be rotary until I convinced her to purchase a push button telephone. My Dad is a chief investigator for the Scottsdale PD and is a hard core geek. His house is a geek man's dream home. I have no idea how my parents got together because they are so the opposite. My mother remarried a few years ago. My dad is still single because he's married to his work," she told me.

"No brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"No siblings. I've always wanted a brother though. Someone to hang out with other than my parents or friends. I hardly had friends in school though. I had a lot of boy-friends or my friends were mostly boys. The girls in school were too hung up on either dating or getting laid. I was the total opposite. I would always go to the Suns, or see the Diamondbacks' game with my guy friends. The girls were too into themselves. Worrying about what they wore, or their hairstyle. Both sets of grandparents died when I was younger. So I just have my parents," Bella said.

"The guys you hung around with, did you like any of them or had a crush on them?" I asked. But it kind of made me jealous.

"Oh God, no! Have you ever seen 'Pretty in Pink', the character of Duckie? I had friends like that-the dorky, nerdy, fun-to-be-with type," she said laughing.

"The John Cryer type, but not as in 'Two and Half Men'. Well, they are the same type I guess, huh?" I asked and responded.

"Edward, tell me about your family. I know Carlisle, but do you have a mother or siblings?" she asked.

_What am I going to tell her?_ _Bella, my adopted parents are vampires_. So I just came up with what would she know today and possibly the rest when she's ready for it.

"Bella, I'm adopted. Carlisle and Esme, my adopted mother, adopted me when I was 16 months old. My birth parents, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth Masen, died in the Los Angeles earthquake in 1987. It was October 1st when the earthquake struck L.A. My parents were home and my mother just had put me in my crib for a nap. We lived in an apartment on the bottom floor when the building collapsed." Bella reached out to stroke my hand and I continued. "My parents were two out of the six people that died that day. The rescue team said I survived because my crib encased me like a cell. They found my parents in another part of our apartment, not breathing. The rescue team then took me to the hospital to be checked for observations. That day, Carlisle was working in the emergency room and took me home right away. A couple of days later, Carlisle and Esme signed my adoption papers."

I didn't realize but my eyes locked on her hand stroking my own. I looked up at Bella, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Esme can't have children. So when I arrived at the hospital, Carlisle fell in love with my green eyes and called Esme right away, explaining that there was a baby in the hospital who had lost his parents. 'I want to keep him', he told her." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

**BPOV**

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said while wiping my nose with the back of my hand in a big long swipe.

Edward reached over to my bedside table to grab the kleenex box. I blew my nose loud and hard in front of him. He just chuckled at me.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Can you get me a wash cloth so I can clean my hand, please?"

Edward went to the bathroom and came back with my dampened request. I wiped my face with it before wiping my snotty hand. He resumed his position on the bed, but sat closer than before. He was sitting up closer to my waist now rather my hip. I had an escaped tear running down my cheek and he caught it. He swiped the drop away with his thumb. It sent my heart pounding into a frenzy. Edward left his hand there.

_I must look like shit, and here he is comforting me. I must have the reddest eyes and look like freaking Rudolph with my red nose. But, here's Edward not caring what I look like._

He stroked a delicate line along my cheekbone. My eyes closed because of the feeling from his touch. I leaned my head into his hand savoring his gentleness. It was a moment of solitude for us. He moved his hand down farther to cup my whole cheek. Edward's fore and middle fingers lightly made small circles close by my earlobe. His hand remained on my cheek but his thumb shifted to my bottom lip. I opened my eyes. I looked at his eyes, and they darkened slightly. _How the hell did he do that?_ He ran the tip of his thumb from right to left and back in the middle of my bottom lip.

I slightly parted my lips and whispered his name, "Edward," and sighed. His

thumb touching me felt amazing, but I didn't only feel it on my lip. I somehow felt it everywhere. I wondered to myself if we were moving too fast. Well, Edward was moving fast, I only could lay here taking in the soft touch from his thumb. I closed my mouth and he moved his thumb to tease my upper lip in the same motion. My heart was pounding but when he moved to my top lip, my pussy pulsed and tummy tightened from his easy touch. Edward made the same line as from my bottom lip from right to left and back again. However, this time he also ran the tip of his thumb along my upper lip. His breathing sped up slightly when he let his thumb run inside the crease of both of my lips. I pressed my lips to his thumb giving it a little kiss.

Edward abruptly closed his eyes and his eyebrows rose up. I parted my lips slightly and let out a little moan, letting Edward feel my hot breath on his thumb.

I did the next best thing to tease him, I slightly slipped the tip of my tongue out just enough so that he could feel it on the very tip of his thumb. A knock on my door interrupted from our "getting to know each other" explorations and Edward quickly jumped off the bed.

The afternoon shift nurse walked in saying it was time for my sponge bath. It was my first bath since I had woken up. I was starting to feel sticky in all the wrong places, partly due to the fact that I had to use the bedpan. I was told that for the first couple days I would be required to use the bedpan until I could control my vulva and anal muscles, then I could use the commode. I was glad, however, that they did wash me down there after I used the bedpan; I was ready for a good washing.

I took note that Edward blushed a few degrees of red when the nurse announced time for my sponge bath. I hope he didn't notice my own blushing when I imagined Edward giving me the sponge bath. He quickly excused himself but told me he would be back later for a visit. I'm not really embarrassed any more by having the nurses see me naked. It's part of their job to care for their patients. What they see everyday probably doesn't even phase them. The nurse washed everywhere on my body, except down there, that was my task. I think the best part was when the nurse placed the hot washcloth on my back and let it sit there for a minute or so. That part felt so good; I miss taking hot baths.

**EPOV**

My whole body melted when I touched her lips. I felt it everywhere. I hope she didn't get too freaked out when I stroked her delicate, soft lips. However, that had to be the highlight of my day, my month, my year. I wondered what she was thinking, fearing that if I'm putting the moves on her too fast? We had just met a couple of days ago. But it felt like I had known her for years. I hoped she didn't notice my massive hard-on when my hand caressed her cheek. I could've came right there when she parted her lips and whispered my name. I would've taken her right there when her tongue snaked out to taste me. My cock began to ache now from the thought.

I needed a release.

I wandered into the men's restroom and went into one of the toilet stalls. My cock was so fucking hard that I had a hard time unbuttoning my 501's. I finally managed to unhook the last button and that alone felt better. I looked down at my boxer shorts-I had never seen my cock so swollen before. I pulled down both my jeans and boxers fast and sat down on the toilet. _Fuck I'm huge! Bella did this to me._ There were so many times that I had gotten myself off before, but I was kind of embarrassed to be doing it in a public restroom. I imagined running my thumb across Bella's lips while I swiped off the pre-cum and ran it all over my head. Oh God, I grunted. I imagined Bella's lips on my cock head taking small licks of the opaque pre-cum. My cock was standing straight up, leaning to rest against my stomach. It must have a mind of its own. I chuckled a little when I thought of my cock pleading to me, "Okay, I'm going to rest a while here next to your stomach before I send out my release. Don't hurt me."

I rubbed an open house over my cock from the head to my base feeling the heaviness of the shaft as I let my fingers dance along the length. I closed my fingers and began to glide up and down on its skin. I massaged it along the way of each glide. When I reached my head, I would squeeze the end and give my cock a slight tug with my grip. I then shifted my hips to the edge of the seat and rested my other hand on the porcelain base to steady myself. My hips met me halfway with each stroke. _God, fuck, this feels so good_. I imagined Bella's small hand doing it to me. "Oh fuck," I grunted a quiet moan. It was too much, so I paused my ministrations briefly but soon continued. I needed a release badly. When I paused my strokes and let go of my cock, it bopped back to my stomach. I gripped at it harder so that I was pulling some skin up with each stroke. I allowed my thumb to flick at the head at the end of each stroke. That did it, my stroking sped up.

Shamelessly, and loudly, I let out a moan. I worked at my cock harder than ever before. I shifted again on the plastic toilet seat and brought my other hand in action. While my one hand stroked my length hard, my other hand worked and massaged my hardened balls. I moved my hips in time to meet my hand. Oh fuck. I cried out Bella's name quietly. My cock was drying, so I licked my fingers to moisten the head and started working at it again. I thought of Bella's saliva on my cock. I threw my head back letting my head come to rest on top of my shoulders while I kept the image of Bella while working myself. This felt so fucking good. I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming out loud.

I used the hand that had been massaging my balls to reach further down and press on the patch of skin just below my balls. "Oh shit," I squeaked out. _Too much, too much_. I then brought that hand back up to my balls and then up where I pressed my hand down at the base of my cock.

My left leg jerked and I felt my release on the edge. My groin tightened and I stopped my stroking; I came hard. My cock twitched and let out long streams of white cum onto my hand and stomach. I continued to softly stroke my cock until I was spent and my cock thanked me. I was out of breath and my head whirled. I regained my composure and unraveled a hand full of toilet paper to wipe off the cum on my stomach and hand, and flushed the toilet. I was about to pull up my boxer briefs and jeans up when my cell phone rang. I took my phone out of my jeans and looked at the display. It was Danny's wife, Sherri.

"Hi Sherri, what can I do you for?" I answered.

She replied back, "Mr. Cullen?" she began to sob, "Mr. Cullen, it's about Danny."

"What? Sherri, what's wrong? Where's Danny? What's going on?" I asked her fast trying to pull up my boxers and jeans with one hand. "Sherri, can you hold on for two seconds?" I placed my phone on the metal toilet paper bin and buttoned up my jeans quickly. I continued asking her what was wrong while I washed my hands trying to hold the tiny phone with my shoulder.

"Danny had respiratory complications last night. He couldn't breathe. I had to call 911, and he's in the ICU with a lung infection. I had Danny on his respirator until 11:30 last night," Sherri explained.

"Sherri, I'll be right down. I'm at the hospital right now seeing one of my patients," I said before hanging up my phone.

I made my way down to the floor below Bella's and found Sherri in the ICU unit. She led me to Danny's room where he was hooked up to a heart monitor and had tubes running out of his mouth. He was on an automated breathing ventilator. Danny had fallen into a coma. I looked at Danny's medical chart. DNR it read on top of the chart and my legs gave out. I had to grip onto Danny's foot rail for support.

Danny never talked about being a "Do Not Resuscitate." His heart rate had dropped significantly over three hours. Danny's muscular dystrophy was taking over his body, and he was losing the fight. Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy is an awful disease because it weakens one's whole body; they can't move a single part of their body from the neck down. Even breathing can become difficult. They live in a personal hell. Just like that, this type of MD can kill someone. I left Sherri alone and went out into the waiting room.

I thought of the four kids they had together. I laughed remembering how Danny had explained to me how they managed any love making to produce more children and adding to their family. I thought of Sherri and how had she pulled off raising four kids and taking care of Danny for twelve years of their lives. I could remember seeing Danny cruising around Seattle in his special equipped power wheelchair.

Danny was a cool guy. He had the best personality anyone could have. Danny had been really involved within this community. He had been so active about what changes needed to be made around Seattle. He would cruise around, hunting down businesses that were not up to ADA standards. He was so involved with the MDA program. He would tell me about the MDA summer camps that he would go to and help out the other campers giving them advice on living with MD.

I fell asleep on the small waiting room couch. I dreamt of my birth parents, which was weird because I had never dreamt of them before. I was dreaming we were on the beach in L.A. I was playing in the sand while both of my parents laid in the sun. I saw my mom get up off of her beach towel. She picked me up and whirled me around, laughing and squealing away. She then set me down on the sand again to play, and she went back next to Dad to lay down. I watched the surf coming closer and closer to the shore. I cried out to my parents when a big wave came in close to their feet. The wave then pulled back into the ocean. The next one came in faster and was larger, it dragged both of my parents back into the ocean. I screamed and reached for my parents. I was only a baby and all I could do is scream and cry for them.

I felt shaking on my shoulders. "Edward, Edward."

I wiped my hand across my eye to open them, finding Sherri standing over me shaking my shoulders.

"Mr. Cullen?" she said.

"Oh hey Sherri, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said to her while looking at my watch. It was 4:15am. "Any changes with Danny?" I asked.

"That's why I came to find you. Danny passed away an hour ago. His lungs collapsed and his blood pressure significantly dropped."

I shot up from the couch and hugged Sherri. I pleaded my apologies to her. We hugged briefly and said that she had to get back to Danny's room and make some calls. As soon as she left, I called Carlisle to tell him about Danny. Carlisle met me in the ICU waiting.

Carlisle came walking quickly into the room and all I could do was hold him, and I let all my tears go. I cried so hard for a man that fought so hard. How can something be so cruel to a human and take their life away? The fact that any kind of disease can end one's life is beyond cruel. Danny was the most compassionate husband and father.

"Edward, why don't you go home for a while and get some rest. You've been here almost eighteen hours now. Please go home," Carlisle said, sympathetically.

I thanked my father again and did go home for a rest, shower, and food. On the way home I couldn't hold back the tears. At my cottage, I just removed my pants and shirt and crawled into bed. I cried myself to sleep.

I slept until two that afternoon. I no longer had appointments for that day as Danny had been my only appointment. I began to cry more. I finally got out of bed at two-thirty and made a big pot of Kona coffee and made myself brunch. I made a breakfast burrito with scrambled egg, cheese and sausage. My bathroom garbage pail and kitchen can were getting so full of snot rags. I cried more during my shave and my shower. I called Jasper later and informed him of Danny's passing. I wasn't in the mood to face anyone today-not even Bella. My brain was worn out from thinking, from crying, from life. I was dead tired. I went back into the bathroom and changed into my boxer briefs and nothing else, then went back to bed. I called the hospital to inform them that I wouldn't be visiting my patients today. I slept for the rest of the afternoon and well into the next day. I did manage to pull myself out of bed for a cup of won-ton soup at seven that evening, but I went back to bed soon after, crying myself to sleep. Danny had been like a brother to me.

I woke up the next morning to find the room brightly lit from the sun. _Glorious,_ I thought to myself,_ fuck Edward pull yourself together._ The weather was warm today, so I dressed in my white button down shirt and my beige khakis. I was planning on seeing Bella this afternoon and that did liven my spirits up.

I poured myself a very large cup of my favorite coffee, 100% Kona Coffee, the type of coffee that adds more hair to my chest. Speaking of chest, I thought about our lively humor with my 'Frankie says relax' t-shirt. I went back up into my loft and retrieved the holey t-shirt from my dresser to bring with me to show Bella. Before leaving the house, I fetched my portable CD player and my remix CD that Jasper had made for me.

The weather was beautiful and warm today. It was perfect weather for the end of April-considering the start of April was when we usually had a cold snap. I rolled my windows down and drove back to the hospital.

**BPOV**

While the nurse sponge-bathed me, I was imagining Edward doing this to me. I closed my eyes and imagined him running the hot wet towel over my arms down to my fingertips. He would then re-soak the washcloth and add a little more soap to it. He then ran the cloth over my shoulders, on top of my chest and down to my breasts. I would let him wash there as long as he wanted to. The nurse pulled me out of my reverie when she announced that it was my turn to do the washing between my legs. She gave me the hot cloth, and I dipped in between my legs. Oops, my right ring finger grazed along my pussy hole. My middle finger teased my hooded clit.

I couldn't do this while she's here watching, so I quickly discarded the cloth into the wash bucket. The nurse went back into the bathroom to get a fresh bucket of hot water, so she could continue with washing my back and legs.

My favorite part of this sponge bath was when the nurse helped me onto my side, and she laid the hot cloth right onto my back. Holy fuck that felt so tantalizing. She avoided the area where I had a major scrapes and bruises along the side my ribs and back. She then continued down my legs and quickly dried me dressing me in another shapeless hospital gown.

I brushed out my tangled hair and brushed my grimy teeth. I was squeaky clean and waited for Edward to come back. I waited, and waited, and waited. Dr. Cullen came in order to check on me.

"Good afternoon Bella, how are you feeling today? I see that you got your sponge bath? How was the Bulbo test?" he asked.

"I'm feeling great. I have a little pain, but it is manageable. The sponge bath was superlicious. And the Bulbo test was easier than expected. The version of the test you told me made me think it was going to be cruel. However, all the nurses did was tug on my cath when they pulled it out. And believe me, I felt it when they pulled it out."

_I laughed to myself. _"The nurse pulled it out so quickly that I didn't even have time to put Edward's image in me when they tugged on it."

"My son does have good looks doesn't he?"

"Your son doesn't know the effects he has on women," I said.

"Does he affect you?" he asked.

"Dr. Cullen!"

"Tsk tsk, remember what I told you to call me." He laughed.

"Dr. Carlisle then."

"You didn't answer my question." He laughed again.

"What's with you two on getting me to answer your questions?" I asked flatly.

"I taught him well. He takes after me, you know, on being direct with questions. Now, are you going to answer my question? Because If you don't, I'll have to have Edward come back in here to work it out of you."

"By the way, where is Edward?" I asked.

"From that question, I already have my answer," Carlisle gleamed.

"Okay, you got me. Yes, I have eyes for your son. Yes, he makes me happy. Yes, I look forward to when he comes to visit me. And yes, he makes my heart flutter," I answered back with a blush.

Carlisle then checked my ankle and knee reflexes. When Carlisle pounded the medal hammer on my joints, I felt a little pressure.

"Dr. Cullen! Carlisle, I felt that!" I exclaimed.

Just then Carlisle's cell phone rang a tone of 'Through the Years' by Kenny Rogers.

Carlisle answered it, "Hey Edward, what can I do you for?"

I felt a major tug in my heart when I heard Carlisle's ring tone for Edward. 'Through the Years' they shared, the three of them, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I then began to think about my own dad. That song was so fitting for any father showing care for their son or daughter. Carlisle had helped Edward so much in so many ways.

"Oh, no! Oh, God, Edward, I'm so sorry. Edward, where are you now? I'll be right down," Carlisle told Edward.

"Bella, if you'll excuse me. I need to go see Edward," he said quickly shoving his little phone in his white coat and stormed out of my room. _What was that about?_

I watched TV, ate my yucky dinner, and waited for Edward. I waited for anyone to return. Only two people came in my room: the kitchen orderly who dropped off and picked up my tray and the nurse tech who helped me use the bathroom camode. I wanted to try using that instead of a bedpan. The nurse eased my body into a wheelchair, and I pushed myself into the bathroom. She had to lift me out of the chair and onto the camode though.

Feeling the cold plastic under my ass was weird. I couldn't actually feel the plastic seat, but the feeling of cold pressure I could feel. I peed. _I'm getting back to my former myself again-blushing in front of cute men, laughing, and peeing on a toilet_.

While I sat on the toilet, the nurse changed the linens on my bed. When I was finished in the bathroom, the nurse helped me back to my bed, where I watched a little more TV and fell asleep at around ten.

Edward never came back that night or the next day and I felt lost. I looked forward to Edward's visits more and more everyday. We had met a few days earlier, but it seems like we'd known each other for a while.

My bedside speaker blasted in my ear. "Bella, you have a call waiting for you. Go ahead and pick up your phone." I picked up the hospital phone, and it was a sniffling Jasper. He had called to inform me that one of his and Edward's patients had passed away the previous night. I apologized to Jasper repeatedly.

I felt bad because I'd planned to give Edward a tongue lashing for not returning. I felt ashamed for wanting to reprimand him. Edward doesn't belong to me. I told Jasper that if he needed a "shoulder to cry on," I'd be here. As soon as I got off the phone with Jasper, Dr. Cullen walked into my room.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked.

I answered with a quiet, "fine," but asked him about Edward and his patient, "Dr. Carlisle, I was just talking with Jasper, how is Edward handling the loss?"

Carlisle hanged his head. I guess Edward's patient was "famous" around Seattle because he answered, "We are all going to miss Danny. He had Muscular Dystrophy-a life-taking form of MD. He was a very friendly, nice guy. Danny was so active in Seattle's community. He would come to visit me often here at the hospital." Carlisle then laughed, "I remember one time Edward and I spent hours online looking for a special horn for Danny's power chair. The 'La Cuckaracha' horn we were looking for. Edward did manage to find a special horn equipped for power wheelchairs, but it was all the way in Spain. So, Edward called his car audio friend. His friend came through for Danny. One afternoon I was in my office, and I heard 'La Cuckaracha' come blaring down the hallway. Danny was so thrilled that Edward and I did that for him. I told him to thank Edward. Danny is married with four kids." Carlisle laughed again but quickly changed his sentence, "Was married."

Dr. Carlisle grabbed a couple of tissues for me, and I dried the corner of my eyes. He continued on to ask me, "Are you ready to get that I.V. out of you?"

"God, you have no idea Dr. C. or I can do a Fonzy and call you Mr. C. ehhh" I tried to lighten the mood and did double thumbs up when I said 'ehhh.'

Carlisle laughed, "You must've been watching Nickelodeon and 'Happy Days'?"

"Nothing else was on this morning," I giggled.

"But please, call me Carlisle, okay? Nothing more," he said sternly.

But, I think he was diverting my attention because I looked at my arm and the I.V. was already out. Just a drop of blood remained where the needle was.

Carlisle eyed that drop of blood for a while and his eyes darkened. It scared the shit out of me. His breathing got faster while he just watched the blood ooze from my arm. Getting more scared of Carlisle's demonic stare, I pressed the call nurse button and Nurse Ratched walked in. Dr. Carlisle starred at that drop of blood like he wanted a taste of it.

Nurse Ratched pulled him out of his trance by calling, "Oh good morning, Dr. Cullen. I see you already took out Bella's I.V. for me."

Carlisle shook his head and his eyes turned once again to the gold color. I cried out a loud, "Shit!" but Carlisle just looked at me and smirked. Nurse Ratched came over to put gauze on the drop of blood and held it in place with surgical tape. Carlisle then did the ankle and knee reflex test on me but remained quiet. I didn't want to be alone with him, so I lied and told the nurse that I was ready to use the bathroom. I was honestly scared shitless of Dr. Cullen now. He signed a couple papers for my hospital report and quickly left my room.

**CarlislePOV**

Bella and I were having an amusing conversation about Danny and 'Happy Days' until I pulled the needle from her arm. I'm usually used to the fact that blood is always around me at the hospital, but I wanted Bella's blood in my body badly. I had never experienced a smell so tantalizing in all my years of being a vampire-not even Esme's blood had had that rich, sweet smell. I couldn't even open my mouth to speak because of the venom. My teeth had sharpened. I was ready for her blood. I felt my eyes turn to the monster of desire, and I knew that I must've scared her. My tongue craved for one swipe, just one little swipe of the beautiful red drop. I heard Bella's heart pulse faster behind her chest. _A heartbeat that I can easily quiet forever. This delicate child that is fragile in front of me. Her delicate sweet blood so pure, so rich. _ My breathing sped up when I thought of her blood passing my lips and running hot down my throat-her sweet fragile blood. I didn't see Bella as a patient in that moment; she was going to be my victim. I had rarely succumbed to hurting another human; I had killed just once many ages ago in my vampire years. It was out of desperation because my victim's blood had the same rich sweet smell.

I heard footsteps walking towards Bella's door and Nurse Ratched entered. The nurse not only saved Bella from me, but also saved _me _from me. I shook my head and thought of returning home to feast on the Seattle wildlife. I felt my eyes return back again to their gold color, and I went back to business, giving Bella her reflex test. Then I had to leave her room quickly.

As soon as I could, I stormed out of her room and found Edward walking down the hall with a bag in one hand and a little stereo in the other.

"Carlisle, Dad, what's wrong?" Edward asked and looked at me with concern.

I put both hands on Edward's shoulders and spoke to him in a desperate tone, "Edward, I came close. Please go in there to comfort Bella. I know she's scared and I did it to her. Edward, I was so close, and I'm sorry. Please tell her I'm sorry. Oh, God, Edward, I was so damn close. I have to hunt."

I ran down the halls of Mercy General and straight to my office. I tore out of my white lab coat jacket, and replaced my oxfords with my running shoes. I left my car there at the hospital and ran into the hills of Seattle. It was a beautiful morning, and I ran north into the Canadian mountains. I found a small herd of female deer grazing in a meadow off of a river: I took them out. Nearby was the buck: I took him out. I also feasted on a massive male elk. My hospital scrubs were ruined with blood. Each of my prey did satisfy the thirst, or the hunger. But, Bella's blood would always linger in my thoughts.

My last prey was a small male gray wolf. I felt sluggish and awful-not only from the blood that I consumed, but I felt awful now for my lust for Bella's blood.

**A/N: This has got to be my favorite chapter. Random ideas kept pouring out from me when writing this. I think I was in a very good mood that day. My BetaBuddy e****ven loved the Dr. C. tidbit.**

**I had this chapter and my other beta'd a while back for ff. The next chapters are going to come quickly. So this is good news to my readers **

**Please review..**

**PattzCougar~**


	9. Chapter 9 Frankie

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my pre-beta buddy, and the fantastic beta's at PTB: Poo235 2, Brandy d, and Aecarlso for fixing my errors. **

**I'm not sure if it's non-Lemony. **

* * *

**Frankie**

**EPOV**

I just stood there in the hallway before Bella's room. In one hand I carried my mini-boom box and in the other hand, a bag with two sandwiches from Quizno's. My duffle bag hung off my left shoulder. I stood there confused on about what Carlisle just told me. _Oh god, Edward, I was so damn close. I have to hunt._

I hoped to living hell he didn't mean what I thought he had referred by 'so close.' I knocked on Bella's door to hear Nurse Rachette call out a 'come in.' They both looked at me; the nurse was smiling, and Bella was terrorized.

"Oh, Edward, have you thought about taking my daughter out yet?" she asked.

I worriedly looked at Bella but replied, "As a matter of fact I have thought about it more, and to tell you the truth that part of my life has became somewhat…occupied."

"Your loss," she humphed and continued. "Bella, ring me if you need anything."

Before giving me the "evil eye," Nurse Rachette left the room. I placed my stereo and the bag of food on Bella's nightstand. She stared at me like she has just seen something out of a terror movie then I suddenly notice bandage on her arm, and realized why Carlisle had to leave suddenly. She had seen the hunger in Carlisle's eyes.

"Bella?"

She looked at me and began to sob. I lowered her bed rail and sat on the edge to her bed. Bella lunged at me in a desperate hug and held onto me tightly. I returned her gesture. Despite that fact that Carlisle did this to her, I was hugging Bella. God, she felt so soft. I inhaled quietly through my nose to take in the fragrance of her hair, her skin.

She smelled like heaven. The sweet-spicy scent of a flower called Jasmine and a little sweet scent of the Pikaki flower.

"Bella, what happened to make you so jittery? Did Carlisle say something to scare you? Please, Bella, talk to me," I pleaded above her sobs. But she stunned me by asking me about my patint from last night.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry about your patient. I heard from Jasper about it last night. How are you taking it?" Bella asked.

My own emotions turned when I began to think of Danny and Sherri. I began to cry in return and Bella consoled me. My head was rested on her shoulder, so I twisted it slightly so my cheek was by her ear. Bella began to rub my back in small circles. My crying stopped and things turned serious. I rubbed my cheek against the side of hers. My hands were around her back, and I was making the same small circles. Bella's breathing hitched slightly. I turned my head a little more against hers. Our lips were inches apart. My heart sped up and heat rushed to my face, continuing down to my pulsing cock. I pressed my hands into her back, pulling her body closer to mine. Oh God, her chest was pressed firmly against. God, this is heaven. I had my eyes closed, but I opened mine slightly and Bella had hers closed also. Her mouth was open and I felt her tantalizing, hot breath against the corner of my mouth. In the small space between us, I could have sworn I felt her nipples harden beneath her thin hospital gown.

**BPOV**

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry about your patient. I heard from Jasper about it last night. How are you taking it?" I asked him. He didn't say anything except that he started to cry. _Edward's very emotional_. Yes, Dr. Cullen scared the shit out of me, but Edward needed the consoling right now. He'd just lost someone that meant a lot to him. I comforted him and patted his back. It was a friendly gesture when someone comforts the another. However, I couldn't resist the opportunity to smell his hair and his neck.

His hair smelled like any typical man's shampoo, but it was his neck that turned me to mush. He had a smell of musk and fruit. I'd have to compliment him on his cologne. The scent was both hypnotic and erotic.

I began shamelessly rubbing his back with small circles. Edward stopped crying and turned his cheek against mine. He was making the same small circles on my back as I was doing to his. My breath hitched when Edward turned his head towards my lips. If I jutted out my lips slightly, I could be brushing his.

My tummy twisted as his hands pulled me closer to his body. Oh shit, instantaneously I felt the arousal between my legs and the hardening of my nipples

I sighed out a hot breath but whispered his name, "Edward." I felt Edward's hot breath blowing into my ear, giving me goose bumps, but he continued to stroke his cheek along mine.

His hands moved farther down to the small of my back. I moved my right hand up his back to his shoulder blade. I inched it up more to reach the base of his neck and I ran my index finger along the crease of his neckline.

God, were we moving too fast? This, right now, had to be the most erotic sensual feeling I had ever experienced. Even my "fucker boyfriend" didn't show this much affection to me.

Edward took me by surprise when his head shifted to my earlobe and pressed his lips lightly on it. My tummy twisted again. I shifted my hips a little and felt the slick-silkiness of my arousal.

My bedside speaker went off, scaring us both. Edward jumped off the bed and Nurse Rachette barked out, "Bella, what would you like for lunch today? Oh, and Dr. Cullen is signing your release papers."

Edward held up the take-out bag, and I responded back through the speaker, "Someone brought me lunch today. Thank you."

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm," he responded while he took out two submarine sandwiches and two bags of Baked Lays potato chips.

"Thank you for the hug. I needed it because your dad scared the shit out of me. I don't know what happened because one minute we were laughing about "Happy Days," then suddenly your dad goes bezerk at seeing my blood! What gives? He's a doctor and he's freaked out about seeing a little drop of blood? Edward, you should have seen his eyes because one minute they were pitch black and then next, they were gold. That's another thing, does your dad wear contacts? I have never seen normal eyes that are gold or butterscotch," I said.

**EPOV**

As I set up our lunch, I was trying to come up with some kind of lame excuse. "Carlisle is funny about that sometimes, about his eyes dilating. He has been living with it for quite a while now. His eyes will dilate, for some reason, and it sets his…mood differently."

That was the only thing that I could come up with. _What am I supposed to tell her? Oh, by the way, Carlisle's a vampire, and he's ready to suck out your blood?_

"Carlisle's eyes are a deep butterscotch, but it's the room lighting that makes them lighter. When his eyes dilate, they almost turn black; it's weird. As you can see, I brought you lunch today. I bought a turkey with everything and a turkey with everything. Which one would you like?" I asked while laughing. Also, I had to change the subject quickly.

Bella just laughed, "Hmm, I'll take the turkey. Are there any bell peppers on it though? I don't like bell peppers on sandwiches. Bell peppers on anything else are okay. Edward, why did you change the subject about Carlisle?" she asked.

"Bella, I don't want to be a dick about it, but can you just drop the Carlisle bit? I'm sure he didn't mean to cause you harm, but there are just some things that need to be left unspoken. It's just a weird thing that happens to him when his eyes dilates. It's in his…system. Now, I also can't stand bell peppers on sandwiches. So, I ordered everything but bell peppers. I did have them throw in a little jalapeño on the side. I'm a jalapeño pepper man. I like anything spicy, hot, and sweet…and-"

I ended it quickly because her eyes widened when I began talking seductively slow to her when I got to the spicy, hot part.

Our conversation regarding Carlisle turned our lunch from a "first date luncheon" to a "hurry-up-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-room" luncheon. I sat on the far corner of her bed and ate my sandwich on my lap. "Oh, I'm sorry, what do you want to drink?" I asked her, feeling like a total loser now.

"I'll just take some water with ice in it," she replied, with raised eyebrows.

I left the room to get another pitcher of ice water from Nurse Ratchette. All I thought to myself was that I was a total fucking loser for speaking to Bella in that manner. I held my head and pinched the bridge of my nose in shame, standing next to the nurse's desk.

**BPOV**

_You stupid bitch…You just had to push Edward about Carlisle. You fucking idiot_. I kept beating myself up with my vulgar name calling. I felt so ashamed that I had done this. Edward is a wonderful man and all you're fucking worried about is Carlisle's stupid eyes. _Look what he done, he brought me lunch._ I felt like the lowest piece of scum that's out there. I sunk farther down inside my covers, trying to hide myself from Edward, from life.

Edward returned with the pitcher of ice water to find me hidden underneath my sheets.

I called out to him, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so very sorry. I'm such a bitch. I push too far when you least expect it. It's a bad habit that I do sometimes," I said.

There was a long pause of silence. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please forgive me?" I asked.

Edward still didn't speak for a moment. I heard him walking closer to my bed, and he held the sheet up until we were both underneath. He sat on my bed and leaned down towards my body. We were both covered with the bed sheet. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. Edward's green eyes bore into mine seductively. He inched up his head closer to mine. He snaked his hands on both sides of my ribs.

"Bella?" he asked.

I answered with a quivering, "Yeah."

Edward inched up his head closer. Our lip's were inches from one another. He replied in a sensual voice, "I forgive you." He smiled a crooked smile that melted my body even more. He gave me a quick peck of a kiss on the cheek and slipped out from the covers. I stayed in that position for a while. His lips were soft and strong. That kiss, that one little peck, sent my core on fire.

I heard him walking to the other side of the room, giving my a chance of uncovering myself. I peeked from under the covers and saw Edward just stood there running his fingers over his lips. Did the same thing happen to him I wonder?

"Can I?" he asked as he motioned to the bed.

"Please do," I replied with a grin.

Edward grabbed our little table. He sat on my bed next to my left leg, and we had our first social luncheon date. Oh god, the sandwich was so yummilicious. I can't think of the last time I'd had a sub-sandwich. I remembered he said that he also had jalapeño. I retrieved the two little cups, and we did the exact same thing; we ate one slice and added the rest to both of our sandwiches.

"Jalapeños don't bother me in terms of heat wise," I told him.

He replied, "Me neither. I'm really starting to think I have a little devil in me. I can tolerate anything that is spicy. Oh, I brought something with me; well, actually two things. The second thing is for later. However, I figured we're going to have a little picnic in a way. I brought music that we can listen to."

"What did you bring?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if you like this group, but I bought their new CD a couple of weeks ago. It's Coldplay's new CD. It's called '_Viva La Vida'_, I really like this group. I have their old CD, '_X & Y'_." Edward said while getting off the bed to push the play button on his mini-stereo.

"Did you go to the concert last week?" I asked him.

"I wanted to go so badly. I bought tickets but the only ones available were in the nose-bleed section. I had to sell my tickets quickly. It's ok though, I had no one to go with anyway. I got called away to Portland for a couple of days. One of my past patients needed my assistance with special equipment he was using. " Edward said.

"Your patient couldn't find someone in Portland?" I asked him.

"No. This guy is in his 80's and only asked for me because I helped him so much when he lived in Seattle. He and his wife moved down to Portland a couple of weeks ago to be near their grandchildren. He's a nice old man. His wife would always make me cakes, pies, cookies, breads, dinners, you name it. I'm surprised that I'm not over 200 pounds by the way that she would feed me. They were kind of like my own grandparents."

"That's right, you have never met your grandparents. What about Carlisle or Esme's parents have you ever met them?" I asked.

"Remember I was just an infant when my parents died. As for Carlisle and Esme's parents, they passed away a long time ago," Edward responded.

I then began to think of Nana and grandpa. My grandparents on my dad's side, Me'me' and Pe'pe', both passed away five years ago.

"How did you sell your tickets so fast?" I asked.

"Good ole Craigslist." He laughed.

"Nurse Rachett told me that Coldplay is doing a concert in Vancouver in June," I told him.

"Hmm, I wonder if it'll be near my 24th birthday," he said.

"When Is your birthday?" I asked.

"June 20th. ."

A song started to play, and Edward quickly got up to push the forward button to switch to the next song. I looked at him, confused.

"Hey, what gives?" I asked.

He replied, "I like the next song, but I like it _too_ much."

"What's it called?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Yes," he replied.

"I want to hear it."

"Not right now, please," he pleaded.

"Why not?"

Edward blushed. "I like it too much."

"The song is _that _good?" I laughed.

"Are you finished?" he asked while eyeing my empty wrapper, changing the subject.

Edward cleared the table of our wrappers but left our drinks. He then took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ready for the second something?"

I honestly couldn't hold back a squeaky, "Yes!" I was kind of excited. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this. When I tell you to, I want you to hit the play button. Okay?" he said. Edward replaced the Coldplay CD with a silver CD that had 'Mixed Songs' on the label.

He found the song he wanted me to play. He set the stereo on my bed-table, went over to the counter and grabbed a duffle bag. He then walked into the bathroom.

I didn't know what in the world he was doing. I was somewhat scared but overwhelmingly anxious. I wanted badly to hit the play button 'by accident.'

I nervously began twirling my hair until I heard from the bathroom, "Okay, hit play."

**EPOV**

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this. When I tell you to, I want you to hit the play button. Okay?" I told her trying not to laugh.

My heart was beating a million beats per minute. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I was going to put on my holey "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirt. I swore to her that I only wore it in the privacy of my own home. I didn't say that I would show her, but I thought today was appropriate. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed into her bathroom, closing the door behind me. Unbuttoning my white shirt, I threw on the t-shirt. I checked my image in the mirror to make sure the holes were in the right place. I also needed a self-confidence boost. I took a deep breath in and blew it all out. I yelled out, "Okay, hit play."

I walked out when the lead singer began singing.

_Oh oh_

_Wee-ell-Now!_

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I stifled a chuckle because Bella had her mouth hanging wide open. I walked over to her bed, and she slid further down into her sheets.

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to go to it_

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to come_

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to come_

_When you want to come_

I then mouthed the lyrics of the song to Bella. She kept eyeing the t-shirt, looking at my nipples. She blushed her brilliant shade of red. I leaned toward her and grabbed her shoulders for her to sit up straight.

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to to go to it_

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to come_

"Do you like the t-shirt, Bella?" I asked laughing, she just nodded.

_When you want to suck to it_

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to come_

_Come-oh oh oh_

Bella then did the unthinkable, effectively waking up my cock up. By god almighty, I was keeping this t-shirt…Bella drew circles around the first hole with her index finger.

_But shoot it in the right direction_

_Make making it your intention-ooh yeah_

_Live those dreams_

_Scheme those schemes_

_Got to hit me_

"How did the holes get there? Did the shirt come like that, or did Jasper add the holes and then give you the shirt?" Bella asked while her finger brushed against my nipple.

She ran her finger to the other side and repeated her actions. I arched my back slightly from her touch, and she chewed on her bottom lip.

_I'm coming_

_I'm coming-yeah_

"Jasper bought me the t-shirt and over time it acquired the holes I've been doing a lot of yard work and housework in it," I answered her back.

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to come_

_Relax don't do it_

_When you want to suck to it_

Bella's eyes glanced to my crotch. I was going to respond by saying 'caught ya,' but our breathings just intensified.

_Relax don't do it (love)_

_When you want to come_

_When you want to come_

Bella moved her right hand to the left side of my ribs and left it there. She moved her thumb to the 'S' hole, my left nipple, and made gentle small circles on the tip. I looked down, watching her, but only moved my eyes and not my head to look back at her. She arched her eyebrows and ran her tongue in-between her lips. He mouth was hanging slightly open after her licking her lips.

"God, Bella" I whispered.

**BPOV**

I knew I was a goner as soon as 'Frankie Goes to Hollywood' began to play. I was a goner when Edward walked out of the bathroom wearing the t-shirt. I was definitely going to hear it from the Nurse when she sees the enormous wet spot I just created on my bed." Edward asked something, but I just nodded. The music, the singer's voice, and Edward's voice were tuned out of my brain. I just concentrated on the sexy man standing in front of me.

Edward looked extremely handsome in that t-shirt. He walked over to my bed, and I slid down into my sheets from the pleasure that ripped through my body. He grabbed my shoulders to make me sit upright to enjoy the show. Okay, all uneasiness was put aside. All shyness swept under this gaudy bed. My shyness and unease were briefly put aside as my flirtations took hold of my body. I reached with my index finger to trace a circle around the first hole on his shirt.

"How did the holes get there? Did the shirt come like that, or did Jasper add the holes and then give you the shirt?" I asked him.

I used the pad of my fingertip to brush along his peak. I then ran my finger seductively to the other side of the holes and repeated the process.

Edward arched his back from my touch.

Honestly, I tried to listen to his response but touching his fucking nipple was all I could focus on. I heard 'suck it' from the singer. I glanced down at his very noticeable crotch that was just inches from my hand- my breathing began to speed up. Oh god, I needed this man. I need Edward.

I moved my hand to the side of his rib, and I let my thumb tweak his nipple with small circles. I licked my lips and sensually parted my mouth open.

Edward quietly said, "God, Bella."

_Come-huh_

_Get it up_

_The scene of love_

_Oh feel it_

_Relax_

_Higher higher_

My body was on a high. Edward leaned across my thighs to rest his hand on the bed. He inched his face closer to mine, and I leaned back down on my bed. He moved in closer and our lips were once again inches apart. I left my hand on his ribs.

My body had to pee.

I was so pissed my body had betrayed me. I ashamedly told him, "Edward, I'm sorry for interrupting this moment, but I have to use the…" I nodded over to the bathroom. "A wonderful moment, and I ruin it by my bladder. I need to call the nurse."

"No need. I'll take you," he said, laughing.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" He laughed again and continued. "Come on, Bella, you should see the things I have to do at work. Taking someone to the bathroom is one of them."

"Well, at least get the wheelchair. I still need help getting on the camode," I barked.

"No need. I'll take you." He laughed again.

My bladder couldn't hold it any longer. But, before I could say another word, Edward pulled back my covers and placed his left forearm under my knees and his right arm scooped behind my back, lifting me out of bed. I was cursing the hospital gown. My bare ass was hanging out. I was glad Edward could only see the top of me. We entered the bathroom and he set me down on the toilet. I was beyond embarrassed now. I began peeing as soon as I hit the toilet. I moaned. He laughed. I was so glad this gown covered me and the toilet.

"Would you like and I'll leave and give you some privacy." Edward laughed again.

I put my hand over my face to hide the blushing, the embarrassment. The only sound coming from the bathroom was me pissing and Edward laughing.

"Too late, I'm finished. At least turn around when I wipe," I said, blushing. What I said must've been a turn-on for him. His breathing hitched and it became heavier.

He turned around and said, "Bella, which way?"

"Which way what?" I asked, giggling at how the words came out.

"Back or front?" he asked.

I answered quietly, "Front for number one, back for number two of course."

"Front." he said quietly, but I could've sworn I hear an audible _fuck._

While he was saying this I wiped myself dry of my pee. But, I ran my finger along my pussy folds, and they were slick from my arousal. It was such a turn-on to have Edward in the same room while doing this. I ran my eyes over his broad back to his slender waist to his cute round ass and down his long legs. My eyes ran back up to his ass, and I let my finger dip inside my core. I blew out a quick breath and removed my hand quickly.

"Edward, I'm finished," I said quietly.

Edward turned around and his face was flushed. He slid his left arm under my knees and his right arm behind my back. I reached around to grasp at his shoulders. I glanced down at his nipple. Edward clenched my body closer to his. He stood in front of the sink waiting for me to get my head out of the clouds to wash my hands. I complied with an effort from being in his arms. I looked at us in the mirror. He smiled back at the same image that I saw. I knew why he was smiling because he could see part of my left butt cheek. After I washed my hands, I replaced my right hand behind his shoulder but closer to his neck. We went back into the room, and he gently laid me back on my bed. This moment has to be so friggen hot for me.

"Bella, I need your lips," he said while staring at them. I mouthed an okay for him.

Edward inched up his face closer to mine, and I closed my eyes in anticipation. I felt his hot breath on my lips. He lightly gave me a chaste kiss, just brushing both of his lips on top of mine. I heard him swallow deeply. He kissed me again lightly. His soft lips sent goose bumps across my skin. His next kiss pressed harder into mine. I felt his hand move closer to my ribs. I followed his chaste kisses and gave him a harder kiss every time he would press harder to me. Oh god, he was sending chills to every part of my body. We had just met last week, and here we were, making out. His next kiss awoke my pussy once again, and she wept to be touched. My body quivered from his touch. Edward's next kiss was harder and open mouthed. He was taking in my top lip. I moved my hand up to his neck. Both of his hands were now holding my ribs.

This caused his body just slightly hover over mine. When Edward began to suck my upper lip with his kisses, I ran my hands into his hair and pulled his head closer to my face. Our kisses were becoming louder with sucking sounds. The tip of his tongue separated my lips. Edward's hands were grasping my ribs, holding onto me tightly.

My hospital door opens jolting us from our make-out. Edward quickly jumps off the bed, runs into the bathroom and in walks Jasper. Jasper has a wide grin on his face.

"Were you two doing what I think you were doing?" Jasper laughed.

"NO!" Edward called out from the bathroom.

I said nothing but smiling and nodded "yes." Jasper was all smiles and did a little arm dance. I put my finger to my lips to shush him.

"So, Bella," Jasper said out loud, "I heard that you'll be released tomorrow?"

"That's what Dr. C said," I replied.

"Dr. C.? Is that like as in Mr. C. on "Happy Days"?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I was watching the "Happy Days" marathon on Nickelodeon and in walks Dr. Carlisle. I called him Dr. C and did a thumbs up. He thought it was amusing but still had me call him Carlisle," I said.

At the same time, Jasper and I both did a thumbs up and said 'Ehhh'. We then noticed Edward walking out of the bathroom, wearing his white button down, and stopped what we were doing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Edward asked.

Jasper spoke first, "You gorgeous," He eyed the t-shirt in Edward's hand. "I see why you ran into the bathroom," said Jasper.

Edward was turning ten shades of red.

"Actually, gorgeous," I said to Edward, "I called your dad Dr. C., did an Authur Fonzarelli thumbs up, and ehh'ed him. Not amused, he said to call him Carlisle."

"Carlisle? How come not Dr. Cullen or even Dr. Carlisle? I always call him Dr. Carlisle," Jasper laughed, then started naming funny Doctor's names, "Dr. No; Dr. Doolittle; Dr. Love, Dr. Fank N. Furter."

"Oh my god, Rocky Horror Picture Show!" I laughed. Both Jasper and I put our hands on our hips and began singing, "I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania."

"Don't forget Dr. Gohard, the prostate specialist," Edward laughed. "That's his real name, he works downstairs."

"I think that's worse than Nurse Rachette. Oh there's Dr. Feelgood: Motley Crue," I said.

"Dr. Glassgo, the eye surgeon," Edward laughed.

Jasper butted in, "I think the first time I knew I was gay was when I saw Rocky Horror. Seeing Tim Curry in a bustier, little black undies, and fishnets was such a turn-on for me. It was 1998 when they released Rocky Horror Picture Show on a special edition VHS, and I had just turned 15 when I bought the tape at Trax. I now have it on DVD."

I thought about when they said about me moving temporarily with Jasper. "I need to call my roommate to bring me clothes for tomorrow. Yay, I'm going to live with you, Jasper!" I excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh god, she didn't tell you?" Edward asked.

"No. The only people I talk to are here at the hospital. Why, what's going on?" I asked them both.

"Bella, Angela is no longer your roommate. She dropped out of college. She eloped with a guy named Jacob in Las Vegas the day after you got injured. My father and I have been keeping in contact with the university to explain your situation and why you haven't been in class for a week and half. They told Carlisle that Angela Webber dropped out of UW. We explained to them that you'll need another week of rehabilitation at the rehab hospital, slash Jasper's. They said that there's no problem for you to catch up on missed assignments and exams. Later today, Jasper and I are going over to your dorm room to help get your things ready. What room are you in?"

* * *

**A/N: I also fell in love with this chapter as well as in chapter 8. I think I was in a funky giddy ass mood that week. I think it had to do something with a certain movie called 'New Moon'. Sorry Stephanie-I took a line out of movie but not same dialogue**

**Playlist for this chapter is on my profile page****. I also included Frankie Goes to Hollywood lyrics and song on chapter 7.**

**Please review..**

**~PattzCougar**


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my fantastically betabuddy: Truth in the Moon, mwah ;-x, and the tremendous support from, Lezlee at PTB. Love to each of them.**

**Non-Lemony except for make-out session ;-)**

* * *

**Recovering**

I was shocked, I was pissed, and I was lonely. My roommate had left me. My friend had left me without a goodbye, or explanation. She didn't have the balls to ask or call to see how I was doing. I pouted at our empty dorm room. So, the bitch already got married before me and even lost her virginity before me. What a lucky girl she was to get Jacob Black.

"1301 Lookout Hall. It's right behind the building to my classes. The School of Social Work building," I replied to both Jasper and Edward. I then remembered Esme Cullen. "Hey wait a minute. Your mom made the plans to that building, Esme Cullen." I slapped my forehead with my palm, feeling like the biggest dork. "You're going to need my key-card to enter the dorm building. I have my dorm key in my bag. Are you both going to get my things?" I asked.

Jasper said, "Don't worry, I won't let Edward go through you lingerie drawer."

"Don't worry, he won't find much but Joe Boxers and my one lingerie item, the V.S black number," I replied and laughed.

"Oh sugar, we can change that as soon as you move in with me. We'll go on a major shopping excursion," said Jasper.

"I've never shopped with a man before. Even my dad, I have never shopped with him," I said.

Just then a ring tone from a cell phone had me laughing: Witch Doctor. Edward answered his cell phone, "Hey dad." and left my room.

As soon Edward left, Jasper laced me one question after another about Edward's kiss, "Did he really kiss you? What was it like? Did you feel it your knees? Does he have strong lips? Did he slip you the tongue? What does he taste like? Did he touch you?"

All I could response was a, "Yes. It was very hot and romantic. I can't feel my knees a little but I felt it everywhere else. Yes, he has strong lips. He almost slipped me the tongue until you walked in. His lips tasted sweet. And his hands where on my ribs."

Jasper sighed, "You lucky giiirl." He prolonged the girl part. "So, are you ready to watch some Playgirl when we get home?"

I suddenly started to cry. It was the way Jasper had said home. It was like I had always lived with Jasper.

"What's wrong sugar?" asked Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jas, it was the way you said home. It really hit me that you want me living with you. You know what Jas? I love you. I've only told one other man, and no not my dad, that I loved him. That was my first boyfriend, that fucker. But Jas, what you're doing for me, I can't thank you enough. We've known each other for a while now and I've become close to you. Jas, you're not only my best friend, but, you're like a brother I've never had. Not only a brother, but I'm gaining a sister too. That's why I said I love you."

Jasper sniffled and gave me the biggest hug. "Damn it, Bella! I love you too, sugar. Why do you have to be a woman? God, who could not love you?"

"Well duh, I could've told you that," Edward said while walking in the door.

I hid my blushing face behind Jasper shoulder so Edward couldn't see. Jasper whispered, "Did you hear that?"

I nodded.

"So, do you really have the Playgirl channel?" I asked Jasper.

"I do, I'm a regular customer. You should see what I have lurking on my computer. I'll have to show you later. Ooh, we can shop online also at…" Jasper stopped to whisper in my ear. "Victoria's Secret."

"Jasper!" I cried out.

Jasper also whispered in my ear, "I also know a couple of websites that have a lot of cute and sexy men panties." He then wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jasper!" I laughed clearly knowing what he was hinting about.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Edward but he continued when he received no response. "Anyway the first good news is that Carlisle signed your release papers, and the second good news is that we have a surprise for you."

The first was real good news that I get to go to Jaspers place today. But the second news I cringed because I hate surprises and I thought I would let them know.

"Just to let you both know that I hate surprises. I hated being surprised. Even when I was a child at my own birthday parties I always hated being surprised. It feels like being the center of attention. But, I really do hate surprises."

"You'll like this surprise," Edward said. "Can I get your key-card? Jasper and I will go get some clothes for you and pack your things."

I replied, laughing, "Promise to have Jasper pack my dainty items" I then played around with both of them and continued, "Remember, all my Victoria's Secrets are in my second drawer" I winked at Jasper.

"Sugar, what are you in the mood to wear today?" asked Jasper.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe my black mini-skirt, low-cut, skin-tight white t-shirt, my thigh-high stockings, and my Mary-Jane's. Also don't forget my black laced bra, my black laced crochless panties, and my garter belt to hold up my stockings. I feel the naughty school girl mood but I'll settle for my running pants and a long sleeved shirt. I'm not kidding about the bra and panties selection though." Teasing and lying to them about my undergarments, I laughed and looked at both men.

Jasper was quietly laughing but Edward stood there shocked and awed with his mouth hanging down to his chest. _Well, I'm only getting Edward back for his little seduction from his Frankie t-shirt. _

Jasper grabbed Edwards arm to pull him out the door. Edward remained speechless.

"Come on gorgeous, before you decide to rip everything off in front of my sugar so we need to go get her things. Bella sugar, where is that key-card?" asked Jasper.

"It's in my wallet. Go ahead and get it," I said.

Jasper then let go of Edwards arm, went over to my bag and found my wallet. I was watching Jasper because he kept smiling the whole time. I'm not sure if he was smiling from my little seduction or the contents to my wallet.

His eyes widened. I knew what he found. The rubber that had been in there for two years.

"Sugar, we should be back in an hour or so," Jasper said and pulled Edward's arm, leaving my room.

**EPOV**

_I'm glad Jasper saved me from Bella's submissions. My lust for Bella is overwhelming but I'm still the type of man that wont give into my lust. Unless…_

I looked over at Jasper when we left her room and asked him, "Did you catch what was in her wallet?"

"How did you know about the rubber?" he asked.

"I knew it! It was when Holly called her mom a few days ago. I guessed she kept a condom."

"I wonder if she put it in there recently or it's been in there for a while?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Did it look old or new because I'd get her a new one." I told him and laughed.

"Were you planning on using it?" he asked.

"Damn it, Jasper!"

"Edward?"

"Hmm"

"How was the kiss?" he asked.

"Jasper! Now, I'm not the one to kiss and tell but when we kissed, it was like a shot went through my lips down my throat, down my chest to my stomach, and straight to my cock. It was the most amazing feeling that I have ever felt. I know I was doing good when I felt goosebumps on her skin. Her body shivered. I was going to move my hands up more until you walked in."

We were walking together as I was told him this but I think I lost Jasper when I got to the point of when I made Bella's body shiver because I looked behind me, Jasper was standing there with his mouth hanging open. I turned, and walked the few steps back to him.

"Jasper, are you ok?"

"Oh, Edward, that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard. Damn, saved by Jasper. I come prancing in, ruining your romantic interlude. So, does this mean that you have feelings for my Sugar?"

"Does my heart go ker-plunk whenever I see her? Does my tummy twist into a cute bow when she smiles at me? Does my cock…okay, enough details. So yes. I have major feelings for your Sugar, Bella." I proclaimed.

"Soon to be your sugar, Edward. That's how it was for me when I first laid eyes on Mike. My Victor was sexier than you, but when Mike walked into R's that one night, I thought my heart would never be alive again. I thought I would never have the same reaction that Victor had caused in me. Okay, I lied, you are much sexier than Victor."

"What made you start calling Bella, Sugar?" I asked in wonder.

"I called her Sugar from the first moment I saw her dancing. She was so sweet, innocent, and pure from the way she moved and looked. It was sweet. And then we started talking. Her personality was all it took to make me call her Sugar."

"Awe, Jasper. You love her too," I said to him and he was looking away trying to hide his blushing. I continued, "Should we take you scrawny little VW, or my Lexus?" I asked.

"Are you serious, you and Sexy Lexy? We'll go in your car," he said and laughed.

"Sexy Lexy?" I laughed and continued "I never heard that one before. I'll have to tell Bella that one. But, if Bella has a lot of stuff we should go by 'Emse's Design' and pick up her blazer. I'll leave her my Lexy and I'll pick it up later."

We took the short drive to Esme's and picked up her blazer. I told her that Bella was being released today and she'll be staying with Jasper. Esme told me that she would like to see Bella soon.

We then drove over to the university dorms. We found Bella's dorm room and entered. I smiled to myself at how cute and immaculate they kept the dorm. I figured which one was Bella's side of the dorm since the other side was vacant. Her roommate had just removed her things.

"Edward, I'll pack Bella's personal things, clothes, and toiletries. I know that she would get embarrassed to know if you've been lingering inside her panty drawer."

"I would get embarrassed too. Of course, I would want to know her secret collection of what she wore. But I'll save that for later."

"Edward, shame on you!" he exclaimed.

We got to work on her room. I packed up her bed linens. I boxed up what was left in her mini-fridge and I boxed up the small DVD collection- Harry Potter? I picked one Harry Potter called 'Goblet of Fire' and looked at the cover. Jasper came over to me and looked at the DVD.

"Hey Edward, that one kid looks like you," he said while pointing to one character.

I threw the DVD in the box. Fuming, I said, "Everyone keeps telling me that."

We went back to packing. I laughed at the movies she has. They were all 80's classics: Sixteen Candles, Breakfast Club, Labyrinth, Pretty in Pink. What the hell is with Molly? She was the 80's queen of teen movies.

I blushed at one DVD that was hidden underneath all of them. It was a porno called 'Girl Power'. That little vixen. Jasper made me jump and he began giggling. I thought he caught me lurking at the x-rated video

**JasPov**

"Hey Edward, that one kid looks like you," I told him and pointed to one of the characters. He threw the DVD in the box.

"Everyone keeps telling me that," he said in a bitchy mood.

I went over to Bella's dresser to pack up her clothes. _Damn, she has plain clothes. No sense of style this girl had._ She had a lot of jeans and sweaters. _God, I can't wait to see what is in her closet._ I glanced over to Edward and he crouching down ogling over a DVD. I opened up another drawer and found a vast array of Joe Boxer bras and Hanes panties.

I giggled, "Yeah right, sugar."

"What the hell are you laughing at over there?" he asked.

"Oh, Miss Sugar lied about her lingerie drawer. You should see what kind of naughtyness she has in here. Hey Edward, is this the shirt?"

"What shirt?" he asked.

I held up the button down navy blue shirt to him. Edward sighed and said, "Yeah, that's the one she was wearing the first time Carlisle and I saw her. I'm so partial to that color blue with her skin. It's so breath taking how it accentuate's her skin tone. How the shirt hugged her bre…"

I was chuckling at him because he had his hands formed as breasts in front of his chest as he cut off the word breasts. Edward just shook his head but pulled out his cell phone.

"Bella? It's Edward… Are the TV and DVD player yours? Okay. So take everything except the furniture. Is the mini-fridge yours…Angela's? Well, now it's yours. How are you doing?... You do? Me too… Don't worry Jasper is packing your personal items. My duty is strictly everything, except what's in your drawers." Edward blushed and continued. "Hey nice collection of DVDs you have there. Harry Potter though?... I know Jasper pointed that out to me…I've never seen them. Oh, my mom, Esme I mean, would like to see you… I don't know. Probably just to meet you I guess… Hmm? I did too…Me too. Okay, we'll see you in a few if I can get Jasper to stop gawking at your panties. I'm just kidding, Bella… Okay, see ya."

I was watching Edward while he was having his conversation with Bella on his cell. He did blush a few times, and it was sweet as candy. I finished packing Bella's clothes that she had in her drawers and closet. I need to take that girl shopping.

I did save her a pair of yoga pants, t-shirt, her "naughty" bra and panties. I loaded a few boxes into Esme's blazer. I had to fold the back seat down to make room for the other things.

"Jasper, we're taking the TV, DVD, fridge, and the room divider," Edward said.

I helped him with the TV and fridge but when it came to the room divider, we had to strap it on top of the blazer.

Once we got everything loaded into Esme's blazer, we headed back to my place and unloaded everything into my apartment. I put the light weight weelchair in my car for Bella. The wheelchair was from Victor when he had to use it. By the time we made it back to pick up Bella, it was well into the afternoon.

The nurse helped Bella dress in the clothes that I picked out for her. Instead of using one of the hospitals wheelchair's, I pushed Bella in Victor's wheelchair.

Bella eyed the chair and asked, "What's that? I mean I know what it is but what's it for?"

"Bella, this used to belong to my Victor. It's a lightweight wheelchair so you don't have to push around a gaudy heavy wheelchair. This thing is so lightweight that you can hold it up with one hand."

"Oh cool! You're giving it to me? Jasper, that is so sweet. Thank you," she said.

"Surprise!" Edward and I both said.

"That's my surprise? Thank god! I thought you were going to give me a ridiculous coming home party," she blew out a breath.

**BPOV**

I could've sworn that they would give me a stupid surprise coming home party. It was the smirk on Jasper's face that had me suspicious. But when they told me the surprise was the wheelchair, I was still suspicious.

The wheelchair was nice. When the nurse placed me in it, I was surprised by how right they were; on it was very easy to push around. Jasper still pushed me through the halls though. Edward carried my things.

I thought about my parents and Phil. I was majorly pissed that neither one of them came to visit me. For fuck sakes! I'm their daughter and step-daughter. They should be at least concerned for me. Mom did call a couple times while I was here. She always caught me when I was sleeping. But still I was pissed.

We did manage to talk for a half hour the night before. She told me that Charlie was on private duty and couldn't be away from his job. Fuming, I asked her what was her excuse for her and Phil not coming to see me. She fumed back at me. She told me that she had a reason and couldn't explain it to me. I just said, "Whatever, Mom" and told her I needed to get some rest. I hung up on her, still pissed.

I think that's why I've been in a bitchy mood for the past couple days with Nurse Ratched. I was still gloating though.

"Who's car do I get to ride in?" I asked over my head to both of them.

Jasper spoke, "You're going to ride with me. Edward's going to drop off Esme's blazer at her office so he can pick up his car."

I had not seen Jasper's car yet. When we got to the parking lot and stopped in front a car, it was cute as hell. He had a pearl-pink VW Jetta. It has one of those flip paint effects where it's iridescent with a chameleon effect.

Jasper took the short drive to Bellevue and we arrived at his apartment. We listened to Van Morrison along the way.

"Bella, don't get all hissy fit with us but Edward and I did plan another surprise for you."

"I knew it! I could tell from the silly smirk you had on your face earlier. The chair was a surprise but what else did you get me?" I asked.

But before Jasper could response, he pulled into the parking lot at his apartment complex. There stood Edward, and my parents.

I began to sob.

I looked at Jasper with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Surprise!" he whispered.

Edward waved to us. Mom was already running towards Jasper's car. Phil waited along side Edward by a black car.

"Jasper!"

"You can thank us later," he told me.

But before Jasper could turn his car off, Mom was pulling my door open and yanking me into a bear hug while peppering kisses on my face.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier. We're so sorry. I know I lied to you on the phone the other night but Edward told me not to say anything to you. I would've driven in earlier but the monsoon season began in Arizona and we all got flooded in. They had to close a couple of streets and we were blocked in."

I sobbed harder into her shoulder. Mom was half-way inside the car.

"I'm here now, baby. I've been keeping in contact with Dr. Cullen, and Edward. Everytime I would try and call you, the nurses kept telling me that you were sleeping. Please, Bella, could you please forgive us? God, I missed you so much. Shh, shh, it's alright, baby." Mom cooed to me.

Hearing a throat clearing behind mom, Jasper stood there waiting with my new chair. Mom did the honors this time, helping me of get out the car and into my chair. She pushed me over to Phil where he embraced me in a steel hug. He also made his pleas to me for not coming sooner.

While Mom pushed me up the sidewalk, I mouthed a, "thank you" to Edward while we passed him. He winked back a response. _Oh, good lord! How can he make me melt at a time like this?_ From that little wink make everything in me pulse.

We entered Japser's apartment and I was taken aback. I expected a very frilly, girly apartment, but it was modern style and very manly. I took over pushing myself when Jasper began showing me around his apartment.

"Welcome home, sugar."

"Japser, this is way cool and very nice," I told him.

"I like it. No, who am I kidding, I love it. Thanks to Carter and Ty, they gave me hints."

"Carter and Ty?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carter Can from DIY and Ty from that Sunday home show. Let me show you the kitchen."

I followed him into the kitchen. It was modern and very accessible. Under the kitchen sink and some of the counters were cut out for wheelchair space. The fridge was side-by-side. The stove was low. He had a center island with a couple of stools. Above the island, he had a hanging pot rack. We went in one door and out another.

I followed him down a long hall. "Here's my room," Jasper said and I peeked inside. It was a typical mans room with a large bed to say the least.

He continued on down the hall. "Here's the bathroom." It was situated on the other side of the hall. I looked inside and it was huge. About fifteen people could fit inside it with four more inside the shower. The bathroom had a long counter with no cabinets underneath. He did have a couple of those small cabinets on wheels that you can move around underneath the counter though. The toilet sat in the corner with a big roll-in shower.

I followed him down a little more. "And, here's your room." I rolled in. I absolutely loved the way he decorated it for me. It was a semi-fluffy girl's room. My bed was a double; No more single college dorm beds. It was my type of bed. He had on my bedspread that my mother gave to me when I left Arizona. It was her bedspread also when she was a child. My walls were painted mild-coffee colored. He hung up plaques, and wall art of suns and moons. Some had faces on them. I had beige mini-blinds with a lacy window covering. That was the only frilly thing in my room. I had two night stands, a dresser, and a small desk in the corner.

I heard an, "Oh," behind me. I didn't realize that mom was following me with the apartment showing.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked.

Both mom and I replied a "yes" and sighed.

I looked behind me and Jasper pulled mom out of my room leaving only Edward and I. I hadn't realized that he was following us, as well.

"Okay, Bella. Say your goodbyes now," Jasper said to us.

"What?"

"I'm placing you on a Edward hiatus," he said trying to hold back his smirk.

"What?"

Edward sighed, "Jasper thought it would be a good idea to give you recovery time without me for a week."

"A week!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I agreed. I thought it would also be a good idea for you to catch-up with your mom and Phil. We can still talk on the phone if you want," Edward told me.

"Also, you need to learn your new life. A week without Edward's distractions. If I'm going to be helping and teaching you, I can't have Eddie here distracting the both of us," Jasper said to us.

I moaned, "A week without Edward? Eddie though?" I laughed.

"You promised," Edward said.

"How come he gets to call you Eddie?" I asked and nodded to Jasper.

"'Cause he loves me," Jasper said while batting his eyelashes. "Okay, say your three-minute goodbyes and hit the road, Eddo."

Jasper left and closed the door behind him. My heart pounded in my chest from just being alone with Edward. I looked up at him and smiled. He did the same, while looking down and smiled. Our eyes locked for a moment and the energy in the room shifted from calm to eros. He quickly bent down and locked lips with mine.

This kiss was so electrical that it sent shock waves down to my pussy. I weaved my hands through his hair. He had one hand behind my neck and the other was on the small of my back. He was breathing fast through his nose. He moaned when I snaked out my tongue and licked his bottom lip.

"Bella…,"he momentarily replied and went on deepening the kiss.

I was trying to concentrate on the kiss but my thoughts were elsewhere. One more minute, and Jasper was going to storm back into my room. I placed both hands on Edward's cheeks and pushed his face, removing his lips from mine.

He rested his forehead on mine, still panting. "Edward, I can't do this now. Not being able on seeing you for a week, it's going to be harder."

"I want to be with you more," he exclaimed and pecked my lips with chaste kisses. I returned the kisses.

"It's just a week. You can call my cell phone," I told him.

He sighed. "I'll call you later, Okay?"

Just then, Jasper knock on my door. "Oh, Eddo. Times up."

We both snickered.

Before leaving, Edward gave my mom a hug and shook Phil's hand. He told Jasper he'd see him on Tuesday. Before leaving in the gorgeous black car, Edward looked at me, smiled that gorgeous crooked smile of his, and winked.

I needed a week of recovery from getting myself mangled up, from being layed up in the hospital and a week of recovery from the kiss in the hospital and the kiss a few moments ago.

Mom and Phil also said their goodbyes for an hour. They just arrived from their trip and they needed to go check in to the hotel. Mom told be they'd be back soon so we could catch-up. In the meantime, Jasper took me back into my room.

"Okay, Sugar. It's time for some real serious talk about what happened to you." Jasper sat on my bed. "You have a strong head on your shoulders for someone who just lost the use of her legs."

"Jasper, I'm fine. I have hope that I'm going to walk again. This" -I pointed to my legs and chair- "Is just a setback in my life that I'll deal with it. I'm not going to mull over because I'm in a wheelchair now.

"I had a lot of thinking time while I was in the hospital. Jasper, there's some people who can't handle that they've been injured or became disabled. They can't handle it so they need to see some psychiatrist to deal with what happened to them. I'm not going to be that person to sit in the corner and whine away because I'm disabled now. I have a life to live. Sure, It's going to be difficult and a different life."

"Wow! You are a strong woman. Sugar, we need to discuss how some things are going to effect your body. You're going to experience complications," he told me and grabbed my hands and held them firmly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Adjusting to a spinal cord injury is difficult because all physical aspects of your body are affected. You may lose control of your bladder or your bowels and you may experience urinary tract infections. So, you need to keep a routine schedule of emptying your bladder. You may experience pressure sores from being in one position for a long time. You are at highly increased risk of blood clots in your limbs. You are also at risk for a dangerous condition called autonomic dysreflexia and at risk of experiencing a new injury because you lack sensation in your legs.

"The blood clots we can manage. We just need to keep those pretty little legs moving. If you can't move your legs then you're going to experience muscle spasms and your legs will jump around. It's going to startle you at first because you'll think that because they're jumping around, they're getting better. Sugar, when your muscles aren't working then your nerves will make them involuntary work.

"Because you can't feel your legs, you need to watch it when you shave them. If you cut yourself or burn yourself, you won't feel a damn thing. Lastly, you're going to have pain. Believe me, you're going to experience pain in your upper body because your using it more than your lower. I have a stocked supply of vicodin. Thanks to Vancouver for selling vicodin over the counter."

I was taking all of what he was telling me in. I began to feel the pain inside, a knot in my stomach. I was on the verge of crying and I tried to hold it back.

"Jasper…" A tear did stream down my cheek

"Oh, Sugar. Don't worry about it. We're going to help you. Edward and I will help you through this. We, even you, are going to beat this in this ass. I'm not giving up on you and neither is Edward. I want to see you on the dance floor swaying away and wiggling those hips like the first time I saw you. I don't ever want to hear from you that you can't do it. You are strong, Bella Swan," he held my face in his hands. "Okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

"Now, how about some dinner. You're going to help me with making the salad and I need to get the lasagna prepped. You're folks are coming back over tonight to join us."

As we prepared dinner, we talked. We talked about everything that we missed talking about at R's. It was little things like our childhood, school, friends. We talked about our parents a lot. I kept watching Jasper as he made the lasagna by hand. If I were to make one, it would come out of the freezer in an already made meal dish by Stouffers. I needed to get back to my old self again and start cooking. Jasper had a unique way of pouring the homemade sauce, laying the cooked noodles, and adding the ricotta cheese. It was professional and sexy looking. I giggled at him when he wore an old looking apron with "Kiss The Cook" on the front. I did help him make the salad as he asked. It was no problem with the counters being low.

Mom and Phil returned. Mom did all the talking this time. She told embarrassing stories of my childhood that I didn't want to dare to bring up in front of Jasper. She kept me blushing the whole time. I missed Mom so much. We hadn't seen each other since I relocated here. Mom and Phil didn't have a problem with me living with Jasper.

Mom whispered in my ear a few times, "Are you sure he's gay?"

I kept repeating my response, "Believe me."

I guess Mom thought Jasper was cute, too.

After dinner, Jasper and Phil took a walk around the block to let us girls talk. I did need some alone time with Mom.

She helped me onto the couch.

"Baby, come home for a while."

"I am home, Mom."

"I can take care of you until you get better."

"I can't. I still have to go to school in a week or so. Besides, this is my recovery time. I need to teach myself a new way of life. Jasper is going to help me with doing that," I told her.

"And Edward?"

"Edward…Well, Edward is going to help my body recover. I mean, he's going to be my therapist."

"You like him, don't you?"

_It wasn't a question because she knew._

"Mom…I, ugh…"

"I can see the way you look at him. Don't worry, Baby. It's fine. He is a good looking man. I have good vibes about him," she told me.

"Are they the same vibes you had with Phil?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely."

The rest of our conversation was like the one Jasper and I had earlier. I told mom about the disability and how it would affect my body, much the same way Jasper had explained it to me. Still, nothing I said could stop the flow of tears and the loud, squeaky hiccups coming from her. I comforted her, telling her not to worry. If I wasn't, she shouldn't. I told her that Jasper was going to be helping me every step of the way.

In some ways, I've always been the stronger one than Mom. She was always the worrier and I was the warrior.

She continued to beg me to come back home, and was about ready to pull the guilt trip when Jasper and Phil arrived back from their walk. They glanced at me before sharing a look. I wondered what their conversation was about.

They went back to their hotel around ten, after my mother promised to check in with me every day. Yippie. They were only staying three days. Actually, two more since this day was almost over. Mom and Phil had to go back to work in a week. The devotion, though, of driving all this way to spend three days with me was so heart taking.

I was exhausted and ready for a good, long, hot shower. As I wheeled myself toward the bathroom, I realized I had a slight problem. I was going to need Jasper's help. Before hesitantly asking for Jasper's help, he knew what I was about to ask him.

"Are you ready for your shower, Sugar?"

"Are you okay with this? I mean, this isn't going to be weird for you?" I asked.

"Is it going to be weird for you having your best male friend help you take a shower?"

"Awe shit, Jasper. Let's just get it over with."

I blew out a deep breath and began to strip in front of him. Teasing him, I began humming the stripping song. He just shook his head and smirked. I began with my bottoms. Wiggling in my chair, I eased my yoga pants and panties down my legs. For the top half, I removed everything quickly. That little smirk took all my shyness away and it was flushed down the drain. I sat there, completely nude. But a heat flushed my cheeks when Jasper looked at my shaved pussy.

"What? You don't like being a women and have it like a little girl?" he asked as he eyed my bareness.

I couldn't believe he just said that to me. I rebutted back, "Jasper, that's not nice. Besides…" _I can't believe that I'm telling him this._ "I have a paranoia. Pube hair freaks me out. It has always freaked me out since I was a little girl. Ugh, now don't laugh…" Jasper stood there with arms folded and trying to hide his laugh. "But pube hair on soap, wash cloths, or anything else, grosses me out. That is why I shave."

He slowly un-weaved his arms. "Oh. My. God! So, do I! I have the same thing! Also when I was a little boy I was paranoid about it. My mother would tell me, 'Jasper, you're going to get pubic hair also.' I would cry and whine away. 'I don't want it!' I would tell her just crying away. To this day, twig and berries never kept its bush."

I began to laugh hysterically at him. Leave it him to say something to ease the heavy shyness away from me.

He showed me how to position my legs so I could slide onto the shower bench using the grab bars on the wall. I had the shower heat on full blast. Last time I had a hot shower was the cold morning of my accident. He stayed in the bathroom just to be sure that I was okay. We talked while I showered. He helped me into my comfy pajama's and helped me into my bed. I moaned at how soft it was. I noticed the small bell on my nightstand.

"What's that for?" I asked and pointed to it and continued. "What, are you now my butler?"

"That's incase you need help during the night. If you need to, please use it, Sugar. Okay?"

"Jasper, stay with me for a while?

He tucked me in and did another fatherly gesture, he kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. He laid next to me, on top of my quilt. He wrapped his arm around my waist and hummed.

I tucked my upper body into him, rested my head on his shoulder and I was off in dreamland in no time.

* * *

**A/N: I needed Renee and Phil to show up sometime to see Bella. I've been receiving PM from my readers, "Where's Renee?" I thought and thought on how to incorporate her not being there at the time of the accident. Flying phobia!**

**The tidbit on the pube hair too weird? I'm sorry if it lead to a bit crackfic but I couldn't help Jasper's wise ass crack on the twig and berries.**

**Last thought- I'm sorry for the long delay of up-dating. I was racking my brain on how to incorporate Renee and Phil into the story. I'm also trying to get my chapters up-to-date over on Twilighted. I've only have up to chapter 6-ice on there.**

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter**

**~PattzCougar**


	11. Chapter 11 Sugar

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my fantastically betabuddy: Truth in the Moon, mwah ;-x.. Also thank you to the PTBeta's: korrineraylie and MojoPen for helping fix my booboo's. You both rock! **

**Sugar**

I woke up to find Jasper still nestled next to my body and his arms wrapped around me holding me like a big teddy bear. Did I find this odd? No, it was somewhat comforting. He was lying on his side with his face pressed into my neck. I rolled to face him. He sighed a little and moved his head onto my shoulder. Still, I wondered when Jasper had moved from being on top of my quilt to being in bed with me? I must have slept really good.

Watching him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, I greeted him, "Good morning. When did you slip in my sheets?"

"Oh, around elevenish. You were shaking like you were having a bad dream or something. I didn't want to wake you, so I climbed in under the sheets and held you. You stopped shaking right away when I wrapped my arm around you. You're so comfy that I guess I just fell asleep also. Is that too weird for you?" he asked.

"God, no. Was it weird for you?" I asked tentatively.

"You know, it wasn't. And you're the first woman I ever slept with. Well, not in that way. Come on, let's go make some joe," he said with a bright smile.

I watched Jasper get out of bed. He was wearing shorts with happy faces all over them and a plain white cotton t-shirt. Talk about bed hair, this made me laugh at him. He looked at me curiously before I pointed at his head.

"Are you laughing at my hair, Sugar?" he asked, his brow raised.

"It's not that bad," I told him.

He watched me get out of bed just to make sure I was all right. I followed him down the hall and into the kitchen where Jasper poured me a big cup of coffee.

"Sugar, sugar?" he asked me while holding my cup.

I gasped.

It just dawned on me. He was standing there looking at me like I lost it. Well, I kind of did lose it. I was struck by a rush of emotions. I hadn't thought of it since I met Jasper, but I knew it was the perfect song for us ever since I first heard it on the radio. I began to take in fast, deep breaths.

"Jasper! Oh my god. Do you have Pink's new CD?"

"Pink?" he asked.

I rolled over to Jasper's CD collection and scanned the many plastic cases; no Pink. Ugh.

"Turn on your computer. Please?" I pleaded to him.

He grabbed both of our cups and turned on his laptop. It came to life quickly. Jasper opened his web browser, and I told him to type in Pink. Pink's webpage came up and I searched for the song I was looking for: 'Glitter In The Air.'

"I forgot about the lyrics until I saw you were holding my cup. This song is us. Just listen to the lyrics and you'll understand. But mostly, it's about you."

I hit the play button.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?_

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the ice burg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breathe before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

"Oh, oh." He sighed out. __

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight?  
Tonight 

When the song ended Jasper looked at me with tears in his eyes. He replayed the song about four times. And each time, like me, heaviness took over him.

"I am now a Pink fan. That song is being bought right now."

He then switched over to iTunes and purchased the CD.

"We'll listen to the rest later after your folks go back to their hotel. Remember, I promised you a slumber party. Well, tonight is the night, sugar. Also, remember the website I told you about with the cute men's panties?"

"Yeah."

"I think Edward needs to update his panty drawer," he said and snickered.

"Jasper!"

"What?"

"Are you really going to buy Edward underwear and you're going to give them to his as a gift?" I asked.

"I'm not going to give it to him, you are. When the timing is right you are. I hope it's soon though because it's getting pretty boring catching you two sneaking kissies all the time."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, and you can use my laptop anytime you want. Just don't gawk at my naughty pictures I have in my 'Whoa' file."

"TMI," I said but continued thinking of what was in the file. "What's in the 'Whoa' file?"

"I'll show you at later," he said. Right at that moment, Jasper's doorbell rang.

Mom and Phil showed up late that morning. After eating the breakfast that Jasper and I made for them, Jasper drove us around Seattle and took us to the normal tourist spots; The Space Needle, Pike's Market Place, and we took the ferry to San Juan Island. The last place we went was Westlake.

"Mom, this is the same spot where I first saw Edward."

I explained to her how the day started out. I told her I was sitting here and how Edward and Dr. Carlisle caught my eye. I told her how both Edward and I would ogle over each other. She told me it was cute, and how she thought it was a coincidence that Edward turned up in my hospital room. I told her it was fate.

She sat in the same place where I was sitting when I first saw them. We drank our iced latte's while watching Phil and Jasper look at some jewelry. Phil came back with a nice silver bracelet for mom. Jasper also had a little box in his hand. He sat down next to me.

"This is for you, Sugar. I know it's not much, but I'm keeping the other half."

"Please, I don't want anything."

"Will you just open it?" he asked.

I slowly opened the white little box. Nestled on some cotton was a gold friendship heart on a chain. It was one of those hearts that you break in half and you would give one-half to someone that you love.

I took the heart and chain out of the box and examined it. He stood up in front of me. Jasper took the heart from me, broke it in half, un-did the clasp on the chain, and hooked it around my neck. I moved my hair out of the way to help him. What took my breath away, and my emotional self-esteem, was that he took Victor's locket from hiding beneath his shirt, and removed the chain from around his neck. Jasper then sat down next to mom.

Mom was watching him. Jasper slid the other half of the heart next to Victor's locket.

"There. Now I have the two people I care about the most next to my heart," Jasper said without looking at us.

Jasper then returned his chain around his neck and placed both the locket and my heart under his shirt.

Heaviness took my breath, my thoughts, and my heart away. I held in my own emotions as I stared at the jagged heart. One heart shared by two friends.

I looked at Jasper and he smiled back at me.

"Now I just need to get my other two loves by my heart and I'll be set."

"Other two loves?" Mom questioned Jasper.

"Yeah, Mike and Edward. Well, my main love is Mike. Edward is my brotherly love," he responded.

Both Mom and I cried out in awe and Jasper blushed.

We ended back at the Space Needle and spent the rest of the evening there. We had dinner while watching Seattle slowly roll past us around in a circle about ten times. Jasper thought it was a good idea to take Mom and Phil there since were leaving in the morning.

After dinner, we went up to the observation deck to take in the view. We watched the skyscrapers light up with neon lights. Jasper pointed out Mercy general; it was in good viewing distance. Eventually, Mom took me aside.

"I'm not sure when I'm going to have a chance like this again. This was Nana's." She handed me a small white box. "Mom said she wanted you to have this before she passed away. She would have given it to you back then, but you were still just a child."

I took the box from Mom's hands and lifted the lid. Inside was a sparkling diamond bracelet with one brilliant, square sapphire stone in the middle.

Sitting there stunned, I was at a loss of words as tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to hold the box still, but my hands refused to stop shaking. The bracelet was beautiful.

I tried to remember Nana wearing this but all I could remember was her wearing a watch. Mom took my hands and held them still.

"I think Nana is watching you, Baby. The ironic this is it being an, 'Edwardian Victorian' style bracelet."

I looked at her, baffled.

"Baby, did you hear what it's called; Edwardian?"

I got it then.

"Nana got this bracelet when she was born. Grandma Grace, your great-grandmother, had this bracelet made especially for her daughter. It was made in 1915. Nana had never worn it out in public because she was afraid to lose it."

"Mom…"

She interrupted me, "I promised Mom that I would give it to you at the right time and this is the moment. She passed away a few years later. Oh, baby, you're going to know when you think the moment is right also. When you have children, or a daughter, you'll pass it along to her as well."

"Why didn't she give it to you?" I asked in wonderment.

"I have something more valuable of mom's that surpasses this." She held my hands.

I wanted to ask what was so precious but I got it when she grasped me. _I _was the one that was more precious.

We left the Space Needle, but instead of Mom and Phil going back to Jasper's, they went to their hotel room. A tight knot formed in my stomach from knowing that they were leaving tomorrow. Mom said she was tired, but the way she was eyeing Phil all afternoon, I think she was ready for "alone time" with him. She told me she would see me first thing in the morning before they headed back on their drive to Arizona.

Just then, I remembered Jasper's slumber party. That perked me up in no time. But, the thought of my parents leaving, and not hearing from Edward, made the knot return.

Jasper felt my gloom, and my sadness. As soon as he pulled into the apartment parking lot, he pulled out his cell phone and began texting.

"Who did you just text?"

He smirked, ignoring me.

"Kay, Sugar, what's your poison?" he asked.

"What?"

"What's your poison? What do you feel like getting snockered on?" he asked again.

"Poison?" I asked him. I got the snockered part but never heard of poison.

"Haven't you ever seen 'Breakfast Club'? Where "Sporto" asks "Alison" what's her poison."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part." _Duh, I have the movie and I can't remember it._

"We can watch it tonight. Ooh, but I rather watch that one movie of yours 'Labyrinth'. I want to watch David Bowie dance around in tights." Jasper stared at the ceiling of his car. Clearing his lust reverie, he continued, "Mm, the bulge he has in those tights. So, what's your poison?" Jasper asked again.

"Anything hard."

"Why, Miss Swan, I was hoping you didn't notice," he said and covered his crotch with both hands.

"Damn it, Jasper!" I rebutted back his teasing. "The only one I want to see hard is Edward."

I loved the way that Jasper and I could tease each other about shit like this. It didn't feel uneasy with him.

"I'm in the mood for a TGI Mud Slide. If they don't have that, anything else is fine. No beer!" I exclaimed.

Jasper was still in awe from my last comment about Edward because he didn't say anything- just staring at the ceiling again.

"Jasper, you know that I'm only 19?"

That snapped him out of it. "You mean I've been serving alcohol to a minor!" He quickly smirked. "I knew you were underage, I'm just pulling your leg, Sugar."

Jasper started up his car again and drove down the street to the liquor store. While he was inside, my cell phone chirped. I looked at whom it was from and my heart rose. It read, incoming text: E. Cullen.

My heart leapt when I clicked on the little envelope and all it had on the screen was four lines:

_When it started we had high hopes  
Now my back's on the line, my back's on the ropes  
When it started we were alright  
But night makes a fool of us in daylight__  
_

What the shit? I read the text, baffled. _Okay,_ I thought to myself. Jasper came back with four bottles: two of the TGIFriday's MudSlide, and two of TGIFriday's White Russian.

"I got four bottles in case we get bored drinking the first," he looked at me questioningly when I didn't respond back. I just held my phone in my hands.

At Jasper's, I dressed in my oversized pajamas but saved my thin tank-top for later. Jasper came out in his happy-faced boxer bottoms and a t-shirt with a big red heart in the middle. I laughed at him. He always seems to put a smile on my face.

He made a heaping bowl of popcorn and poured our drinks in oversized glasses.

"Are you _trying_ to get me drunk?" I asked him and laughed at the glass.

"You need this. It's either this, or the Vicodin."

Jasper inserted Labyrinth in his DVD player and we both swooned as soon as David Bowie showed up, prancing around in his tights. I sang along to most of the songs while downing a third of my potent drink.

I must admit, that back then I had a major crush on David Bowie in this movie. With his "rocker" spiked hair, his eyes, and those tights. He could still make me swoon me a bit.

I looked at Jasper a couple times when he would have to place a pillow over his lap. I snickered and shook my head.

Close to the end of the movie, my cell phone chirped again. I grabbed it off the table and looked at the display screen. It was another text from, E. Cullen.

_There we were dying of frustration  
Saying, "Lord lead me not into temptation"  
But it's not easy when she turns you on  
Since they've gone_

"What the fuck?" I said aloud.

My attention turned from David Bowie to Edward's cryptic message. I read the text and read the text earlier one again, as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got another weird text from Edward."

"Let me see it."

"No!"

"Please?"

"Jasper…never mind."

Thinking of his texts, I wondered if they were supposed to be some kind of poem? I like the line that read "But it's not easy when she turns you on". Was Edward trying to tell me?

As the movie was finishing, and the effects of the MudSlide were kicking in. I was getting a little warm from it. Jasper turned off his TV, went over to his laptop, and turned on some music on his stereo. While he did this, I went to the bathroom but not before grabbing my cell phone.

Sitting there, another chirp from my phone startled me. This was getting out-of-hand, but I like it.

Instead of looking whom it was from, I automatically opened the envelope. The text was longer this time.

_If you'd only, if you'd only say yes  
Whether you will's anybody's guess  
God only God knows I'm trying my best  
But I'm just so tired of this loneliness_

So up they picked me by the big toe  
I was held from the rooftop, then they let it go  
If there's any screaming let the windows down  
As I crawl to the ground

If you'd only, if you'd only say yes  
Whether you will's anybody's guess  
God only God knows she won't let me rest  
But I'm just so tired of this loneliness  
I've become so tired of this loneliness

Oh. My. God! I must've said this out loud because Jasper came running in. I sat there staring at my phone. He laughed at my appearance.

"Did you turn on your laptop?"

"I was about to check my email when I heard you. Why?" He asked back.

"I want to look up something. Edward finished his cryptic poem-message or whatever this is."

I got off the toilet and we went to the front room to his laptop. I thought again of the part_ But it's not easy when she turns you on. _For some reason, my heart hammered in my chest from this. I then thought of last week when Edward brought his stereo in but he didn't want me to hear a certain song. Could this be the song?

"Search for Coldplay's Website," I told him.

He found it quickly.

"Look for a song called 'Yes' on their latest CD."

Jasper turned up the laptop speakers and the song started to play. Jeez, Edward was right the song was that good. I could tell why he didn't want me to hear it. The song had a kind of sensual sound to it and the lyrics, oh my! I was listening to the song and reading the lyrics off my phone. What a tease Edward was.

"Edward text you this?" he asked while reading the lyrics online.

I nodded and smiled.

"He likes you," he said in a childish voice.

"Jasper, you're such a dork."

He pouted, and I laughed at him.

"How about a refill and we'll look at your naughty files," I told him to liven him up.

Jasper took both of our glasses and headed off to the kitchen. I hit the replay button to hear the song again. I yelled to him.

"Hey, Jas., can I add this to your favorites list so I can purchase it later in iTunes?"

"Sure can, Sugar. While you're in my favorites, scroll down to look for Men's Underwear Club," he was saying, as he walked back into the living room.

I found the Website and clicked on it. The screen lit up showing men's ab's and whatever they had on around their hips. Oh. My. God. Lots of them appeared on the monitor. Jasper sat down next to me on his chair.

It felt dirty to stare at the pictures, but there was no "parental units" catching me staring. Jasper handed me my refill of poison. I took a big gulp of it. Everything was getting warm throughout my body.

"Click on Sexy and Erotic tab," he told me.

Holy Shit! They sell these types of underwear that are mesh and you can see everything. The tummy twist awoke my arousal. Oh, to see them on Edward.

"I bought a pair for Mike, and they look super sexy on him. You know, we're all the same size."

"What?" I asked.

"Edward wears the same size as Mike and I."

"Now, how in the fuck do you know that?" I asked in amusement.

"Call it panty invasion."

I shook my head, "I don't want to know. That's too weird even for you, Jas."

"What color do you like?"

As I was staring mesmerized at the barely covered cock in front of me, the first word that I blurted it out was, "Red." Everything turned mushy inside me as I started thinking about Edward wearing the red ones, the blue ones, the white ones, or even, meow, the black ones.

Jasper clicked on the red pair and clicked the purchase button. My erotic zone clicked on, and I pushed his hand away and clicked the purchase button for the blue, white, and the black pairs.

Thinking about Edward wearing them, I also clicked onto other naughty pair of underwear. I clicked into the swim wear tab. The first image was a pair of 'Wallaby Extreme Sexy Thong'. It barely covered the man's hips, because only a thin strap held up the tightly covered cock. I was thinking of buy them but no man should never wear Speedo's or anything similar.

I was looking at Jasper as he sat there dazed, staring at the pictures. I wasn't sure if he was in awe or if his fourth cocktail kicked him into a state of drunken lust.

A little box popped up in the corner above computer's clock alerting us that "Gorgeous" is now online.

I looked at Jasper. "Is that Edward?"

He looked like he was about to pass out but he held on. "That is! I added him to my Yahoo account. It's really weird because we work together and all but we still have a chat session once in a while. I think it's because he misses me," he said and laughed.

Edward's screen popped up.

_Gorgeous: Aren't you working tonight?_

Jasper typed back to him.

**QueenJ: No, I traded the night off for tomorrow night. We're having a slumber party. Bella's getting drunk… :)**

_Gorgeous: Where is she?_

**QueenJ: Right here. Oh, Eddy I have a confession. Last night I saw her naked. Afterwards, I slept with her.**

_Gorgeous: WTF? _

**QueenJ: Yeah, She was moaning half of the time. LoL. She's so soft and warm. I held her tightly.**

I was laughing so hard while I watched Jasper type this out. Edward answered back quickly.

_Gorgeous: I swear to God Jasper, if you touched her!_

**QueenJ: Will you calm down, gorgeous? LOL! I helped her take a shower. Do you want to know a secret?**

_Gorgeous: What?_

**QueenJ: She shaves**

_Gorgeous: Yeah, and?_

**QueenJ: I mean EVERYTHING.**

_Gorgeous: Everything…Fuck!_

**QueenJ: Here, I'll let you two chat. I'm going to go bed. Damn, this mudslide is wild!**

I waited a few minutes, making sure Jasper went to bed. Picking up his laptop, I made my way to the desk in my room to chat with Edward.

**QueenJ: Hi**

_Gorgeous: Are you alone?_

**QueenJ: Jasper's passed out in his room. **

_Gorgeous: God, I miss you._

My heart pounded from reading this. I responded back to him with all smiles. I looked at the clock and it was getting close to 1 a.m.

**QueenJ: You do? It's only been two days, Edward; actually, three days.**

_Gorgeous: I still miss you. Ugh, is there anyway to change Jasper's penname and add in yours? I still feel like I'm chatting with him_

I felt the heat searing my cheeks.

**QueenJ: I'll get my own account tomorrow. Why are you're up so late?**

_Gorgeous: I just had a dream and it woke me up. I thought I would go online for a bit and then I saw Jasper's board was online. Do you want to know my dream?_

**QueenJ: Was it a nightmare?**

_Gorgeous: I dreamt about you._

Teasing him, I responded back.

**QueenJ: Like I said, a nightmare!**

_Gorgeous: Har-har. I promise you that it was a good dream. It was a really good dream. I haven't had that type of dream for a long time._

Curiosity was killing me now knowing he dreamt of me. I still teased him with my response.

**QueenJ: A good dream? Was I damsel in distress and you were my hero coming to save me?**

_Gorgeous: Just read what I'm going to write. Like I said, I really miss you, Bella. I've been thinking about you, about our kiss ever since I left you. I'm actually getting antsy from this damn hiatus. You are making my heart ache, not being able to see you, or to touch you. I went to bed early tonight, and my dream was of us. _

_I dreamt that I drove to Jasper's to see you. It was late. I used my key that Jasper lent me to his apartment. I walked in and it was all dark inside. I heard the shower running. I knew it was you taking a shower because he was at work. I went to your room and waited for you, sitting on your bed._

_You rolled into your room wearing only a pair of cotton panties and a very sexy spaghetti-strapped tank top. Your hair was wet and it cascaded around your breasts._

I interrupted him.

**QueenJ: Holy shit, Edward!**

_ Gorgeous: *Sigh* Do you want to hear the rest of my dream or not?_

**QueenJ: I won't interrupt you. Go ahead.**

_Gorgeous: Excitedly, you rolled over to me fast. You told me, "about time!" and then you wrapped your arms around me and held me tight. After a while of our embrace, I pushed you back and gently grabbed your face. I kissed you very deeply. The kisses were becoming very heated when I slipped you my tongue. You moaned. I moved my hands to your arms and felt goose bumps. I pulled your body closer to mine. You pressed your sexy chest next to mine and I felt your hardened nipples through your tank top. I had a feeling you were getting aroused._

_I knelt in front of you. I locked the wheels to your chair so you couldn't move. I placed my hands on your knees. We're still passionately kissing. I moved my hands up your thighs. Your thighs were so soft under my hands. I continued to move my hands to your hips and wrapped them around the small of your back. I moved them down to your luscious ass. You moaned harder into my mouth when I squeezed them. I pulled on your ass to make your hips slide closer to my body. _

_I inched closer on my knees making my body wedge in between your legs. I pulled my hips forward and my crotch was nestled next to yours. You moaned at the contact and grabbed at my head hard. With every suck of your sweet tongue, you thrust your hips against my crotch. I sighed your name in your mouth. I knew what you were doing and I didn't stop it._

_You were grinding on me in the right place, Bella. You weaved your arms around my body and I began to rock next to you. I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted so I questioned you, Bella. I was still rocking on to your beautiful white panties. Your breathing became faster with each of my thrust against you. The hemline of my jeans was firmly pressed into you; along with your panties._

_You called out, "Edward, oh god, no, wait! Oh, no." You were holding out. I rocked harder into you. _

_I told you, "Come for me, my Bella. Don't hold it in. Let me hear your orgasm." _

_You came. Hard. You had to clench onto my shirt while your orgasm faded. You then let go of my shirt and hid behind your hands. You were embarrassed what just happened. I pleaded to you…and then I woke up._

Oh. My God. That was the most erotic thing that I have ever read in my life. He dreamt this about me! I had no words for it, but it left me completely wet.

_Gorgeous: Bella? Are you there? Because, if I just typed this all out to no one, I feel like a dweeb now._

**QueenJ: I'm here. Give me a second to compose myself. Jeez, Edward. If you ever quit being a therapist, you can easily be a romance writer. That was the sexiest thing I have ever read. *Blush* You dreamt this about us?**

_Gorgeous: Did I step over the line by telling you this?_

**QueenJ: No, not at all. I always want to know what you're thinking, doing, or dreaming about. Um, but it was over-the-top though…Edward?**

_Gorgeous: Hmm…_

**QueenJ: How come you haven't called me? I've been getting antsy about not hearing from you. My mom was especially annoyed by the fact that I am always checking my cell phone. Oh, BTW… I really loved the Coldplay lyrics. Thank you.**

_Gorgeous: _ _That was the song I didn't want you to hear last week._

Let the flirtation begin.

**QueenJ: Why, because it turns you on?**

_Gorgeous: _ _You turn me on, Bella._

**QueenJ: If you're tying to make me blush, you're succeeding.**

_Gorgeous: _ _Yay! Bella, the reason I haven't called you is because you needed to have some time with your parents. I've also been busy making arrangements. I'm going away for four days with Carlisle and Esme. We're flying up to Alaska to meet with some friends of ours. I'm not sure if I'll be able to call you when I'm up there._

**QueenJ: Don't go, Edward. Please don't go. Mom and Phil are leaving tomorrow. You're leaving. You're crushing my heart. **

_Gorgeous: I'll be back on Sunday. I'll miss you. Besides, I've been moping as well from not seeing you. Carlisle thought this would be a good time to get away from Seattle for a while._

**QueenJ: I miss you so much already. Don't go… Please.**

_Gorgeous: Hold on._

I thought I won. I wouldn't be able to handle more days without Edward. I was hoping he was talking to Carlisle to get out of it.

_Gorgeous: Kay, I'm back. Check your cell phone. I sent you something. It'll hold you until I get back._

I lost it. I began to sob loudly. He was really leaving and breaking my heart in the mean time. I heard my cell phone chirp. There was a message from Edward. I clicked open the envelope and there was Edward. He took a picture of himself with his arms out in front of him. He was puckering his lips, waiting for a kiss. I also noticed he was shirtless. Oh, good lord. Edward was breaking my heart and here he was trying to steal a kiss from me.

Jasper's laptop belled a message.

_Gorgeous: Bella...I'll miss you._

**QueenJ: Don't forget about me. Edward…Fuck, you're breaking my heart! I have to go.**

I was crying so hard that I closed out the chat. I turned off Jasper's cell phone and turned off my phone.

I fell asleep crying. I wasn't sure why I was doing it. Edward was just going to be gone for a couple days. Everyone was leaving me.

Mom and Phil showed up early on Sunday. I tried to be all smiles for them and be in a good mood, but I wasn't. Jasper tried to make them breakfast but they said they already ate at their hotel. We said our long goodbyes, which consisted of hugs and kisses. Mom told me she would call me when they arrived at their destination.

Tears forming, I cried harder again. And they were gone.

All of them were gone.

I went back into my room and slipped into my over-sized pajamas. I was hurting, literally from pain in my body and pain from my heart. I went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I eyed the Vicodin bottle, I needed comfort and no amount of booze was going to help me. I took one capsule and went back to bed. I did sleep some but Jasper kept waking me up to see if I was alright.

He brought me lunch and dinner to my room. I had a few bites and went back to bed. The only time I would leave my room was when I had to use the bathroom. I kept my cell phone on staring at Edward's picture.

Monday and Tuesday weren't any better. Jasper started calling me 'Ms. Zombie' this and 'Ms. Zombie' that. I heard Jasper and Mike discussing how to bring me out of my miserable state. Every time I would use the bathroom, I would take another Vicodin to ease the pain. My back was hurting more and more. Jasper tried feeding me, and I would take some food, but I would just try to roll back over in bed and sleep my life away.

Wednesday, Mom called me that they arrived in California and were going to make a straight shot back to Arizona. Dad even called me that morning. It surprised me because he evercalls me. The day was a little better after I talked to him. I managed to get myself out of bed to take a shower. Everywhere I would go to in the apartment, I would take my cell phone with me- always keeping it on Edward's picture. It would just tear the hole in my heart larger. My battery was running low, and I began to cry again because I had to turn off my cell phone to recharge the damn thing.

I was losing it.

After my shower, I put on a fresh pair of pajamas and went back to bed. Like the previous days, Jasper would bring me my meals. I stayed in my room feeling nothing. It was as if the whole world slipped out from underneath me. I did cry some, but most of all I felt nothing. What a shitty week.

Thursday- Nothing.

Friday- Nothing

Saturday was looking somewhat promising. It was because I knew that Edward and his parents were flying home soon- but still nothing. I held onto my cell phone willing it to ring and still nothing.

**A/N: **I'm never going to have Edward on hiatus ever again. I also don't condone underage drinking. I'm sorry if I went out-of-line of having Bella drink. I promise lots of lemony, puckering lemons, to come.

A link of the Play list, lyrics of Coldplay's 'Yes', and Pink's "Glitter in the Air' are on my profiles page. A link to pictures of the sexy men's underwear Jasper and Bella were checking out is also on my profile page

One of the beta's thought I should include this:

**Snockered:**

**Adjective; Slang.**

**drunk; intoxicated.**


	12. Chapter 12Yours and Mine

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my fantastically betabuddy: Truth in the Moon for fixing my oops. Also, thanks to beta's: starshinedown, furious kitten, and MOD at PTB for correcting my grammar, spelling, punctuation, ext. ext… I love writing, but I'm a dumb shit at English 101.**

**A/N: I really wanted to use a different font for Edward's handwriting in his notes, but I received word that all of the fandom sites only use one type of font. Mild-lemony, but is foot petting considered lemony?**

**Yours and Mine**

"Bella."

"Hi. Did you have a nice time?" It came out as sarcasm rather than a question.

"I did have a nice visit with our friends, but by the third day I missed you terribly. The rest of the week I kept bugging Carlisle to let us to come home early. Carlisle kept reminding me that it's not polite to treat our long-time friends like that and to bail out on them because his son misses his lady friend in Seattle."

"You missed me terribly?" My gushing mood changed my sarcasm.

"Terribly."

"Edward…" Heat seared my cheeks. I continued, "I missed you too much. I was literally a wreck for a week. You have no idea how many Vicodins I took to ease the heartache you left me in. I was in emotional and physical pain."

"How much pain?"

"My back hurts like hell. The pills helped out a lot. Damn, they are potent! I was feeling no pain after them."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow."

"Will _you_ be included in tomorrow?" I asked happily.

"Jasper scheduled your first therapy appointment for tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my question."

Laughing, Edward said, "I'm not missing that chance to see you. Never again. Besides, Jasper and I plan on doing things to your body that you can't imagine."

"Oh, my. Besides, I don't think Jasper would want to do a threeso…oops." I paused abruptly before saying 'threesome' could completely slip out before I continued. "Oh, I received a call from the outpatient center from the hospital. They're giving me an attendee. He's going to help me around the campus and drive me to my appointments and around Seattle. It's paid through my insurance."

Edward didn't respond.

"Are you there?" I asked.

I think I got his tongue from almost saying 'threesome.'

"Yeah, I'm here," he finally responded back.

"Anyway, the counselor told me that if I'm not happy with that person, I could fire and hire whomever I want. Edward, are you okay? You're not saying anything."

"I'm listening to your voice. I missed you so much. Ugh, I wish I could talk more, but I need to get a hold of Carlisle. I need to ask him what I should, and should not, do with you tomorrow. Is Jasper there?" he asked.

"No, he's actually on a date with Mike."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, they went to the movies to see an indie film called _Little Ashes_. It has the guy who played Cedric in _Harry Potter_. I still think he looks like you, Edward."

He blew a raspberry, or a _Bronx cheer_, with his tongue from my comment, and groaned. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

He hung up. I remembered mom calling it _Bronx cheer_ when I was younger. I asked why she called it that? She told me it was out of disapproval and not a cheer at all.

_Ooh, it was my __first day of therapy with Edward._ _What should I wear_? I decided on just a simple pair of gray sweats and an over sized t-shirt.

Just then Jasper's doorbell rang. I rolled over to the door and opened it quickly. A stranger was standing there.

"You know, you shouldn't do that," he said.

"Do what?" I replied.

"I could be some freak or a pervert. As soon as you open the door I can attack you and do anything I please," he told me.

I slammed the door in his face, and he rang the doorbell again. This time I asked, "Who is it?"

"Jimmy," he replied, and I re-opened the door.

"But still, I could be some freak or a pervert who wants to have my way with you. You should never open the door to anyone. Just the people that you know. Now, I'm Jimmy, your assistant. Shit, they didn't tell me how pretty you are," he said and held his hand out.

"Hi, Jimmy," I responded, while I shook his cold, clammy hand.

While I spoke, Jimmy ran his eyes all over my body. "Would you like to come in?"

We had time to kill. Jimmy was a tall, lanky guy that wore his ash blonde hair back in a pony-tail. His eyes were little brown slits when he smiled, and his teeth slight yellow tinge. He had a rocker look to him: tattered blue jeans, a denim short sleeved shirt, and hiker boots. He followed me into the living room.

"Is this your apartment?" he asked.

"No, it belongs to a friend of mine. His name's Jasper. His apartment is accessible because his previous parner was ill, and he had to get around in a wheelchair."

"Your friend is gay?" he asked in a disgusted manner.

"Does that BOTHER you?" I replied harshly.

I looked at the clock, and saw it was getting close to my appointment for therapy. I couldn't wait to see Edward and Jasper.

I grabbed my purse and my transfer board and pushed myself to the door with Jimmy following. He insisted on pushing me so he could get the "hang-of-it". I did let him push the rest of the way, even though I was capable of pushing myself. We passed a couple of hall mirrors and I saw him looking down at me, and not ahead. I glanced down and noticed why. My t-shirt neckline had managed to fall near my cleavage. I leaned forward to pull my shirt back to make the neckline move up, but it didn't help. It made my chest stand out more. _Next time, wear something to cover up._

We got to the building's front door, and instead of pushing on the handles, Jimmy placed both hands on my shoulders and squeezed them. _Okay, this guy was starting to freak me out._ I was relieved when we finally got to his car but more irritations flared up.

"How in the hell am I supposed to get in this?" I asked, fuming.

Jimmy had a Jeep Wrangler.

"Don't worry. I'll help you in, Bella," he said, laughing.

"I was hoping you would have a smaller car so I can help myself get in and out. If you're hired to be an assistant, a person in a wheelchair shouldn't have to have a hard time getting in and out of the assistant's car! It's not smart. That's why I have the transfer board. So I can put it next to the car and transfer myself. Jasper and I have been working on it in his smaller car."

Jimmy opened the passenger door and placed my chair by the Jeep. He then had the damn balls to lift me up under my arm pits to put me in the Jeep. His hands kept brushing against my breasts_. I seriously didn't like this guy, but I'm nice enough to give him a few more days to see how it would work out._ _Jimmy gave me bad vibes._ He placed my chair in the back seat.

Driving downtown, I think he tried to hit every God damn pot hole there was. Pot hole equals bouncing breasts. I shifted in my seat to face the window.

He arrived at Masen's Sports Rehabilitation and Therapy. My heart started to pound in my chest at the idea of seeing Edward. Jimmy got my chair out and the situation was reversed from when he put me inside the jeep. He grabbed and swung my legs around, then he lifted me out of the jeep with his hands underneath my arm pits and set me in my chair.

"Jimmy, that is not how you're supposed to lift someone in and out of a car," I spit out.

He didn't say anything. I looked up, and all he had was a damn smirk on his fucking face.

**EPOV**

"Jasper, can you stick around today for Bella's therapy? She's going to need moist heat, electrical stimulation, and soft tissue massage on her lower back and upper behind. I don't think I can do that."

Jasper giggled.

I continued, "I know I can perform them, but not today. She'll need to remove her top, and I don't think I can handle that just yet. It was just a week ago we kissed. I'm excited to see her, but I just can't help her. I'll be here for any other assistance. Can you do this for me, please?"

Jasper agreed, and began to read over Bella's chart with my notes:

_Tre__atment may include a specific exercise or rehabilitation program and modalities such as moist heat, paraffin, ultrasound, electrical stimulation, iontophoresis, ice, a home exercise program, and "hands on" consisting of myofascial release, soft tissue massage, passive range of motion, and joint mobilization, as needed._

Jasper sighed and ran his hand over the page. He did this every time he read my notes on any chart. My handwriting caused him to swoon.

"Jasper, are you making love to my handwriting again?" I asked and laughed.

"Well, gorgeous, if your handwriting can fuck, then yes- and it made me cum. Your handwriting is so beautiful. You sure you're not gay?" he responded.

"I told you how I felt about Bella. I didn't turn gay over night, if that's what you're implying."

I heard the jingle of the bells that were attached to the glass door. I walked out the office and found a guy standing behind Bella. I looked at Bella, and she gave me a little smile, but she looked like she was pissed at something.

"Hi, Bella. How are you doing today?"

She smiled and replied, "Doing okay. Edward, this is Jimmy."

I walked around Bella to shake Jimmy's hand. "Hi Jimmy. This is Jasper, the man Bella is staying with."

Jimmy didn't acknowledge Jasper. He just squeezed Bella's shoulders, and told her he'd pick her up between four and five today. Bella just said a small 'fine' under her breath.

Jimmy left and I asked, "Bella, is something wrong? What happened?"

"I know that he's supposed to help me out and everything, but that guy…I don't know…that guy gives me the creeps. There's just something different about him that I get bad vibes from. I'm going to give him a few days, but if he still…" she ended it.

"Still what? What did he do?" I asked.

"Edward, he kept eyeing me like I was something to chew on. I mean, he just kept ogling." Bella looked down at her chest.

"Should I call the hospital to get you another assistant?" I asked.

"I'll give him a couple more days. Did you see the dumb-ass car he has?" she asked.

"No, what was it? I was in the office when you both came in."

"He drives a Jeep. It wasn't a pretty picture when he insisted on getting me in and out of it," she said, fuming.

"Where's your transfer board?"

"I have- had- it. It's in the Jeep. But I still can't use it, because the damn thing is so high up I wouldn't be able to get my ass in it unlike, Jasper's VW. At least Jasper has the balls to drive something reliable. How can an assistant not be smart enough to drive something to help a person? Edward, he kept brushing his hands on me when he helped me in and out and it started to make me so uncomfortable."

I cringed at the thought of his hands brushing against her. I began to fume as well. "Bella, you let me know if he does that again, and I will have a word with him."

"You can count me in too, sugar. Only Edward and I are allowed to put our hands on you," Jasper said, and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Now sugar, if you come with me, I'm going to start your therapy plan today."

Bella looked at me sympathetically and asked, "How come you're not helping me today?"

"Because today you need to have your top off for some treatment, and I thought Jasper would be the best to help you, not me. Tempting…" I ended quickly and they both looked at me, surprised.

"Okay, sugar, follow me. I'm going to get you so worked up that you wish Edward was treating you today. Nah, I'm just kidding. Today, I'm going to put some moist heat packs on your back, perform an ultrasound, and give you a little rub down massage."

**BPOV**

_So, Eddy wants to see me without a top on? Tempting indeed._

I followed Jasper down a hall into a dimly lit room. Jasper had turned off the overhead lights but had on two small table lights. An aroma therapy smell of lilacs and sandalwood scented the room. A soft harpsichord melody of played out of the little CD player. A low massage table rested besdies the wall. As soon as I rolled in, I was automatically relaxed.

Jasper came over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, sugar, I need you to remove your t-shirt and you sweats. I'll help you onto the table."

Jasper turned around to turn on a machine, and placed a couple of packs inside the warming bin. While he did that, I removed my top layer of clothes.

Jasper turned around and eyed my bra and breasts. "Awe, that's so perty sugar."

Heat flooded my cheeks, and I laughed at the way he said pretty, because I wore my light beige-hearted lacy demi bra and my hanky panky lace bikinis in chai. Jasper had seen me in all my glory, but I wasn't embarrassed because he was like the big sister I'd never had.

I managed to get on the massage table without his assistance because the table was low enough. I laid on my stomach and placed my head in the round hole.

"Bella, sugar, I'm placing this warm towel over your neck and head to make it more comfortable for you. You'll still be able to breathe," he said.

"Okay," I responded comfortably.

"Just relax, listen to the music, and take deep breaths," he spoke slowly in a low voice.

"Okay," I softly replied again, and he chuckled.

He took the heated moist packs and placed them on my lower back. God, this was better than when Nurse Ratched put the hot towel on my back. The cornhusk packs stayed toasty warm and the heat seeped into my muscles and my spine: so tantalizing wonderful. He also massaged my hands and arms at the same time. After fifteen minutes, the packs began to cool down.

"Sugar, I need to go heat them up again. Are you all right lying here? I'll put a blanky over you so you won't get cold," he said warmly.

"Okay."

Jasper took the packs off me and left the room. I was already feeling relaxed. I listened to the soothing melodies of the music.

**JasPOV**

"Oh, Edward, she has her top off in there," I giggled as I slipped out of her room.

"Is everything off?" Edward asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You perv. No, she has her bra on."

"What color is it?"

"Want to go find out yourself?" I responded.

"What? You want me to walk right in there saying, 'Hi Bella. I just popped in to see what color your under garments were today'?" Edward exclaimed.

"Come back in there with me, and don't say anything. She can't see anything anyway because she's on the table with her head covered."

"She won't notice?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I have the room dimly lit. I have her so drunkenly relaxed that she won't know. I still have to give her an ultrasound and massage."

"She can see our feet. I have bigger feet than you, and she would notice it," he said.

"I turned the table so the hole is positioned to the wall. All she can see is the rug underneath and nothing else. Come gorgeous, you know you want to sneak a peek," I said and laughed.

"I can't do it. I can as a professional therapist, but it's ethically wrong if we're going to get to know each other more. If someone found out that if things go further, I, we, could lose our license. Jasper, I need you to be her therapist when she needs to have ultrasound and massages done. I'll help her with the work-out stuff," Edward explained. 

"Oh, my, God. I forgot out the ethic's crap," I said and rolled my eyes but continued, "who in the hell is going to rat out on us, Bella, oh, wait, the tooth fairy!" I exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that the Jimmy guy can do a lot more damage," Edward said.

"You know you're still itching to see her half-clad. Oh, by-the-way, she's wearing a real cute tan bra with little hearts on the lacy fabric," I teased him.

"Lace!" Edward exclaimed and groaned, "you better get back to her. She might think you've abandoned her."

I went back into the room and Bella's arms wear hanging over the edge.

"Sugar, are you awake? It's time for your ultrasound."

She responded lazily, "Hmm? Oh, okay." She moaned out a low hum.

"Are you getting cold? Because I can turn up the heat in here." I asked.

"No, I'm fine Jasp." She giggled and continued, "What's Edward doing out there?"

Teasing, I responded, "Edward's in here."

Bella was about to rise up, but I laughed and held her shoulders down, "I'm just kidding with ya, sugar. No, he's itching to ease his sexy ass in here, but I shooed him away."

I then turned on the ultrasound machine, and a quiet hum echoed in the room. I applied some jelly on the end of the wand, some jelly to her lower back, and pressed the wand to her. This sent pulsing vibrations to Bella's back. It's nothing compared to a massage… or a personal vibrator.

While working the wand, I thought of Edward dying to know what she looked lying here. My thought just then flashed over to his Lexus.

I snickered.

"Jasper, what are you laughing at there?" she asked through the hole.

"Something I said to Edward last week when we were packing your things. He asked me if we should take my car or his. I told him that we would take his so I could finally get to ride in the SexyLexy!" I said while laughing.

Bella giggled the cutest laugh that I ever heard.

"SexyLexy? I'll have to tease him about that. Jasper, that's a good one," she said, laughed again and sighed.

"Okay sugar, just a few more minutes then I'm going to give you a ride of your life. My massages make anyone turn into mush," I told her.

I worked the ultrasound wand deep into Bella's lower back and her upper ass cheeks. She squirmed just a bit when the lubed wand worked the top of her ass.

"Sugar, does that hurt?" Jasper asked.

"No! It tickles!" She giggled.

I finished with the ultrasound and went to turn off the machine. I then cleaned the end of the wand and wiped the rest of the jelly off her back with a towel.

"Sugar, you ready to be rubbed?" Jasper asked.

"Give it to me, honey."

"Okay, the massage oil is heated up and I'll apply some to my hands and some on your back," I told her.

I applied some on my hands and some to her back.

"Okay sugar, first thing I'm going to do is work your neck muscles and your shoulders," I said, and continued working the stiff muscles, "you're very tense here." I kneaded her deltoids.

I squirted more warm oil into the small of her back, she sighed happily. I worked in silence for the next ten minutes, the room quiet except for the soothing melody coming out of the portable CD player.

**BPOV**

Jasper's hands worked on the area just above my waistline and Jasper asked softly, "Is this where you're stiff?"

I murmured my assent.

As Jasper's fingers pressed firmly into my lower spine, I flinched a little as a small stab of pain shot through my lower back, but almost immediately the pain was replaced by a nice soothing warm sensation that seemed to radiate all around the painful area.

"Oh my," I sighed, "that feels so nice!"

Jasper kept the pressure on, working his way around in little circles, until I felt him slide the sheet down below my bottom.

"Jasper, you're not working my ass, are you?"

"No sugar, that's my fault. The sheet slipped off you," Jasper replied.

I yelled out through the hole, "Yeah right, I bet Edward would've loved to see that!"

I felt the sheet return to my ass. Jasper returned to massaging my back. He began at the small of my back, kneaded the muscles around my waist and worked his way around my spine. His strong hands were amazing compared to how delicate he was. Using his thumbs and palms, he was slowly applying gentle pressure up along my spine shaft. I moaned out in sheer pleasure. He then made small circles with his thumbs going back down my spine. He worked on my spine for a couple more minutes and massaged his way back on my shoulders.

"Okay, sugar, I'm just about done here. You can either lay here for a short while, or you can get dressed. I need to go retrieve your chart, and I'll come back in to help you off the table."

I pushed up on my arms and reached down to move my legs into a sitting position. I managed to sit up and dangle my legs over the bed. I grabbed my t-shirt and sweats and lazily put them on. I had to shimmy my ass to pull my sweats up my hips.

Jasper knocked on the door. "Are you decent in there, sugar?"

"Come on in, Jasp."

Jasper peeked around the door and walked in. He asked, "So, how was the massage? Did I torture you?"

"No, not at all."

He grabbed my chair and placed it by the massage table. He placed an arm around my waist, and I put mine around his neck.

"Okay, on the count of three: one, two, three."

He lifted me off the table and into my wheelchair. We went out to the front where Edward was waiting with a big shit-eating grin.

"So Bella, how do you feel? Do you have any pain after Jasper's torture?" asked Edward.

Giggling, I responded, "I think you're hanging around Jasper too much because he asked the same torture question. No! Are you kidding me? I feel like goo right now. I feel like every bone and muscle in my body is puddin'."

Edward laughed. "Pudding?"

"No, I said puddin', not pudding. There's a big difference," I replied.

Jasper just chuckled and went to Edward's desk to write notes.

"Bella, can you get on the therapy bed so I can check you over?" Edward requested.

Jasper snickered at the desk. I giggled at him. Edward rolled his eyes. I grabbed one of their transfer boards and I tried getting my ass on the board, but my sluggish self wouldn't cooperate with me today. Edward helped me some with my legs, but he still encouraged me at trying to get on the bed. Edward sat down on a rolling stool.

"Wow, you're doing really well with your transferring. I'm really impressed!" Edward exclaimed.

"Thank you. Jasper and I have been working extra hard on this. He wants me to try it in the shower so he can watch me," I said, and giggled.

I was trying my best to keep from laughing aloud because Jasper had seen me nude ever since I moved in with him. I winked at my best friend. Edward just shook his head and rolled over in front of me.

"Remember, I bragged to you that I finally saw her naked?" Jasper blurted out. I couldn't help but giggle before I finally took in Edward's appearance.

Today, Edward was dressed in tan khakis and a black button down shirt. The khakis fit snuggly against his lower body, accentuating his ass perfectly and making his already long legs looking longer. But when he rolled over to sit in front of me, all I noticed, and nothing else, was the huge, thick bulge.

My tummy twisted and my pussy woke up. Everyone knows how when a man sits, their legs spread open- showing all their glory. No matter how large or small a man's cock was, they sit with their legs open. The size of Edward's crotch was so frigging sexy! I gaped, and I could not stop looking at it! Jasper caught my gawking, and a low giggle escaped from his mouth. I quickly looked at Jasper, and I felt my face turn hot from flushing.

I flashed my eyes to Edward's pride, looked back to Jasper, my mouth dropped open in awe, and mouthed a "oh my God!" Jasper mouthed back to me an "I know." All this time Edward had my ankle in his hands, rotating it. His head was down, looking at my ankle. I darted my eyes again to Edward's massive bulge. I felt a large amount of slick moisture seeping between my pussy lips. I licked my lips and looked at Jasper once again. He was looking back at me, trying to hold back a giggle. Jasper then turned his whole body in the swivel desk chair to face me and Edward.

Jasper then did the unthinkable, something that I have never seen a gay man do. I've seen straight men do this, but a gay man, no. Jasper grabbed his crotch, pushed it up a couple times and licked his lips. I shook my head and snickered. Edward looked up quickly to me then Jasper.

"Jasperrr!" Edward elongated his name.

"Whaaat?" Jasper responded with a long answer.

"Quit teasing Bella." Edward responded back.

"Tsk! Did someone get their Fruit-of-the-Looms in a bind this morning, gorgeous?" Jasper asked.

"No!" I responded quickly, but laughed. They both laughed at me because the question was clearly for Edward. I had to save Edward's ass.

"Besides, I don't wear Fruit-of-the-Looms," Edward answered back. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and winked.

All I could think at the moment was, _Get the hell out of here, Jasper, because I'm going to climb on this man and fuck the hell out him._ I just went back to watching him rotate my ankle and gawking at his nice package that was on display for me. I looked at it again, bit my lip, and glanced over at Jasper. He yet took me by surprise by mimicking him having a cock in his mouth, his hand holding the "cock", then his head going back and forth. I shook my head "no" and mouthed "mine". Jasper protruded his bottom lip and pouted. I laughed aloud. Edward quickly looked up at me then looked over his shoulder to Jasper.

"You two are like a bunch of school girls," Edward said.

"What, like, Oh. My. God! I am sooo, like, past that stage. Like, which one of us, like, gets the guy. Paaaalease, don't, like, call me a school girl!" I said this while waving my hands all around me.

I had both of them laughing so hard.

My overuse of the word "like" had me thinking. Three years ago, I had to wean myself off of not using the word so much. Edward placed my foot down and picked up my other foot. Before doing this, he had to shift on his stool to reach my foot. When it happened, his bulge shifted as well making it more…"holy shit" looking. He had my foot on his knee. I moved my eyes back and forth: foot, crotch, foot, crotch, yum, yum, yum, yum. Jasper kept watching me and held back another giggle.

Edward caught me catching glimpses at his bulge and spoke, "No wonder you girls were giggling."

Heat seared my face, and I looked at Jasper who was biting his lip. Edward took me off guard, though, because he slipped his hand around my ankle and up underneath my pant leg. I couldn't feel anything, but the gesture was turning me on. I did however felt a hefty squeeze on my calf.

Edward looked down at himself again, then looked up through his eyelashes, and mouthed, "You like?"

My tummy twisted and turned up side down. I felt the seeping of my juices dampen my panties. My pussy tingled. I felt a searing heat rise up my cheeks and throughout my entire body.

I looked at Jasper again, and he turned quickly in his chair to the desk and started to write something.

My eyes then darted back to Edward. Let the flirting begin. Edward's hand traveled farther up my pant leg. I looked at his crotch again, licked my lips, looked into his eyes and mouthed, "I want" and looked back at his crotch.

**EPOV**

I liked how Jasper and Bella were getting along. They're, I guess, best friends now since Angela left Bella. They're acting like a bunch of giggling teen girls. I heard Jasper behind me snickering, and Bella kept ogling my cock.

I looked down at myself, hey not bad. Damn, these pants were not bad. They did fit snugly in the crotch area. No wonder Bella was staring at me-not that I mind though. It was an actual turn on that she kept doing it. It was even making me harder. Now her ogling me, I wanted her.

Holding her ankle, I rotated her foot and said aloud, "No wonder what you girls were giggling about."

God, her searing ogling was killing me! I needed my hands on Bella. I had my hand on Bella's foot rotating it, and the other hand held her delicate ankle. I was working her right ankle, which Jasper couldn't see. Her foot rested on my left knee. I slipped my hand farther up her ankle, feeling her cotton sock and encountered the smooth skin of her calf. I knew she couldn't feel my touch but maybe she could feel this. I squeezed her calf. I looked down at my crotch, looked back at her, gave Bella a hypnotic look, and mouthed to her, "You like?"

I think she just melted because her whole body just slumped and she turned ten shades redder. She looked at Jasper then back to me. I moved my hand around to the front of her leg and up farther on her shin. She just made me even harder because she slowly looked at my crotch, moved her eyes back onto mine, licked her lips, and she mouthed, "I want."

I was debating on whether to send Jasper home or let him stay and watch me make my moves on Bella. I looked at the clock and it was getting close to four-forty-five. We only had about ten more minutes before Jimmy came to pick her up. I wanted her so bad.

I looked over my shoulder to Jasper. He was still writing notes on her chart. I quietly rolled my stool closer to her. I inched my hand farther up on her smooth skin, where I left it resting on her knee. I squeezed her knee. She was watching me and mouthed,"I felt that". I brought her foot down off my knee and placed it on the edge of the stool by my crotch. I inched my hips and my crotch inward, so her foot now rested firmly by my aching cock.

I pushed my cock against her foot. Her mouth flew open, her eyebrows raised. I looked deeply into her eyes and mouthed, "Yours."

She mouthed back to me, "Mine."

She closed her eyes and her breathing became faster. Just then, the bells on the door jingled, and in walked Jimmy. I quickly withdrew my hand from underneath Bella's pant leg and backed away on the stool. Jimmy had already seen what I was doing with her.

Eh, I didn't give a fuck.

He looked furious; I still didn't give a fuck. His mouth turned into a small thin line, his nostrils flared, and his eyebrows shot down.

"Bella, are you ready to leave?" Jimmy asked her.

I rose off my stool and walked over to him. Jasper saw what I did and followed me.

"Hold up, Jimmy, I need to talk to you. Both Jasper and I appreciate that you were hired to help Bella with driving her around and helping her at the university. Bella tells me that you drive a Jeep? Wow, that's a nice car. But Jimmy, that's not a proper car to drive while assisting someone who cannot get in and out of it. Don't you have a smaller reliable car so she could get in and out?"

"My friend Laurent is using my car today. I had borrowed his in return. Don't worry, next time I'll pick Bella up in my…reliable car," Jimmy said with an attitude.

I was trying to be nice and hold back my anger. I continued, "The second thing that I wanted to discuss with you is, Bella is your employer. You are just her assistant and nothing more. I would appreciate it if you keep it that way. Bella has just endured a traumatic event in her life. She needs to heal and make her life as easy as she can and not have to worry about anything else. I'm not only speaking as her therapist, but also her friend."

"Yeah!" Jasper spoke over my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes, smiling. Jimmy didn't saying anything to me, just told Bella that they better leave.

I knew that Jimmy had a rebuttal ready, but he held it in because his lips were pressed hard together. I looked at Bella and she had a worried look in her eyes. My heart was breaking. I didn't want Bella to leave with him. I think that fate was on all three of our sides, Bella's, Jasper's, and I because Jimmy's cell phone rang. He listened for a while, ended the call, and told us that he had an emergency and couldn't take Bella home. I think the three of us all blew out a breath of relief.

"Okay then Bella, I'll see you Wednesday to assist you at school?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jimmy. I forgot to tell you that I won't be needing your assistance at school. A girl there offered to help me around. She's in my class. So, all I need your assistance for is driving me around. You can pick me up for school that morning, though." Bella told him.

"Fine," Jimmy told us and stormed out of Masen's.

**A/N: I love gay Jasper! This is a "cleaner" version of the original chapter. There were some issues with having Edward being ethical on his job. At first, I had Edward performing the massage without Bella knowing it…oops… **

**Please review…**

**PattzCougar~**


	13. Chapter 13 Date Night

**`I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to: Christine and Julie at PTB for catching my grammar, punctuation, and spelling oops. A special thanks to, WickedCurveBall for picking out the ring tone on Jasper's phone. **

* * *

**Date Night**

**BPOV**

I blew out a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I still don't know why Jimmy gives me the heebie-jeebies. I was still staring at the door thinking of what this guy could do to anyone.

Jasper pulled me out of my subconscious misery when he spoke. "Bella…Oh, Bella?"

"Hmm," I answered back.

"Let me straighten things up in the back, and I'll take you home."

"Kay." I heard what he had said, but my mind was still elsewhere and I couldn't stop staring at the door. Jimmy was definitely sending out bad vibes.

"Are you okay?"

His voice turned everything to mush inside me. All my worries were placed on the back burner when he spoke to me.

"I'm fine. As I said earlier, there's something with Jimmy makes me uneasy. I'll give him a couple more chances," I said, as my nerves calmed down when I looked at Edward.

He smiled back at me.

"What are you doing later?" Edward asked.

I replied back, "Oh, I'll probably make some dinner, take a long hot shower, and go to bed."

"When was the last time you saw a movie?" he asked.

"Just last night," I replied with a smile.

"No, I mean, when was the last time you _went _to the movies?" he asked me again.

I thought about it, and it had been a while since I'd been to one.

"Well, actually just before leaving Arizona, my Mom and I went and saw _Mamma Mia_. She thought it was a good mother-daughter movie for us to see. She didn't want to see anything horrific with blood, guts, or violence."

"Blood?" he asked abruptly, but changed the subject. "When you get back to Jasper's, I want you…ready in an hour," he told me.

My heart flipped during the long pause after he said, "I want you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because tonight is our first date. I'm taking you out to dinner and we're going to see a late movie. How about seeing _Date Night_ on our date night? After this afternoon, you need to have a little fun," he said smiling.

Jasper interrupted us.

"Bella, I scheduled you another appointment for day after tomorrow. You were just too tight when I rubbed your back. You need to loosen up more." Jasper told me, but held in his laugh.

What the hell was going on with these two? I looked at Edward. "Will you be here?"

"Of course I will. So, where would you like to eat?" he answered back.

"Surprise me."

On the way back to Jasper's, the image of Jimmy storming out of therapy kept replaying in my mind. The thought of him picking me up on Wednesday morning made me ill.

My thoughts turned to Edward.

The moment that I thought about him and what he had done earlier, it made me lose all concentration of Jimmy. Our relationship was blossoming fast. I hope it's not too quick. There are some people who meet and have a "quickie" that night. We only met a month ago and he had already placed my foot next to his crotch, telling me that it was mine.

He's mine.

The more I spent time with Edward, the more I fell for him. Everytime I see him, my heart beats fast, my tummy flutters, and everything else turns wet. This wasn't just a simple crush. Maybe it was — who knows?

No, it was more than a crush.

A crush was getting goo-goo eyed over a teenage guy. A crush was when scrawling his name all over a notebook. It was hoping he'd notice, even though he had feelings for another girl. A crush was fucker ex-boyfriend.

This was Edward though. I could see him as a boyfriend, if this was really where this was heading. He's been giving off signs—Hello!—passionate kisses, deep stares, body language signals, a big signal from this afternoon, and now our first date. He was definitely boyfriend potential.

"Jasper?" I finally asked when I pulled myself out of my reverie.

He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at me. "Hmm?"

"Is there a way that you can prolong my recovery time for another week?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked, seeming suspicious.

"I'm ready to go back to school, but not yet. I just need one more week."

He replied again, "Why?"

The way Jasper was asking "whys" reminded me of living with Mom and Phil. It was as if I was thirteen all over again, trying to get out of school so I wouldn't have to take a test the next day.

"Because of Jimmy, that's why."

"Why don't you call the outpatient center when we get home and request a new assistant?" he asked, but continued soon after, "did he give you his number?"

"No."

"I'll call the center to get his number. I want to have Edward talk to him more," he replied back.

I didn't respond. My bad thoughts shifted from Jimmy to good thoughts about my date with Edward tonight. Jasper must have known what I think of.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he asked.

That wasn't what I was thinking of, but I replied, "I have no clue."

What I was really thinking about was that it was going to be my first date with Edward. I smiled to myself as we pulled into the parking lot of Jasper's apartment building.

I took a quick shower. I decided that loose-fitting khaki cargo cropped-pants and a red button-down were okay enough for "first date attire." I wore the bra with the tan hearts again.

While getting dressed, I heard Jasper's cell phone ringtone of — George Michael's _I want your sex._

Jasper replied, "Hey, Edward."

Not bothering Jasper, I opened the door slightly to listen in. Jasper didn't say anything for a while. He replied, "I know." It was quiet for a while and he spoke again, "Did you really talk to him already…When… How did you get his number…Dr. Carlisle always comes through… Really…" Jasper replied with hesitation. "I don't know Edward… He could be leading us all down the wrong path… Like Bella, I also get bad vibes from him."

Jasper spit out a 'Bronx Cheer'.

"Seriously?" Jasper's hesitant reply could be heard throughout the apartment.

That's when I decided to make my entrance. Jasper looked at my face and smiled, but his smile vanished when he took in my appearance.

"Hey gorgeous, your sugar is ready but her clothing selection could use a little help," he told Edward.

I looked down at myself. I thought what I had on was appropriate for a casual date. Still eyeing my attire, Jasper replied back to Edward, "Ten minutes?" He sighed.

Jasper ended the call.

He looked at me. "Why not wear your cute, sexy, red tunic tank-top?"

I replied back to him, "It's cute, but I don't want to freeze my ass off in a sixty degree movie theater."

"Edward will keep you warm," he said back to me, keeping from laughing out loud, "Okay, how about your cute, sexy, black v-front top? It has long sleeves to keep you warm, even though that's Edward's job."

"Ooh, I forgot about that top. I love that top 'cause it's super sexy. Is it too much though, for a first date?" I asked. I thought about Jasper's conversation with Edward. "Jasp, what were you and Edward talking about?"

I rolled back to my room to change my top. Jasper followed me.

"He'll talk to you about it later, but I don't think he'll be talking much with that shirt you're putting on," he said as I removed my button down. "Ugh, we need to get you a new wardrobe and your style of bras is really old."

"Hey!" I was about to continue with a rebuttal remark, but he suddenly left my room.

After putting on the shirt, I noticed that the spandex material of the top gave me some lacy cleavage.

I rolled into the bathroom to apply some mascara, blush, and antique rose-colored lipstick. As I Rubbed my lips together, my bathroom door slowly opened. I looked in the mirror, and in walked Edward.

I greeted him in the mirror without turning around, "Hey."

Edward ogled my reflection. He didn't say anything, and it worried me. He walked closer to me and stood behind me. I was about to face him, but he held my shoulders still.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply and replied, "Are you wearing that?" He squeezed my shoulders and everything in me re-awekened when he couldn't take his eyes off my cleavage.

"Jasper picked it out. I just had on a simple top, but he thought this would be better for the movies," I replied back, adding a little smirk.

"Do you know how hard it'll be to watch the movie while you're wearing that…that sexy top?" he said.

That did it.

I quickly turned my chair around to face him. He had to step back in order for me to do it. He inched slowly back to me, spread his legs further apart, moved in closer, and straddled my knees with his knees. His crotch almost at my eye level, or maybe a little lower—maybe mouth level. My heart sped up, and my tummy turned to butterflies. I looked up and he was staring at me with heavy eyelids.

His green eyes bore into mine. Biting his bottom lip, he took his eyes off mine and moved them to my cleavage. God, he's killing me so much when he looks at me that way.

Teasing him because I knew what he was ogling. I said, "We don't have to go out, you know."

He didn't say anything, but his breathing hitched. I pulled him out of his lust by grabbing his shirt to pull his head down to my head. I latched onto his mouth.

Our kisses were chaste at first. They were simple and friendly. They were like our first kiss at the hospital, and like our second kiss before his hiatus from me. How can his lips taste sweet? I moved my hand from his shirt and weaved it into his bronze hair. My other hand rested on his neck. I felt his pulse under my palm and it was pounding just as hard as my own. What made my heart jump was when he separated my lips with his tongue.

He fell to his knees and knelt in front of me. All I could think of was the dream that he described to me last week.

Oh, mother of God!

This was the first time he entered me with his tongue. He had tried the other times, but somehow, Jasper always interrupted the tongue twisting; not this time. He wound his hands around my upper and lower back. His tongue was like sexual bliss in my mouth. It hungrily searched in me. He was thrusting it in and out, and encircling around mine. He ran it along the edge of my teeth. I was on the verge of ripping off my clothes to fuck the hell out him. When Edward thrust his tongue further in my mouth, a soft moan escaped from both of our throats. I felt both of his hands moving downward. He opened his mouth wider and his tongue ran along the side of my cheek. Our heavy breathing echoed in the bathroom along with suckling sounds from our kissing.

A knock on the door replaced the sound we were making.

"If you two want to watch me pee, go right ahead, but I have to pee!" I heard Jasper yell at us.

I pushed Edward off my face with my hands. We both said, at the same exact time, "Saved by Jasper."

Edward rose up off his knees and unlocked the door. _When did he lock it?_ I thought.

Jasper looked at Edward.

"Hey, nice shade of lipstick you have on, Edward. I thought you would be more of a deep red color though." Jasper told Edward, and giggled.

Edward quickly looked in the mirror and he did have lipstick smeared all over his lips. He wiped it away with his hand. I also glanced at myself in the mirror and my lips looked the same. I took a tissue, wiped away the smudge and re-applied more lipstick.

"We need to go before Jasper either whips it out in front of us, or pees himself," I said.

Before Edward and I got to the bathroom door, I heard the distinct sound of pee hitting water in the toilet, and Jasper sighing. I did not want to look back, nor did Edward.

I grabbed my purse off the hallway hook and we headed out to his Lexus.

When we reached his car, I greeted it, "Hello, SexyLexy."

"Not you too?" he asked, and shook his head.

"Jasper told me about this while he was rubbing me this afternoon. It is fitting for it though," I said to him while using my extra transfer board to get in it. My other board was still in Jimmy's car. I'm glad Jasper had a stock of them at the apartment.

When I was all the way on the passenger seat, I was over come by the sensuous scent that lingered in his car. When we were in the bathroom, I really hadn't noticed the cologne he wore. I brought my left hand to my face and inhaled. The invigorating scent had stayed there from when I placed it on his neck. I watched him taking the wheels off my chair, and he placed both of the wheels along with my chair in the back seat.

Edward went around to his side and got in. Before he got comfortable, I leaned over and grabbed his shirt for him to come to my side. I nuzzled his neck and took a long whiff.

I moaned. "What is that intoxicating cologne you're wearing?"

"You like?" he asked with a smirk.

I glided my nose along the edge of his strong jaw line and moaned again. "God, Edward."

"It's _Cool Water,_" he responded without looking at me.

I took one last smell of him and he leaned back in his seat. "It's you. It's hypnotic and sensual and… we need to go."

He looked at me with lust. "Bella, _you're _hypnotic."

I felt a heated flush burn my face.

"You don't have to wear rouge, you know. All I have to do is say things like that to you, and a brilliant blush colors your cheeks," he responded back to me.

He started his car and it roared to life. I watched the middle console light up. His car has a screen in the middle for a navigation system. It also showed what songs were on his Mp3 player. He was listening to Muse.

We went on talking about different songs that we liked and loathed. Songs on the radio that they play over and over again are annoying. We both agreed that _Kings of Leon_ should be discontinued, because a radio station kept playing 'Use Somebody'.

As we crossed the I-90 bridge to go into the city, I realized I didn't know where he was taking me to dinner.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to MetroGrill, or there's Macaroni Grill, or we could go to the Cheesecake Factory at Pikes because the AMC is right down the road," he responded back.

"Ooh, Cheesecake Factory. I've never been there and besides Jasper said I need to go there because he calls it the Beefcake Factory."

He didn't respond at first. He must've been thinking about what I said. He finally responded, "The waiters must all be men. We're going to MetroGrill."

"Edward, I want to have some good cheesecake. Don't worry about the waiters, I'm going to be occupied ogling you anyway," I said to him while raking my eyes up and down his body.

Which, by the way, he looked super delicious sitting low in his seat. He placed his left leg on the door ledge. His lean body hugged the curve the seat and the way he sat, with his legs spread wide open, revealed a nice package.

He changed out of the tan chinos and black shirt from earlier. He had on loose fitting jeans and a grey, semi-long sleeved, v-neck t-shirt. His well-defined pecs were standing out from underneath the thin cotton shirt.

We arrived at the restaurant in no time. Maybe it was because I couldn't stop ogling the gorgeous man sitting next to me that I was distracted me from location and the time.

For being a Monday night, it wasn't as packed as I suspected it to be. As soon as Edward and I did walk through the door, I realized Jasper was right about all the beefcake waiters. But, the main beefcake was standing next to me. No other man could look as handsome as Edward.

The waiter showed us to our table and introduced himself as Nikolas, and handed us our menus. I was thrilled that our table was situated in the far corner of the restaurant. Both of us had a wall behind us. A little privacy was what I really needed right now.

I was little surprised when Nikolas averted all his attention towards Edward and not me. Clearly our waiter had eyes for Edward. No wonder Jasper likes this place.

"What can I get you to drink, sir?" Nickolas asked Edward.

I was staring at the over-stuffed menu when Edward asked, "Bella?"

I answered, "Strawberry lemonade."

"Two, please." Edward told the waiter. He looked at the menu then at me, "Do you like calamari?"

"Oh God, yes," I responded back. The way my answer came out was a little too over-excited. Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"We would like to start with the fried calamari," Edward told the waiter.

"Is this the first time you've been here?" he asked.

"It is. I've been back in Seattle almost two years now," I told him.

"What was it like living in Arizona?"

"Is it another round of twenty questions again?" I replied.

"Consider this as us getting to know more of one another."

"Oh, and our tongues down each other's throats isn't enough?" I asked but continued, "Arizona was hot, dry, brown, and all desert. It was nice, but I missed Seattle."

Nikolas returned with our large drinks and appetizers. I stabbed a calamari with my fork, dunked it in the garlic sauce, and moaned when it hit my taste buds. Edward cocked an eyebrow when I made the noise. The garlic was a little over powering, but it was delicious. Edward dove into the calamari basket himself.

"I've never been to Arizona," he said back and sighed.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Before we met in the hospital, what were you doing? I mean, between the time that I saw you in Westlake, and the time I introduced myself. Because you must've had a life before I came in and ruined it," I said.

"Bella, you could never ruin my life — never. I didn't have a life before you came into it. All I did was work, eat, and sleep. Same damn boring thing day after day, week after week."

"We've only known one another for a month now. Your days are still the same though, right?" I asked.

"My days are happier now, since I get to see you," he said back to me with all smiles. "That cold morning when Carlisle called me and told me that you were in the E.R., I was there within minutes. I didn't leave your side until you had woken up."

That surprised me and had me on the verge of tears.

"I stayed at your side as long as Nurse Betty let me. Nurse Ratched was getting annoyed with me, though. But Nurse Betty was super nice with me. She worked the swing, or graveyard, shift. Usually, I just talked to you," he said.

Nikolas interrupted Edward by asking us if we were ready to order.

I quickly pulled out the menu and did a fast glance at the pasta selection. "I'll have the Pasta Da Vinci."

Edward also did a quick glance at his menu. "I'll have Evelyn's favorite."

When Edward had his face behind his menu, I watched as Nikolas looked at Edward and licked his lips. I cringed.

"We can't have too much garlic if we're expecting on making out tonight," I said to Edward.

I took my hand, placed it behind Edward's neck, and stroked his hairline with my fingers. I was trying to give Nikolas a show. He left us and I returned my hand to my lap.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, come on! You can't see that our waiter has eyes for you?" I replied back to him, and giggled.

Edward closed his eyes and cringed.

"As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, I just talked to you," he said.

"For three days?" I replied back, surprised.

"Yeah, Nurse Betty kept saying that you were withering from the not pain, but out of annoyance with me talking to you so much. I like her, Nurse Betty. She's like an aunt to me," Edward replied.

"What did you talk about?" I asked him.

Edward then described everything from his childhood, the schools that he went to, the friends he had. He sucked at sports in high school. He said that he had nearly flunked P.E. because the only thing that he was good at was table tennis.

I nearly choked on my lemonade from laughing.

He continued to tell me the places he visited on vacation with Carlisle and Esme. The trips were all up north somewhere. They went to Alaska a lot, or Canada.

"You never went anywhere warm and sunny?" I butted in his story.

"They don't like warm places," he said and continued talking about his life.

He talked about how he received a scholarship to UW in Medicine. Carlisle wanted him to follow in his footsteps, but Edward wanted to become a therapist. Edward went to UW right out of high school. He graduated three years later with his bachelor degree in Rehabilitation Medicine. Soon after, he opened Masen's.

I thought of the name Masen, and I remembered he mentioned his birth parents' last name.

"Masen. Is that how you came up with the name of your facility, your birth name?" I asked.

"I didn't want to name it after the infamous Cullens," he said.

"Infamous?"

"Yeah, they have a 'good reputation' throughout Seattle," he said. He also used air quotes for when he said 'good reputation'.

He continued his story where he left off when I was lying in the hospital. He laughed. He told me when he had to use the bathroom in my room, one time he had once left the door open. Nurse Betty caught him and told him he had a nice ass. He said he thought for a second that I had woken up, and it scared the shit out of him.

"I wish had woken up. That would've been a great sight to see," I teased him.

Just then, Nikolas showed up with our dinners. We both swirled the pasta around our forks in unison I mind you, and popped in our mouths.

I looked at Edward and he was staring at me. I quickly dabbed my mouth, thinking a piece of food had escaped, or maybe I was just drooling.

"What?"

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you look with that top on you?" he asked me.

"That's why Jasper picked it out just -to make you swoon, drool, or whatever makes you go mmm," I said back to him, teasingly.

"Remind me to thank Jasper later when I bring you back."

"What time does the movie start?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "It's at eight-thirty. We have enough time."

I reached across the table, grabbed his wrist, and looked at the time. It was only six-twenty. I was glad that we had two hours to talk, but also I hoped the time wouldn't be really boring.

Edward turned the tables on the questions, though. He asked me what I did before I had moved back to Seattle, during my college life. This wasn't going to take two hours. Maybe ten minutes was more like it. I was glad he didn't ask me about past boyfriends. I didn't want to re-live that again.

"You know this is only going to take about ten minutes. I also lived a very boring life until you walked into it." I had the pleasure of watching Edward blush while I said this.

I started out talking about Angela and how we were best friends from kindergarten in Forks until my parents moved to Arizona when I was ten years old. I described Angela's earlier years and how she turned out later on. I talked about how I caught her and her boyfriend in an intimate situation. Edward laughed at that.

I then talked about how my mom and Phil lived boring lives without all the technology that my dad had.

"You've never talked about your dad before," he said.

"I thought I had."

I went on telling him about Charlie. I told him about what Dad had done for a living and explained that he was the ultimate techno guru. That's why I loved living with him instead of my mom. I talked about the divorce between my parents, and the new love in mom's life. I laughed while telling Edward that Dad had accepted Phil right from the beginning. You can say they're better friends than Mom and Phil. Charlie was always taking them both either to the Suns or Diamondback games.

While talking about them, we both ate. I used my hands a lot when I described everything to Edward. He watched my hands and glanced at my revealing cleavage at the same time.

I recounted to Edward the first time I met Jasper at Heaven's two and half months ago. Who knew that we would be living together such a short time after meeting him.

"And then you showed up in my life at Westlake. Well, not in the sense, it was actually in the hospital that you showed up," I said.

Annoying Nikolas appeared, once again, to ask Edward how he was doing, with a smile on his face.

"My date and I are having a good time, thank you." Edward spoke to him in a low tone. Our waiter turned on his heels to leave suddenly.

"God, he's irritating," Edward said, and groaned.

"He's just acting like peacock, showing off his rainbow feathers."

He groaned.

"I'm just surprised that he hasn't bent over in front of you, showing off his ass, seeking an invitation," I teased him.

"You're my only invite," he said back with lustful eyes.

"Edward, you're succeeding again." Succeeding was our secret way of letting each other know that one of us was getting turned on.

"Yay!" he excitedly responded.

I reached over to him and placed my hand behind his neck to run my fingers through his hairs. He tilted his head a back little and sighed deeply. I gently scratched my fingernails on his scalp. Moving my hand around to the side of his neck, I ran the tip of my index finger on the shell of his earlobe. He bent his head to the side, towards my hand.

I ran my fingers down his neck and squeezed the tight muscle. I gave him a mini-massage right there.

"Bella, you're succeeding with me," he said and moaned.

We were close at finishing our dinners when our lovely waiter returned. Now he was aggravating me.

I decided to let Nikolas know whom not to show off in front of. "Um, Nik, see this?" I indicated my hand all over Edward's body from head to waist."My date, Edward, told me earlier that all this is mine. Including what's hidden behind the table. So, Nik, you can strut or flirt with someone else and leave MY Edward alone. Capeesh?"

"Meow. Would you both like to see our dessert menu?" Nikolas asked.

I didn't need to; Jasper had told me that I need to have the Reese's Peanut Butter Chocolate Cake Cheesecake with extra chocolate sauce on the side. That was the first dessert that he and Mike both had shared.

I told our waiter what I wanted for my selection. He turned to Edward to ask, but I told Nik that Edward could share mine. Nikolas then cleared our semi-empty plates.

"Edward, what else did you do while I was trying to wake up from la-la-land?"

"Betty and I had to turn you every two hours," he replied.

"What?" I asked in amazement.

"It's necessary to turn a person who's laying in a coma or unconscious so they keep their spine aligned and don't develop bed sores. It was funny because Nurse Betty always got your backside. I guess she didn't want me to see your naked behind just yet," he told me.

That part was funny, but it left a gaping hole in my heart knowing what Edward did for me while he waited for me to wake up. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and I ran my fingers in between his fingers.

"What else did you do?" I asked, still curious_._

"I hummed to you," he responded.

Our waiter came back with our dessert along with a gravy bowl full of chocolate sauce. The dessert was three layers consisting of chocolate cake, chunks of peanut butter cups in cheesecake, caramel, and whipped cream on the side.

Edward took the gravy bowl and poured a heaping amount of chocolate sauce all over the poor cheesecake. He drowned the thing.

"Are you trying to get me fat?" I asked. "Do you know how many calories I just consumed tonight?"

He didn't counter back. He just dug into the cheesecake with a smile. I joined him and we both moaned at the deliciousness of it.

"As you were saying, Edward. You hummed to me?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Mm, this is so friggen yummy."

_I guess it was too good._

"Like I said earlier, I talked and also hummed to you to get your mind to comprehend for you to wake up. I guess something worked because we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I think I would still be humming to you if you hadn't regained consciousness."

My heart was about to burst out of my chest. It wasn't beating fast. It was because I had feelings for him. It was because I'm in falling in love with him. I'm falling in love with him more and more.

I reached across the table with my free hand and stroked his fingers. "Edward, you don't know how much that means to me. You don't know how much it amazes me knowing that you never left me for three or so days. I…"

I almost told him, 'I love you'. I took another forkful of the cheesecake and watched him enjoy it himself.

I had to chuckle when he didn't realize he had chocolate sauce on the side of his mouth. I could had told him, or wiped it away with my napkin. But, I did something even better. I leaned over, grabbed his shirt, and swiped the escaping chocolate off his lips with my tongue.

I moaned when the mixture of Edward and chocolate on my tongue. I let it linger there for a while. I had my eyes closed. When I opened them, he was staring at me like a deer caught in on-coming headlights.

"What? I couldn't let the little drops go to waste. It would have been a shame if you wiped it away. I couldn't resist tasting it on you," I said in response to his look.

"And?" he asked.

I dipped my finger into a puddle of chocolate on the plate and ran it across his lips. I lustfully glared into his eyes, leaned in more, snaked out my tongue so he could see, and took a long lick across his lips. I pulled back a little to look at him.

"Both are very tempting — deliciously tempting. I would lick this any day," I said and took another long swipe across his strong lips.

"Bella, you're very much succeeding, too much," he said and sighed when I swiped the top of his lip.

I heard throat clearing behind me. I looked back to find Nikolas staring at us.

I smiled at Nik and said, "See, he's mine."

Nikolas laid the billfold on the table and waited for us to do something. Edward pulled out his wallet from his jeans and handed the waiter a credit card. I was happy to go Dutch.

"Will you let me pay for my share of my meal and dessert?" I asked Edward.

"Nuh-uh, you are my date, and I'm treating you. Besides, what you just did was _my _treat," Edward said as he put his card inside the billfold. Nik left us.

"He is not getting a tip tonight," Edward said.

We both continued finishing the dessert. I said back to him, "Well, at least let me pay for the movies."

He just shook his head…ugh…

I had an idea for our waiter. I grabbed my purse and searched for a pen and a couple of dollars. I took a napkin and began scrawling.

_Dear Nik, I want to thank Cheesecake Factory for their delicious food. As for the hospitality of our waiter, it wasn't fun. I will be contacting your boss about you trying to pick up my date. Not good customer service there, dear Nik. Hope you find love someday. _

Nikolas returned with the receipt. While Edward wasn't looking, I slipped the napkin and the two-dollars inside the billfold.

* * *

**A/N: Don't fret! Chapter 14 will be at the movies and it'll be coming soon. I need to split this chapter because I have a lot more ideas—steamy ideas for 14 and they would've gone overboard for word count!**

**This chapter was really friggen slow at the beginning and then I started chatting with my own Nikolas online. Nikolas is real, and very "Jasperish". Thanks, Nik, for letting me use your name.**

**Let me know if you enjoyed, or if you were bored, with this chapter.**

**~PattzCougar… Meow…**


	14. Chapter 14 Date Night at the AMC

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my beta's korinneraylie, and SweetishBubble for finding my errors. Thanks ladies.**

**A/N: This is continued from Date Night. Lemony action inside the theater. Woohoo!**

**

* * *

**

**Date Night at the AMC**

**BPOV**

We left the restaurant and took the short walk to AMC. Well, Edward walked and pushed me. He hadn't said anything since. He was clearly irritated about the idea that he had been hit on, tried to be, by another man.

I didn't realize how close the theater really was. Edward paid for both of us, and it wasn't cheap; 22 dollars for a friggen' movie? I had to figure out how to make up for all the treats he forked out tonight.

Edward stopped at the concession stand.

"Popcorn, coke, M&M's, junior mints, or goobers?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? After what we just the equivalent to a horse and you still want popcorn?" I asked in astonishment.

He looked embarrassed. "I wasn't sure if you wanted something."

"Food is not I want," I retorted back to him, scanning his body. He cleared his throat at my response.

Before going into the theater, I used the bathroom. The strawberry lemonade was putting pressure on my bladder. Edward waited for me by the door.

He pushed us into the theater and stopped at the handicapped section of the movies. Ugh. Inside was stadium seating, and I looked up to the highest level—the back row. I longed for just to sit in the back row with Edward. I settled in an empty spot next to a waited for Edward to sit next to me.

He just shook his head. "Nah-ah."

Edward came to the other side of my chair, and scooped me up bridal style. I held onto his shoulder with one hand, and rested my other on his heaving chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I caught you were looking up on the back row and that's where we're going. Besides, it's warmer up there and I don't want you catching a cold," he responded back while climbing the steps upward.

"What about my chair?"

"Don't worry, I'll get it," he said back.

Edward settled us next to a wall. There was an overhang above us where the movie room was. It was like our own private section. I watched him go back down to retrieve my chair and placed it in a small landing in our row.

I was thrilled when we were the only ones in the movies. Perfect. My tummy twisted at knowing that we were the only ones. It wasn't butterflies, it was arousal. Edward strolled over to his seat and sat down.

"Are you comfy?" he asked.

_More than comfy_, I thought. "I'm fine," I responded.

"Cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Edward." I answered back.

"I'm not," he replied.

I looked at him worried and asked, "What's wrong?"

I could tell something was wrong when he began to bounce his foot. He rested his other foot on his knee in my direction. His knee began to bounce also.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, feeling more worried. I grabbed his knee so he could stop. His bouncing was also making me nervous.

"Our fucking waiter is what's wrong," he said back to me with disgust.

I wrapped my other hand underneath his knee. Both of my hands held it still. I gave it a squeeze.

"Edward, don't worry about it. The chance that you'll ever run into him again are probably one percent. Unless you ever make an appearance at R's. That's the only place you'll find him. Besides, I slipped a note in the billfold warning him that I'll be making a call to his boss."

"Just knowing that I was hit on by another man is… is icky," he said back.

"Icky?" I laughed, but asked. "What, Jasper had never made the moves on you?"

"He has, but it was more like a teasing way," he said.

I watched two more couples walked in the movies but they sat in the middle. Darn.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" I asked. I squeezed his knee again, and continued in a seductive voice, "What can I do to help?"

He looked at my cleavage and my arousal perked up again. Everything twisted below my navel. I had an idea to pull him out of his misery. I quickly looked at the two couples below and then back to Edward.

Watching his eyes, I pulled my right hand from under his knee and brought it to my shirt neckline. _I can't believe I'm going to do this_. I pulled back my shirt for a little bit to reveal my lacy bra. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth dropped slightly. I inched back a little more to let him see half of my bra. I stopped when my fingers encountered my nipple.

The lights dimmed and the trailers began. Edward was still ogling my chest when the movie illuminated the theater. I had a feeling that neither one of us was going to be watching the movie.

I whispered and ran my fingers along the lace, "Are you still feeling icky?"

He quickly shook his head and smiled wide.

"There's going to a lot more people like Nikolas, not to mention women, out there that will want to get their hands on you. You don't know how appealing you are," I quietly told him.

He didn't respond back. He took his foot off his knee and leaned into me, and stared at my face. My tummy dropped again when our eyes locked.

As soft as a feather, he brought up his hand to move my hair back behind my shoulder—his fingers brushing my neck along the way. He tilted his head and nuzzled my neck. I felt his hot breath on my skin. I held onto the armrest for dear life waiting for him to do something.

He glided his nose along my chin and back again, like what I did earlier to him. His lips brushed against my earlobe. I titled my head to the side to give him better access. I felt his one hand caress the other side of my neck as he slipped his other to the small of my back.

Goosebumps rose everywhere when he began to nibble on my lobe with his lips—tugging it lightly. After a while, he changed to nibbling with his teeth. I moaned slightly at the feeling. Jasper was right, Edward was keeping me warm.

I honestly was trying to keep up with the movie but the distraction was too much. Talk about necking! He suddenly groaned by my ear.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's one thing being saved by Jasper, but when your bladder interrupts you it sucks. I have to go take a piss," he whispered back.

Giggling, I said, "You should've gone when I went."

He smiled widely. "Yes, Mommy."

Edward left to use the restroom. I watched some of the movie while I could. I have a feeling that I'll need to rent this movie when it comes out on DVD. Actually, Edward was taking a long time—too long. Ten minutes later, he climbed the stair back to his seat.

"Did you fall in?" I asked, and stared in his eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Carlisle called me. I told him I needed to get back to my date. She must be worried about me."

"You told your dad we were on a date?" I said out loudly. One couple, the lady, turned around to shush us. After she turned back around, Edward stuck his tongue out at her.

I whispered, "Childish, Edward. And, you told your Dad?"

He whispered back, "Yes, I told him. We don't hide anything from one other. We're an open, honest family."

"How much do you tell your parents about us, and what we do?"

He whispered back, "I just tell them that I'm seeing you and that's all. And, I've just seen a _lot _of you."

"What else did Dr. C. say?" I asked back.

"He was very happy for the both of us. Now, for the childish name calling. Would a child do this?"

Edward leaned into me. He roughly drew my hair back behind my shoulder and went back nuzzling my neck. His strong lips pressed hard against my skin. My carotid artery pulsed underneath them. Goosebumps, once again, covered my body. Edward returned to the position he was in before. One hand on the other side of my neck, his other hand on the small of my back.

He moved his lips, giving me light, chaste kisses along my jaw line. I heard him breathing in deeply through his nose—smelling the perfume I wore for him tonight: Dolce and Gabbana #1. Thanks to those samples the beauty magazines provide, I had my own little collection starting.

Edward moved from chaste kisses to wet, open-mouthed kisses. He also moved his hand from my neck to squeezing my shoulder. He also moved his hand from my lower back to the top of my ass. He squeezed that also.

I honestly was trying to concentrate on the movie. I was just kidding myself. We're both not going to get through this movie. Edward blew out a hot breath against my lobe. I closed my eyes and felt the tip of his tongue underneath the fleshy part.

Very quietly, I moaned, "You're very much succeeding, Edward."

He chuckled.

My arousal was awoken when he took a long swipe along the shell of my lobe. I moaned again. The movie theater wasn't chilly anymore—maybe it was me, and my blood boiling. My heart was pounding from what he was doing.

When Edward moved his hand further down to caress my ass, my breathing came out in quick shallow breaths. I turned my head and latched onto his mouth. I needed my mouth on something to keep me quiet. Our tongues sought out hard for the other's. Edward's breathing hitched when I rammed my tongue into his mouth.

Instead of holding onto the armrest, I clutched his left thigh for dear life. He then shifted his body more into me. I peeked to find Edward's eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were tightly closed.

What made my pussy weep was when Edward took his tongue in and out; three times. It was as if he was tongue fucking me. He then ran it on the ceiling of my mouth. I dug my nails into his jeans as my tummy twisted again from my arousal.

He was making me unbearably turned on. I was so wet that I felt it on my panties. He removed his lips, and tongue, out of my mouth and moved it back on my neck.

"Um…damn, Edward! Whoa. Do you think this is going too fast?" I asked as his tongue made lazy circles on my skin.

He pulled back to look at me. "What, why? Do you think so, because I don't. This is our getting to know each other phase." He returned back to my neck.

"I was worried that I was a…"

He interrupted me, "Bella, this is where I want to be. I want to be with you." He chuckled. "Um, meaning, I want this. I like what's among us right now. And no, it's not going fast. We're at a steady pace. You are who I want to be with."

This made my heart jump at knowing this. Our eyes locked and I wanted to be with him more than ever. I longed for him to touch me. Sure, he had held me, but not caressed or really touched me. I blew out a breath and reached with my hand to grab his that was on my neck.

**EPOV**

Oh. My. God. I'm so fucking full! I have never had eaten so much in all my 23 years. I can't believe I ate that much. Ugh, and I couldn't believe I was picked up by another man. Sure, Jasper had tried to make the moves on me, but like I told Bella, it was all in humor and teasing way.

I looked over to her sitting next to me. She looked like a sex symbol. That shirt she had on was breathtaking and I had a hard-on ever since we left the apartment. I couldn't take it any longer when she was nestled in my arms while I carried her. This caused her body to scrunch close together, and it also had caused her cleavage to stand out more. I made an excuse on using the bathroom, which I did—afterward. What I really was doing was a quickie on myself. I also told her Carlisle had called me. I couldn't take it when I had my lips stuck to her neck. Oh, I wish my lips were on her more. _I want to touch her more._

I loved the smell of her. The mixture of her and the perfume she wore was hypnotic. I was so in love with her and I was glad I told her that this was what I wanted, and where I wanted to be. I was worried too, that we were moving extremely fast. I'd kept informing her that this is our-getting-to-know-each-other-phase. But, I think it's more past that phase. Second base, perhaps? But, I'm still worried that I'm making the moves on her fast.

Lapping at her skin too fast? Nah! I had to chuckle when she let out a whoa when I licked her throat. She took me by surprised when she asked me if we were moving fast. I just explained how I felt being with her. But, what really took me was when she led my hand from her shoulder and moved it slowly down.

She whispered, "Edward, touch me."

My body betrayed me once again. I was turned on and hard as a rock. My heart did a double beat, and my stomach did a three-hundred and sixty degree twist. She slowly placed my hand on her left breast, above her shirt. I was stunned, but couldn't take my eyes off of our hands. I also moved my other hand to wedge between her ass and the seat and sunk my fingers on top of her pants to hold her ass.

"Bella…"

"Please, Edward," she pleaded and I looked down at the other people in the theater, their heads faced forward.

With the slightest touch, and using the tips of my fingers, I ran them around the top of her breast, along the underside, and back around. I glided my fingers in a reverse direction around her breast. I stopped when I reached the bottom. The firmness was like a soft pillow. I concentrated more on my hand. I needed more. I wrapped my hand underneath and with fondled it. She moaned her response and threw her head back into the seat. Her body arched next to my hand. I clutched it harder and pressed it up.

"God, Edward." Her breathing came out rapidly.

She felt like heaven under my hand — so soft, warm, and inviting. I changed my hand from clenching her to moving it by her shirt neckline. But it was still next to her breast. I ran my fingers on the cotton shirt. She pleaded once again to me.

"Touch me, please."

I wasn't sure if she could take it anymore because she once again grabbed my hand, pulled back her top, and let me have contact with the lacy fabric of her bra. It was all flesh and lace. It was like having a party on my fingertips. The party also headed south to my cock. My hand under her shirt, on top of her bra was all I longed for since meeting her. My longing was now over. She was letting me feel her up.

Now concentrating on her lustful eyes, I traced the lace with my four fingers, while my thumb brushed along her smooth flesh. The inside of my hand contacted her hardened nipple. This was just as good as being underneath the bra.

I yearned to see her in full light. As I watched her, the way she moved her upper body when I began to massage her breast, was breathtaking. She made quick breath intakes letting me know that she liked what I was doing. She bit her lip when I pushed up her breast. She suddenly grabbed my hand as if I had crossed the line or if it was too much for her. She took my hand, placed it on her inner thigh and left her hand on mine.

She leaned into me and whisper, "I want your hand on me."

Replying back, "I was just there."

"No, I want you to feel me. Remember, this is our getting to know each other stage." She inched her hand closer to her crotch. "I'm yours, Edward."

All I had to do was move my thumb over slightly and I was hers. I did just that. I clenched onto her thigh, although she couldn't feel it, and moved my thumb to run it on be her crotch. She was warm. I again looked back down to the other people and saw they were looking ahead.

"Are you sure?" I asked her in just in case.

"Feel me, please."

We held each other's eyes as I placed my hand on her pants. She was definitely warm down there. Using all my fingers, I brushed her heat. Again, her breathing came quick and shallow. I pressed my fingers in more and felt the softness of her pussy and the hard bone of her lower pelvic. With my whole hand, I cupped her. She gasped when I pushed my fingers harder into her pants. Her breathing became more intense when my fingers rubbed hard against her crotch. This was becoming intense for me as well. I might have to do another rubbing session before we leave the movies.

She took my by surprise again when she grabbed my hand. "Edward, please. Underneath."

I couldn't believe she was asking me of this. Here and now? Still clutching my hand, she brought her other hand to the tie strings to her pants and untied them. The strings were the only things that held up her cargo's. When the strings were untied, she pulled back her pants to reveal her panties.

Oh. Mother. Fuck. Her panties were black and all lace. There were very tiny sitting across her hips and her pelvic. She let go of my hand that was still between her thighs. I brought it up to the bottom of her shirt, lifted it, and rested my hand on her abdomen.

I let out a soft moan and whispered her name when my fingers came in contact with her soft skin. Her stomach flinched when I slowly glided the tips of my fingers on her. I moved them in lazy circles. She giggled when I dipped my middle finger into her belly button.

Her body arched when I moved my hand further down past her navel. I asked her again, "Bella, are you sure about this?"

Her response came out shakily, "Please."

I moved my hand further into her pants and found her panties. Running my index finger along the low lace, she reached across my back and grabbed onto my right shoulder. I leaned into her more — almost hovering but she could still see if anyone was watching.

I concentrated on her face and her reactions. Slowly moving my hand from side to side, I felt the delicate lace on her lower pelvic and across her hips. Her breathing came fast and hard when my hand encountered the silky fabric of the crotch area. She looked down to watch, as it was about to make her whole evening complete.

As I did above her pants, I dug my fingers into the silk causing them to become one with her. They were extremely wet. I knew what this meant — she was aroused. I pulled at the silk making them wedge harder into her. She threw her head back and her mouth hung low. I tugged at her panties again.

She quickly looked at me and whispered, "Feel me. Feel what you are doing to me."

Bella took her hand off my shoulder, weaved it in my hair and brought my mouth to hers.

Moving my hand to the lacy waistline, I held her and my mouth kissed hers in gentle passion while my fingers slipped under her panties to find my way on her skin to her slit. Her fleshy mound was warm, almost hot to the touch. I slowly rubbed them over before slipping them between her soft lips and into her heat. So soft – so creamy and hot – my fingers caressed up and down her folds finding their way to her most secret places. I was astound as how wet she was. Her arousal was silky liquid in between my fingers. I brought back my hand slightly and rubbed my fingers together, marveling it. I heard her moan, felt her hand grasped her leg to make her thighs wider in a surrender and invitation.

I didn't enter her right away but played slowly around her opening. Pushing my finger slightly in and then sliding it back to rub her swollen tender flesh. I liked how she moved trying to get my finger where she wanted him to touch. I took my mouth off of hers, but moved them to nibble on her earlobe.

All a sudden, I heard, "Shit," escaping her lips. _Have I gone too far?_ I thought.

"Edward, take it out!"

I thought she was referring to my cock. I heard her again, "Someone's coming. Act like you're adjusting me in the seat."

I quickly pulled out my hand and leaned back into my seat. My fingers tingled on the ends from rubbing her. I didn't swipe my hand on my jeans because I wanted to savior her velvet arousal on my fingers. Fast as she could, she tied the string to her pants and pulled down her shirt.

I saw him climbing the steps and was standing in front of us in no time. "Get out," the guy, movie usher perhaps, told us

"What?" Bella and I both responded.

"I saw what you two were doing, now get out!" he told us too loudly. The others down below shushed us.

Bella responded angrily, "What you saw was my date trying to adjust me in my seat. He was helping me get more comfortable. Now, if you'll excuse us were trying to watch the movie."

"That's not what I saw. Now get out!" he began shouting. "How come you're not sitting in the handicapped section?"

Ugh, I hate it when people refer to the term handicapped. People with a disability are not handicapped. Handicapped was playing golf.

I angrily responded back to the guy, "I brought her up her because it's the warmest spot in this damn theater. What are you trying to freeze us to death? Besides, Bella can sit where ever she pleases. Now, I paid 22 dollars to watch a movie. If you still want to accuse us of whatever your naughty mind thought we were doing, I'll go to management and demand a refund."

We watched our warden descend the stairs back down but instead of leaving, he turned around and watched each one of us like a buzzard.

We both giggled when he did this. Bella leaned over to me and whispered, "Edward that was the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me."

Teasing her, I said, "Getting caught?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted more but I don't think that is going to happen with our warden prying on us."

I looked at her surprisingly, "I thought the same thing on the warden part. Weird. Now, I'm hoping that I was the only one that did that to you."

She didn't respond. _Another guy did this to her?_

She stared into my eyes. "Believe me, I have been touched before, but you're the first to really touch me in that way." She darted her eyes away from me and looked down on the floor. "Am I?"

"Bella, that was my first time I came in contact with a smooth, silky, hot pussy. I…" I couldn't finish because all my blood soared down to my aching cock after saying pussy and from touching her.

I wrapped my arm around her after telling her this and she rested her head on my shoulder. It was the best we could do since we had an "evil eye" keeping guard on us. It was kind corny but also it was sentimental. We also held hands while watching the rest of the movie.

From the time this all took place, we only did miss a third of the movie. Say to least, it was actually funny. I was trying my best to concentrate on it, but my thoughts always interrupted me by thinking of her pussy and my hand on her breast. With my free hand, I rubbed my fingers together again.

I brought my foot up to rest it on my knee and she took both of our hands to rest it on my inner thigh. Bella released my hand and clenched onto my thigh—squeezing it.

I whispered to her, "Bella. Please don't. I'm having a hard time as is not going down your panties again." She just sighed and weaved her fingers back through mine again. We held hands on my hip.

The movie finished around ten and back to my car. We rode the elevator up to the top level. Earlier she asked me why I park on the top level and told her the reason why of not wanting someone to park next to me and scratch the paint. She did exactly what Carlisle did; she rolled her eyes.

We got to my car and I couldn't take it any longer. Instead of helping Bella out of her chair and into my car, I picked her up bridal style and set her down on the fenders by the hood. I wedged between her legs and attacked her lips.

My car was the only one on the top level. We were alone. I didn't care though that there were a couple of parking garage lights blaring down at us. The night was cool but it was still warm out from the day. But the air had shifted to heat between us. Bella weaved one hand in my hair pulling my head as close to hers as possible, and the other clung onto my back. I held her hips and brought her ass forward to melt them with my own hips.

With every pull and suck of her tongue, I dug my crotch into hers. My dream was being re-lived. As it was earlier in the bathroom but this was better. It was on top of my car the made it hot. The kissing wasn't chaste, it was full-tongue and sucking.

I inched my hands higher up her waist, to her ribs, and met her breasts. With the little space between us, I tried to cup and massage them. She took her mouth off mine and leaned on her hands giving me better access to them. I fondled them hard and she threw her head back. I hope this felt good to her until I heard a loud moan escape her lips…Yup. Every time I squeezed them; I also pressed my aching cock into her.

"Edward, stop, stop, stop!" she cried out.

I thought we'd been caught again. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's too much! We need to slow it down," she said.

Confusion rolled in my head, my body, and my heart. I was also hurt in the way that she was leading me on. I backed away from her, turned away, and clenched my fists. Gritting my teeth, "_You_ led me on." I turned around to face her, "_You _even asked if we were moving too fast. _You _were the one that wanted me to feel you up and feel your pussy. Now you're saying that it's too much? What do you want, Bella?"

Tears escaped down her cheek. "I want us, Edward. But I'm also afraid that we are moving too fast. Was it only a month and half ago that we met and here we are dry humping each other?"

"You're confusing me, Bella. What do you want?" I asked her again.

"I want to be with you but we need to take it back to first-base. I don't want to be a whore and have the first chance of letting it all go," she said with a quivering lip.

"You should've thought about that before you stuck my hand under your shirt and down your pants. You led me on and that hurt, Bella."

She hung her head and didn't saying anything for a while. "You're right, Edward. I was being a tease and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I meant what I said about wanting to be with you. But can we take it a little more slowly?" she asked.

She still confused me. I get that she wants to take it slow, but she was the one that was making all the moves. It was my fault also.

"I was at fault too, Bella. I care for you and I want to be with you, too. I also made inappropriate moves on you. I'm sorry as well. We'll take it back a notch and go back with just making out and nothing more until we're both ready?" I meant it for a question and not a statement until she agreed.

"No touching?" she asked.

"Caressing yes, fondling no. Until you're ready to take it further, I won't say no. Are you ready to go home?" She nodded.

I wanted to leave it at that. I helped her off my car, settled her in the passenger seat, and put her chair in my trunk. When I got in, she was faced away from me looking out the window.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No!"

I could tell that she was because she wouldn't look at me. I reached around her shoulder and pulled her next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry again. It's just that you were really confusing me. One minute I was going down on you, next you're telling me its too fast. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I started my car. I wasn't in the mood to listen to anything romantic so I pushed the screen for the Lexus songs I had chosen especially for my car. They were rock songs. First song that came on was Robert Plants 'Big Log.' The words were appropriate for what was going on now, although the song is about the love of driving on the freeways.

Bella quickly looked at me after a moment. "Edward, this was my fault. I'm to blame for leading you on. I care for you also and I don't want to ruin it. I was pushing you to touch me."

"I wanted to do it. I couldn't believe that you asked me to do it so soon," I told her.

Robert Plant just sang the lyrics, "Leading me on, leading me down the road." We both snickered at the verse leading me on. I pulled out of the parking garage.

She moved in closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. She asked, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it like? How did it feel to you?" she asked me while she rubbed her hand on my forearm that was on the car's stick shift.

"It was like… everything that I dreamed about of you. You gave yourself to me. Your pussy… your silky pussy… your hot folds… your smooth wetness … I could feel you tighten as I rubbed the nerve. Oh, God, your silkiness was…" I couldn't finish it.

"You're having a hard time forming sentences, Edward," she said and giggled. "Yeah, but did you _like_ it?"

"Bella, in time to come I'm going to have my fingers and hands all over your body." I told her.

We remained quiet for a little. She continued to rub my forearm. The next song that came on my Mp3 was Led Zepplin's 'Kashmir.

"Robert Plant fan?" she asked.

I responded, "There's some songs I like of his. I like to listen to the older rock in my car. It also fits when I go down the highway doing 80 miles per hour. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing planned," she replied.

"There's a jazz concert at SeaPac. Would you like to go? I'll pack us a picnic. I was planning to go by myself because I wanted to see this group perform jazz contemporary."

"A picnic? Will you feed me grapes as I lay my head in your lap?" she teased.

"I'll pack something light but hearty."

"What time?" she asked.

"I'll be on your doorstep at elevenish, or earlier."

"Hey that's what Jasper calls his times. He adds an ish at the end. You are hanging around him too much. Okay, I'll go tomorrow. I never seen a jazz concert before," she said.

She laid her head back down on my shoulder. She remained quiet for the rest of the ride home. The next two songs will always remind me of this moment. The next song that played after Robert Plant was Sound Garden's 'Black Hole Sun'.

Bella sunk closer into my shoulder and sighed. I looked down and she had her eyes shut. My eyes also drifted to her very noticeable cleavage. The neckline managed to fall beyond her bra. This was the time where I wished I had horse blinders on to keep my eyes on the road and not her.

I think Bella had fallen asleep—a deep sleep. Her mouth shaped in a small O, and her breathing was hard and shallow. Continuing on over the I-90 bridge and into Bellevue, I tried my damnest on concentrating on the nightly traffic. My thoughts kept leading back to Bella's sweet pussy. I turned down the radio so she could sleep. I'm not sure how she does it sleeping like this.

The next song I wished she was awake for it. I could have sung it to her. It was Scorpion's 'Still loving you'.

Time, it needs time. To win back your love again- I will be there, I will be there. Love, only love- Can bring back your love someday. I will be there, I will be there- I'll fight, babe, I'll fight. To win back your love again. I will be there, I will be there- Love, only love. Can break down the wall someday. I will be there, I will be there- If we'd go again, all the way from the start. I would try to change, the things that killed our love- Your pride has built a wall, so strong. That I can't get through, is there really no chance  
To start once again, I'm loving you.

Try, baby try, to trust in my love again.- I will be there, I will be there. Love, our love, just shouldn't be thrown away - I will be there, I will be there. If we'd go again, all the way from the start. - I would try to change, the things that killed our love- Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through. Is there really no chance, to start once again

If we'd go again, all the way from the start.- I would try to change, the things that killed our love.-Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end.  
I'm still loving you.- I'm still loving you, I need your love.  
I'm still loving you.

When the song ended, it was almost 11:00 o'clock as I pulled into the parking lot at Jasper's. Once again, I cradled her in my arms and carried her to the door. Bella was still soundly sleeping. The jostling didn't wake her. I rang the bell because I didn't want to go searching for Bella's purse looking for her keys. Jasper answered.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's wrong with Bella?" he asked with concern.

"She's sleeping. She hasn't woken up yet," I replied.

Jasper took Bella from my arms and carried her to her room. I went back out to get her chair out of my car and rolled it back to the apartment. I waited and moment later, he emerged. "I'm really starting to wonder if she's narcoleptic. She'll fall sleep at a whim and nothing will wake her up. She has an internal alarm clock though. She's up at the crack of dawn. It's really weird. We'll be watching TV, and next thing I know she's snoring away."

"She snores?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. How was tonight?" he asked.

Teasing him, I said, "I think we saw the movie." Jasper had the biggest grin.

"Dinner was good, but the service sucked big time," I said.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Why what happened?" he asked.

"Let's just say that there was semi-flirting, and we're not going back." I explained.

"A waiter was flirting with Bella? How rude!" His voice rose up.

"Not Bella, me."

"You were flirting with Bella?" he asked confused.

Embarrassed, "Not her, me. The waiter tried to flirt with me."

"Which one?" he asked.

I replied, "Nikolas."

Jasper took in a deep breath and hung his mouth open, "Oh, no he didn't! He's the worst! I swear, he'll flirt with any cute guy that walks into the restaurant. He tried to hand off his phone number to both Mike and I. He told us we could have an amazing three some. He is banned from entering R's ever."

"You can't do that." I told him.

"I know I can't. But I'll spread the word to the others to watch their ass," he replied back.

"I need to get going. Make sure Bella's ready before 11. I'm taking her to a jazz concert in the park. You and Mike, can join us if you like." I asked to be nice but hoping he'd say no.

"Mike has an appointment and I'm setting up a Heaven's tonight," he said.

"Both of you are always working. I'll see you later."

* * *

**A/N: The list for this chapter is on my profile page. I included Bella's outfit, bra and panties. Bella's perfume is also on the link. I Wish you could smell it, I love my bottle. The song's that are on Edward's Lexy's Mp3 player are added in links.**

**Thanks for reading and please review…**

**~PattzCougar **


	15. Chapter 15 A New Day

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta's: korinneraylie, and SweetishBubble for helping correct my oops and goofs. A special thank you to Laura Cullen at Twilighted. I realized that she has gone un-thanked far too long. Sorry for the delay in chapters, readers. **

**Non-Lemony**

**A New Day**

**BPOV**

_No_!

I jolted awake, my heart pounding from what I had just dreamt about. _What had I done to Edward? _It was so real. The dream started off with Edward and I being alone somewhere. We were getting romantic and I was getting into it. And like last night, it became too much for me so I told him to stop. Edward became enraged and called me a tease and a bitch for leading him on. Also like last night, he kept asking me what I wanted but I couldn't answer him. Edward said that he couldn't take it anymore; that I confused him with the mixed signals I kept giving. He left the room and walked back in with his arm around another girl. She was blonde. Edward said this was his new love. I was sobbing on the couch pleading him to not leave me and I was sorry. But in the end, Edward left with the girl.

That's when I woke with a start. I was a bitch and a tease to get what I wanted. I was selfish and self-centered towards him. Edward had a fucked up night with the waiter and all I thought was about myself. My stomach dropped again after the thought of seeing Edward's hands clenched by his side. I had hurt him big time. _Self-centered bitch_! I think I lost him. I began to sob harder.

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Edward's car listening to the Scorpion's. I also had a distinct thinking that he was sing out-loud. After that, everything was foggy. I must had slept good. I don't even remember dressing for bed. I pulled back the covers and saw that I was wearing my pink and white pajama shorts and tank-top: Jasper. This was _his_ favorite pair of pajamas of mine.

A knock on my door was followed by Jasper's voice, "Bella, can I come in?"

I wiped the tears away. "Yeah."

He walked in and greeted me, "Good morning, Sunshine."

"What? No, Sugar?" I asked as I wiped away my tears.

He looked at me fast, "What happened? Are you in pain?" He saw that I had been crying.

"Body pain: no. Heart pain: yes. Oh, Jasper, I screwed up big time. I've done something that hurt Edward."

I blew out a breath and recounted to Jasper what had happened at the movies and afterwards. I felt uncomfortable telling him about the part about Edward giving me a semi-hand job and feeling me up. I explained that I wanted it but I told Edward to stop when he fondled me. I also untangled why I did it, but shouldn't had done it. It just screwed up our relationship. It was all me. I did what I had wanted to fucked Edward emotions, and his feelings. I wasn't thinking about him, it was my own selfish act that did it.

Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we leaned back on my bed. "Jasper, even though I did it for selfish reasons, I also did it for Edward. He was annoyed from what happened at the restaurant and I… I thought it would ease him. Did he tell you what happened? I need to get in touch with management at the about the incident. Our friend might be looking for a new job when I get done."

"Sugar, maybe your heart wasn't ready when he put his hands on you and your mind told you that it was what Edward wanted. And yeah, he did share what that turd did him. Oh believe me when I say that when I tell the others, Nikolas will receive tough love at R's."

"But I _am _ready to be with Edward. I think I'm just afraid of letting him into my life. I need to stop letting my subconscious play with my heart. Does this make sense? I hurt him Jasper. But it doesn't matter because I don't think I'll be seeing him again."

He replied back, "Yes, you will."

"No, after last night I've lost him forever!"

"No, you haven't. He's actually in the living room waiting for you."

I shot up from his arms, sat up, and looked at the clock; it was 9:00. "What? He's waiting for me?"

"He got here 15 minutes ago. I think he's put last night in the past. You'll see when you go out there," he said back.

Edward was here, waiting for me. My whole being felt alive again knowing that he was out in the living room. I quickly got out of bed and Jasper followed. I asked, "What's the date today?"

"Cinco de Mayo," Jasper responded back.

Luckily, all my years living close to the Mexico border, taking Spanish Class in high school, and having a lot of Latino friends in Arizona, I knew what today was, May 5th

"Shit, I need to order some tickets."

All Jasper responded was, "huh?"

"I'm ordering tickets to the Coldplay concert in Vancouver for Edward's birthday. But, I don't know how to order them when the concert is in Canada."

"We'll work on it tomorrow," he replied.

Brushing my fingers through my tangled hair, I followed Jasper out of my room and towards the living room. When Jasper stepped out of the way, Edward stood there with a large bouquet of red roses. My heart did a double flip at the sight when he smiled at me.

I suddenly felt like the lowest scum on earth. I treated Edward's heart like shit last night, and here he's offering me flowers_. He brought me flowers_. A heavy heave took my breath. He cares for me. I'm so in love with him.

The room was silent until Jasper spoke, "How about I make us some scramby eggs?"

Both Edward and I looked at him and began giggling. Jasper seems to make everything alive again with his quirkiness. Leaving us with a roll of his eyes, Jasper headed toward the kitchen. In no time, the tell tale sounds of the banging of the pan and his humming could be heard.

I looked over at Edward and my heart hammered in my chest. He wore tan cargo shorts, a white t-shirt, and a tan plaid shirt: which he left un-buttoned. The summer attire suited him. His long lean legs were made for shorts. Edward diverted my ogling by holding out the flowers.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was a jerk last night and I shouldn't have done what I did. Can you please forgive me?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Edward, I should be the one to apologize to you. I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was selfish on my part and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He handed me the flowers. "Bella, you don't understand. What I did was all I wanted. It was my own selfishness that put my hands on you."

"But I let you. I wanted it until you grabbed my breasts. In my mind, I thought it was too soon, but I wanted more. I need to tell my brain to shut the fuck up and listen to my heart. I'm also starting to wonder what I'm learning in my class about domestic violence is also screwing with my brain," I told him.

"I will never lead you on, Bella. I will never hurt you, play with your emotions or your heart, and I'm here for you. You'll have to push me out the door to get rid of me," he retorted back.

I started sobbing again. "I hurt you. I heard it in your voice and saw it in the way you made fists when you had your back to me. I'm the one who's messing us up. I'm sorry for doing it."

He came towards me fast, took the flowers from me and laid them on the table. Edward knelt down in front of me, threw his arms around me and held me tight. No small space was between us.

Feeling heat searing my cheeks as we hugged, "I'm not sorry for one thing though."

"What's that?" he asked.

I pulled back to wipe the tears out of my eyes. "You know how to use those fingers of yours. Damn, Edward, I was close. You're like my own personal GPS," I told him and giggled.

He pulled back to look at me, his arms still wrapped around my body. "GPS?" he asked, baffled.

Laughing, "Global Pussy System. Your fingers knew where to hit the right spot… Start at the navel and continue four inches down south until you reach two mounds on the side of the road, travel further inward…Warning, road maybe slippery when wet… Caution, speed bumps ahead… You'll reach your destination when you encounter a dip in the road."

I couldn't resist with the humoring him. I had Edward laughing away.

"I was so shocked when you led my hand there. It was so erotic the way you did it. I kept asking if you were sure on it, but you kept saying touch me. My brain was whirling and my heart was pounding that you were going to let me do it…" he changed his voice to whispering, "Like I told you last night, your pussy was everything that I had dreamt of you, but better," he said. He rubbed his index finger and thumb together and continued, "I also couldn't believe how wet you were. I mean, I've learned and read about woman's arousal but I never thought it was that silky. I also couldn't believe how aroused you were. I felt you… your clit getting so swollen," he confessed.

Heat singed my cheeks, "Edward, you did it to me. I was so… I was building until our warden showed up. I wanted more. Throughout the rest of the movie, all I thought was how your fingers were pressed hard on me. My body was reeling for more. I also wanted you to move closer inside my core but you stayed away from that area. Why?"

"I was heading there until you told me to pull it out. Which, I thought you were referring to something else," he said. "You…you were quiet. I thought I would hear something out of you."

"I know I was quiet, but you should've heard me screaming in my mind, Oh, Edward!" I told him and felt heat singe my cheeks and then the burn then traveled down below my bellybutton when he gave me his lustful look. Edward leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I weaved one hand behind his head, the other on his shoulder. Our kissing started building until we heard from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready."

Yet again, we were saved by Jasper. However, Edward didn't pull away from me, and I didn't want him to. I pulled him closer to me. He started sucking on my bottom lip giving me opened mouthed kisses.

We heard, "It's getting cold!" coming from the kitchen. Edward groaned his frustrations, quickly got up and headed into the kitchen. Before following him, I quickly grabbed my roses to put them in a vase.

"You know Jasper, you're always butting in," Edward said.

Jasper replied back, "How so, Gorgeous?"

"You always know when to interrupt Bella and I. Wait until you and Mike are locking lips, I'm going to be right there between the two of you," Edward exclaimed.

head shot up to look at Edward; a smug smile playing on his lips, "You'll be in the middle? Ooh, kinky."

"You goof, you know what I mean," Edward teased Jasper.

While they were having their little bickering, I went over to the sink and reached underneath for a glass vase. I filled it with water and placed my roses inside.

Edward and Jasper sat down at the table and I pulled into my spot. We all dug into our breakfasts.

"Okay, I won't butt in your make-out sessions anymore… Hey, Happy Cinco De Mayo. You both going to the Mexican festival at the waterfront?" Jasper asked.

"Nah. You sure you and Mike don't want to join us at the jazz festival?" Edward asked with a full-mouth.

A thought just occurred to me. I turned to Edward, "¿Edward, hablas Español?" I just asked him if he knew how to speak Spanish.

I heard Jasper suck in a breath, and all Edward said was, "Huh?" I looked at Jasper and he held his grin.

"Es tan atractivo. No puedo esperar llevarte a la cama. Te necesito. Mi cuerpo te necesita le deseo. Te quiero. Estoy tan enamorada de ti," I told Edward this, while staring into his eyes. Jasper gasped when I told Edward that I wanted him, and that I loved him.

Edward turned to Jasper, "What did she say?"

Jasper just pursed his lips together. Jasper turned to me soon after, ¿Usted lo adora?" He asked me if I loved him.

"Si."

"¿Usted nunca dijo a Eduardo que usted lo adora?" Jasper asked me if I ever told Edward that I loved him.

"No," I respond back.

"Okay you two, I recognized my name. Will you both knock it off with the Spanish speaking?" Edward shouted.

"How come you never took Spanish in high school?" Jasper asked Edward. I kept quiet while enjoying my eggs and toast.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "Now, will someone tell me what you both just said," he demanded.

"Learn Spanish, and we'll tell ya. I need to get ready. I'm helping set up for Rosalie's bachelorette party at Heavens tonight," Jasper replied.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"She was the EMT who helped you when you fell," Edward responded.

"Is she having a male stripper?" I asked.

"She is. It's a surprise to her from her friend, Alice," Jasper said.

"Alice, the DJ?" I applied.

"Oh, Sugar. Would you like to join me? We could both drool over the stripper," Jasper said and grinned widely.

"Nah, I have a date already. Besides, I'll be drooling as is with him sitting next to me in the park," I said while nodding towards Edward.

Edward just rolled his eyes. We all finished eating our breakfast and Jasper did a quick clean-up put the dishes in the dishwasher.

I needed to get ready myself. I told Edward to help himself to watch TV, which he did. By the time I gathered my clothes for my shower, Jasper had beaten me to it. I went in the bathroom anyway to brush my teeth.

"Jasper, do you mind if I'm in here?"

"Is Edward in here also?" he asked.

"No. He's watching TV,"

"Phooey," he answered back and I giggled.

Jasper took a quick shower while I had brushed my teeth. He emerged from behind the curtain wearing only a towel around his waist. I dropped my toothbrush in the sink when I took sight of him in the steamy mirror.

I had never seen Jasper with minimal clothes on. I took in how his wavy, wet hair stuck to his head, how his body looked lean and sexy as it glistened from the mist stuck to his skin and how his upper arms were so perfectly muscular. His pecs looked deliciously lickable. He always hid his chest under loose shirts.

All I could say was, "Damn, Jasper. Mike is a lucky man to have you."

Jasper blushed deep crimson. "Wow, thanks for the compliment, Sugar."

Jasper left the bathroom and I continued to brush my teeth. I picked out an outfit that sort of matched Edwards. I went with tan shorts and a blue t-shirt. I left off the over shirt though. After my shower, I toweled off my hair but pulled it up in a high ponytail.

Jasper had already left when I rolled out of the bathroom. I found Edward watching Giada on the Food Network. He was practically at awe watching as she prepared her dish. But I think he was very happy by the fact that she was wearing a low cut shirt. I looked down at my chest and even though the shirt wasn't as low-cut as hers, It made it so that my cleavage that could rival Giada's.

I pulled him out of his state by scaring him, "Edward!" He jumped up quickly and turned off the TV. It was if I caught him watching porno. "You ready?"

"Almost," he responded.

Edward walked back into the kitchen and I followed. I watched him pull out containers from inside the fridge and then placed them inside a medium sized Rubbermaid cooler. "I stuck these in here while waiting for you to get out of bed."

"What did you make for us?" I asked.

"Tell me what you said in Spanish first," he added.

"I'll tell you some of it later on… Edward?"

"Hmm."

"I thought you weren't coming," I told him.

"What made you think that?" he asked.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?. I thought you'd be halfway to Florida by now from me treating you like shit," I retorted.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I care for you,"

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry again. I care for you also and I'm not going to let my dumb brain get in the way of my heart again." I reached out for him.

He held me tight again. All I could smell in the room was Edward and the sweet perfume of my roses. He was wearing different cologne today. It was musky and pure sexy.

I commented it on him, "What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

"Polo," he replied as his lips brushed against my neck sending chills all over my body. He asked back, "What about you?"

Taken aback, I wasn't wearing any perfume. A smile spread across my lips, I replied, "Nothing."

"You sure?" he asked as he glided his nose and his lips on my goose bumped neck.

"Hmm, nothing," I replied, closing my eyes and tilting my neck to the side allowing him more access. I swear, his lips are like a drug sending my body into an easy high.

He pulled back. "You're not wearing any perfume?" he asked, surprised.

I blushed. "Nope," I popped my P, and smiled. "You probably smell the roses. They're beautiful By the way. Thank you."

"You want beauty, look in the mirror. The roses compared to you are merely wild daisies. Now, we need to get going," he said while grabbing the cooler.

We left Jasper's for the SeaPac. I asked Edward to replay the songs that we were listening to last night. I wanted to re-hear the Scorpions song.

Edward pulled into the parking lot at Seattle Pacific University. I was surprised when he parked close to the park area. I'm not familiar to this university and their parks. I was sure that he would had parked somewhere near the entrance and I'm surprised he didn't park in their garage.

He helped me out of the car. I was about to push myself, but he loaded my lap with the cooler and a blanket. I felt like a shopping cart.

"Can you hold these while I push?" he asked.

"I can. Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. Jasper and I shouldn't had done that to you. You're getting shit on from us these past two days huh?" I asked.

He didn't respond back.

"Edward?" I looked up at him, and he was looking towards the right of him. I also turned to see what caught Edward's attention.

It was Jimmy.

Jimmy was starring at the two of us. His lips pressed tight together. We both waved at him out of a politeness, but he just balled his fist together and stormed off in the crowd. Before we both waved at him, I could've sworn that I thought I saw him take a picture of us.

"What's his problem?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure, and I don't want to find out. I'll just find out tomorrow because since he's picking me up for therapy. Maybe that's it. He wasn't expecting to see us together."

We got to the grassy area close to the stage where the concert was going to be played. Edward picked a big pine tree for us to sit under. The weather had turned a warm and balmy, so the tree was perfect. We were still on the concrete walkway when Edward suddenly tilted me backwards to push me through the thick lawn. I giggled when I looked up at him upside down. Edward, on the other hand, had a seriously look on his face when he caught a glimpse of my cleavage. He slowly tilted me back upright and grabbed the blanket out from underneath the cooler. He laid out the blanket with a flick of his wrists and placed the cooler on the corner. Edward looked at me when I sighed.

"You're joining me," he stated.

Edward suddenly scooped me up bridal style and set me down on the blanket. Thank God. I didn't want to feel, and look, like an idiot sitting in my chair alone while he sat casually on the blanket.

The ground at the park wasn't entirely too hard. Soft grass and Edward's blanket provided some cushion under my ass. But it still felt weird sitting like this. With my legs spread out before me, I grabbed my right ankle and placed it by my left thigh, and re-peat to my other ankle. I now sat "Indian style".

Edward, on the other hand, sat back on his heels setting out our lunch. He pulled out paper plates, plastic forks and knives, two bottles of SoBe iced tea, and the containers of food. I was surprised that he fit so much in such limited spaced of the small cooler.

He handed me a bottle of the tea. While opening the bottle and before taking a sip, I asked him, "What did you bring for us?"

Edward then sat Indian style, and fairly close to me. "I have Caponata sandwiches," he responded.

"What?"

"It has eggplant, herbs, mozzarella cheese, garlic, on ciabatta bread. But for starters, we're having baby spinach and goat cheese Tartine," he said back.

"Tartine what?" All the names he named off sounded great rolling off his tongue, but I didn't have a clue what they were.

I watched him open the first container and placed two French bread baguettes with sliced with tomato and cheese on top on the plate. He handed it to me and I waited for him to dish his out. We both took a bite at the same time.

It was absolutely delicious. "This is goat cheese? I never had it before."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

My response was a moan when I took another bite. I actually finished off the second baguette soon after the first. While we ate, we watched crowds setting up their blankets and had picnics. We also made small talk.

He asked me how it I liked living with Jasper. I told him everything from when I first moved in with him, all the way to the present day. I told Edward about the time I heard Pink's song and it was Jasper and I. When Edward asked me why, I explained the lyrics to him.

"That's not what Jasper said," Edward said.

"What?"

"I asked him why he called you, Sugar. He told me it was when he first saw you dance. He said you looked so pure and innocent. It was sweet," Edward explained with a smile.

My nose tingled and I just looked at him with such adoration and love. My love for both Edward and Jasper were growing immensely. I thought about Jasper this morning emerging out of the shower. My thoughts quickly jumped to how Jasper had helped me with everything these past months. I hadn't really thanked him enough.

I wasn't paying attention until I heard the other lid squeaking and being pulled off the next container. Edward dished out our next meal.

It was the sandwiches.

I moaned when I took a bite. _Oh. My. God_. I needed to find the deli where Edward bought all of this.

Edward cleared his throat. "You know, every time you moan… never mind."

I giggled, and teasingly moaned again. He groaned back at me, and I giggled again at his response. I leaned forward on my hands, placed my lips by his ear and did all sorts of sexy moans for him. I teased him further by brushing my lips on his earlobe.

When I returned to my original position, Edward's face was almost comical as he stared at me, but his eyes were full of lust. I took another bite of the delicious sandwich.

I pulled him from his awe state, "Edward!"

His eyes brows rose up with his response, "Hmm?"

"Where did you get these at?" I asked and took another bite along with a sip of my tea.

"Get what at?" he asked back confused.

"The food. Which store or deli made them?"

"I made them."

I stared at him exasperated. "_You_ made all this?"

"Why do you seem surprised?" he confusingly asked again. "You underestimate my domestic-ness. I don't always live on restaurants or fast food."

"What's your secret?"

Edward actually blushed. "Giada from The Food Network." His blushing became more profound.

"I think you have bit of a crush on her. I saw it this morning when you were drooling over Jasper's coffee table. She's cute, but she smiles hella a lot." I mimicked Giada's smile showing all my teeth.

"You're cuter though… I mean prettier, with a body to go with it," he said while scanning his eyes on me.

"Yeah right, compared to her petite frame with enormous ones, my body looks like crap against hers.

"Bell, hardly," he said while not taking his eyes off my t-shirt. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"You also brought dessert? Did you bring tonight's dinner also?" I teased.

Rolling his eyes, "I made espresso peanut butter bars."

"Let me guess, another one of your crush's specialty recipe?" Again, teasing him. He leaned over on his arms and planted a precious kiss on my lips. It took me by surprise and he leaned back and smiled.

By then the band began to play and at the same time, my lower back had begun to cramp and ache. I was trying to stretch it out by sitting straight and then I leaned down. Edward saw what I was doing and why. He got up on his knees and told me to turn around to face the stage. I did so and he sat behind me with his legs spread out before us.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

I pointed out on my lower back where I had fractured it. Ever so gently, he massaged the area. It did relieve the pain some but I was still all achy.

"Lean back against my chest," he told me.

He snuggled his body behind me as I had sunk my back by on him and I leaned my head on his shoulders. He was pure comfort and it did ease the pressure off. What I also noticed was his thick crotch pressed on the small of my back.

Okay, it was comfortable, maybe a little _too_ comfortable. My mind was reeling on how Edward and I fit close together and how my back area was pressed against him. I noticed on his body though on how his warm chest radiating into me, his cologne now on my hair, his thighs enveloped my hips.

While the band played, all I could think of him sitting behind me. I meant what I told Jasper, I'm falling in love with Edward. I wish I had the heart to tell him though. For the way I had treated Edward, he had always shown kindness and in some ways, his love. Or, in a lot of ways he has shown it.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to sit up straight. While he did this, he shifted on the ground. Perhaps shifting in his shorts? Then he pulled me back to his chest.

I looked up and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?" I think I asked the question with a hidden message in it, but it was meant for it as asking him how he enjoying the band; because, his lips formed in a little smirk. I rephrased the question to him, "Are you enjoying the band?"

His lips then turned in a big grin—almost a laugh. "Yeah, I'm _really_ enjoying myself."

Edward, once again shifted his position. All of a sudden, I looked to my right and saw a thigh and a knee—same thing on my left side: a thigh and a knee. He then rested is forearms on his knees. I was now en-caged by Edward by trapping me with his limbs.

The next song the band played was a soft melody with saxophones. I snuggled closer to Edward's chest and sighed. Without thinking, I ran my hand over his forearm. Slowly and softly, I let the tips of my fingers glide over the soft hairs. Pressing harder on his arm, I felt a little muscle and his bones. I was in awe of the way on how this wonderful man sitting behind me was real.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it front of me. I then took my hand and placed it palm flat against his—our fingers rested by one another. His hand, no doubt, was larger than mine, but I was curious to see if we fit. I closed my fingers around his, and we held hands. My other hand wrapped around his left outer thigh.

Edward took his other hand and wrapped it around my abdomen. It was peaceful sitting like this and I could do it for hours. When the band finished the song, he un-wrapped his hand from me, and all I head from me was a loud whistle.

I looked up at him, "Oh, I'm so envious! I always wanted to do that."

"You don't know how to whistle?"

Laughing. "Put my lips together and blow? That I know how to do," I said, and felt a hard jab on my lower back. "Finger whistle? I don't know how."

Edward had his hand in front of my face. His two fingers almost shaped in an okay sign. He told me, "Open up."

"What are you doing?" I asked in a startled voice.

"Teaching you how to whistle," he said.

Before I could respond back his fingers were in my mouth—above my lower teeth. I couldn't respond back. He told me what he was doing and said what I need to do. "Press the tip of your tongue behind your bottom teeth and close your lips around my fingers…" _My body responded to his request—getting extremely warm_... "Flatten your tongue…" _Oh, jeez. There goes my panties_… "Inhale deeply, and blow."

I blew, and nothing came out. He shifted his finger slightly and told me to retry. I tried again and still nothing came out of my lips. I gave up trying. Instead, I took the tip of my tongue and ran it along his fingers. Edward gasped.

Tasting the sweetness from our dessert on his fingers, and they were mixed in with the saltiness from his skin. I became aroused and wetness formed on my panties. I then sucked on his fingers.

He cleared his throat and pushed his hips hard against my lower back. He bent over and whispered in my ear, "Bella, do you feel that?" He pushed harder into me. "Do you feel what you're doing to me?"

Giggling, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Show me how to whistle again."

"No."

Edward was pissed and he pulled his fingers out of my mouth. "Edward, please?" I asked him seductively and I quickly brought his fingers back inside my mouth. He re-positioned his fingers again and told me to blow. I took a deep breath and blew. Out from my lips, came an ear-piercing whistle. I laughed loudly and tried it again and another loud whistle blew out. Edward removed his fingers and I tried it with my two fingers. Nothing came out the first, or the second time. But the third time I had it down pack and I did it. I was finger whistling after every song that the band had played.

The concert ended at two and Edward packed everything up including me. I thought the day was over and we were heading back to Bellevue, Jasper's apartment, but he pulled onto the exit ramp for 4th avenue.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he responded back with a grin.

"You're not going to dump me off somewhere and drive away screaming, 'I'm free!'" I teased him. But I already recognized the parking garage to Westlake. I clapped my hands, "Yay, Westlake! Why are we here though?"

"You'll see," he said again.

I snorted my laugh when he pulled all the way up to the top level of the garage. He just rolled his eyes back to me. He got my chair out and helped me out as well.

When he was pushing me, I told him, "You know, I'm starting to think that you love that car more than life itself."

"That's not true. There are other things I love more than my car," he responded back.

"Things, or people, or person?"

As we got in the elevator, he didn't respond back but held a tight grin. But he quickly blurted out, "We are in a closed quarters, I could easily have my way with you."

"Gah, are you trying to take advantage of a poor, helpless girl?"

"That's an understatement. Powerful, stunning woman is more like it. Take advantage of you? When the day is right," he said.

"You didn't say why we were here though."

"You'll see."

We made it out of the elevator and he pushed me through the crowd to the plaza. There were a lot people today—thanks largely to the sunny weather. The band that was performing only had two people; couldn't really call it a band. One person was playing a saxophone and the other guy on his guitar. Edward pushed me to some concrete benches.

"Stay here," he said, turned on his heels and left.

"Edward?" I called out to him.

He walked to the other side of the plaza when it dawned on me. This was where we first saw each other. I scanned the crowed looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I looked at each person; their clothes, their faces. I couldn't see Edward. At last, I spotted him at a vendor stand.

While he was looking at the things, I was looking at the love in my life. I must have looked like a dork sitting here drooling over him. I loved how the wind caught his over shirt and made his under shirt more revealing. His t-shirt hugged his pecks. I loved how his lashes cast shadows on his cheekbones. He pursed his lips together when the vendor talked to him. My eyes traveled to his long forearms and then to his hands as he picked up a broach. Edward was like my living high. I get a weird sensation when I looked at him. It was like a non-existent shot of some drug was flowing through me.

Edward did a double take when he looked at me. His green eyes pierced mine. I felt a heated flush my cheeks. He smiled at me. The vendor was trying to talk to him but Edward just kept staring at me. He dropped the broach on the table and started walking his way through the crowd towards me. Our eyes never diverted from the others.

I could have met him half way but he told me to stay here. Edward came to a stop in front of me and blew out a breath.

"Hi," he first said.

I responded with a smile, "Hi."

"Did the fall hurt? Because it seems that an angel fell from the sky," he held out his hand. "I'm Edward by the way, and you are?"

Blushing from his remark. "Bella," I said, and shook his hand.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee? They have excellent coffee here."

Playing his game, I responded, "That'll be great Edward."

He walked over to the Seattle Best's coffee hut. I got why he wanted to bring me here. He wanted us to start over. Maybe he felt that he made a mistake and that we should start anew. I watched Edward ordering our coffees. I wasn't lying to him earlier when I told him that he was attractive. I also wasn't lying when I said that I was ready to be with him. I hope he understands why I told those things to him in Spanish.

I wasn't teasing him, or making him look like an ass, or just showing off in front of Jasper. I will tell Edward, eventually, that I do love him and I care for him. My heart, and my mind were ready to tell him.

Edward came back to me and held out a cup of coffee. He sat down on the bench and smiled at me. He tried started off the conversation but he would stall and smile.

Finally, he began, "I've never seen you around Seattle before."

"I've been here quite a while now. I'm attending UW."

"What's your major going to be?" he asked.

"Social Work. I want to help counsel women and children through difficult times. Oh, and that was a great pick-up line. Thank you."

"It's true though, you are an angel sent from heaven. I was feeling mopey earlier until I saw a heavenly beauty sitting before me. Your pureness radiated right through me," he said with all smiles.

Still playing his little game, "Dang, Edward, you know how to charm a girl."

"Is it too forward of me by asking what happened to you?"

"Oh, I screwed my lower half. My stupid non-concentrating self mistook an icy step at school and this is the outcome. I'm doing great though. I'm doing therapy with the kindest, cutest man," I said and had the pleasure of watching Edward's face turn into a tomato.

"You like your therapist?" he asked.

"Yeah." My heart was thumping double time. "I like him a lot."

"How much?" he persisted.

"I care for him…Oh, Edward," I threw my arms around him. "I'm so sorry for treating you like shit last night. I was wrong for leading you on and fucking with your heart in the meantime. I am the lowest scum of the earth. Can you forgive me?"

"Bella, would you stop apologizing? And you care about me?" he asked while leaning slightly back from my embrace.

"I've cared for you ever since you were in my hospital room. You have always been so good to me."

"Would it be too much of me telling you that I feel the same? I care for you and I'm not going to ruin anything or let anyone get in the way between us," he declared.

Feeling guilty, and letting the guilt rip my stomach apart. "I ruined so much already. I screwed with your mind and your heart. I'm sorry," I told him.

"From now on, I don't want you to ever apologize to me again about that—got it? Today, we're starting anew. Bella, this is why I brought you here. It's our chance to start over again from messing with each other. Tomorrow will be another new day and the day after."

"Tomorrow's another therapy session huh?" I asked.

"Are you looking forward to see your therapist?" he asked, hiding his smirk afterward.

I nodded quickly. He pushed me back to his car to drive me home. What he told me earlier had me thinking.

I looked over to him, "So, since we're starting 'anew', does this mean no more tongue sucking, or fondling like before."

He glanced at me and said, "Anew, just as if we've just met." He again, hid his smirk.

I groaned my annoyance. Actually, my annoyance was coming from the stupid song that played on the radio. "Can I change the station?" I reached over, but was dumbfounded with all of the buttons on the radio console.

I pushed one anyway. What I accidentally pushed was the button for AM. It was set on an oldies station, and we gasped at the song that was plying; Marvin Gaye's: 'Heaven Must Have Sent You'. We both sighed, and laughed a little from the irony of the song and his little pick-up line.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled in the parking lot for Jasper's apartment. "Edward, stay for dinner tonight. I'm not ready for you to go home and leave me. Jasper's staying at Mikes tonight anyways. I'll make us dinner. It's the least I could do for what you did for me today. Please? Consider it as our first date, times dos." I said to him and saying the Spanish version of two. Which, he quickly picked up.

"Dos? By the way, you were going to tell me what you and Jasper were talking secretly in Spanish."

"I did tell you at Westlake. I care for you, Edward. 'Adora' means care in Spanish." _Okay, I just fibbed a bit to him_. "Now, will you stay for a while?" I pleaded.

"If I stay, our starting anew will be a whole a lot more. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He then gave me a slight peck on the lips. I tried my hardest to keep him here. I weaved my hands in his hair, pulling him tight to my lips. He pulled back slightly, chuckled, and promised me that he'll see me tomorrow at therapy.

As I watched Edward leave, I had to laugh at myself. This morning I was worried like hell that he had the decency to leave me from what I had done to him. Jasper had talked to me about my feelings for Edward. I was worried that he was out of my life for good.

I made myself a small dinner and went over to Jasper's computer to fire it up. Jasper promised that he would help me with the tickets to the Coldplay concert. Thankfully, he left instructions by his laptop on what to do.

I called TicketMaster in Vancouver for the concert. The gentleman told me that the concert was sold out for Friday but he had only a few accessible seating left for the Saturday concert. I asked him how far away from the stage it was, thinking that they were going to be on the opposite end of the arena, the guy just said that we're going to be very pleased with the seats. He gave me what section we were going to be in and we could pick up our tickets at will call because it was a month and half away.

When I got off the phone with TicketMaster, I searched online for the stadium and our seats. "Holy Shit!" I yelled out.

After today, I now know how much I loved Edward, and I want him in my life forever. Care? No, it's more that caring for him. He's the love of my life… Maybe, tomorrowI'll tell him how I feel…Just maybe.

**A/N: Playlist for the 'Heaven' song is on my profile page. **

**I'm sorry that I had Bella do some horrible things on Edward's emotions in the last chapter. Please let me know if I made it worse or better in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading…**

**~PattzCougar **


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Physical Part 1

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta's: korinneraylie, and PTB Voluptuous Vamp. Without them my story would be a fucking mess with grammar and punctuation goofs. Not to mention, the whole story line. **

**Lemons! That's all I'm going to say is a whole lot of lemons..**

**Getting Physical****-Indeed Part 1**

**EPOV**

Masen Rehabilitation and Sports Medicine Center:  
What a long ass day; everyone complained about their aches and pains I have heard it all. There were people out there who just "milk" the system. They claim to have been injured somehow or somewhere, and go to their doctor so they can come up with a legitimate reason to not go to work. I knew that they were lying about their symptoms because if I asked them to reach for the pillow behind them, testing them, it didn't hurt and they could easily grab the pillow. I would then contact their doctor saying, 'The patient has shown real progress, and I'm releasing them today.'

I was glad it was 3:45 and my last patient was coming: Bella. Jasper scheduled her appointments with me to be at 4:00. It was Bella and I alone time because my secretary, Lauren, left for the day. But Jasper was keen on the schedule.

"Yeah right, Gorgeous. I know you want to have Sugar all to yourself," cooed Jasper and he asked. "Is today the day?"

"The day for what?" I asked, blushing.

"You know. Is that why you sent Lauren home early today to be alone with Bella? Is that why you're kicking me out also? Is today the day that you're going to rock her world? Is today the day you get to feel her tenderness?" teased Jasper.

"Shit, Jasper. Will you leave already?" I yelled at him. Jasper just grabbed his man-purse, put one hand on his hip, while the other did his Diva-Z snap. All I heard from him while he sashayed out the door was, "Cover up little Eddy." Jasper climbed into his pearl-pink Jetta and drove away. His little rainbow sticker on his back windshield glittered from the sunlight.

I had about ten minutes to get the place ready for Bella's therapy. She wasn't showing much improvement. It took time for the body to heal from the shock of what happened with it. I got the necessary equipment to work with her today.

Although it was only yesterday I left her, I was getting eager about seeing her. I'd fallen so in love with her during the past month. It was love at first sight, Carlisle told me it was, and I kicked my ass about not approaching her that first day when I saw her at Westlake. And now, something or someone was on my side, beaming for me. I thought of my parents, looked up, and asked, "Dad, did you do this?" I got the stretch bands, heavy medicine ball, stability ball, and lazy susan.

I'd had Jasper working with Bella at his house doing some home exercises. Earlier he told me they'd been doing a lot of stuff on her bed.

"What kind of stuff?" I had to ask. It was because of the way he phrased it.

"Oh, she lies on her bed and takes the therapy band, wraps it around her ankle, and pulls on the band. She brings her sexy leg way up in the air, stretching her hamstrings. It's the cutest thing to watch. We've been working also on keeping the stability ball locked in place using her knees when she's lying down," Jasper explained.

I grabbed my clipboard with Bella's file and set it on the big flat therapy bed. I was in the middle of recovering a couple of pillows with cases from the supply closet when the glass door opened and in walked Jimmy pushing Bella.

"Hey Jimmy, how's it going? Doing any good hunting lately?" I asked him while stealing glances at Bella. I was trying to keep Jimmy distracted so that he didn't know that the patient / therapist relationship between Bella and I was just a charade.

"Yeah, actually. We need to control the mountain lion population this year; they're overtaking all the good bucks. We even got an okay from the Indian reservation up north to help them out. The lions attacked two of their ponies in the middle of the night last month. Anyway, Bella I'll pick you up at 5:30 or 6:00?"

I quickly interjected, "I'll drive Bella back to Jasper's. I want to show Bella some strengthening exercise she can do on her free time so today's therapy might run a little later than normal. Will that be alright with you both?"

"That's fine with me," Bella finally spoke, her eyes doing a fast glance over my body. I think Bella was also keeping in line of the charades.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you tomorrow Bella? Oh wait, today is Thursday isn't it? I guess I wont see you tomorrow then? But, I'll pick you up on Monday afternoon for therapy?" Jimmy asked completely confused.

"Jimmy, is that hamster not running on its wheel upstairs again?" giggled Bella. Jimmy just stormed out the door.

_Finally_.

"I'm surprised Jimmy was on his best behavior today. He actually showed up at the apartment with a little car. He even kept his eyes on the road. We made small talk about my classes. I also asked him about being at Westlake yesterday; he claimed that he didn't see me. But what really baffled me was when he apologized to me about how he acted towards me that first time he picked me up. What in the world did you talk to him about a couple days ago to make him more sensible?" she asked me.

"I was going to threaten him, but he caught me off-guard, telling me that he was sorry about how he acted and treated you. We talked some more and he seemed to be a nice guy. He also told me about his hunting trips with his friend, Laurent."

"I don't know Edward, I still get a bad vibe from him. But I'm not going to get that in the way of today," she said.

Bella pushed her wheelchair over to the therapy bed and waited for me to retrieve her file. God, she looked radiant today, and sexy. The first day of therapy Bella wore sweat pants, and a loose fitted-ragged t-shirt. Today she wore black workout pants that hugged her thighs and legs nicely, the hemline stopping below the knee. She had on cotton ankle socks and basic tennis shoes. It was her top that took my breath away. Just a white, form fitting t-shirt, but fuck, it hugged her thin waist and accentuated her full breasts.  
Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Bella arched her eyebrows, waiting for me to say something.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked eyeing the room.

"I sent him home early today. I didn't need his help. Instead of doing a session with him, I thought I would teach you new stuff." I walked over to the four windows, closing the blinds from the afternoon sun. "Do you mind? The sun is starting to come in here and I don't want you to get too warm." I had to come up with the excuse to have some privacy.

Bella finally spoke, making my heart warm, "No, I don't mind. You seem a little fidgety. Is something wrong?"

I was fidgety! I felt like a 13 year old boy about to receive his first kiss. Even my words were coming out like a teenager.

"No, I'm doing great. I'm sorry, I should've asked how you were before you asked me. But, how are you feeling? Are you doing some of your home exercises with Jasper?" I asked. Looking into her eyes made me calmer. _God, she's beautiful_. I asked more questions. "Ready to get on the therapy bed? Do you need my help?"

Bella grabbed the office transfer board, and with ease she got on the bed without any assistance.

These past couple of days, I had assisted her with transferring from her wheelchair to my car. I went over and hugged her tightly. "Oh Bella, that was wonderful! I'm so proud of you. You have been working on your transferring." We hugged longer than expected. She turned her head slightly and quietly inhaled my neck, her earlobe inches from my mouth. She gasped when she felt a slight brush from the corner of my mouth. I cleared my throat, breaking our moment. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Lisa." she laughed.

_Huh?_ Where have I heard that before? Now I know!

"'Purple Rain' fan?" I laughed back "Damn, that movie was so big back then. I thought it was a risque' movie when I asked my parents to rent it 12 years ago, but compare to the movies that are out now, that movie isn't that bad. We weren't even alive yet when that movie came out." Enough of my ranting about the movie, serious aside, we needed to begin her therapy. "So, what kind of music are you in the mood for today?"

"How about that mix Cd you have; the one with _Coldplay_ and _Maroon 5_ on it. I love the song '_Speed Of Sound_' by _Coldplay_. I know he's singing about something else, but the beginning of the song is like a mixed message about doing a prostitute," she said this with a blush.

I looked at her spectacle, but surprised what she told me. I walked over to the Cd player and put in my mixed Cd. I went to the _Coldplay _track she mentionedand hit play button. I then took my office stool and rolled it over to sit in front of her, pushing her wheelchair to the side. The song began with Chris playing the piano. Bella held up a finger to wait for Chris Martin to sing so she could sing along.

_How long before I get in _

Bella points to me, and then her pussy

_Before it starts before I begin _

Shit, she's pumping her hips

_How long before you decide or_

Oh god, she's grinding now

_Before I know what it feels like_

_Where to, where do I go?_

Fuck

_If you never try then you'll never know_

_How long do I have to climb_

FuckFuckFuck! She's mimicking she's having an orgasm! FuckHolyHell, her mouth.

_Up on the side of this mountain of mine_

She's grinding again with her hands in her hair. Shit I can't watch anymore… Okay, maybe a little more.

_Look up, I look up at night_

_Planets are moving at the speed of light, _

_Climb up, up in the trees_

_Every chance that you get is a chance you seize_

_How long am I gonna stand_

Grinding her hips faster, Bella threw her head back and arched her chest. FUCK

_With my head stuck under the sand_

_I'll start before I can stop or _

_Before I see things the right way up_

_All that noise and all that sound_

I lost it when she moaned.

I got up quickly to push the "forward" button for the next song. All I heard behind me was a disappointing "aww". I wasn't thinking right because I pushed my office chair out of the way and grabbed her wheelchair instead to sit down. She just laughed at me and apologized.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just I love that song. To me it's a very sensual song. Hey, isn't this the song about birds, Don't the English call women there 'Birds'?"

"I do think so. I remember Paul McCartney talking about his song "Black Bird", and the English do call their women 'Birds'. Bella are you avoiding your therapy, or are you prolonging your visit with me? Either way, I don't mind. But, we do need to get those beautiful legs working again," I teased and she blushed.

God damn, what happened with our talk yesterday? We promised to start anew and here she is, playing with my emotions. Bella reached behind her and pulled her body to the middle of the therapy bed—her semi-dead legs dragging in front of her. I walked to the front and grabbed some pillows for her head so she could lie down. After propping up her head, I told her to roll on her side. Climbing on the bed and kneeling, I moved to sit behind her.

Damn she's beautiful with her hair sprayed out from the ponytail. Lying on her side like that gave her an hourglass figure. My eyes took in her ass and I licked my lips.

"Are you ready down there?" I asked her.

Jesus, what's with the innuendos?

"I'm always ready down there. But down there for my leg, yes I'm ready," she seriously told me.

The next song that played on my CD was _Journey's_, _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_. I wondered how she felt about hearing an old song playing from my boom box. I forgot that I had this song on the CD. The lyrics were us. We both listened at the song while I helped her with the exercises.

_You make me weep and want to die_

_Just when you said we'd try_

_Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_

_When I'm alone all by myself_

_You're out with someone else_

_Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_

I scooped my hand under her soft inner thigh and held her leg up above her hip, my other hand held her ankle.

_He's tearin' you apart_

_Every say, every day_

_He's tearin' you apart_

_Oh girl what can you say?_

_'Cause he's lovin', touchin', squeezin' another_

_Now it's your turn, girl, to cry_

"Edward, I can feel pressure from your hands!" she said excitedly.

"Bella, your body is still healing. I know you can feel pressure, but we need to get the touch sensation back," I said back to her.

After a moment of applying more pressures to her inner thigh and listening to Steve Perry's words, she caught me by surprise by joining in with the chorus. I love the girl to death but she can't belt out a note.

"I felt that," she told me quietly. I didn't respond back to her— mesmerized by her luscious ass made me not saying anything.

I squeezed her right ankle and she gave the same response that she felt the pressure. Smirking, I remained quiet. I then raised her leg more with my right hand on her ankle, I gave a gentle squeeze also. She repeated her phrase on letting me know that she felt that. I remained quiet. I lifted her leg from the ankle so it was same height as my arm and pushed the back of her knee. My left hand held up her inner thigh while my right hand on her ankle worked her knee flexors. My right hand brought her ankle back to her sexy ass. She looked at me sideways, biting her bottom lip. I worked her leg for ten reps and had her roll to the other side so we can repeat the work out for her left leg. I felt a twist in my stomach when she rolled onto her back. I knee stepped over her legs, but paused to take in the sight between my legs. I moaned a small growl and continued moving to the other side of the therapy bed. I suddenly felt nervous, eager, happy, and full of lust. On my CD player, the song switched from _Journey_ to _Take Me There: Blackstreet and M'ya_. She busted out laughing.

"Edward, this is the _Rugrats_ song! You have this on you mixed CD?" she asked, still laughing.

I placed my hand over my eyes to hide my shame, "Yes, I like this song. I was a hard core 'Rugrater' growing up. This song brings back memories for me. Besides, the song makes me happy when I hear it. It's cute. I have to admit my favorite was Chuckie."

I continued the same procedure for her left leg exercise and let the song play out. At the end of the last rep for her leg, I sighed quietly. I remained on the therapy bed and reached over the side to retrieve the therapy bands.

"Have you been working on this with Jasper?" I asked holding up the band at the same time. "I want to see how far along you accomplished. We are going to get you out of this wheelchair and start walking. Besides, I'm really for a Heaven night and I want to bring you along. I want to boogie with you, Bella."

The hell with starting anew, it was time to flirt with her.

"First, Jasper and I have been working on the bands. Even Jasper is amazed on what I can do. He even said when you can see how much I accomplished, you'll be very happy. Jasper said maybe a little too happy. I do want to get my ass out of this chair so I can get back to Heaven and dance close to you all night long. Now, tie me up," she seductively told me and licked her lips. A rush of heat warmed my stomach and traveled down to my cock, making me instantly hard.

Fuck.

Both of my hands made loops around the band and then I started to twist the band, not realizing what I was doing. Bella's talking was putting my own head where my cock was; all thoughts led to my groin. _Compose yourself_. I blew out a huge breath and delicately tied the band around Bella's ankle. Bella was still lying on her side from the previous exercise.

"Okay Miss Tony Little, show what you can do with those legs," I said to her. I then gave her the other end of the band.

Bella was really playing with my head today. She wiggled her cute eyebrows, giving me a seductive smile and shyly sunk her head lower into the pillow. Bella began to pull on the band making her ankle rise up from the bed. The point of this exercise was for a person's groin tendons not to get stiff when the patient does become mobile again, it won't not be harder for them to bear weight on their pelvic area.

Bella took me be surprise and added to my over-growing arousal. Holy Fuuuuck! She had been working out. Bella was lying facing away from me, but all I saw was her leg slowly rising in the air. Oh, mother fucking hell! Bella had her leg at a 90-degree angle. She was intoxicating me with her ability.

"Fuck, Bella. You can put your leg down. I do believe you that you can do the same with your other leg. I think I either need a release or a cold shower after you leave," I think I just slipped when I said that.

"You said fuck! I never heard you say fuck before. Hmm, I don't think I ever heard you even say shit, hell, damn, or bitch. I don't think a crap has even come out of those lips," she laughed staring at my lips.

"You're wrong about that. You have heard me say it before."

"Really, when?" she asked baffled. Bella though about if for a second more, than she realized. "Oh. My. God. That was you, wasn't it? You were the one who Jasper was explaining to what I was wearing. He held the phone to my ear and all I heard was a long fuck."

I reached to her ankle to untie the therapy band. Then I grabbed the medicine ball from the floor and told her, "On your back, Bella."

I didn't know how much I could handle today of her seducing me. I was trying my best at it though. She lazily rolled to her back and adjusted the pillows under her head. She deliberately took a deep breath from her lungs, letting me get a full view of her chest inflating up and deflating down slowly. I was kneeling in front of her feet on the bed, holding the medicine ball. I knew my face turned to stone watching her. I placed the ball on the bed and grabbed both ankles with my hands, urging her feet to slide back so that her knees pointed up. I inched a little forward on my knees. This exercise was my most gratifying experience with the medicine ball. _Remind me to thank the maker of the ball_. I placed my hands on her knees to spread them open to the size of the ball, all the while she was gazing and melting me with her eyes. The look in her eyes, when I helped her with this exercise, was the most erotic look I've seen.

I placed the ball between her knees, and she had to steady it from rolling out by using only her knees. This was so she could strengthen her inner and outer thigh muscles. I watched her intensely and gave her a look of raw lust.

She would have to concentrate keeping the ball in between her knees and she took deep breaths: inhale and exhale. Her beautiful chest rising and falling made my cock strain against my boxers briefs. Her goal time was five minutes to keep the ball in place.

I forgot the music was still playing. I couldn't tell you what songs played when I was giving Bella her instructions and moving my position on the bed, but my favorite U2 song, _All I Want Is You_ started playing over the little speakers. I closed my eyes listening and concentrating along with Bella. The video for this song was so heart breaking. The song had beautiful lyrics, but the video was sad. Back when it was released, my friend and I couldn't figure out the video. Does the trapeze woman commit suicide? The little man is climbing the ladder to the trapeze swings, he grabs the swings and then he was…? The camera flies around the circus tent, outside the tent, and then on the beach where the circus performers are walking a funeral march. Then they show him throwing a ring into a grave. To this day, I'm still confused on who was flying- the woman or the little man. But the lyrics were fitting for the moment; all I want was Bella.

I once again pulled her out of reverie by squeezing her knees with my hands. She opened her eyes, breathed in a gasp of air and the ball slipped out from between her knees and went sailing above her head to the floor. She gasped more when I myself slipped and landed full-bodied on her abdomen between her stilled knees. _Oh god_. My heart was beating so hard in my chest. I quickly closed my eyes in embarrassment. Even my own breath hitched, but I regained all my composure and sat back on my heels. Her feet couldn't take the weight of her legs anymore for they slid out on their own, flopping to the therapy bed and leaving me straddling her thighs She opened her eyes again and I was staring down at her, playfully biting on my bottom lip looking sexy as ever for her. Her eyes traveled down my chest, to my abdomen, my hip, my thigh, and to my knee by her arm. Along the way, she stole a glimpse at my crotch.

Fuck.

When her eyes left my knee, she quickly looked up at me, suspiciously cocked an eyebrow asking me, "Did you deliberately do that to my feet?"

I was serious, we had gone beyond anew and I wanted her. I moved my left leg in between both of her legs to straddle her right leg. I bent down, leaning on my forearms as my hands rested on the side of her ribs. My whole body bared weight on my arms. I gazed into her eyes and started seductively singing in harmony with Bono, "All I want is you." _Thank you Bono_! I stunned her. My heart sprinted, and I was full of lust for her. I leaned my hips down farther on her leg, letting my erection rest there.

Now I had her where I wanted her: under me. I was falling harder for Bella every time I saw her. Bella had a shy down-to-earth style to her personality. She didn't let anything or anyone stand in her way. She pushed for fulfillment. She strived to make every day life challenges work for her best abilities. She didn't take crap from no one or anything. I fell in love with her the first day I saw her in Westlake. I really did believe in karma, though, how she was brought into my life. In my heart, I felt that she belonged with me. I couldn't explain it.

Her breathing hitched, causing her luscious breasts to rise with her lungs. I needed friction from my strained erection that I began to glide on her leg- down boy.

"Bella, are you feeling the pressure on your leg? Do you feel what I'm doing on your leg?"

She whimpered with a shy, "Yes."

"Do you remember that first time at Westlake?" I asked her.

"That was when you caught my eye, Edward," she confessed.

"Bella, that was the first day I fell in love with you."

"Edward, that was the day my pussy deceived me and leaked all over my panties when I gazed at your cock."

"Bella, that was the day when I saw you lick your lips and my cock….Oh fuck"

I lost it after saying cock and crushed my lips to hers needing fulfillment. I pressed my body down hard on hers and our lips hungrily needed each other in the worst ways. She placed her hands on my shoulders for a while and then moved them up to my neck. She ran her fingers around my ear lobes and then to the back of my head, threading her fingers through my hair. She pulled my head down further, wanted more of my mouth. I parted my lips and began sucking on her top lip. Bella's whimpers caused my hands to move and explore her tiny frame of a body. I slid my hands down to her waist and then to her hips where I rested them there while I ministered her mouth.

I needed more of her mouth. I stopped suckling her lip and moved my lips to cover both of hers. I opened my mouth slightly and slid the tip of my tongue gently gliding on the top and bottom of her full lips, savoring the silky softness of them. Maybe it was her cherry ChapStick or maybe it was the sweet taste of her lips alone, but the feeling of her lips made me do the unthinkable: I bit her bottom lip. She cried a high moan into my mouth. I needed more, my hands needed more, and Bella needed it more. I slipped my tongue full force between her lips and I rolled it, dipped it, and slammed it against her own needful tongue. My desire filled hands sought the hem of her t-shirt and found contact with soft silky skin. Bella's frantic breathing had my stilled hands rising up and down in sync with her tiny abdomen, inhale exhale inhale exhale.

Sensing her lack of proper breathing she was taking my lips moved to her jaw, down to her neck, and towards her collarbone. Slipping the tip of my tongue out, I licked the long delicate line of her collarbone. Bella was trying to stir her hips for contact, but the only movement she could muster was pulling her pelvis down to the bed. She looked at me and her eyes were frantic, wanting more of my body. My mouth continued to move down, reaching the v-line of her t-shirt. My hands moved up from their place on her stomach, causing the hem of the t-shirt to travel with them. Our breathing became more erratic as both of my hands slowly ascended upward towards their destination. I was trying not to handle her so roughly with my hands, fearing they would cause her more pain on the right side of her ribs and waist. She still had scaring and bruises that were still in the healing stage.

Just from touching the little area on her waist and ribs, I could tell it was the lightest, softest skin ever. Her skin was softer than a feather. Her skin was softer than cotton. Her skin was softer than a newborn. She must have a daily ritual of caring for her skin. Not only did she cared for her body, as anyone could had seen she was physically fit, but she must either lather herself up with a dosage of moisturizing products or bathe in baby oil. Fuck The image of both made me grunt, groan, and grind on top of her. I made a promise to myself that I was going to be the one applying the lotion to her body one day soon.

My fingers found the silky roundness of the underside of her bra. Her body shivered as my hands moved up a little more, but only a little more. Her t-shirt had tucked underneath her ass when she turned over earlier, because my hands couldn't go up any further. She let out a frustrated growl and pushed my hands away. Feeling confused at her sudden growl, I pushed up and sat back on my heels. Bella followed my movement by sitting up along with me. She crossed her tiny hands above her waist, grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, and tugged the obscure clothing over her head. My eyes traveled along with the movement of her hands and watched the t-shirt fall to the floor. She left her arms by her side but placed her hands palm down against the therapy bed. Beautiful My wonder about her skin was true. It was a perfect shade of pale tan with a hint of pink, along with a few splashes of freckles she probably earned from the Arizona sun.

Bella wore an off-white lace covered satin demi bra – front clasp I might add. The bottom of her bra hugged the fullness of each cup. The top of the bra was all lace, letting the top of her breast spill over the edges just enough. She was beautiful and sexy. Her eyes were full of lust as they laid heavily on mine. She reached up to her ponytail and pulled out the cloth band, letting her auburn hair spill around to her back and a few strands spilled over her breasts. Unthinking, I swept my hand up to save the few strands of hair so they can join the others. I pushed the strands back behind her shoulder, my hand grazing her luscious skin once again. I rested my right hand on the left side of her bare waist while my left hand explored her right shoulder. I slowly pushed her back to lie down again. I held my body above hers using my knees, and I was aware of the fact that I was almost on top of her.

Using the pads of my fingers, I lightly traced circles on the silky skin of her shoulder to her collarbone. Bella closed her eyes at the feeling and hummed a soft moan. My fingers, now heavier against her skin, traced the outer rim of her collarbone to the deep dent of her trachea just above her chest bone. Her eyes were still closed, but she started breathing heavier when she felt my fingers in the middle of her chest bone and moving in harmony with each breath she took. My other hand began its journey upwards to her ribs. I concentrated on my fingers, feeling the depths of her cleavage. My cock was straining, trying to break the fabric that covered it and cried, "_Let me out! Let me out!" _ My body responded by inching closer to her. Bella's eyes flashed open when she felt the hardness pressed close to her hip. She grabbed both of my shoulders and plunged her mouth to mine out of desperation.

**Now, don't hunt me down. Don't worry if you turn to the next chapter it'll continue. This was a long ass chapter and my previous beta advised that I need to break it down. Quick, turn to chapter 17!**

**Play list for this chapter in on my profile.**

**Please Review…**

**PattzCougar~**


	17. Chapter 17 Getting Physical Part 2 rev

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks: PTBeta's: onlybythenight1, batgirl8968, and Voluptuous Vamp for fixing my oops (one day, I'll get them right), and a tremendous thank you to my dirty minded PA beta korinneraylie. Not only she also corrected my booboo's but she co-authored with this chapter. Without her, this chapter would have been just lemonade.**

**Okay pervs, hold onto your panties a lot of good lemony action continued in here. **

**Getting Physical-Indeed Part 2**

**BPOV**

We can't do this.

_Pssh! Says whom?_

Oh my God, he was fucking turning me on. His fingers were sensual, but I couldn't feel enough. _Damn this stupid t-shirt_. I shoved his hands away, lifted my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor.

_Okay, Edward, take me._ I left my arms by my sides and let him caress my skin. Shit, his touch was so erotic. I closed my eyes at the light feeling and hummed. _Did I just hum?_ I started to wonder why he moved his fingers lightly. Was it how he handled his cock when he pleasured himself? My breathing became faster with the movement of his fingers.

Oh fuck, he just pushed me down on the bed. Did the lightest touch with his fingers wrapped around his hard shaft set him off? I felt his fingers move to my neck, but I couldn't break the image of his fingers wrapped around his hardness.

_Damn Bella, snap out of it and focus on Edward and what he's doing!_

I shook the dirty thoughts from my head as I felt two of his fingers tracing patterns along the valley of my cleavage, making me pant in anticipation. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed his mouth in a heated want. A low, throaty moan escaped his mouth and his hands grasped every inch of my skin that he could touch. His lips were firm but strong. His kisses were chaste at first—slow with little pecks—but when that wasn't enough to satisfy me, I reached up and threaded my fingers into his bronze hair and tugged lightly, wanting his face closer to mine. I felt his lips part slightly and his hot breath blew onto my quivering lips.

Running the tip of his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance I acknowledged his request and met his tongue with equal eagerness. We both moaned at the contact. He palmed both breasts with needful hands and gently sucked at my tongue. My pussy wept in pleasure, and I cried out from all of the sensations. Upon hearing this, his hands increased the pressure of his kneading and his sucking became harder. He felt the taut peaks of my nipples under his palms and began to tweak them mercilessly. Moving his hands to the sides of my breasts, he began to knead forcefully, I yelped in pleasure. Both of his thumbs found my hardened nipples again and toyed with them.

"God, Bella, you're so beautiful. I never imagine how good this feels. Your breasts are so full and soft," he spoke between kisses. "Your skin is silky and hot."

I needed to take a breath, so he left my mouth and began trailing kisses alongside my face, ending up at my earlobe where he tugged on it with his lips and nibbled delicately, giving me goose bumps. I wasn't embarrassed of my heavy panting when his lips traveled down my neck, sucking on that one sweet spot that made my body tingled. He lavished my collarbone with his tongue, drawing a long wet line along the edge of it. Trailing his fingers down to the edges of my bra, he removed the cups, and exposed me. He sat back on his heels, his breathing hard, as he devoured my breasts with hungry, lust filled eyes.

_Well, fuck me sideways. I need to see him. _ALL_ of him._

I quickly sat up, wrapped both of my hands around his waist and helped him work his black polo shirt up and over his outstretched arms. While taking in his sexy body with my eyes, I ran my hands up his forearms, up his muscular biceps, to his shoulders and to his front. I raked my fingernails over his firm chest; let my fingertips trace the contours of his pecs and ended up groping his flat abs.

_Sweet baby Jesus._

I raked my eyes over his body unabashedly, seeing his happy trail start just below his bellybutton and disappear under his gray slacks, taunting me, begging me to strip him naked. _What a fucking tease. _My arousal overtook me and I was completely wet.

He quickly placed both of his hands just below my jaw and devoured my mouth with his. He sucked on my tongue as his hands unclasped the back of my bra. Sliding both hands down my arms, he pulled my bra off completely, throwing it on the floor. He placed a hand right above my heart and down until I was lying on the bed, his chest against mine. My hardened nipples gained the friction they desperately needed, making me whimper. His mouth and tongue fought for dominance over mine once again. We both sucked and rolling our tongues against one another. His hands roamed all over my waist and hips, my skin engulfed with goose bumps from his touch.

Edward took his mouth off mine and began lapping his tongue from my neck to my upper chest. My head fell back and my back arched in desperation as he placed small seductive kisses on my left breast. He let out a moan as he found my nipples once again. He kissed on the peak, letting the tip of his tongue roll in circles around the areola before suckling on my nipple like a newborn baby. I moaned and felt another round of desire overcome my lower half. I felt a hard jab from his erection on my hip and shivered in pleasure, causing Edward to groan from the friction before moving to and settle easily between my legs. While suckling my wet nipple, his hand traveled from my waist down to my thigh. I wished he brought my knee up to hitch it around his waist so I could feel him, but I knew that my deadened leg would have just fallen to the side.

Instead, he did the next best thing.

He edged out both of my inner thighs wide and settled down harder on my hips, making me feel his full erection pressed firmly on my pelvic bone. Thankfully he didn't grind for I would've internally combusted. I also didn't want a dry hump orgasm, but my arousal was beyond help. He finally took his mouth off my nipple, and shit, he gave me a hickey by my nipple! He looked at the faint bruise, let out a snicker and began working on the other one. _Oh God, what was he doing to me? Come on, go down further or take me! _While he went to town on my nipple, I massaged his scalp with my fingernails. Edward ground his erection against me, causing the delicious heat between my legs become a full out burn.

He groaned at the lost contact and pulled his mouth off my breast. I glanced down at my chest and I had one purplish nipple and one rosy pink nipple.

_Stupid, sexy jerk-off!_

I looked at them and then looked at Edward and said, "Jeez, thanks!" But he hadn't heard my complaint. He was too busy at the foot of the bed removing my shoes and socks, taking his off after he was done with me. I sat up to watch him unbutton his pants, pull the zipper down, and giving me a smirk and a wink before taking his pants off completely.

Edward climbed on the bed once again and straddled my thighs. My heart was beating so hard against my chest I knew he heard it. I laid down for him again and he returned to kissing me roughly. The hand on my waist moved to my hip and he wrapped his fingers around the waist band of my pants. He pulled them down slowly and focused on what he was about to do.

I was ready for him.

I needed him. I wanted to feel his whole body on mine, his cock inside of me. He shimmied the pants off of my deadened legs and ogled the white satiny-laced bikinis I wore, his eyes raking up and down my body and climbing on top of me, bearing the brunt of his weight on his hands, he hovered above me, breathing heavily, our eyes locked on one another. I placed my hands on his shoulders and massaged them, feeling the muscles slowly relax as I kneaded them. I ran my fingers over his collarbone to the heavy indentation between them, then over his chest, placing my thumbs between his pecs muscles. I ran fingers around his small peaked nipples, before trailing my palms around his ribs. I moved my hands slowly around his abdomen and let my fingers trace along his six-pack. I placed a hand on his waist while the other continued to feel his body. I dipped my pinky into his belly button and he gave me a sheepish smile. My fingers met his happy trail and they twitched, making him look down at the hand between our bodies.

"God, Edward, you are so sexy. I love this part on a man," I said seductively, teasing the soft hairs. He rolled his eyes but bent his head slightly to give me small, chaste kisses on my lips. I trailed my hand down farther and the tips of my fingers made contact with the waistband of his boxer briefs. Not wanting to stop, I brought my hand farther down and felt the blunt head of his cock, where I felt dampness on his underwear from the pre-cum leaking out. I palmed his whole erection in my hand, getting the feel of him, causing him to throw his head back at the contact. He let out a deep moan and began moving his hips in rhythm with my hand. I continued my ministrations on his erection, all while listening to his whimpers and groans. I watched his face contort in pleasure as I stroked him harder through his underwear. _He's _so _hard. _He glanced down to look between our bodies, and watched my hand work him, moving his hips fast with my hand.

"Oh God, Edward, I need you!" I cried out.

He bared his weight on one hand and moved the other to my pussy. Edward grabbed my mound hard above the silky lace of my panties, tracing lazy circles around it. My pussy wept at his touch as another round of slick moisture pooled between my legs.

I tugged harder on his cock and he let out a loud, "Fuck," while moaning at the same time.

Edward tore the lacy lining away from my body and down my thighs where he left them. He then spread my thighs further out; but only so much because my panties stopped my legs from making a "spread eagle". He rubbed my throbbing clit using the pad of his finger, and another finger plunged into my wet enterance, making me whimper in response.

"Fuck, Edward! Oh. My. God. Oh ugh! Please! Edward, I want more! I _need _more! I _need_ to feel your hard cock in me. Unghhahh Oh God," I panted out through my moans.

Edward quickly pulled his hand out of my body and I watched in awe as he sucked the juices off his fingers. _My _juices. It simultaneously grossed me out and turned me on, especially knowing that a part of me was now inside of him. I sat up and using my arm strength, pushed up my hips while he removed the ruined panties down my legs. I now sat there completely exposed.

**EPOV**

I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw her freshly shaved pussy. The subtle taste of her thick honey still lingered on my tongue. My mouth watered from both.

_God, it was beautiful._

Not thinking, I crashed my lips to hers in a way I knew would leave a bruise, and lightly stroked her entrance, hearing her breath hitch between our kisses. Removing my lips to remove my boxerbriefs, I rose to my knees and hooked my thumbs into the waistband, giving her the signature Masen smirk. Bella licked her lips as I teased her, slowly pushing down the elastic band. I grinned at her when my head popped out for a "hello". Bella shook her head and giggled. I slid the elastic down further past my balls and my cock happily swayed free. I was so hard that it was practically pointing due north. I couldn't even believe how hard she had gotten me.

Bella laid back down and I knelt down, using my hands to inch her legs further apart. I hovered over her again and my hand made contact with her pussy and rubbed her clit languidly while the head of my cock rested against her enterance.

My attention diverted shortly when the song _Mama_ by _Genesis_ began to play. Oh fuck- what luck.

_The ultimate fuck song was playing through my speakers._

I ground my erection against her silky, wet arousal and kept administering my mouth and fingers for her pleasure. My cock was throbbing so hard now, wanting to enter her.

We kept kissing while the song played out, but I couldn't hold out for much longer. I needed my wallet. The same wallet that was all the way in my office holding the one thing that would keep Bella out of the maternity ward nine months from now.

**BPOV**

Oh my god, he had Genesis on this CD? _Is he trying to kill me!_ Both this song and the way Edward ground his erection on me made me pant in sexual overload. I pulled his face back down and hungrily kissed him, wondering why he hadn't entered me. As if hearing my thoughts, Edward thrust up particularly hard, causing the tip of his hard cock enter me slightly, eliciting a deep moan to escape both our lips, before pulling away from me completely.

_Cock tease_.

As CD ended, Edward scooped my body towards the side of the therapy bed. When we got to the side, he stood up but sat down in my wheelchair. Edward grabbed my ankles and pulled my weighted legs over his thighs. Edward then grabbed my outer thighs and positioned my body so I straddled his thighs and my deadened legs hung over the side of my wheels.

"We need to go into the office for my wallet," he panted.

What? _Why?_

Edward, seeing my questioning expression, raised his eyebrows and looked at me as if to say, "You know why."

_It's freaky how he knows exactly what I'm saying in my head. _

Then it hit me.

Oh. "OH!" I exclaimed, and then blushing furiously at my outburst.

Edward placed his arms under my legs and began wheeling both our bodies on my chair to his office, snickering all the while at my revelation. As Edward pushed at the wheels, my bottom slid forward on his lap and the head of his hard cock entered my super slick arousal. He grunted a curse and hurried his wheeling toward his wallet.

"Edward, you feel so good- hurry please," I whimpered.

He didn't take long, though. Thankfully, his office was right next to the work-out room. He wheeled us in and went right to his desk where he opened his drawer and pulled out a leather wallet. Flipping open the fold, he tugged out the square foil.

Edward pulled out of me and managed to get the wrapper opened. I grabbed the latex circle, placed it on his head, and unrolled the condom down his shaft. Edward aligned his cock, grabbed my hips and lifted me gently onto him, teasing me, letting only the large head of his cock enter me. He pulled out, then in again, my muscles gripped him tightly as he teased me. Just as I was growing tired of being teased, he rammed his cock into me with one movement, burying himself deep inside, both of us moaning in ecstasy as he thrust inside.

White light blinded me momentarily as pain radiated through my sex, causing me to whimper in discomfort. Upon hearing this, Edward held still and nuzzled my neck while I got accustomed to his fuck-me-sexy-cock.

As the pain subsided, I gave him open-mouthed kisses while running my hands through his damp hair, showing him with my actions that I was ready to continue. Needing nothing more than that to proceed, Edward's hands gripped my hips, and helped me move back and forth along his shaft.

"Oh, Bella, hun, your pussy feels so tight, wet, and warm. We need to work on this exercise more," he breathed out and laughed.

"Edward, can you feel this?" I asked while I scrunched my pelvic muscles.

"Bella, don't scrunch. Oh, fuck uhngh… more scrunching… holyfuckingshit… relax them… whoahhha…" he cried out while making delicious friction inside me.

I used more of my pelvic muscles to make a quick circle thrust, surprising the hell out of that I could do this with my hips also surprising me at how wonderful it felt.

I moaned out a very loud, "Hungh, oh, Edward your cock… hugngh… your cock… Oh … hugngh hungh oh ahh!" My voice became hoarse at the end of my praising his sex.

Edward moved his lips down to suckle my breast and I arched my back for his touch and tongue. His hips moved faster up into me and held onto my hips as his thrusts became more erratic. He took his lips off my breast and laid his forehead on the valley between my breasts, watching himself grind into me.

"Oh… shit…Edward." I felt tingling rising up my legs as my pussy started to contract. With both hands, I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and placed my mouth on his left shoulder, lightly sinkin my teeth on his flesh.

Through gritted teeth he ground out, "Bel…la… oh… fuck this is int…ense… shit… ugnghhaa… I'm cumming… oh fuck!"

And he moaned out loud.

As soon as I heard his moan, my pussy clenched around his cock, holding it in a vice grip like she didn't want to let him go. He moved us harder and harder until my body shuddered as waves of pleasure coursed through me. I screamed out his name as my orgasm overtook my body, causing a domino effect and his cock twitched while his own orgasm left him speechless. He slowly thrusted hard into me, his orgasms were so strong and long.

We sat, sated and panting, trying to calm our breathing. He didn't move either one of us out of our position for while, but he made small grinds where we were connected to ride out the remaining waves of our orgasms. When he finally looked up at me, there was such adoration and awe written on his face. I wiped the sweat away from his temples, and the drop that stayed on his eyebrow, before taking both hands to clear the wet hair away from his forehead. I leaned in to kiss his forehead and his eyebrow, licking my lips and tasting the saltiness from his sweat. He brushed a few sweaty strands of my hair away from my eyes and moved his arms around my waist, clinging to my body as if to never let me go.

I gave Edward a hug, rested my head on his shoulder, my lips by his ear, and declared, "Edward, thank you for you. In the past couple weeks you have helped me in so many ways." He was about to speak but I pulled back and put my hands over his mouth.

"You have brought out what has been missing in me for a long time now and I'm not just talking about the past hour and half. You make me smile and you make me laugh. You make me want to live life. I look forward to our Friday and Monday sessions. You don't know how excited I get when I know for sure that I get to spend at least two hours a week with you. Edward, I have the worst crush on you. I am so glad I fell down those steps. I'm so glad that someone was watching over me that day. Call it karma? I don't know, but when I saw you that day in Westlake, I was immediately drawn to you until my fucking mother called. When I returned to my seat, I was so heart broken that I would never see you again. I do believe that fate brought us together. So I say again, thank you, Edward,"

"Bella, would you believe me if I told you I said the exact same thing while you were unconscious in the hospital? Right down to the crush and karma," Edward chuckled.

"You have a crush on me?" I giggled.

"I think it's more of an extended crush on what we just did," he laughed but then looked at the clock on the wall. "How about I call Jimmy and tell him I'm taking you home? I'll buy dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Sure, but none of that fancy crap, okay?" I said. "I'm in the mood for a gyro."

We chuckled at my bluntness but after a moment, Edward's face turned serious.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked, clutching me tighter, as if afraid of what I had to say.

I cupped his cheeks in my hands, making him look into my eyes. "Only in the beginning, but you were so considerate that it went away quickly," I said in a soothing voice and gave him a big hug. "I wasn't sure if, if… I was a virgin or not," I answered in shame. Edward looked at me confused so I continued. "Back at junior prom, my so-called boyfriend wanted to go all the way with me, but all he was really worried about was partying with his friends, so he did a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am'. He slipped in, three pumped chumped, and then discarded his rubber. I didn't even feel his dick because of how freakishly small it was. In fact, I don't think he actually entered me—I think he just rubbed his dick on my pussy and he thought he did me. There was no love or foreplay in what we did so I broke up with him the next day,"

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry that happened to you. But at least now you can honestly say that you're no longer a semi-virgin. And, since we're being honest," he paused and looked away. _Uh oh. He's blushing! _"Bella, you just took mine," he declared.

"Edward, you're a virgin?" I asked with adoration.

"Was a virgin," he said, smirking up at me. "I'm very happy that you were my first. Is it weird for you to know that I was a virgin?" Edward asked while biting his lip.

"No! It makes my heart flutter knowing that I was the 'one'," I quickly responded and went to wrap my arms around his neck and breathed in his heady scent, but as I moved, a delicious sensation shot through me, causing me to look down and see Edward's half-flaccid cock still inside of me, making me shudder in pleasure. The rubber was still moist and wrinkly when he pulled out and my arousal came alive when I saw that the end of the condom held a large portion of his semen. Edward picked me up off his lap and set me in his office chair. I watched as he cleaned up, throwing the evidence of our time together into the trash.

He went back to the therapy room to retrieve our clothes and as hard as it had been watching Edward undress without doing anything, watching him dress proved to be a more difficult challenge. He came back with his boxerbriefs already on. _Damn! _Sitting there, staring at the beautiful man dressing before me made my body into complete slush. He dressed in his shirt first. Pulling on his pants, he started to tuck in the polo shirt into his slacks, he looked at me quickly as I sat there naked, holding my clothes on my lap with my mouth hanging open. He walked over to me and motioned that I help him tuck in his shirt. Edward stood between my legs and watched me with heavy lidded while I reached around his waist to tuck in the back part of his shirt. I moved my hands slowly towards the front, working the shirt into the pants. I got to his hipbones, and accidentally brushed my fingertips against his groin, making his hips jerk and his cock respond.

Well _hello_ there…

I slipped my hand inside his open fly, beyond his briefs, and pulled out a hardened cock. I pulled down his boxer briefs slightly below his balls and his cock flew free from its confines. I rubbed Edward's pubic hairs using the tips of my fingers and worked down his shaft. Edward put his right hand on my cheekbone and softly rubbed it. I couldn't believe how fast his erection had sprung up.

"Only you do this to me, Bella. Please touch it. Put your hand around it and run it up and down." He moaned aloud when my warm palm encircled his hot, hard cock. A large amount of pre-cum emerged on top of his head, so I swiped it off and ran it around his head.

My touch was smooth and he seemed to feel it throughout his entire body, moaning incoherent sentences as I slowly stroked his shaft from the base all the way to his bulging head and back, each stroke causing him to move closer and closer to me.

"Bella, kiss it. Give it a little kiss, baby. Please, I want you to put your mouth on it." His words came out as desperate almost-sobs.

I was thrilled that I could create this reaction in Edward. His eyes were filled with desire and lust as I continued my ministrations on his cock. Deciding that I had let him wait long enough, I gave in and leaned close, to press a chaste kiss against the very tip of his blunt head causing him to cry out and I continued my exploration with my mouth. I licked lighly all around the head of his cock, letting the tip of my tongue press slightly into the slit. I pushed his cock up to his abdomen and ran a long, wet lick along the prominent vein on the underside, causing his hips to buck toward me. Using the tip of my tongue, I teased the sweet spot right on the underside of his head.

I brought his cock back to my level and I wrapped my whole mouth around the head where I carefully grazed my teeth on the topside edge of his head, hearing Edward grunt in pleasure.

I took a deep breath and then sucked as much of him into my mouth. He tasted slightly rubbery because of the condom, but mostly salty, sweet and hot. I let my tongue play around his shaft as I held him still inside my throat. Edward pressed his lips together and stifled a laugh. I ignored it and made quick back and forth movements using the top of my tongue and he let out a loud giggle.

I looked up and met Edward's glance watching him as I started to stroke his cock with my mouth—up and down, turning my head from side to side to add more sensation. I didn't know exactly what would happen but I sensed him drawing closer. With my right hand, I massaged his hardened balls on top of the elastic band of his boxer briefs.

"Oh, Bella, your mouth feeeeeels so good. Oh fuckfuckfuck uhngh oh ahh oh uhhahhha," Edward cried out.

Using both hands, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and held on tight. My arousal seeped out onto his office chair. I sucked hard and licked while letting my other hand play in the sprinkling of hair on his abdomen. He cried out and went still, his cock thrust deep into my throat. Using my throat muscles, I swallowed around Edward's, swallowing harder and harder.

"Bella, I'm cumming. Do you want me to pull out?" _No! _My mind screamed at me to keep him where he was soI moved my hands around to his ass to hold him still.

Taking that as free reign to cum, Edward came with a roar and I felt hot, thick cum spurt down my throat repeatedly. His hips jerked and I swallowed every bit of cum he shot down my throat. His body rocked and his stance staggered from his orgasmic bliss. He kept one hand on my cheek, caressing my cheekbone.

"I'm going to pull out of you slowly. Hum if you have to open up your vocal airway," he told me with empathy. I just nodded my response. He pulled out slowly while I hummed Maroon 5 and he didn't gag me. What struck me odd was that when he pulled out, he kept pulling out! I didn't realize just how long his cock really was. _Hot damn! _

When his cock was free from my mouth, I asked, "Okay, Edward, what gives? What was so damn funny when I moved my tongue under your cock? Did you think it was funny what I did to you?"

"It wasn't funny. It's that…it…God I can't believe I'm saying this…it tickled, okay? It tickled me. I have this one area under my cock that is my tickle spot. Of all areas on my body, that spot is where I'm most ticklish," he said while blushing adorably.

Testing his confession, I gripped his cock and pushed it upward towards his stomach. I took my index finger and, using just the pad, ran a slow, soft line from his head to the base of his balls. Sure enough, half-way in the middle, he let out a manly laugh. I tickled the area again.

"Quit it Bella, you're going to make me pee," Edward said laughing.

"I promise not to tickle your cock in a way that will make you pee. But, I won't promise you that I will never tickle your cock again. I will satisfy you. I will please you. I will lick and taste your body. Edward, I will fuck you so hard that that spot will be numb," I said this in a seductive voice.

Edward wanted to return the favor for what I had given earlier, but I noticed that it was almost seven and I was getting really hungry and thirsty. He helped me to dress my lower half but pouted when I told him I was perfectly capable of putting on the rest of my clothes without his help. I had the feeling he wanted to get a little feelski before we left, but I was too hungry to be bothered.

Ten minutes later, he locked up the doors to Masen's Rehab and drove to Zaina's for the best damn gyros in Seattle. I stayed in the Lexus while Edward went in and placed our orders to go. When I was sure no one was in earshot, I squealed out happily. First, it had to be the happiest day of my existence. Second, I lost my semi-virginity. Third, I took Edward's virginity. Fourth, I felt him up. And last, Edward had to have the biggest bulgy crotch I'd ever seen. God_damn_, he was so fucking sexy.

**EPOV**

Oh happy day, oh happy day, oh happy _fucking_ day! Bella took my virginity. I'm no longer a virgin. I did a mental happy dance as I strutted—yes strutted, I was that damn happy—towards the restaurant. My cheeks did hurt, but I couldn't stop smiling. I thought I heard Bella squeal when I left the car, but didn't want to turn around and show off the ridiculously wide smile I have planted on my face.

I walked into Zaina's and found Emmett behind the counter. Not only does he work at _Heaven's_ and _R's,_ he works part time here fixing sandwiches. He was saving up his money to put a down payment on an apartment for him and Rose.

"Edward! Dude, what's with the shit-eating grin? You finally got laid!" Emmett bellowed, causing my eyes to widen and my face to heat up. I looked around the room to see many pairs of eyes looking in our direction.

"Shh! Am I that obvious?" I said while scratching the back of my neck and shifted from foot to foot.

"Um yea, looks like you just got freshly fucked. Now, tell Emmie the name of the lucky girl you lost your boyness to?" he asked laughing.

"I'm not the one to kiss and tell…" It seemed like I was explaining this to everyone. "Now, can I get two gyros to go?"

"Is she out in the car?" he asked, avoiding my question to try to look over my shoulder.

"Yeah, she's waiting for me. Actually, we're both waiting for our orders."

"What does she look like?" he asked me, gawking over my shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, Em, she's way prettier than the fiancée you're about to marry. She's my goddess. She has the purest face. A sexy body. She's kind, sincere, and she's mine."

"Sexier than Rose? You have got to be shitting me! I don't think so man." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to come meet her and find out for yourself?"

"Hell ya!" he exclaimed.

Emmett called out to the other co-worker, "Blaine, I'm going to take a short break. You okay with everything?"

All we heard from the back was a, "Yes'm,"

Emmett followed me out to my car. I pulled the door open quickly. "Love shack, baby love sha… Shit, Edward!" Bella screamed out. She was singing along to an old B52's song.

"Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella," I introduced them to each other.

"Dude! You're right—she is better looking than Rose. Now, I prefer blondes, but Bella's an exception. Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Emmett. You really don't remember me? Picture me a foot and half taller, walking into R's and bullshitting with Jasper until two in the morning. I'm Jasper's Sugar!"

"Oh shit! Hey Sugar, I mean, Bella. I didn't recognize you for a minute. Where in the hell have you been? And what the hell happen to you?"

"I've been laid up for a while. He did this to me. He fucked me so hard that he nearly broke me in half!" Bella said this and pointed to me.

"Dude!" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head while looking between Bella and me.

Bella and I looked at each other before busted up in laughter. It took a little while, but when we composed ourselves, Bella said, still giggling, "No Emmett, I'm just kidding with you. I broke my back falling down the stairs at school. Are you going to be making our Gyros? Can you make Edwards extra spicy? He likes things… hot," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Dude, nice!" he elbowed me but turned to Bella. "Seriously, you both need to come down to _Heaven's_. You should see the way Jasper mopes around without having you there."

"Emmett, I'm living with Jasper. He's kind of like my live-in aid, slash therapist, slash sister all wrapped up in him," Bella told Emmett. "Jasper's been so helpful with me. One day, we'll make an appearance at the club or at R's."

"Good. Hey, I need to get back to Blaine. It was so good seeing you, Bella," Emmett told her. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Likewise, Em," she said while wrapping her arm around his neck.

My blood boiled from jealousy of seeing that, but I knew that Emmett loved his fiancé. I loved her more that Bella had so much love for everyone around her. We shut the car door on Bella and I followed Emmett back into _Zaina's_ where he done a quick fix of our gyros.

Emmett re-appeared behind the counter holding out a bag and two large cups. "Dude, like Bella told me to do, I made yours with extra peppers. But, dude, you might want to do a fresh breath for Bella afterwards."

"Emmett! Get back to work and I'll talk to you later," I told him but didn't know when later would be: A month from now maybe?

"Kay, give Bella a hug from her big Emmett and I'll be seeing you both at the clubs," he told me while I was heading out the door.

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. Look at Edward strut his perfect body across the parking lot. Yum. His hips move in perfect sync with his legs. It's as if he had a little stripping music following him. Bah-bump-bump-bah-bump-bump with every step.

I continued to gawk at him as he entered his car and sat in his seat. He caught me staring him down. "What?" he asked.

"You always know how to make me gush." He looked at me, confused, as he started his car. I asked, "Where are we going?"

After we left _Zaina's_, he drove us to Seattle Park to eat our dinners, where we ate in a semi-silence. It was relatively nice, but the silence was starting to drive me insane. I needed a topic to break the ice, but what? I decided to just let whatever came to my mind next be the topic of discussion.

"Edward, will you go out on a date with me this Friday?" I blurted out foolishly, feeling like a teenage schoolgirl. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, but since I couldn't take back the words, I might as well listen to his answer.

He slurped his soda, grinned and answered, "Gee, I don't know. I'll have to ask my mom and besides it's a school night. I'm not allowed to go out after 9:00."

**Hey readers. I'm so sorry that this chapter took a while to get posted. I know it has been a while. These past four months were a bitch! RL was busy so don't gripe at me too much. Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoyed my first lemony fuck session with Edward and Bella. I promise you that there's going to be a LOT more in the up-coming chapters.**

**BTW, the play list for this chapter is on my profile.**

**Review, Review, Review…**

**PattzCougar~**


	18. Chapter 18 Don't Leave

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts.**

**Thanks to my spectacular beta's: onlybythenight1 and korinneraylie. You don't know how much I appreciate them both. I love my ladies… Also, a huge thanks goes out to Angelgoddess1981 at Twilighted for being my V.B. mwah :-x~**

**Don't Leave**

**EPOV**

On the way back to Jasper's, I smiled the whole time. My goofy inner teenager was reeling that I finally lost my virginity. Even Bella had her own beaming smile. However, our smiles turned bleak when I pulled into the parking lot. I didn't want to leave and it looked like neither did she. I guess we both didn't want to be separated after our afternoon together.

As I pushed her into the apartment, I bypassed the kitchen, where I heard Jasper humming, and went straight to her room—shutting the door behind me.

"Edward, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone tonight. Jasper's going to stay at Mike's," she told me while she tugging at the bottom of my shirt for me to come down to her level. Bella weaved her hands behind my neck and latched onto my lips.

I gave in.

This kiss wasn't a thank-you-for-a-lovely-day-kind of a kiss, it was full-throttle, tongue invasion. She sought out contact for my breath and my tongue, capturing both as her mouth had already been open. I guess she didn't mind the fact that I had the worst case of onion breath because that fact was she didn't want me to leave.

She pulled me tighter and I responded back by wrapping my arms around her petite frame, pulling her towards me and wrapping her thighs around mine.

My bodies response to her was immediate. My erection punched at the fly of my pants, straining, pushing, making me shift around to make some more room in them. I wanted more after she hummed her response, but I really did need to head back to my place in the hills. I gave in a little more to our sensual kiss by gliding my hands down to her soft ass and gave it a hefty squeeze, eliciting a yelp-moan from her. I then moved my hands around to her hips and pushed back her body to release my lips from hers.

I abruptly pulled back and told her, "Bella, I really do need to leave."

"Please don't," she pleaded again.

"I have to. I'm working early tomorrow at the hospital with Carlisle, and I'm also training a new hire at their P.T. department. I can't stay. Besides, I'm surprised that you can handle my stink; especially, my breath. I'm so sticky from this afternoon. Also, my mother Esme wants to see you tomorrow."

"Esme's coming tomorrow?" she asked. "Okay…But, you can take a shower here and I have an extra toothbrush. Please stay, Edward."

"Tempting, but I need to head back. How would it look if Esme saw me walking out of this apartment early in the morning? I have to go, it's a two-hour drive back to my house," I said.

"Is she coming that early?" she asked.

"Esme said around tenish that she'll be by."

"Tell me about her," she said.

"You're trying to get me to stay, huh?"

"You know I wasn't kidding on the date I asked you. And your response was off-the-wall—when can I see you again?" she asked.

"It was funny the way you asked it though. You are trying to keep me here, aren't you?"

"Am I succeeding?" she asked.

"Succeeding in every way—but not in having me stay over. Is this what's about, so you can have your way with me again and try a cock feel?"

She ran a hand over my stiff erection. "I haven't had enough of you. Call me greedy but I want more," she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

I growled and moaned from her touch. "Please, don't make me get Jasper in here to cool things off for us because I'll do it. I'll give you a call in a day or so about that date, Okay?"

She pouted, her bottom lip protruding out above her top lip, making me laugh at how comical she looked. I bent over and gave her a chaste kiss on her bottom lip, where she tried to pull me in tighter but I managed to wiggle out of her grip.

Before leaving her room, I turned back to look at her. She had her bottom lip still stuck our and her arms stretched out in front of her, begging me to come back to her. I just shook my head, placed my hand over my heart and blew her a kiss.

Jasper was in the living room watching a re-run of _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy _and eating popcorn when he saw me coming down the hall.

"Hey, Gorgeous, I didn't hear you guys come in. Where's Bella?" he asked.

"In her room. I thought you were staying at Mike's tonight?"

"He has another hour of work and then I'll go over to his place. How did you know that I was going over there?" he asked.

"Bella said you were."

He set his bowl down on the table and quickly re-positioned himself on the couch to talk to me. "So…did you guys?" he asked with a grin from ear-to-ear.

"What the fuck makes you think I'm going to tell you?" I snapped but I felt heat running up my neck and burning my ears. I rubbed the back of my neck, about to reveal what Emmett grilled me this afternoon.

But, I didn't have to because my blushing was a dead give-away.

"Oh. My. God! You did, didn't you?" he asked in a fast tone.

I pursed my lips together and nodded. "I'm not saying another word," I explained.

"You don't have to, Gorgeous, your face and your bright red ears explained it all. And you have a lovely glow on you when you walked out of her room."

"Look, I need to leave…" I was cut-off by Jasper quickly turning off the TV, running towards Bella's room and yelling down the hall, "Bella! You better spill girl." I stood there alone so I thought it was a good time to get the hell out of there before I'd get teased by him again.

_I don't want to leave Bella_, I thought as I was getting into my car and heading out of Jasper's parking lot. I thought of her lying naked on the therapy bed when I almost missed the turn off towards Spokane

The night was just perfect and full of stars. It was still warm out from the afternoon sun, but there was a chill in the air from the sea breeze. There was hardly anyone out on the highway—only a few cars passing the opposite direction going back into the city.

Thoughts of Bella begging me to stay came back to me; I loved her so much that I wanted her in my life always. The thought of her tantalizing breasts, and how they were bobbing up and down when she was riding me, screwed up my driving and I had to correct myself on a slight curve in the road. I lost my concentration when I thought of her running her hand over my stiffy.

I slowed down to a sensible 60 miles per-hour when I heard the song _Aquarius_ playing along with Sting over my speakers. _What the fuck? _I'm literally losing it. I heard it again. I slowed some down, but then reached over to the passenger floor, and grabbed a hold of Bella's purse straps.

Had she left her purse in my car—deliberately?

I was only twenty-minutes into my drive when I made a u-turn in Preston. I was heading back to Jasper's and to her. Maybe she needed it for something. I knew she needed her phone for the caller already called her twice, seeking her.

When I arrived at the apartment forty-minutes later, I luckily caught Jasper as he was leaving. I called out to him, "Jasper!"

"Did you miss me already and decided to come back?" he asked while grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Bella left her purse in my car," I said as I was swinging it back and forth.

"Oh, I thought that was yours. It suits you, but I pegged you to be more of a Louis Vuitton," he teased.

"Louis, who?"

"Oh. My. God. You don't know the worlds most famous designer? Oh, that's right you shop at Target," he remarked. He also called Target with a French pronunciation.

Rolling my eyes and ditching the remark. "I thought you'd be at Mike's by now."

"I was just heading next door but go on in and lock up after I leave. Oh and, Gorgeous?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I tried to make Sugar spill. Now, will one of you tell me that you both did it?" he grilled me.

"She didn't say anything?" I asked.

"She almost did. When I went into her room, I found her with a goofy smile on her face, blushing like a rose. That was a hint that you both had sex. After a while we made a pact on not to fuck-n-tell." After a moment of awkward silence, "Edward and Bella lying in a bed, F.U.C.K.I.N.G," he sang.

"Shit, Jasper, how old are you?" I asked while turning even more red.

"First comes love, then comes… well you both came so…" He ended the childish song when I punched in the shoulder. "Owww! That's gonna leave a nasty bruise," he whined.

"Well, if you added more meat to your scrawny bones. Besides, you deserved it," I said.

He looked up at me through his eyelashes, "My bone has plenty of meat on it already. Go ask Mike."

"Fucking Christ, Jas! T.M.I!" I yelled at him but my bitching didn't seem to faze him.

"Jasper, you're a dork."

'No I'm not, I'm adorable," he said back while batting his lashes.

"You're still a dork."

"I'm dorkable!" he replied back, and laughed. "I'm just playing with ya, Gorgeous. So, anyhoo, I tried grilling out her but she wouldn't spill," explained Jasper.

"Jas, I'm not sure if I'm going..."

He didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Just dead-bolt and lock up after I leave. You're welcome," was all he said while he headed out the door. He remembered the extra set of keys I had. He gave them to me last summer—just in case.

The more I thought about it, did he give me the extra set of keys in hopes that I would be unexpectedly show up at his door?

As soon as Jasper left, I was already at her bedroom door. I didn't knock. When I entered, my breath caught in my throat. She wore a pink cotton tank top and shorts pajamas. The fabric was so thin that I saw everything that it failed to hide.

Her room was dimly lit by her bedside lamp. The temperature inside was warm but there were a breeze coming in through her opened window. There were a mixture fragrances of the roses that I had gotten for her a few days back, and vanilla.

She was lying on her back with her head at the foot of the bed—her wet hair was sprayed over the edge, listening to her iPod. Her beautiful body took my breath away. From her sexy, lean legs to her luscious breasts. Her upper body and arms were moving seductively to the music she was listening to, making my blood boil, the burn between my hips made me instantly hard. The head of my cock, once again, punched mercilessly behind my fly and the annoying cotton that covered the poor guy.

I moved quietly to stand in front of her. I don't know what she was listening to, but her hands moved from her hips and traveled up to her ribs. She palmed her breasts and mouthed my name. She bit her bottom lip and took a swipe of it with the tip of her tongue. With her hips gyrating to the music, she moved her hands back down her body. I licked my own lips from the show she was giving me unbeknownst to her that she was doing it. It felt like I should be stuffing hundred dollar bills under her loosely tank top.

Riiiight.

As she continued the descent from her waist to her hips, she did a detour to that sweet spot I wanted so badly. She fingered herself on top of her shorts and rubbed shamelessly that the shorts became one with her. Bella tugged up at the crotch of her shorts making, them chafe against her sweet pussy. She whispered my name. I looked towards her breasts, the peaks formed underneath her top. I moved so close to her bed that my thighs almost touched her falling hair. She let go of her shorts and moved her hands back up her body—mainly on her sides. She brushed the sides of her breasts with her fingertips, then up to her chest and her neck. I wanted to inch closer to her but my curiosity left me in a standstill; my eyes glued to and where her hands were leading next.

Curiosity had killed the cat.

Her fingers led the way to her cheeks, going up to her beautiful face. They found their way to her hair and she ran them through her cascading brown locks. As before, my eyes moved down her body once more, I abruptly felt fingers brushing against the front of my thighs.

**A/N: Okay my lovely readers, I had to make this Edward's POV separate from Bella's. Now, if you turn to chapter 19, you won't hate me any longer. In fact, I do think you'll be very… ahem… happy? Okay, turn!**

**~PattzC.**


	19. Chapter 19 Copulation

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts.**

**Thanks to my spectacular beta's: onlybythenight1 and korinneraylie. You don't know how much I appreciate them both. I love my ladies… Also, a huge thanks goes out to Angelgoddess1981 at Twilighted for being my V.B. mwah :-x~**

**COPULATION**

**BPOV—EARLIER THAT EVENING**

Thinking of our afternoon, I couldn't remove this stupid grin off my face.

I must have looked like a friggen idiot the way Edward kept looking at me on the way back to the apartment. But look at him— he looked like his world were in his hands. Which, it should had been at what we both had done a few hours ago. His grin was sillier than mine, though: stretched from ear-to-ear.

I was on cloud nine, however. I was so on top of the world from how Edward handled my body. How his hands were so gentle with me; our bodies fit easily together in every perfect way.

When we arrived at the apartment, he took us straight to my bedroom; no detours to the kitchen, or the living room.

I pleaded with Edward so many times not to leave. I wanted him to stay the night with me. I wanted him to stay with me forever. I even showed him that I still wanted him when I kissed him firmly, threw my body at him, and when I ran my hand against his erection. _Mm, he still wants to play?_ Fuck, he was my drug that I needed more.

I understood that he had to leave and he needed to go back to his house, but I had everything he needed so he didn't have to leave except for a fresh change of clothes.

I tried keeping him here with me but nothing convinced him to stay. I even tried to sway him with my best pout and my tight hold on his body, but he just smirked at me while leaving my room.

I was still pouting a minute later when I decided that he wasn't returning back to my room when something in the corner caught my eye. His NuWear box came in yesterday and is currently sitting in the corner of my room. Jasper and I had the pleasure of ordering from them. But how could I have told Edward that I had ordered him some sheer mesh underwear that I can't wait to see him in? Maybe in a later time, later date I'll tell him and he could give me a little fashion show.

I was lost in my thoughts until Jasper came bursting in yelling, "Bella! You better spill girl."

He made a beeline for my bed and sat down crossed-legged. I kept quiet, just barely holding in my silly grin. I went over to my dresser to get my pajama tank top and shorts. I needed a shower but doubted that Jasper was going to leave me alone.

As he tapped his foot, he waited for me to confess. I looked at him and he did a "well" motion with his shoulders and arms.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today after I left you both?" he asked.

"Do I ask you about your time alone with Mike?" I snapped teasingly.

"Meeeeow… And no. Because that's kissing and telling," he shot back.

I smirked at him. "Well? Do you think I'm going to share also?" I gave him a bitch stare.

Double shot back at him.

After a millisecond of silence, he gave in. "Fiiiiiine." All while rolling his eyes. "If you're gonna to be that way, we should make a pact tonight that we both don't kiss or fuck, and tell."

"Kissing I don't mind sharing, but the other is private," I explained.

"Not even to your best girlfriend?" he asked while batting his eyelashes with a complete grin.

"You just said no fucking and telling, Jas."

"Ugh, why do you have to be a goody-goody?" he asked. "Come on, Sugar, tell Jasypoo what happened today. Give me all the gory details and don't leave anything out."

"Gory? More like glory and I'm leaving it at that," I explained. "Now, if you want to keep hounding me while I take a shower, go right ahead."

"Kay. I promise on the pact also." He took my hand to shake—which, we did. He also gave me a kiss on my cheek and left my room. Before leaving, he turned and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh… and I love ya." He shut the door behind him.

My nose tingled. He was actually the very first man who told me he loved me. Yeah, Edward had shown his love but Jasper was the first to say it, except for my father who always told me that he loved me. As for Edward and I, we vowed our extended crushes.

Jasper knew how to make me smile and laugh. I wondered if he had known about what Edward and I had done and just tried to grill it out of me. I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Situating myself on the shower bench, I washed away the remnants of Edward and the sex left on my skin from our afternoon. If I had my way, I would want to smell like him all the time. I could still smell his cologne lingering on my wrist from when I had held onto the back of his neck as I washed away the sweat that clung to every strand of my hair. After lathering myself up, I rinsed away every part of him and it made me sad that knowing we were washing away down the drain. It was as if I wanted his body and his scent branded onto my own. All I thought about for the rest of my shower was him clinging to my body.

Afterwards, I felt cleaner, but I still wanted him on me—in me.

I decided to call it a night after I got out and dressed. It was only 8:30, but I wanted to lie down and listen to my favorite playlist on my iPod. I climbed onto my bed and lay with my head at the foot of the bed, letting my body stretch out, my damp hair spilling over the side of my bed.

The first songs I had chosen to listen were; B52's Follow your bliss, Coldplay's Yes, Prince's Insatiable, and Annie Lennox's Money Can't Buy It. These songs get me moving and they were sensual.

By the time Prince played, my upper frame and arms were moving to the music, knowing I'm alone so I could do this and not feel like a total dork.

Thinking of Edward, I also became aroused while listening to the music. Moving my hands against my body, I thought of how he worked his own hands against me, making me whisper out his name. Oh, how I missed him right now. Feeling my way down my body, and imagining his hands doing it, I ran them between my thighs and felt my arousal through my thin shorts. Moaning, I grabbed a hold of the material and pulled tight up against me…

_Edward… _

The next song that switched over was Money Can't Buy It. I thought of the way Demi Moore danced in _Striptease_ to the song and began dancing, trying to move like the way she did.

The more I moved my on my body, the more I wanted Edward doing this to me. I wished he were here with me.

Pulling my shorts out of me and sliding my hands from my waist to my face, I thought of stopping this charade and calling him to see if he made it home okay. I also wanted to hear his voice, but I kept going on and moved my hands through my drying hair—untangling the strands.

I reached further up my hair, only to encounter a leg.

Startled, I screamed out "Gah!" before yanking the ear buds free I looked up at a heavy lidded Edward gawking down at me.

He held up my purse.

I looked dumbfounded at my dresser, where I normally kept my purse, but realized I had left it in his car. "You scared the shit out of me," I yelled at him.

"What were you listening to?" he asked me with lust in his eyes. I looked up at his chest panting with each breath.

I gave him a smirk. "My very good playlist. How long were you standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see everything," he whispered.

It just dawned on me that he stood so close that I noticed the front of his slacks protruded out nicely. I gave him one ear bud, and pushed play, and he listened to the rest of Annie Lennox and I completed my seduction for him.

Instead of running my hands on _my_ body, I ran the back of my hands down his stomach, and hips—bypassing the tent in his pants—to his legs. Moving around his legs, I wrapped my hands around the back of his knees. I brought them up his thighs to his tight ass where I gave it a squeeze and pulled him forward. He stood still, so I managed to pull my body closer off the edge of the bed.

He was running his hands up and down my arms. Hearing him breathe harder, he took my right arm and brought it to his front where he let the back of my hand rest against his hard erection. Gliding my hand up and down on his hard length, his hips began to move in motion along with it. With my other hand still on his ass and through his pants, I felt his ass muscles tighten and release when he brought his hips forward and back.

He quickly bent down to give my lips a smoldering kiss. Opening his mouth, his tongue captured mine. His hands moved down my arms to my shoulders, he started playing with the thick straps to my tank top. He drifted his hands down my body but ghosted my breasts. I suddenly felt the hem of my shirt getting pulled upward, and a shot of cool air breezed next to my stomach. I guess he wanted more breast action. I felt his fingers drag against my goose bumped skin, and got lost in the sensations. I moaned out how good he made me feel, making his cock twitch in my hand.

He took his lips off my mouth, but only to kiss his way down on my neck. His kisses were so soft and warm that it sent my body into total arousal.

"Why did you come back?" I asked, only to realize that my top was all the way up to my neck.

A cool breeze brushed against my hardened nipples—or maybe it was Edward's fingers. I couldn't tell by the position I was in. Yup. It was his fingers when I felt my nipples being flicked back and forth.

"I heard your phone go off in your purse so I decided to come back to drop it off. But seeing you like this, I just realized that I didn't get my dessert tonight. I'm still hungry," he said and moaned against my neck.

Another set of waves struck my pussy when the rumble rose from his throat and told me he was still hungry.

I was hungry as well.

I moved my hand that was still massaging his firm ass to the button on his slacks. I unbuttoned them fast—and with a quick zip, he was partially free, only his black boxer briefs holding him in. He stood his body up straight, his breath hitched and his eyes lowered with lust. I yanked down his pants to his knees.

Watching him, my own breathing faltered when he hooked his thumbs inside the waistband and he pushed them down. Overhead, his cock swayed, free and hard. From my position the I could only see his hips, thighs and erection—not his face

Reaching up, I delicately wrapped my hand around his shaft. "I'm hungry too, Edward."

Oh. My. God! He was incredibly hard, but his shaft was so soft and warm. I stroked him, one long caress along the top of his erection. My fingers pressed into him and massaged his skin, gliding back and forth. I let my pinky flick the fold to his thick head, before slowly edging to the base, my thumb grazing his heavy sacs underneath.

I heard a hiss from him from above. _Did he just hiss?_

Spreading my hand wide, I encircled as much of him as I could, then slowly lowered his erection to my mouth. My mouth watered with hunger for him.

"Bella!"

Bringing my lips around his smooth round head, there was no more talking from him. The room was quiet except for his heavy moans of pleasure. I kissed the underside of his head, making him hiss in pleasure, before my lips slid on that prominent spot that made him laugh. I was expecting to hear something, a giggle perhaps coming from him—but nothing. He moaned when I snaked my wet tongue out to moisten him enough so that I could take him in a little more.

I opened my mouth wide and brought his thick erection into my mouth. I loved the way he tasted as I danced my tongue around him. He moved his hips, letting him scrape his hard flesh against the inside of my cheeks. I hallowed out my cheeks, and he let out a tiny groan when I began sucking. Flattening my tongue, it grazed the top of him—hitting the fold on his head. I had to close my eyes because all I saw was his heavy sacs coming closer and closer. _Fuck, I don't want to end up with two black eyes._

Lying in this position: upside-down, and the way my throat was angled, I wasn't allowed to take him all of the way. He only could go as far as hitting behind my tonsils so the best I could've done was to grip and suck hard. His moans and groans echoed around my quiet room. Thank God that Jasper went over to Mikes. But it's not like I hadn't heard the two of them next door to my room. He would've loved hearing Edward like this. Not a moment too soon, he grabbed my arms, and pulling out of me with a _pop_.

"Bella, I want my dessert—I want to lick my way through you until I'm finished. I want to taste every inch of you, even the sweet nectar that pours out of your delicious pussy."

That did it. My arousal was beyond help right now. All I could do was lay there, listening to him, and watch him remove the rest of his clothing while he told me that he wanted to eat me.

Fucking A!

I watched as he climbed on the bed, my heart pounding as this sexy, nude and very erect man was spreading my thighs apart to fit himself between my legs Edward bared his whole weight on top of me. I felt his hips press down on top of mine and I also felt his prominent head poke hard on my thin shorts. His arms were next to my ribs and he caressed my face with his hands. Our eyes locked and I was in awe. It was as if something calm knocked into my soul. He laughed at my shirt that was wedged underneath my chin.

"Here, let's get this off you," he said while pulling out my ear bud.

He slipped his hand behind my back and pulled me forward. I stretched my arms over my head as he removed my top. Resuming his position from before and captured my lips. We took our time passionately kissing. It wasn't hard and desperate like the other times. While our lips and bodies molded together, Edward had the pleasure, _and so did I_**,**of grinding his hips and erection into me. I knew, _just knew_, that he could feel my arousal against my shorts.

Ending all too soon, he pulled his lips off mine only to head south with them.

"You're killing me. You know this, right?" he spoke against my right breast.

"How?" I had to ask while digging my fingers against his scalp.

His only response was to lap his tongue underneath the curve of my breast and traced a long line in my cleavage. I moaned my response back to him.

"I love that sound coming out of you. Is this okay for you?" he asked as he pulled his lips back slightly.

"That's…that's fine…Oh, so good."

"Good. So, this is okay too?" he asked again as he edged down lower, kissing his way down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton.

Explosions of goose bumps covered every inch of me. I wasn't about to stop him in any way as he dug his fingers underneath the waistband of my shorts and began pulling them down my hips. He placed open mouthed kisses to what my shorts once covered.

"Oh, that is definitely okay…Mm…"

His head shot upward and then looked at my bare body. "No panties?" he asked.

Looking down at him, I felt my blush creeping up and went to cover my face. "I don't like to wear panties with my pajama bottoms. It's too much on me," I explained.

He moaned. "Yay for me though," he said and returned to kissing my pelvic bone.

My hips moved in tiny thrusts as his lips found his dessert. Watching him, he snaked an arm underneath my bottom and tugged me closer, tilting my pelvic area so that his mouth scraped against my slit.

"Oh, God, please," I groaned.

I was so ready for him. I remembered his long tongue and my arousal was ready for it—for him. He grabbed and raised both my legs and places them over his shoulders and I watched as he snaked his tongue out and went in for the dive.

That was it because everything in my body lit afire.

My head threw back against the pillow and the feeling was incredible. I felt his tongue as it dipped and swirled low. My body writhed as he lapped and caressed my throbbing nub and flesh. Using the tip of his tongue, he moved fast going back and forth, up and down. I gripped fistfuls of my bedspread when he flattened out his tongue and rubbed it against my clit. I latched onto his hair when he plunged his tongue inside of me. His tongue hitting every nerve, every wonderful spot— I could've swore I felt in my toes.

My orgasm hit me hard when he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers.

Pumping his digits in and out of me, I begged, "Edward, I need you, please

He looked up at me, frustrated and licking his lips, "I can't. But I don't want to stop."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I don't have anymore condoms on me."

_Phew!_

"Top drawer, night stand," I told him quickly.

He abruptly pulled his fingers out, stuck them in his mouth and groaned as he rolled away towards the nightstand. I looked at his cock as he stood up.

Holy hell, he was so hard—the tip of his erection glistened.

I watched him open the drawer and found the box of _Trojan's Pleasure Pack_—courtesy of Jasper. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw what type they were.

"Jasper put them in there," I told him.

He opened the unsealed box and pulled out the first wrapper. I expected him go right ahead, unwrap the condom and mount me; instead, he straddled my right leg while his hand was between my thighs, his fingers working me.

He thrust a finger hard into my dripping arousal, making me gasp and arch against his hand.

"Here. I want to be here." Another finger slipped inside of me and he moved them in and out slowly making love to me—preparing me. "Right now, I want to be here until my thirtieth birthday," he said.

_Ooooooookay!_

I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you think you can handle me surviving your twenties?" I asked but had to laugh.

Edward kissed me hard and deep soon after my remark. He moved to grab the opened condom just as I reached out to help him, but he pushed my hand away.

"Don't push me Bella, I'm holding on by a thread."

"Does that mean it's going to be over fast?" I worriedly asked him.

"Hell, no. It means that once I'm in you, you can't torment me anymore," he said huskily.

"Torment? I was only helping you. Call it foreplay with a show, not torment," I teased.

I was wondering how he was holding on with all this small talk when he could have been inside me.

I watched him as he slipped and rolled the latex over his very hard erection and pushed me back on the bed. He pushed my legs apart—far enough to accommodate the width of him, and I tried to arch up, opening myself in welcome. I used my pelvic muscles to get my lower half off the bed since my legs couldn't push it up.

As if knowing my distress, Edward grabbed one of the pillows behind him, lifted up my butt and tugged the pillow underneath my ass to make me more angled to accommodate his hips. He kissed me tenderly, whispering soft words against my mouth, telling me that he would never do anything to hurt me.

With the incredible restraint that he had, he eased; just the tip of his erection into me. Until finally, he plunged deep inside, drawing a hard, guttural gasp from both of us.

Just as he said, he filled me completely: His hips rested against mine— not moving. I whimpered, needing to move, overwhelmed by how damn _good_ it felt. My muscles retracted, squeezed, and milked him deep inside.

"Wait, don't move," he growled.

"I'm not moving," I protested.

"The hell you're not."

I squeezed again, helpless against my own body's instinctive response to milk him, but this time he didn't tell me to stop; he merely distracted me by lowering his hand between us. Now he was the one who was tormenting me. He tweaked and toyed with my throbbing clit, forced to bring all of my attention there. Filled by him, covered by him, touched by him, everything came together more and he had me crying out his name as I came.

"Mmm," he groaned and clenched his eyes shut. He must have felt pussy squeeze the bejesus outta his cock while I came.

I felt somewhat sane again afterwards when but before long, he removed his hand and placed it on the side of my body. He arched his top half using his arms. Edward slowly pulled out only to slide back in just as slowly, going deeper and stretching me a little wider with each pass, driving me insane.

This wasn't like this afternoon—Edward was making love to me for the first time. Yes, we had sex earlier, but it wasn't like now. He took his time with each pump inside me, going deeper each time. With each slow plunge, the muscles would tighten on his chest. Occasionally, he'd twirl a strand of hair around his fingers before moving on and tracing my face and lips.

He leaned down and passionately kissed me once again but stopped too soon. What had me struck with awe was that he never closed his eyes. He'd only closed them briefly when I'd come around his fingers earlier, but not now. As Edward filled me, he filled my life, filled my being. I was filled with so much of him that it filled my heart. His eyes locked onto mine as we both cried out our orgasms.

As we lay spent and out of breath, he pulled out of me to go to the bathroom. He returned to me with my arms opened wide for him and managed to climb inside of my sheets and hold each other as we both drifted off to sleep.

Later that night I had woken up from a restful sleep. Running my hands over my eyes, I thought it was surely close to morning, but when I looked up at the glowing numbers on my headboard shelf, it only read 12:45. _How weird_. Maybe it was just the erotic dream I had woken me up quickly. Edward and I had been splashing around in a warm ocean, which turned into hot and heavy groping and kisses. I wasn't sure if it was the warm water or Edward that had me very excited down below. He pulled me in close to his body and then I woke up. The wet dream I had made me incredibly aroused. I shifted my hips around a bit and I was completely wet.

Also, maybe it was due to the fact that a naked Edward was laying behind me, spooning against me. He was sleeping soundlessly because only deep, heavy breathing brushed across the back of my neck. I also had felt the head of his flaccid cock poking close to the crease of my ass—close to where I desperately wanted it.

My body was on full alert for him.

I shifted my hips upward again and the head now lay at my entrance. Oh, shit, one push back and he would be inside me—without a condom. Edward's right arm was wrapped around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. I felt heavy weights around my legs—could've been his legs. I just wanted to give one push back so he could be inside me because I needed him.

I whispered out to him, "Edward?"

The only sound that came out of him was a deep sigh and a little snore. Remembering earlier how his hands were on me, I was on the verge of shaking him awake so I could have my way with him. I pushed back more and his head slipped inside of me.

Shit, it was so warm just nestled in my throbbing arousal so I stirred my hips in small, circular thrusts against him. His cock, thank fuck, wasn't hard. I wrapped my hand around his and slowly brought it up to cup my breast. I pushed his hand down harder to let his palm rub against my aching nipple.

I whispered again, "Edward?"

He stirred slightly and woke up, in more ways than one. Seeing that he was finally awake, I pushed my hips against him and he went all the way inside me.

"Bella?" He chuckled-moaned.

"Thank, God. If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to lose it!" I exclaimed.

"Did someone wake up horny?" He teased.

"Ya think?"

"You're completely and utterly silky wet, Bella."

"No shit, Sherlock! Now, will you get a condom on and take me. Please?" I was on the verge of begging.

"So, silky," he moaned. "So warm and soft…you're drenched in velvet."

"Oh, Edward," I murmured out when he pushed into me further.

"Fuck…" He said as he pulled out of me, and reached toward my nightstand. He turned on my bedside table lamp and set it on low. "Don't turn over."

I faced away from him as I heard him tearing open the wrapper. Everything below my belly button twisted as he climbed back in bed with me. He threw the comforter and bed sheet off my body and Edward resumed his spot—spooning me once again.

I shifted my head to the side and he captured my lips with his in a smoldering kiss and his hand on my hip, his fingers digging into my flesh. With his tongue intertwining with mine, his hand traveled along my burning skin. Using just the pads of his fingertips, he gently ran them along my hipbone and down my thigh to just around the area where I could no longer feel. He took his lips off mine, but I got enjoyment by watching him work his hand on my body. He shifted back just slightly as his hand then moved to my ass where he massaged it deeply. I wanted to capture his mouth again but he helped my frustration by nibbling at my neck. His lips worked my nape while his hand continued to knead my butt. His hot breath fanned across my heated neck, creating goosebumps all over. He moved his hand back to my hips, and brought it to under the swell of my breast. Slowly tweaking my nipple, he glided his lips to the shell of my ear.

No longer holding out, I reached behind us for his erection and aligned it where it needed to be and with one push back with my hips, he entered me. We both moaned when he pushed in further. He quickly took his hand off my breast, moved to wedge it under my inner thigh, and brought my leg up and back to rest it on his hip—opening me more to accommodate him. His hand then found my clit and my sanity.

His hand continued to work me as we slowly made our own rhythm with our hips—pushed back, pulled up, pushed back, and pulled up. He murmured words next to my neck which, I couldn't hear over the loud moans and groans coming out of my mouth. At one point, I did hear him moan out, "So fucking tight," as he ground into me, making delicious friction next to my g-spot—_so I assume_. Wherever it was, I was coming… oh, so close.

It was tighter in this position as I milked him. My body had an incredible, strong hold around him as my orgasm took and shook me—shook us. I heard him moan out as his orgasm overtook him.

We both laid there spent and out of breath. Beads of sweat dewed on my forehead and hairline. I looked back at Edward, who was still inside me, and he had the look of love in his eyes that I had never seen before.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, effectively pulling me closer to his chest. Thick, hot breaths shot next to my neck, "Bella, that was amazing. I think that was my favorite position yet. But, I still like facing you when we made love."

"Mm," I responded back while rubbing his forearm. I was totally content and very sleepy.

We layed there in comfortable silence for a while and I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard, "Bella?"

"Hm?" I replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

I giggled. "Okay."

And I was still giggling when sleep overcame me.

**A/N: Well? How did you enjoy this chapter? Was it less lemony than my chapter 17? Let me know with your reviews… I love getting the reviews.**

**Bella's song play list is on my profile page.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~PattzCougar **


	20. Chapter 20 Bliss

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks: PTBeta's: SecretlySeverus, owlsarebirdstoo, and UKJay for helping me with my many many mistakes. I WILL get it right one of these days.**

**A/N: First, I want to extend my apologies to ALL of my readers for the long delay in-between this chapter and last. Do you know how you're set to write and then…Poof… shit happens? Well, shit happened! Some of my past betas knew of my disability: some didn't. I have Muscular Dystrophy (same thing like my RL character Danny). Last year in Sept., I developed a nasty-ass lung infection. Hospital stays, therapies, more doctor's visits, and more hospital visits. I was set to write last July and trying to get this chapter finished when… poof. Forgive me? **

**Chapter 20- Bliss**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, my blissful night still lingered in my dreams. Yes, I was sore but it wasn't like the soreness of running a few miles on the treadmill. God, I missed running, the soreness hit me in all the right places when I stretched. I ran my hands through the sheets next to me, only to find it empty. Edward had left, except for his scent. I moved to his side of my bed and I buried my face in his pillow. The scent of cologne and his body still lingered there. I pressed my face in further, making believe it was his neck that I smelled. I was never going to wash this pillowcase again. Reaching up, I gathered the pillow tightly against my body; until I heard the shower running. I looked up at the glowing numbers on my clock.

_5:30_.

Remembering he had to be at the hospital this morning, for training another therapist, I decided to get up anyway. Scampering out of bed and throwing on my small robe, I grabbed his shirt, boxer briefs, and a small load of darks of my own to throw into the wash. His shirt did have a heavy scent of a heavy, musky scent to it. Closing the washing machine, I went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot.

My bladder screamed at me.

The bathroom was filled with heavy steam that almost suffocated me. After flushing, I heard Edward yell in the shower. The water had turned cold on him from the toilet. I peeked around the shower curtain.

"Sorry about that. The coffee's on and brew…" I couldn't finish my sentence because suds ran down on all his glorious nakedness.

"Hey, Girlfriend," he squeaked out cheerfully—all smiles—as he ran a soapy hand across his cock. Then he squished his eyebrows together and cringed. "Ugh, that sounded too much like Jasper. Let me try again. Good morning, Beautiful." His voice lowered.

I giggled at the girlfriend part, but it sounded wonderful coming out of him. "Hey, Sexy. No, I like that 'girlfriend'. It sounds official, even though it did sound like Jasper. I put your undies and shirt in a load with mine in the washer. Is that okay?"

He just nodded and moved towards me. He stood in front of me and untied my robe. "You care to join me?"

How could I say no? So all I did was let him have his way. He parted open my robe and slid it off my body. We both stole lustful looks at each other. He then bridal-lifted me out of my chair and placed me on the shower bench.

We made love twice yesterday, among other things, but my heart still pounded as if it was the first time. As water played on Edward's body, I was getting aroused from the show that he gave me. I watched heavy-lidded as he finished rinsing off.

Edward moved the showerhead in my direction and the hot water awoke me from my ogling—I snapped out of it. "Here, let's get you cleaned for my momma." He had the bar of soap in his hand, but grabbed the pink puff and lathered it up.

He stood before me and began to wash at my neck. Alright, I couldn't help it. Call me a perv but I had to look. I took him in from head to toe. How could I not? His erection had long gone to sleep.

That was until I tilted my head, closed my eyes, and let the hot water run into my mouth and down my throat. I heard Edward let out a moan.

"Bellaaaa."

I looked at him. "Whaaat?" I replied and smirked.

"Don't make him wake up."

Teasing. I replied, "Make who wake up?"

He looked down.

"What's the matter, don't you want to have more of me? Don't you want to take me right now? Oh, come on Eddy. I'm already wet for you," I said to him.

He groaned back at me. "I told you not to call me that."

Disregarding his remark, "By the way, I use the body wash, the soap is Jaspers."

He dropped the soap down on the floor and cringed. Rinsing off the puff, he refreshed it with my favorite body wash. Squirting the liquid soap onto the sponge, he dribbled some on my shoulders—letting it run down my chest. He continued to wash me again.

"Edward, honestly, you don't need to do this. If you haven't noticed, I do have two perfectly good hands that could wash myself."

Running the sponge across my shoulders and upper chest, he replied, "I know."

He lathered my upper body with the slippery sponge—little bubbles danced on my shoulders. The smirk on his lips was a dead give-away: he was enjoying himself. He moved the sponge down my arms to my fingers. He returned the journey back up my arms to my breast.

He let the sponge slide out of his hands.

Warm fingers met naked breasts. His eyes widened and deepened to an emerald green. Little explosions of desire erupted as his fingers played with my nipples. His thumbs rasped over the sensitive skin, sending tiny shocks through the mounds. Heat from his palms only added to the lightening bug sensations in my tummy.

"Damn, Edward!" It was all I could yell out when he began to massage them. He kept quiet the whole time—just enjoying himself. He did a little trick with his thumb that had me moaning out. The trick? He tucked his thumb underneath his palm to swipe next to my taut nipple.

Oh, I needed him to stop before I came right here and now. I wanted him to continue, but one thought had crossed my mind as soon as he'd brought me in the shower: no condoms. Well, there weren't any within reach. A million boxes were hidden underneath the cabinet, thanks to Mr. Jasper.

"Edward, I think I'm washed up good; we need to get out," I told him. Just then, the hot water turned lukewarm, then cold.

He pouted when I told him we needed to get out, but he agreed when little goose bumps formed on his arms and chest. He managed to help me out and into my chair. I watched him dry off his marvelous body—from head to his legs. He ran his towel softly above his flaccid cock. That just added to the desire that was building inside of me. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood facing away from me, looking in the mirror. I dried and watched him as he ran his fingers through his wet hair and tried to make his 'bed-head look.'

I remained naked—for his sake. I was honestly surprised that he remained, um, soft… Out of my own amusement, I tried my best to seduce _him_. But, he remained asleep.

Going through my daily ritual of dousing my body with moisturizer, I rubbed down my arms, hands, shoulders, upper chest, stomach, and then my breasts. I caught his reflection and I knew he was watching me. He had his hand on his chin while he gawked at me.

"What? Are you enjoying the show?" I asked.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he asked back.

"The obvious," I teased.

I rolled to him in my wheelchair and rubbed the remaining lotion that was on my hands on his lower back. I wanted so badly to rip that towel from his waist and rub lotion on his tight ass.

He quickly turned around. The towel tented far beyond his hips. He grabbed my hand and placed my palm over the towel. Underneath, I felt the thick head of his cock.

"That is what you're doing to me," he responded with need in his eyes.

I slowly palmed his erection. His hips followed my hand. I ran my hand up to the edge of the towel and let my fingers tangle with the little hairs below his belly button.

My lust for him overtook me and I yanked that towel from his body. Oh. My. God. His cock, harder than I ever had seen it before, stood on display for me. I looked up at him.

"Do you know what you're doing to _me_?" I asked.

"I know what I want to do right about now," he replied.

Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and his erection swayed out beyond his hips. He took my lips quickly with his own. His hands were going everywhere on me. Lips were soon replaced by his tongue. Swelling heat traveled throughout my body.

I weaved my hands in the hair on the back of his neck—tugging at its roots. Wanting more of his lips and his body, I pulled him closer so that my breasts were joined with his chest. Edward's hands were now traveling down to my ass and he pulled my bottom forward on my chair. He eased his body between my thighs—pushing my legs farther apart.

He was enacting his dream.

He became more demanding with his tongue. Thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth—I did the same. His hips rocked next to me; hitting my labia. I felt his slick head and gasped. Multiple words screamed in my head: _condom, babies, condom, pregnancy, condom—pre-cum!_

I pulled back quickly and looked between our bodies. Oh, but the look on Edward's face was saying he was ready. So was I. My tummy stirred more when I looked at the glistening head inches from me and all my previous thoughts went out of my head.

"Please," I cried out. "Make me yours. Make love to me."

"You are mine!" he exclaimed.

He pulled me out of my chair so quickly that I landed with a flop on top of him on the floor.

Simultaneously, we both asked, "Are you okay?"

I replied, "More than okay."

He shifted his body so that he was on top of me. Our hands could not stop groping; it was like it was the first time touching each other. But, it was slow, nice and easy. Our kisses were the same; tender.

He pulled back and our eyes locked. I tried pulling him closer but he wouldn't continue.

"I need to go get a condom from your room," he said.

I laughed. "Reach over in to the cabinet."

He did. He reached over and pulled the door open. In his eyes, it was as if he'd struck gold —or maybe a kid in a candy store. His eyes went back and forth over the colorful little boxes that were on display. He pulled out a box of 'LifeStyles Thryll Studded Condoms'.

He held the box and looked at me with a question.

"Jasper," I replied and giggled.

"Remind me to thank him," he said.

Edward sat back on his heels and tore open the top. My body had awoken when I saw his hardness protruding out even further. In fact, my body had been ready for him ever since I'd seen him washing.

Okay, now I was more than ready for him as I watched him tear open the little square package with his teeth. I was slicker than ever as I watched him holding the condom by the tip and rolling it down his head and hard shaft. While he did the rolling, I was doing rolling of my own. I grabbed his towel, and mine, and rolled them length wise—for leverage of course.

Red. The condom was studded: blood red in color. He shifted off my legs, scooped his arm under my ass and placed the towels underneath. He then spread both of my thighs as far apart as he could and he settled in between them.

"Are you okay? Is the floor too hard?" he asked. "We can go to your bed."

In response, I grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately.

We made love. It was a tender moment when he held my hands over my head while ever so softly grinding inside me. The studded condom, and his cock, made delicious massaging penetrations. My desires overtook me when he delicately ran his fingers all over my skin. It was a loving moment for me. I eventually came when he shifted his hips. My orgasm sent soft vibrations everywhere on my body. Edward's orgasm hit him soon after. It was a tender, blissful moment for me.

We held onto each other after our lovemaking left us spent. He rolled us over so he was on his back and half of my body lay on top of him. I listened to the pounding of his heartbeat.

"Are you okay? Your heart is beating erratically."

"It's all good," he replied back with a sighed.

The beats eventually slowed down to a normal pace when he lazily ran soft finger circles on my back.

He laughed. "You know last night?"

"I was there and thoroughly enjoyed it," I said. But he dismissed it and continued.

"When I was behind you and I woke up and I was close to being inside you, I thought you…I thought I was…ugh, I thought you wanted to go anal," he said.

I quickly looked up at him. "Ew! I honestly don't know how Jasper does it."

"But, I knew it was your sweet spot. I… know because it's… your pussy feels…I just know. It's pure heaven."

He blushed.

"Edward Cullen, are you blushing at moi?"

"You make me blush everywhere," he replied.

Just then, the timer on the washing machine buzzed at us. "Time's up, Mr. Cullen. That concludes our hour of romance." I laughed.

He bridal lifted me back into my wheelchair. I put on my robe; he put the towel back on around his waist. "You know, I could lend you my robe," I told him.

"It'll only cover my top half."

"Aaaand your point is?" I answered back.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would!" I exclaimed.

"I could lend you my towel," he rebutted.

Smirking. "It'll only cover my bottom half."

"Aaaand that's my point." He bent down with a kissed me.

"Hmm, you would definitely love that," I said between kisses.

He pulled back. "Anytime, any chance, I would be thinking of your beautiful breasts, in my hands and in my mouth. Thinking of how…or what I would want to do with them next.

All teasing aside, I had left him to do a quick shave with one of Jasper's disposable razors while I went to put the clothes in the dryer. Later, we both ate our cereal in semi-silence, only making small talk about the training he had to do for at the hospital. I had a feeling that our two days of romance were coming to an end and it saddened both of us.

Eventually, when Edward's clothes were dry and he'd put them back on, he made it out of the door. We said our long goodbyes with passionate kisses and some very heavy petting. A hard knot hit me square in the stomach and heart. I wanted badly to tell him that I loved him. And it almost came out that way.

"I… I'll see you soon?" I asked instead.

"I'll call you," he replied. Another long kiss and he was gone.

Closing and locking the door behind him, the heaviness returned deeper in my heart and in my stomach. I thought of our past two days together when quick in-breaths caught my throat. The sickness hit me strong in the stomach with a bang. Ugh, first telltale sign of a cramp.

My stomach became more unsettled, and after another cramp, I went to the bathroom and used the toilet. I went to the bathroom to check things out. I wiped and found blood. I had my monthly visitor. Ugh, P.M.S, the curse, Aunt Flo, whatever you call it, my period came early. Well, I looked at it this way: thank you Trojan for doing your job.

**Please review…**

**PattzCougar~ **

**If you turn to the next chapter, it continues…**


	21. Chapter 21 Esme

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks: PTBeta's: SecretlySeverus, owlsarebirdstoo, and UKJay for helping me with my many many mistakes. I WILL get it right one of these days.**

**Non-lemons**

**Chapter 21- Esme**

**Later that morning.**

I was scared shitless. All Edward had said was that his mom wanted to stop by for a visit. I had never met her and she already had an influence on me. The only time he talked about her was when she and Carlisle adopted him. For Pete's sake, this was Edward's mom we were talking about. I had iced tea already made and chilled in the fridge, and the cookies were set up for snacks. I was rolling back and forth between the kitchen and living room when the doorbell rang.

I blew out a breath and rolled to the door. Before answering it I called out, "Esme?"

"Yes, dear, it's me," she called out from the other side.

I unlatched the locks, and opened the door to pure beauty. She was beautiful in a classic charming way. It was as if she had stepped out of a silent movie. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Edward. I had to ask her beauty secrets.

Cotton Candy.

She smelled of cotton candy… sweet.

"Please come in. It is so nice finally to meet you," I shook her hand and she walked over the threshold.

Her hand was like ice. It was like when I had shaken Carlisle's hand. I silently questioned her with my eyebrows. She looked at me skeptically at my presumption.

"I always have cold hands. I have really bad circulation in my hands and feet. No matter how many layers of gloves or socks I have on, they don't seem to warm up," she explained.

A calming sensation rolled throughout my body. "At least your eyes, face, and heart are pure warmth. I can see where Edward gets his sincerity from," I told her and continued gesturing towards the couch, "Please, sit down." _As-a-matter-of-fact, she had the same color eyes as Dr. C. did._ "Do you and Carlisle wear contacts?"

"No, why?" she asked at my odd question.

"Your eyes are the same: a rich buttery beautiful gold."

"That's what attracted me to Carlisle—it was his eyes. Bella, I'm here because of what happened to you at the school. The building that your classes are held at is the same one I designed a long time ago. At the time, I thought it was a simple and safe design. I didn't realize the Seattle weather would turn the steps into a death trap."

Another wave of calmness hit me. It was as if a drug just had entered my system.

Remembering when I first read the plaque by the door, I was talking to the actual Esme Cullen. "You made the building plan in 1970? I have to tell you Esme, you look hella great. You look like you could be Edward's sister. How old were you when you adopted Edward?"

"I was young. We, Carlisle and I, were both young. We fell in love with Edward on that terrible day. Carlisle tended to him in the ER after the earthquake. They rescued Edward from the crib. Neither of his parents survived. Poor Edward," she said.

Beauty. All I could do was stare at her.

"Carlisle told me how you both loved Edward from the very beginning. It was his eyes."

Esme then grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet, "Here, I have some pictures of Edward when we first adopted him."

She handed me a baby picture of a little boy with green eyes and sun-bleached blonde hair. I traced the contours of his face in the picture, and then traced his hair. I looked up, but Esme spoke before me.

"I know. He had platinum blonde hair. Now look at it," she said and laughed.

I sighed at his green eyes.

"Edward has no other relatives who could have looked after him or came forward for him?" I curiously asked.

More staring. No, make that ogling now.

"No living relatives ever came for him. The courts wanted to place him in foster care, but Carlisle and I fought tooth and nail for him. Bella, am I right in thinking you're attracted to my son?" she asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Edward has been super nice to me ever since we met. I first saw Edward and Carlisle months ago at the plaza. Yes, Edward caught my eye," I said, blushing. "I think I caught Edward's eye as well. Esme, I have some iced tea and cookies, would you like a glass?" I wanted to change the subject and stop my overheating cheeks.

"No, that's fine, dear. Thank you," she said.

"Dear?" I asked

"Bella, I do believe we're going to become very close. You are all Edward has talked about since he met you."

"What's your secret?" I asked.

Her eyes widened.

"I can't take my eyes off you. You're so young and beautiful. What's your secret for looking the way you do?"

She smiled to herself. "Staying out of the sun for one thing. The sun is a death trap for our skin," she answered back and laughed.

Trying to find the humor in her meaning, I responded, "Well yeah, skin cancer and getting wrinkles."

She continued, "Having a special diet, and living a long and happy life."

"And having a wonderful man, or men, in your life also calls for a happy life."

"Carlisle and Edward are the reason I get up in the morning. They both bring me such joy and adoration. I love them both," she explained.

_I also love him._

"Esme, we made love. Are we moving too fast?" I asked. I realized what I'd said a moment after the words left my mouth. I quickly continued, "Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to speak before thinking; it's a bad habit I have. I'm sorry."

I bit my lip.

"Dear, don't worry about it. I'm just glad Edward has finally found someone in his life. Carlisle and I were worried that he would never find another soul to share. We were worried that Edward would never have love. We were worried that he's been hanging around Jasper too much." She laughed.

"Esme!"

"Whaaaat?" she responded and laughed.

"Hey, do you all do that?"

"What do we all do?" she asked.

"Respond with a long 'what'."

"I guess we do. I never realized it before." She laughed and I laughed with her. "Bella, now the reason I'm here. I am so very and truly sorry for what happened to you. I want to make it right," she said.

"Oh, please don't. It wasn't your fault. It was actually another student that distracted me and I mistook an icy step. So, it wasn't your fault or the school's fault." I tried to convince her.

"We, Carlisle, Edward and I, all feel terribly bad that it happened though. I've cleared my morning schedule. Dear, we're going to have a girl's day out," she said.

"Esme, you all didn't have to do this."

"Is Mr. Jasper home?" she asked.

As soon as she said this, Jasper came walking through the door.

Esme eyed my wardrobe while Jasper spoke. "Hey, Mrs. C, you're looking beautiful today. What's going on?" he said while stealing a hug from her.

She laughed. "Good to see you too, Jasper. How are you and Michael doing?"

"Wooonderful." His O's rolled out of his moth.

"I was just asking Bella out to a shopping day and you're invited. How about it, Jasper?"

He thought with his hand on his chin and replied, "Hmm, I don't know…"

I knew that he was jumping up and down inside—he was teasing her.

Esme laughed.

"Oh, alright. Yay, a shopping day with Bella!" he exclaimed.

I really didn't know how I could afford anything right now. Let alone a new wardrobe. My new semester had just about wiped out my savings account. I needed to look for a part-time job. Shopping with Jasper was going to be super fun but I thought shopping with Esme was going to be—an experience.

Jasper excused himself and ran into the bathroom.

I thought of another way Esme could help me. A couple days ago, I purchased tickets for the Coldplay concert in June. It was for Edward's birthday present. I wanted to make a weekend out of it. I had no clue about where we could stay in Vancouver.

"Esme, Edward's birthday is coming up and I purchased concert tickets to see a band in Vancouver as a gift to him. I need your advice on where to stay. The concert is on a Saturday night but I would like to make a weekend out of it. Do you know of a reasonable hotel we can stay? I asked Jasper if he could pitch in for the hotel and maybe a nice dinner and he agreed."

"Hmm." She thought for a moment and continued, "I think I can help you out. Were the tickets expensive?"

I lied. "No, they were actually cheaper for the tickets here. The band I want to see with Edward is in the middle of their tour in Vancouver."

"Actually, you've just helped Carlisle and I out. We had no clue about what to get Edward for his birthday. Let me make all the arrangements. So you need it for June 19th, 20th, and checking out the 21st?" she asked.

I nodded my response.

Esme dug into her handbag, pulled out her tiny cell phone, searched in her favorites, hit the send button, and began speaking, "Katrina, this is Esme Cullen… Yes, yes it has been a while. How are you and Steve doing?... And the kids?... Good. How's the weather in Vancouver?... That's nice. I have a favor to ask of you. Is the Topaz available for the nights of June 19 and 20th? Checking out the 21st… It's for two special clients of mine… It is? Wonderful!... No that's fine if they share… No kidding, are you sure?... How about special privileges?... Meals and spa treatment included?... Oh, Katrina, you're too kind… Yes, my clients will be thrilled… One of them I have known for twenty-three years… Yes, long time," Esme looked at me and did a silent laugh. "The spa treatment will be for the female client… Comp? Again, Katrina, you have been too kind to Carlisle and I all these years… That'll be wonderful… Can you put the suite under the name Cullen, and guest? Thank you… Yes yes, and give Steve a hug from Carlisle and I… I want to thank you again Katrina and I'll be hearing from you soon… Have a good day… Good bye then."

Esme was smiling widely when she placed her cell phone back in her handbag, "Great news, Bella. Katrina and I have been friends for over ten years and we have been doing each other favors ever since then. Katrina works as a manager in one of the fanciest resorts in Vancouver. I was also on the committee to approve the plan development for the resort. Over the years she has helped me, and I have helped her with some of the sister resorts. I have reserved a two-bedroom suite called 'Topaz'. It's at the 'Pan Pacific' resort in Vancouver. The best news is that the suite, meals and a spa treatment is comp on the resort. Everything is free. Carlisle and I stayed in the Topaz a few years ago and fell in love with it. We wished it was a time share rental because we'd be staying there frequently."

I started to cry.

"Bella, the suite will be perfect for you and Edward. Like I said, it's a two-bedroom suite, one for you and one for Edward, and it's separated by a huge living room in the middle. It has a large balcony overlooking the Burrard Inlet and the North Shore mountains. This suite is only rented to certain clients," she said.

"You mean you have just given me another gift? The whole thing is complimentary. The whole thing is fu… all free. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You haven't seen the way you've changed Edward. For four or five years all he has been doing is devoting his time to his career and not his love life."

"Love…" I whispered out.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Esme, I don't know. He's never declared his love. Yeah, we're in a relationship. He even asked me be his girlfriend this morning and yes, we have made love, but loads of people do that now. They'll do 'the wild thing and move on."

"Wild thing?" she asked and laughed.

"It was a song that came out in the early nineties. Anyway, I love Edward and I want to tell him how I feel. I'm hoping to the next time I see him. "

"Bella, give Edward time. This is his first ever relationship. I know my son and I know that he doesn't want to screw it up," she told me.

It was weird hearing Esme talk like that. She seemed so lady-like and I liked it! She reminded me a lot of my mom, but Esme had a persona like she had seen everything, or like she had lived through everything.

"Bella, when Edward first set eyes on you at Westlake, you were all he talked for that whole week. He kept telling us that you were the most incredible exotic-looking woman he'd ever seen. You came into his life and he's been on cloud nine ever since. When he comes over to our house he has the biggest grin," Esme told me.

"Exotic?" I asked, thinking it an odd description.

"Exotic," she said back. I blushed when she said this.

She gave me a hug. Her body was like a stone and cold. Hugging Esme was like hugging a statue. She was so beautiful and delicate, but how could her body feel like stone: cold stone?

"Follow me to Saks, Jasper," she told him while he was walking out of the bathroom.

It was weird when she spoke because it was as if she knew he was coming out. Another cramp hit me. However, she looked at me and stiffened. She drew in a long breath in her nose.

"Bella, maybe you should use the restroom before we all leave." _More cramping._ "Just in case there are no accessible restrooms around," she said.

**I love all the Cullens. I had to make Esme a more "down to earth" persona. I liked Twilight Esme but she was too old-fashioned. I made my Esme more modern.**

**Please review…**

**PattzCougar~ **

**Now, here's something special: Turn to the next chapter for more **


	22. Chapter 22 Girls Day Out

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks: PTBeta's: SecretlySeverus, owlsarebirdstoo, and UKJay for helping me with my many many mistakes. I WILL get it right one of these days.**

**Non-lemons**

**Chapter 22- Girls Day Out**

Jasper, Esme, and I had our shopping excursion. I actually preferred shopping with Jasper rather than Angela. Angela was so critical about designer names and the latest trends in London. Jasper, on the other hand, knew the designer labels but was on the New York/Seattle trends.

Going into Saks, I didn't have to go far because as soon as I wheeled in, my eyes fell for the first dress on the first mannequin. The dress was a black tight little number. It was a Nicole Miller Cowl-Neck Halter Dress. It cost $190 for fuck sake but I couldn't pass up the opportunity of owning a Nicole Miller. Jasper loved it also. I went into the dressing room to try it on. The sales clerk told Jasper to go ahead and follow me in, but not completely in the fitting room itself. Esme stayed outside in the waiting area. She told me she had some calls to make.

The dress was backless. When I put the dress on it was beautiful but it fit my breasts wrong—I needed a bra. I went outside of the fitting room and parked in front of Jasper for his opinion. He loved the dress, but eyed my breasts.

"Bella, what the hell happened to the girls?" he asked and laughed.

"Jasper, I know! I need help. I need the girls back. Help me." I laughed back

Jasper threw up his arms and sashayed out the dressing room looking for the clerk. I waited for their return. I could hear Jasper, talking quickly, all the way back into the dressing rooms.

"You'll see what I'm talking about; her girls are just hanging there. She needs help. She needs lift. God damn it: if Edward is going to feel her up she needs an up-lift."

I blushed deep upon hearing this.

The clerk assessed my chest, thought for a minute, and went back out to the bra section. She came back with a package in her hand and told me to try these on. She asked if I needed assistance. _No Thank You!_

I did have to agree with Jasper, the girls did need an up-lift. I went back into the fitting room, reached up behind my neck to undo the clasp to the halter straps where they fell down to my mid-section and I took out the 'NuBra Strapless Backless Bra' out of the package and suctioned them to my breasts.

"And these will stay in place?" I called out.

"They mold to the heat of your chest. And don't worry about them falling down," the clerk responded.

These were freaking cool. I assessed my own breasts when looking at myself in the mirror. I pushed up my boobs higher. Holy fuck, they stayed in place when I pushed them up higher, giving me a look of a very naughty push-up bra.

I laughed and yelled, "Holy fuck!" I heard two snickers from behind the door.

"Yes, they'll stay like that after you suctioned them onto you," the clerk called out and laughed.

"Add two more boxes to my check out please. Wait until you see what I'm talking about Jasper. This will either make you turn strait, or go running for baby face-Mike," I said while re-clasping the halter straps and rolling out of the little room. Before I went out, I looked at myself again with the straps up. I had cleavage! I had boobs in this dress. Fuck, Edward was going to want to jump me right then and there when he saw this. My own hips jerked at the thought, and the mental image.

Jasper and the clerk both gawked at me. De'ja` vu all over again from when Angela and Jacob gawked at me, but now it was with Jasper and the clerk. Especially with Jasper, he couldn't stop looking at me. He sashayed up to me, and placed both hands on my breasts and he pushed them up higher. I didn't know if I was stunned or turned on by the fact that another man was feeling me up; especially it being my gay best friend.

"There, that's better. The girls just needed to go a little higher," he said in his gayish voice.

"Jas, I don't want them up around my neck for Pete's sake," I said. Jasper just put his hand on his heart, rolled his eyes and gave me the gay sigh.

I was then ready to pay for everything.

I had my credit card in hand when Esme looked at me from over her little cell phone. She hung up quickly. The bill came to $336.

"Debra, I've got that and please add another $664 to Miss Swan's account," Esme said to the clerk.

"What?" Both Jasper and I yelled out.

"Dear, please accept this. You'll need a few new dresses, I presume, for your weekend with Edward? Please accept it and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Holy shit, I just received the most generous gift someone had ever given me. Aside from Edward's fuckalicous gift, this was the most tremendous amount of money I had ever received.

"Esme…" I couldn't finish because my lip was quivering.

"Bella…" She couldn't finish because I quickly rolled over and hugged the hell out of her. At arms length, she held me away and smiled. "I need to leave you two—something came up unexpectedly."

I hugged and thanked her again. She left Jasper and I.

I told Jasper that my lingerie collection needed an update. Jasper didn't object with helping me pick out the accessories. He knew what to find and where to find it in Saks. I added a white 'Chantelle' caprice push-up bra, a black 'Chantelle' demi bra, a 5-pack of 'Hanky Panky' original thongs, a pair of 'Hanky Panky' original rise thong in red, and 'Valentino' full underwire bra in red.

Jasper calculated my cost for the lingerie and he figured close to $452. Damn, bras and panties were expensive here; I should stick with Victoria's Secret. I had $212 left over and I knew what I wanted to splurge. It was the 'BCBGMaxAzaria' black matte, jersey buckle dress. It was only $188 but the hell with saving and I bought it. I loved the dress. It also had halter straps that tied at the neckline. I rolled back to the dressing room to try it on. Jasper followed me into the room this time. He helped me with putting the dress on. Hey, Jasper just felt me up about fifteen minutes ago; I was no longer embarrassed with him seeing me naked. I still had the Nu Bra stuck to me. Seeing me with a bra on wasn't embarrassing either since the girls were covered up anyway. The clerk then finally rang up my total bill and it came to $965. I was so excited during the ride home with Jasper.

"I have clothes. I have two dresses. I have two sexy dresses. I have four bras. I have four sexy bras. I have panties. I have sexy panties. Hee-hee," I sang my sentence and laughed. "You know Saks sucks in their lingerie department. Their bras and panties are so damn expensive. Victoria's Secret is so much better," I said.

Just then, Jasper turned off the freeway and headed for the Victoria's Secret boutique shop in the Seattle mall. He helped me get my wheelchair out of his Jetta and we went inside.

"Okay, Edward, time for operation cock down. Or cock up?" Jasper just laughed, "Oh my god, I just totally came up with that," he laughed again. "Ooh, I'll have to tell my baby that one."

"Jasper, you're such a kick! You know I love you when you come out with odd sayings like that. But, you do know I love you and I appreciate you," I cooed to him

The first thing I wanted to buy was a swimsuit, because Edward mentioned last week that he wanted to start having me doing hot water therapy with him. I had seen Edward nude already, but just the thought of him in swim shorts had my body aroused.

Whenever I thought of the plains of his chest, his flat abdomen, and the happy trail hairline below his navel, had me quivering. It reminded me of when Homer Simpson did his quivering "mm" when it came to eating food. That was how my body responded when I saw Edward, a quivering "mm."

Going into Victoria's Secret was like a kid in a toy store—I wanted everything.

I couldn't even contain my excitement when the sales associate approached me, "Can I help you find something?"

"Yup, I want it all!" I exclaimed.

She just laughed at me and told me to yell when I needed help. She cautiously eyed Jasper. I told her Jasper was my aide, my best friend, and was gay. She just nodded. I found the perfect swimsuit. It was two-piece with a triangle top and a double string bikini in red. It was cute and sexy as hell. The piece also had a metal/bronze heart encased in the middle of the top.

Jasper had the privilege of picking out lingerie sets for me. He was a little vixen, choosing a variety of items. The first one was a sensible camisole and panty set in deep pink. The other items were downright naughty. They were all black and very see-through lacy. Some sets made my hips jerk in attention. The second set was a black 'Glamour' demi-bra and garter skirt.

The third one was a 'Very Sexy' lace and mesh teddy that had me blushing. The next one was an all school-girl look—black and white polka dot bustier set with panties. The last one was the best.

I yelled out from behind the fitting room, "Damn Jasper, you're a little vixen today. I love it!"

"Hey, I'm just making my two love birds happy; my sugar and gorgeous. Who would be happier though?" Jasper asked. We both blurted out the same time 'gorgeous' and laughed.

The last set Jasper picked out was from the Vanity Fair collection itself, the one and only 'Angels' by Victoria's Secret. It was a piece every man fantasized about when he watched the angels strut the catwalk on TV. The 'Angels' piece was a lace thong in black plaid. Over that was a 'Sexy Little Thing' garter belt in black plaid lace with a nice medium-sized bow hovering right above my naked ass. Lastly, to complete the naughty number, Jasper picked out a 'Sexy Little Thing' adjustable push-up bra in almost black lace.

I wanted to show off the naughty number but really wasn't sure if I wanted to have Jasper look. I called out to the clerk for viewing. I told Jasper to go out front for a minute. I opened the fitting door and the clerk ogled me in surprise.

I sat, as red as can be, holding out my arms asking, "Well, what do you think?"

She responded with a loud, "Damn!" but she lowered her voice for the rest of her response, "You know you're the first lady in a wheelchair to have enough balls to come in here, shop, and try on our items. I have to say that you are very pretty and look very sexy in our collection. I bet my husband would tell you the same thing. The guy that you're doing this for is a very lucky man,"

I just mouthed a "Thank you" and heard Jasper in the background, "I wanna see." The clerk and I yelled at the same time, "NO!"

I did manage to try on all the items that Jasper picked out for me and decided to purchase. I was so surprised that my total bill only came out to $284. I bought ten items and it cost the same as what I'd paid for two bras at Saks. I told the clerk how Victoria's Secret was much cheaper than Saks.

"Do you know what I paid for two bras at Saks is the same amount as what I purchased here today? I'm definitely coming back here, and I'm definitely recommending this boutique to all my friends,"I told her.

We finally arrived at Jasper's at five. Ever since I had moved in with Jasper, he made dinner every night. Well, except the nights that he had to work. He was the ultimate diva. The man knew his fashion, he knew how to cook, he worked hard for a living, and he kept the apartment looking immaculate. I did help out as much as I could. I made meals for him when he had a bad day at Masen's. Sometimes, I made him a to-go dinner he could take with him when he had his clubbing jobs. When he was at work, I tried to clean the apartment. When I thought of Jasper and what he had been through, it made my heart ache. He had done everything for me, to help me. When I got out of the hospital, I was hesitant on taking a shower in his presence. That was what Jasper was there for, to help me during my recovery and to show me how to live a normal life in a wheelchair. Jasper had seen me nude on many occasions now. Jasper, in a way, was like a big sister to me.

After our dinner, I had gone to take a shower. I was now getting to the point of removing all my clothes and transferring my body onto the shower chair using the slide board easily. However, tonight I managed to get myself stuck. I got all undressed and was about to get on the slide board when my foot became twisted in between my footrest and the shower seat. Jasper came walking in the bathroom door. I was bent down and holding on between my shower seat and chair—my boobs dangling below me.

"Jasper, I need your help," I called out from behind the curtain.

He peeked around. "God, Bella." He laughed. "Please let me get my camera phone. This is a candid moment."

"Damn it, Jasper." I looked up at him, laughing and feeling the heated blush creep up my neck "Please help me."

"Edward would love to see this," he said, laughing.

"FYI, Edward has seen my boobs before." I couldn't stop giggling. Just then, I heard a noise that only could come from a camera phone: _ka-click._ The little fucker took my picture. Before I could say anything, he slipped his phone into his pocket.

Jasper then walked over to me and placed his right arm around my back, and held my ribs with his hand. I put my left arm around his shoulder blades and he edged me to the shower seat. When my butt was firmly in place on the seat, he bent down to untangle my leg from both the chair and seat.

Jasper then did the most beautiful thing— he ran an open hand across my cheek and asked me if I was okay.

My nose tingled.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said quietly. "Thank you for everything."

**A/N: How fun it would be to shop with a gay man. Let me know if anyone has experienced it. Did they act like my Jasper?**

**Please review…**

**PattzCougar~ **


	23. Chapter 23 Attraction

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks: PTB: fmfg, CapriciousC, TwiLighT7242, and LezLee**

**Non-Lemons**

**Chapter 23- Attraction**

**BPOV**

What a beautiful day. What a beautiful week. I had been on a high 24/7 ever since Edward and I made love, but I hadn't seen him since. Four days without Edward, and I was desperate to see him. We did talk a few times on the phone. He said that he was "bogged down" at work, and was helping Carlisle at the hospital. It was okay, though, because I did really need to catch up on assignments that I had missed from school since my accident. Today the sun was shining warmly, so I dressed in a maroon tank top and black yoga pants for my therapy session with Edward. God, I missed him. I also had been working extra hard with Jasper this week on my daily living activities and some therapy stuff I could do at home.

I had been in school to attend class this week with the help of Jimmy. When I thought about Jimmy, all I could say was, 'Ick'. Mrs. White was impressed with my speedy recovery, and she told me to take as long as I wanted to return to class. A girl named Jenny, who was attending class with me, told me that she would help me around the campus. I told her that I had an aide to help me.

"Oh, the cute guy who pushes you around?" Jenny asked.

"Would you like me to introduce you to him?"

"Um, _hello_! Of course!" she exclaimed.

I had no clue what she saw in Jimmy. He reminded me of a grungy 60s biker.

As I was thinking this from a couple days ago, I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when Jasper appeared at my bedroom door. A look of "what-the-hell" was on his face. He held up the opened box of condoms.

A heated flush warmed my cheeks.

"Who's the lucky guy, or did you stick this on one of your vibrators?" he asked me with a smirk.

Nothing was going to ruin my happiness, so I decided to engage into some playful teasing with my best friend.

"Robert."

Dumbfounded, he asked, "Robert who?"

"Robert Pattinson."

"Who?"

"The guy who plays Cedric."

"Who?" he asked again.

"Cedric Diggory… Harry Potter," I responded back, my hands raised in the air.

"Oh, the guy who looks like Edward?"

"Yup, Robert who plays Cedric and looks like Edward is the one I had the most romantic night with…Oh, come on, Jasper. I'm just messing with you."

We both laughed.

"I pointed that out to Edward when we went to pick up your stuff. I told him that the person on the DVD case looks like him. He got irritated, threw the case in the box, and said 'Everyone keeps telling me that.'" He shook the box of condoms. "I was saving these."

"You're going to _looove_ them," I teased.

"Well… how was it, or how were these?" he joyfully asked while shaking the box again and planted his ass on my bed.

"I don't kiss and tell. Just, that you're going to love them."

"Tease," he whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, why do you have so many boxes of condoms in the cabinet? Edward got so happy with the variety," I said.

He gave me an evil eye. "Yeah, I bet he did. Hey, what can I say, I'm a sex addict and I'm the biggest _supplier_." He did a silent laugh, he then looked at the clock above my headboard. "Oops, I got to get going to Masen's, or Edward's going to whoop my tush."

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you?" I asked sarcastically.

He blushed. "Nah, I have my Mikey for that." He gave me a hug and a peck on my cheek. "See ya soon, sugar."

Jimmy came to pick me up early today. I was uneasy, though, because when I answered the door, Jimmy gawked over my whole body. He kept eyeing my boobs. I knew he was trying to be a nice guy, and I returned the friendliness, but today he made me feel uneasy.

"Hey, Jimmy. You're early today," I said, smiling.

"I thought I would come over early to visit you," he answered back.

_Yeah, an hour early_.

"Hey, that's cool. Come on in. I just need to get my shoes on."

"Do you need help?" he directed, his eyes darting to my breasts.

_Fuckjng perv!_

"_NO_, I've been working on my dressing skills with Jasper."

"Is he here?" he asked.

I lied, "Yeah, he's in his room, reading."

"He's not working today?" he prodded.

"Edward gave him the day off, but he has to work tonight at the club. Edward has _ME _and another patient today," I replied.

As Jimmy followed me into my bedroom, I couldn't help but be freaked out. I thought of the pepper spray in my nightstand. Like that's going to scare off Jimmy. Why didn't I listen to my dad and bring the .38 with me when I left home. I called out to "Jasper" and banged at the wall. "You better shake a tail feather, and get your ass going. You'll be late, Jasp."

Jimmy decided to make himself comfortable and lounged on my bed facing me. I eyed the nightstand.

"Bella, are you seeing someone?" he asked straight out.

"I actually do have feelings for a guy, and I think it's mutual between us. He knows how I feel about him."

"Is it me?" he urged on.

Jimmy's breathing became faster when he rolled onto his stomach. He was moving his hips against my bedspread, all the while eyeing my breasts.

Bile rose in my throat.

I turned my chair to face away from him to put my shoes on, and replied to him, "Jimmy, it's not you. Look, you're a nice guy and everything. I appreciate that you were hired to help drive me and help me around at school. I only see you as a helpful friend and nothing more. If you like, I can set you up on a date with a girl in my class. Jenny has actually asked about you a couple of times."

"Is she just as hot as you?" he asked lustfully.

I turned around to fume at him but I turned back around quickly because he was now grinding his hips hard against my spread. _Note to self: wash, bleach, disinfect bedspread. Oh shit, I'm just going to throw the damn thing away_. What, did he think his gesture would turn me on?

"Jimmy, I'd appreciate it if you get your ass off of my bed, and please wait for me in the living room… Jasper!" I yelled out.

"Bella, I want you."

"Jasper!" I yelled out again.

"Bella, you're making my dick hard. I need it inside you. Your body is incredible, and your tits are fucking hot."

"Jasper!" I yelled out again to the make him think that Jasper was here.

Fate must had been on my side because Mike walked in my room asking, "Bella, are you okay, sweetie?"

"No, thank god!" I rolled over to Mike and gave him a hug. I quickly looked at Jimmy,

"You're so fucking fired!"

"What's going on?" Mike inquired.

"Not much until you showed up, fa-" Jimmy almost uttered the meanest word known to man.

I cut him off quickly. "Shut the fuck up, James!"

"What did he do?" questioned Mike.

I spit out, "First he was born, and then his parents didn't teach him any manners or how to respect others. Mike, can you take me to Masen's?"

"I sure can, sweetie," answered Mike.

James stormed out of my room and out of the apartment, but I could have sworn I heard him say, "I'll respect you later."

"Oh, Mike!" I gave him another hug. "Jimmy was freaking me out. He was saying and doing inappropriate stuff towards me. The fucker had the balls to lie on my bed, telling me he wants to have his dick in me while he was grinding against my duvet. Which reminds me, can you help me remove it so I can throw it in the buildings incinerator?"

I was caught up in a haze of hate, rage, and fear. I wanted to burn the spread, the bed, and James. Mike removed my bedding and we both went down to the complex basement. He then opened the industrial furnace doors and threw in the spread. It shot up in flames and turned quickly into ashes.

"Jeez, sweetie, where did you get that? Nothing like flame retardant."

"My mom had it since she was a child."

"Bella, did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"About my mom's spread?" I buzzed, but Mike giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Smart ass! No, the last thing Jimmy said."

"About his response, 'He'll respect me'?"

"I wasn't sure if you had heard it or not. Sweetie, what are you going to do?"

The only thing I could do right now was not sit around with my tail between my legs.

"Mike, how you would like to be my assistant? I am hiring you at this moment. You're just next door. You'll not only help me, but you'll also give Jasper a rest-easy peace of mind that _you'll_ be helping me instead of Jimmy. Jasper never liked how Jimmy ogled me."

Mike was pushing me back into the apartment. He cleared his throat and asked, "Bella, are you okay?"

My adrenaline was still high, but my nerves were calming down. "I'm fine. I don't smoke, but I could use a ciggy right now."

I bit my pinky nail instead.

"This will be perfect, you know, hiring me to help you. I could use the extra money right now." He pulled a folded-up page from a magazine ad from his pocket. "I only have two more payments to pay it off."

He handed me the page and I unfolded it. I stared at the picture, and I immediately knew what he meant. He wanted to ask Jasper to marry him. The ring was beautiful; it was fitting for a man's engagement ring. My heart exploded at the thought of Mike asking Jasper to marry him.

I smiled and teased him, "Oh, Mike, Edward is going to love the proposal! When are you planning on asking him?"

He looked at me funny. "You goofball! Jeez, you're so weird."

"I think Jasper is going to love it. When are you planning on asking him?"

"This Thursday, for ass day at R's. With the help of DJ Alice, she's going to help me get 'happy', I'll have her play 'Going to the Chapel', I'm having her play along but I'm going to turn to Jasper, get on one knee, and ask him. Can you and Edward come?" he babbled on.

"Mike, I have a better idea. How about getting Edward to dance for Jasper? He was always telling me he wants to see "Edward strut his cuteness in front of everyone". We'll have Alice change the song and then you come out from behind the curtain."

We both agreed that was a better plan. I only hoped Edward would agree to it.

Mike then drove me to Masen's. Both Edward and Jasper were baffled when he was the one who pushed me through the door. My heart pounded, and my tummy turned into a love knot as soon as I saw Edward. Edward stared at me while my peripheral view saw Jasper gawking at his love: Mike.

"I fired James," I told them both.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Jasper. "I never did like the looks of him and the looks he gave you. What happened?"

Mike recounted only up to the point where he walked in from Jasper's door. I watched Edward's angered eyes as I explained what happened before that.

"I'll kill him," Edward threatened.

I could see the anger in his face and hear it in his voice.

"Edward, he's not coming around. I fired him and hired Mike to escort me around the city. He won't be bothering me anymore," I told him.

Mike was still behind me when he bent down and pecked my cheek. "Give me a ring-a-dinga-ling-ling when you're done, sweetie."

We all laughed.

Mike looked at Jasper, winked, and cooed, "Laters, baby." He left.

Jasper turned to Edward. "She looks tense. Does she have to do therapy? Let me give her a massage instead."

"That's not a bad idea. It'll let me calm down, and catch up on paperwork," Edward said.

"I was really looking forward to Edward stretching me, but we could do that another time."

I just realized what I said out loud, I looked at Edward, who was turning beet red. I could hear Jasper holding back a snicker behind his hand.

"Edward…" Jasper said, "secretly" nodding in my direction. "Are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Edward responded.

My head was going back and forth between the two of them.

Jasper nodded, again, in my direction. "Remember what we talked about an hour ago?"

"Oh, yeah, I lost all thought when Bella said she wanted me to stretch her." Edward turned to me. "We're losing our secretary, Lauren, in a week. She's pregnant, and has given her notice. I'm looking for a replacement for her, and Jasper thought hiring you could help us. It'll also give me peace of mind that you'll be here and not where James can bother you anymore. It might or might not be full-time. I know your schedule is tight with your classes, but hearing you from what happened with James, it might be good that you're with the two of us."

Perfect.

Just what I need; babysitting. However, my savings and checking account could both use more funds. Plus, I do need more money saved up for next semester's books. Also, seeing Edward on a daily basis wouldn't hurt. But, babysitting? Ugh.

"Okay, I'll do it. One condition, though. I still get to get stretched." I grinned evil.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of the office romance going on. Just so that I'm in the middle of it, sandwiched between the both of you," Jasper said with a big grin on his face."

Edward and I just threw an ' .God' look at Jasper.

Jasper wrinkled his nose and said, "Just kidding, loves."

After the most relaxing massage I've ever had from Jasper, I rolled out of the room, grinning. It was better than any of the other ones he had given me here or at the apartment.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked as soon as he saw me emerging from the hall.

It almost felt like I was on a little high— so yeah, I was feeling great! "I think that was the best massages ever. It was better than the very first one when I got here. The first one was…different. It felt different."

We heard Jasper laughing in the back; he was listening to our conversation. "Yeah, it wasn't me," he yelled, and walked out into the therapy room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling the heat seeping into my cheeks.

"It wasn't me the first time. I was there…So was Edward," Jasper responded back.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward creeping into his office. "Stop right there, mister. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have some explaining to do!" I teased.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Jasper spoke like a child— his r sounded like a w.

I rolled over to him and tapped his ass. "You, turn around."

He did. His face was ten shades of red all over.

"You… You gave me a massage that first day?" I asked.

He kept quiet with a 'caught me' smirk on his give-away face. "You just can't keep your…strong, sensual, masculine hands off me," I said and winked at him.

"Oh, gee thanks. What, my hands are dainty?" Jasper said behind me.

Edward and I both looked at him. I replied, "Jas, you _are_ dainty."

"Aw, thank you." He grinned and batted his eyelashes.

"So, what's my punishment?" Edward asked.

_I'm your punishment _My body melted. _What's my punishment!_

"Your punishment is a date with me."

"Another date? Cool. When?"

"I'll let you know." I winked at him again.

I turned around to face Jasper. He quickly asked before he got a lashing from me, "What's _my_ punishment?" He batted his lashes again.

"I'll deal with you later."

Jasper just giggled.

**A/N: I hated this. I almost used the cruelest word. Remember Isaiah Washington used the word in front of T.R Knight, from Grey's Anatomy. The word sucks, I almost used it and I stopped myself. I'm not hateful. Sorry for this being a very short non-lemony chapter.**

Please review…

PattzCougar~


	24. Chapter 24 SexyLexy

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks to: MY BETAS! Yes, I got new betas (doing happy dance): Fmfg and TwiLighT7242. Thank you girls. Mwah ;-x~**

**Lemony hand job action. **

**Chapter24- SexyLexy**

**BPOV**

The following day, Mike drove me to a couple of appointments. It was easy getting in Mike's Honda Civic. Good guys drove low cars… or so I thought.

The first one was to the outpatient center to let them know that I fired James for rude behavior, and that I hired Mike to fill-in. The second appointment was to my regular doctor for a check-up.

I explained to my doctor that I recently had sex. I let her know that it was my boyfriend's first time. I still got "giddy" when I heard Edward's voice in my mind, asking, _'Want to be my girlfriend?'_ Anyway, it was Edward's first time with me, so nothing to worry about him having any diseases, and we were being "safe". My doctor told me that was not always true about not having any diseases. To be on the safe side, she ordered a blood test for me. We also discussed birth control. I wanted the three-way one-hundred-percent safety: the pill, the condom, and an IUD. She asked me if I was on any other medication.

I told her, "Once in a while I do have to take a pain pill."

So, that made the pill out of option. She decided to put me on a contraception called 'NuvaRing'. I had to insert the ring me for three weeks, take it out and a couple days later before my period will begin. After my period, I insert and new ring. She explained to me that it would work with my cycle because my period would return a couple days after removing it.

"Is it one hundred percent effective?"

"It's ninety-nine percent," she explained.

One percent and I could get pregnant? I'm opting for the two-way safety then; 'NuvaRing' and 'Trojan'.

Mike drove us back to the apartment, and then left to go do some errands on his own. Once I was settled, I turned my phone back on and discover a text from Edward.

: **I enjoyed seeing you yesterday. Are you sore from your therapy?**

I quickly replied. **You don't know how bad I wanted to see you yesterday. Mike and I talked about all the way to therapy. We also talked about Jasp.**

: **Hold on.**

Soon my cell phone rang. I clicked it on.

"Hi," he greeted.

My heart pounded just from hearing his voice.

"Hi. I'm not sore. It was good doing therapy. I needed a good work-out," I answered back.

"How bad did you want to see me?"

"Like, right now. I couldn't contain myself yesterday in Mike's car. I want to see you bad _right now!_ Where are you?"

"I'm finishing up here at work. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. Mike took me to the hospital, so we can get him signed up to be my new assistant."

I purposefully left out the doctor's appointment.

"So, I was thinking about what I asked you, about my punishment. How severe is it?" he asked— his voice seductive.

"Remember how I enjoyed your hands on me? Think of where and how I want them."

"Bella, you are punishing me right now."

"Am I succeeding?" I teased.

"Oh, very much so. You don't know how bad I want to be with you. You don't know how bad it was for me _not_ taking you right in front of Jasper."

"Let's leave that for tomorrow night. Remember, we have date?"

"What are we doing or going anyway?" he asked back.

"I'll let you know when you get here. Be here at six. I need to go and study."

He whined, "Bella."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well and think about where your hands are going to be."

"Bella…" I heard him whine again before I clicked off.

**The next day…**

"Which dress are you going to wear tonight?" Jasper asked. "I know you like the black BCBG, but I think you should stick with Nicole tonight. Edward made a comment one time that he likes you in blue. How did he say it? 'He's partial to the color of blue on your skin.'."

"Really? That's weird," I quickly rebutted.

I decided to wear the blue Nicole Miller halter dress tonight. For my lingerie, I went with black fishnet and laced thong cheeky panties and the 100 ways bra. The bra is fitting for any halter style of dress.

Edward and I planned a "date night part two" a couple days ago. Neither one of them knew of Mike's secret plan and mine.

Instead of Edward and I having another romantic evening at a lavish restaurant, Mike wanted us at R'sPlace for his surprise. Edward grumbled that he didn't want to go to the Cheesecake Factory. Yeah, I could see why on what had happened the last time we went there. I did agree that we would never go there again, but I stretched the truth on the romantic evening part.

Jasper left for work. A short while later, the doorbell rang.

"Edward?" I called out.

"Yeah, it's me. Bella, open the door I have to take a piss," he yelled back.

I giggled while rolling to the door. I unhooked all the bolts, chains, deadbolts, latches, and unlocked the door. Edward was squirming running to the bathroom. I relocked a couple of the locks. I rolled into the bathroom for a peek. I never had seen him pee. Hey, it was an once-in-a-lifetime moment.

Edward stood with his back towards me, hands in front of him, peeing away, and looking up. He let out a long sigh in relief.

"Hi. What did you drink to make you go?"

"I had a double espresso before I came here," he spoke above the dribbles and let out a long "awe" afterwards.

He was finishing when I rolled over to catch a better view. He already placed his cock back in his jeans. He was buttoning his fly when he finally took notice of my dress and how I looked for him. I held out my arms.

"Oh, Bella, you look…fuck. I really mean it, you look fuckalicious. Oh, god. Do we have to go out? Because I'm ready to take my cock out and fuck you senseless," he said with lust in his eyes.

"Fuckalicious? Oh, my," I whispered.

He went over to the sink to wash his hands. "Fuckalicious—new word thanks to Jasper. Bella, I'm serious. What are you wearing underneath that sexy fuck-me dress?" he asked.

"You'll find out later. Now come here and give me a hug. I missed you all day," I cooed.

Edward walked over to me. I still had my arms out ready for his embrace. He got down on his knees. Using my elbows on the back of my chair, I pushed the chair back. This made my bottom to slide forward. Jasper taught me this trick. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled them forward, my thighs on each side of his hips. He wrapped his hands around my back—I did the same, and we hugged.

"Edward, you are being the perfect gentleman," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Does a perfect gentleman do this?"

He placed a light feathery kisses on my bare shoulder. Oh, his soft lips sent waves of pulses everywhere on me. Edward moved his hands down to cup my ass. He moved his lips up my shoulder to my neck. My arousal just perked. I moved my hands to weave my fingers in his hair. He dipped the tip of his tongue out and drew a long line up my neck to the base of my jaw.

My breathing became faster and heavier. God, he's turning me on.

"Does the perfect gentleman also do this?" he asked as he pulled my ass forward more so his crotch pressed snuggly to my overheated pussy.

My 'Cheekies' were very damp. He kissed my jaw, my cheek, and then my mouth. He didn't give me chaste kisses. His kisses were downright sultry. He sucked on my tongue so hard. I pulled his head closer to my mouth seeking more. My body cried for more. Edward rocked his hips next to my pussy with every tug of my tongue.

He pulled his mouth away slightly to let out a small pleasurable moan, and continued to suck and dip his tongue with mine. Needing breath, he took his lips off mine, and pulled back to look into my eyes. Our gazes locked. His mouth opened slightly and drew in a quick breath before biting his bottom lip.

"Does a perfect gentleman also do this?"

He bent over and kissed my neck. I moaned.

He continued lightly kissing until he reached my chest and down to my cleavage. I held onto his head. Edward placed feather light kisses in the valley of my cleavage. He then snaked out his tongue, and licked up and down in between my cleavage. I let out a loud audible moan. I pushed my pelvic next to his crotch.

"And a gentleman doesn't come right out on a third date, and tell a woman he wants to smother her beautiful nipples in sugar, and then suck every bit of sweetness right out of her until she's begging to be taken," he said next to my breasts.

I pulled Edward up and attacked his mouth for a while. Becoming out of breath, I placed my lips and tongue on his throat. I moved my head to his hairline by his ear. I sucked on the two freckles. I lavished them wet with my tongue. Screw going out—I needed him.

Edward panted out, "I can't stop thinking about your body. I want to touch you, to taste you. I want to lick your pussy so much. Let's not go out tonight, baby. I want to fuck you, right now. Bella, oh, god. Ungh, oh fuck. I…we better get out of here before we never get to get out of here."

I pulled my lips off his neck leaving a slight hickey. I laughed at his gibberish talk. "Do you care to rephrase that?"

"What about our date night? We need to get out of here," he responded, out of breath, while leaning his forehead to mine.

"Edward, how can you do this to me?" I asked, breathless.

"Do what?"

"Always want leaving me wanting more?" I whined.

He pulled back away from me. "When have I not left you wanting more?" he asked with his eyebrows squished together, but continued, "There's only been one time I stopped. The first was when Jasper walked in on us. Believe me I wanted more that day. 'Saved by Jasper', he called it."

"He? He…you told Jasper? You kissed and told! I thought only women do that."

I laughed.

"Well, you told Jasper, I presume."

"Like I said, only women do that. Are you sure Jasper's not leading you over to the other side of the rainbow?"

"You sexy smart ass." He laughed.

"Indeed."

We both left the bathroom; I followed him, of course. I just love watching his cute ass wiggle when he walked. I grabbed my purse and locked up. He rolled me out to his car.

I noticed that he washed it.

"You washed SexyLexy! Nice. You really should get that on your license plate," I told him as he opened up the passenger door.

"It's too many letters. You're only supposed to have seven. Well, I could go s-x-y-l-e-x- y. I probably will get pulled over by Seattle's finest all the time, or be picked up by every woman out there."

"Hey, baby, watch this," I uttered to him while grabbing the ceiling car handle with my left hand. I pulled my body using my left hand, pushed off my chair using my right hand, and swung it into the car. Once inside and sitting on the seat, I grabbed my legs, and swung them inside to meet the rest of my body. I smiled up to him.

I didn't tell Edward about the slight change of plans tonight. It was Jasper's night. He thought we were going to Heaven's for our date, but we were actually going to R's tonight for the proposal.

Edward climbed in his seat. I glanced over at the marvelous man sitting next to me. Tonight he wore a black-button down shirt and his fuck-me 501's. His damn jeans left me wanting more of him. The way he sat in his seat with his legs spread wide, crotch on display… Fuck, he was packing tight tonight.

He caught me ogling. He leaned over to me, placed his hand under my chin, and tilted my head back. "Bella, I saw that. We don't have to go out tonight. I don't mind staying in to worship your body all night long."

"All night?" I whimpered.

"From the time we get back in and getting us naked, till the sun rises in the morning," he told me seductively.

"Although that seems fucking tempting, and I do mean _fucking_, we have plans tonight. By the way, slight change of plans, hun."

He pulled back. "What do you mean? Aren't going to 'Heavens'?"

"Actually…"

He started the car and headed on the freeway. He looked over to me.

"What, Bella?" His expression was grim

"Don't get mad, but we're going to R's tonight. It's a surprise for Jasper. Edward, Mike is going to ask Jasper to marry him. He wants to do it tonight when we're all there. Are you mad?" I asked while twiddling my fingers in a knot.

He thought for a while and hesitated.

**EPOV**

_Jasper is getting engaged! Oh, Jasper is going to love this. Ever since Mike asked Jasper out a few months ago, Jasper has been on cloud nine. Jasper thought he would never find love again._

Bella thought that I was mad at her for changing plans? I figured I should let her know.

"Bella, I'm not mad with you. Of course, we're going to R's tonight. Anywhere we go, just as long that I'm with you, it doesn't matter. We could be in the Antarctica just as long as you're by my side. I think this will make Jasper the happiest guy tonight. It's about fucking time one of them asked the other one's hand in marriage. Did Mike tell you how he's going to propose?"

Bella looked out the window. "Edward, don't get mad again. Please." She looked back at me blushing. "This is where we need your help. Mike and I agreed that this is for Jasper. Well, actually for my benefit also."

She had me there with the last part.

"Like, how?" I drilled for more.

"We need you to wiggle your ass tonight. Not go all the way, though. Being 'All Ass Night', you're going to be one of the contestants and strip for Jasper. We're going to have you stop at your pants, and the music will change to 'Going to the Chapel of Love' by the Dixie Cups. Mike is going to come out behind the curtain with a ring in his hand and propose to Jasper."

"Just stopping at my pants?" I asked hesitantly.

"I promise," she said, batting her lashes, looking at me with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Deal."

Bella clapped her hands and squealed a. "Yay!"

**BPOV**

"Deal," he hoarsely agreed.

I clapped my hands in defeat and yelled, "Yay! I will never let anyone see the type of man your really are. What's underneath is mine."

Jasper had always wanted Edward at R's for either 'Wet Night' or 'All Ass Night'. Who would not want to see a wet Edward or Edward wiggling all his glory in front of gay men or women pretending to be gay just to see the show? He could do both for me anytime he wants to.

"Edward, can we stop somewhere to get something to eat?"

"You don't want to eat at R's?" he asked.

"I don't think we'll have time to. Besides, I have plans. Can we go to BK for a chicken sandwich?"

Edward always did what I want. He drove to Burger King, ordered two chicken sandwiches, and two cokes. We ate in his car while listening to nice music. We talked about everything in those short fifteen minutes. He asked me things like what it was like in Arizona, if I had traveled anywhere else around and outside of the U.S; he asked all the questions. My replies were only the basic yeses' and nos. He also asked if I had seen Jasper's ring. I told him that I had seen a copy, but not the actual ring. We finished our semi-dinner and headed to R's.

The ride was quiet, just the easy-to-listen-to music playing on his rear speakers. I leaned over to Edward and placed my head on his shoulder. It was just an easy-going, relaxing ride…

Until he had to shift gears.

I watched him grab the gearshift with his right hand, and pressed down the gear pedal with his left foot. He also shifted his left leg closer to the door after the gear change. He arched his knee even closer to the door handle, resting his foot on the bottom doorframe.

My eyes traveled down his abdomen and rested on the yummy-licious crotch standing on display in front of me. My breath caught from the site. My arousal was coaxing me.

I silently breathed out, "Oh, god."

He chuckled.

All I had to do was look at him, and I was all ready to fuck him. It was another fifteen minutes to R's; I could get Edward ready for his "performance". I leaned further into him. I tilted up my face and inhaled his neck. He had a new scent. He had a different cologne on tonight.

"Edward, that cologne is intoxicating. What are you wearing?"

"Original Polo, why?" he asked.

"I…I…" _Because you need to pull over right now, so I can fuck you senseless. _I was actually out of words, so I continued with gibbering, "I really do like it. It fits you. It's really nice on you. I…oh, what the hell."

I ended it there and attacked his neck. I reached across his body and wrapped my right hand around his left side. My left hand supported my weight on the middle console. I placed small tenderly kisses on him. I felt his pulse quickening under my lips. I also felt a heated flush burned my lips. I couldn't know for sure if it was my lips or his neck that flushed.

"Bella, I'm trying to drive here," he hissed out through his teeth.

"Trying to drive never works; just drive, Edward."

"You're driving me insane with your lips," he complained.

I moved higher up to nibble on his earlobe, and he sighed and moaned. My legs wouldn't move with me, so this was the furthest I could reach with my lips. However, my right hand was free to roam as it pleased.

My hand was still gripping his left side. I moved it down on his hip and to his outer thigh where I squeezed it. I moved my lips back to lavish his neck. I began to suck and lick. I then moved my hand to his other leg, and squeezed his inner thigh.

He whispered, "Bella."

I giggled.

His breathing became heavier and faster. The heat inside his car also changed. I pulled back slightly to look at him— he had his mouth partially opened, and his eyebrows arched up. My heart paced at the sight of him like this. I moved my hand further up and continued to suck his neck. No partial hickey this time, I was letting everyone know who he belonged to.

With my thumb, I brushed the denim seam off his heavy crotch. His hips quickly jerked up. Using just the tips of my fingers, I grazed them up and down on the fly.

Edward harshly spoke, "God, Bella… Fuck. Palm me."

I did as he pleased. I pressed down hard on his crotch and palmed his hardness. Stroking him, he moved his hips with my hand to gain his own friction. I squeezed his balls with my fingers. His leg stomped on the gas pedal, and SexyLexy roared with fierceness. He eased up on the pedal.

I bit hard on his neck, and he moaned out loudly, "Inside, Bella. I need your hand on me."

I took my mouth off his neck, and a perfectly round, purplish, inch-in-diameter hickey was noticeably shown. I giggled at my accomplishment and I leaned my head on his shoulder while unbuttoning his jeans with one hand. He moved his head sideways and placed a kiss on my forehead.

After I unhooked the buttons, his black cotton-clothed erection tilted out. He moved the flies of his jeans to the side of his hips. He brought his hips forward in his seat. I stroked above his briefs on his hardness. I dipped my hand further into his jeans to graze my fingers along his hardened balls.

"Fuck!"

I encircled my hand around his cock and stroked him. I felt a wetted spot on the top of the briefs. He met my hand with his hips.

He cried out, "Take it out and please me, baby."

My hand moved to the waistband, and I pulled it down to reveal his much-erected cock lying on his lower abdomen.

"Damn, Edward!"

"Bella, please?" he asked desperately.

I looked at his tightened hands on the steering wheel—his knuckles white. I brought my hand to my mouth, licked my palm, and brought it back to his cock.

I encased his hard cock in my hand and worked him while e tried to drive. His leg kept jerking on the gas pedal. Thank god that he had tinted windows because every semi-rig would have seen what was happening in his car. Moans and panting were escaping from both of our lips. Flutters of my own excitement kept my pussy happy. My pussy was seeking for its own redemption. With every stroke I gave him, I pushed my own hips to the seat. My 'Cheekies' became one with me. The crotch of the panties gave my own satisfaction. I came with him.

"Bella, I'm coming!" he exclaimed and grabbed the empty paper coffee cup from the holder.

He didn't want his spunk all over his car. With one hand on the wheel, the other hand held the cup between his legs. I kept working him until he released his jizz inside the cup. He actually screamed out his orgasm.

Edward pulled into R's, parked behind the building, and let Lexy cool off but cutting the engine. We all needed to be cooled off. I was surprised how time flew… or maybe it because Edward kept pushing down on the gas pedal that we made it to R's in no time? I grabbed the cup from his hand while he placed himself back inside his underwear and jeans. I was very tempted, as I looked at the contents in the cup, to take a sip. It wasn't as if I never took his jizz before. The opaque spunk swirled around at the bottom of the cup, mixing in with small amount of Edward's espresso.

I looked over at Edward as he wiped his forehead from the sweat that formed on his temples. He looked over to me and saw what I was doing.

He turned to me and with lust in his eyes. He said, "I dare you to drink it."

I tipped the cup to my lips and downed the remaining liquid, relishing the flavor of his spunk and the bittersweet taste of espresso. I licked my lips and moaned. I set the cup back in the holder. He unlatched his car buckle, reached over to me, took my face in his hands and gave me a searing kiss.

"Bella, that was the most erotic thing I've seen you do. How was it?"

I looked at him with confused eyes, not getting it at first. "You're asking me? You were the recipient."

He chuckled, "No, I very much enjoyed your job, I'm asking about my jizz. How did it taste?"

"F.Y.I, remember I had you in my mouth twice before I…" I shook my head, deciding to change the subject. "We need to go in."

"Bella, you're avoiding my question." He smiled teasingly.

"Crap, you're going to make me say it? I enjoyed it as well. I'm not talking about holding your delicious thick cock in my hand. I liked it, your _jizz_. You have no idea how yummy you taste. It's only the third time. Well actually, the first time and second time considering you were so deep down my throat that I really couldn't taste it. Edward, I would drink you everyday. Your spunk is fucking sweet!"

"Pineapple."

Dumbfounded, I responded, "What?"

"I've been eating a lot of fruit, especially pineapple. I read it in 'Men's Health' magazine that if a man eats a lot of pineapple, it makes his cum taste sweet."

"Edward, your cum is appetizing no matter what you eat," I told him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"We need to go in," he responded afterwards, breathing heavily.

**A/N: After a couple of hours with a shit-n-giggles chat with my ex-beta buddy, we were trying to come up with a name for this chapter we both agreed it had to be SexyLexy. Sorry, Volvo's are not sexy enough!**

**Please review.**

**PattzCougar**


	25. Chapter 25 I do

**I do not own anything related to the Twilight world. That, my pervs, belongs to the mother superior of our pale vamps: Stephenie Meyer. We just turn her characters into sex addicts. But out of her world, some of my characters are real names.**

**Thanks: fmfg and TwiLighT7242. Thank you, ladies for all of your help and advice. **

**Lemony fingering action**

**I DO**

**BPOV**

"We need to go in," Edward said between his heavy breathing.

"Do we really have to?" I whined back.

"It's for Jasper and Mike remember? If I don't get you out of this car soon, I'll reciprocate your hand-job on you right here in the parking lot."

"Promise me later?"

"You have no idea what I have planned for us later," he seductively spoke.

"We need to go in then," I happily responded.

Edward got my chair out his small trunk, he opened my door and helped me into my chair like the proper gentleman he was. Edward also took his own liberty of wheeling me to the door. We had just rounded the corner when Emmett took sight of us.

"Hey, you two. Bella, it's good to see you back here. Edward, dude, you have that shit- eating grin on your face again! What gives?" He rambled, shaking his head with a big smile.

"Hi, Emmett," we both responded.

"Bella, you're the one who's giving Edward his…dorky grins?" Emmett asked suggestively. "Nice!" He grinned back while nodding.

All I did was blush. Edward remained quiet. I did, however, looked up at him, and saw him blushing as well.

"So, dude, Bella's finally managed talking you into coming down here to show what kind of man you really are?"

"No, we're here for Jasper. It's actually a surprise for him," Edward told him.

Emmett opened the door for us despite boos and hisses from the all of the men waiting to get inside. Emmett turned around and yelled out, "They're VIP's, so just shut the fuck up, queenies!"

We went inside and saw that the place was packed. Jasper saw us and squealed. He sashayed from behind the bar to us. He gave Edward and I a hug.

"Oh. My. God! What are you two doing here? Bella said it was your date night, so I thought you were going to Heaven's or somewhere romantic. Oh, whatever. I'm just so glad you both came. Edward, how did sugar get your pretty little ass down here?" Jasper just babbled on.

"I just thought I would get Edward down here one of these days to shake his sexy ass for us. I won't make him do that, though. The only one who gets to see his ass is me." I laughed and turned to Edward. "Are you sure I'm the only one who's seen your ass?"

"No, you're not the only one."

I yelled at him, "What?"

"Hmm, well there's Esme. Last time she's seen my ass was twenty years ago. But, there was twenty-five other guys who saw my ass," Edward said, laughed, and looked at Jasper.

Both Jasper and I shrieked, "What?"

"I'm just kidding with you both. That was seven to eight years ago when I had gym in high school. Besides, I filled out more. There was not much to look at back then."

"Indeed," I reacted.

"Damn, gorgeous, sugar is rubbing off on you with your weird talking." Jasper laughed and continued. "Hey, this is great! Mike is coming in later tonight. Let me get Lizzie to get a private booth for you both. What you like to start with?"

Edward spoke for both of us, "How about two 'White Dirty Mothers'"

"Coming up," said Jasper while walking behind the bar.

A waitress walked up to the bar, and Jasper whispered in her ear. She looked at both Edward and I, but mainly ogled over Edward. Jasper took her hand and whispered more in her ear.

"Go ahead and follow lovely Lizzie. She'll take you to your private booth," Jasper told us and went back to bartending.

I didn't know that R's had private booths. The time I spent here was at the bar, bullshitting the night away with Jasper. Lizzie must be new because I'd never seen her the other times I'd been here.

My thoughts were back in SexyLexy, but my bladder was elsewhere. "Edward, I have to use the ladies room."

"I'll follow you to the ladies room and then we'll go to our booth," he stated and turned to Lizzie. "Can you wait just a minute until I take my girlfriend to the restroom?"

Lizzie just nodded and went to the bar to talk with Jasper. Edward pushed me down the hall to the restrooms.

"Can I join you?"

Baffled by his question, I peered inside the door. There were two other women inside. I shook my head in a no, he snapped his fingers in an "aw, shucks" kind of expression.

I love R's ladies room, it's very frilly. I could actually live in here. There's a huge, velvet couch on one side, and on the other, separate vanity desks with all the necessary perfumes, toiletries, powder puffs, Kleenex, and a flat screen television showing under clad men dancing around wiggling their asses or bouncing their cocks. Behind another swinging door are the toilet stalls. I began to wonder if the men's room was the same design. I rolled over to the accessible stall to do my "business".

I again thought of what Edward said to me earlier on the reciprocating part. I then thought of the private booth we're about to share. I decided to remove my blue-laced Cheekies panties, folded them, and stuffed them inside my tiny purse.

I never had been "commando" out in public before. I pulled the lower part of my dress down so I wasn't showing too much upper legs. My dress was short enough that it fell to the middle of my thighs.

I opened the door and the sexiest sight sent my heart beating faster. Edward, leaning against the wall, one legs crossed over the other, arms folded, bulge standing on display in front of my face. Edward wore a light colored pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. See, the sexiest sight.

Edward walked towards me, face serious, and dark, lusty eyes. However, instead of going behind to push my wheelchair, he chose to stand in front of me, spreading his legs and effectively straddling my thighs. He took my face with both hands and leaned in for a kiss.

Right then, I didn't care whether we were in a public place or in front of a public restroom; I kissed Edward back. The kiss started off as chaste until Edward ran his tongue on my bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. I sighed as his tongue slowly entered my mouth and sucked my tongue lightly. My body reacted, nipples hardening, my pussy clenching, and goosebumps rising on my skin.

We were having the time of our lives just when I heard someone clear his throat. I pulled my lips from Edward's and turned around to see Jasper watching us. He giggled "Do I need to send in Emmett to break you to up? You can do more of that when you get to your booth."

The waitress was waiting for the three of us to emerge from the hall. Once we showed up, she led Edward and I behind a curtain wall. Behind that curtain were other individual curtains of private VIP booths.

"Edward, Bella, this is your private booth for the night, complimentary of Jasper. All of your drinks and food will be on the house as well," she explained.

Edward bent down to me, slid his hands under my thighs and behind my back. He picked me up bridal style, and set me on the curved couch. I slid towards the middle of the couch and Edward slid in to join me. The waitress came to the front of the table, and spoke to Edward as if I was invisible. She kept ignoring me, and looked at him with a fucking gleam in her eyes.

"Hi, my name is Lizzie, and I'll be you waitress tonight." She leaned in, revealing her cleavage towards Edward as she set our drinks down. "If you need anything, just push the button on the wall, and I'll come as soon as I can."

Translation: If you need anything, just rub me, and I'll cum quickly. I snarled at her under my breath.

I gritted my teeth. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lizzie, but don't come around too often because you might catch me and my boyfriend over here." I pointed at him. "In the middle of something your young eyes shouldn't be seeing." I remarked, feeling more pumped up, I grabbed Edward's chin and tilted it to the side exposing his throat. "Oh, hey Lizzie, check this out. See this very nice noticeable hickey on his neck? I just gave that to him about an hour ago or so in his car on the way over here. While he drove, I had my hand on his delicious eight-inch cock and gave him a handjob until he came. And you know what little Lizzie? I drank his yummy spunk."

I pulled Edward's face to mine and placed an open-mouthed, tongue-revealing, juicy kiss that left us both panting in the end. We didn't notice Lizzie had left.

Edward pulled away from me. "What was that all about?"

I snarled again. "Fucking waitress." I took a big gulp of the drink. Gladly, I had calmed down quickly when the warm potent drink hit my throat. "Yum, what is this called?"

Edward was sipping his glass. "'White Dirty Mother'. It's like a 'Separator' without cream."

"What's in a 'Separator'?" Where in the hell did he get these weird drink names?

"Brandy and Coffee liqueur. I like it with 'Kahlua' brand liqueur." He took another sip.

I savored more. The warmth of the alcohol sliding down my slowly made me forget all about Lizzie.

"So, when is this shindig supposed to happen?" he asked.

"What, the stripping or the proposal?"

"Both."

"It usually begins when DJ Alice plays 'It's Raining Men'."

"How do you…Oh, that's right. You've been here a couple of times, right?"

"Just three. But four, if you include tonight."

"Did you like the guys stripping down to nothing?" he pried, narrowing his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, they're gay."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Okay. The first time I came here, one guy looked like the lead singer of Def Leppard. Joe Elliott, in the early years, was cute; that guy looked like him. He told me he was bi-," I rambled on, trying to hold my embarrassment.

"Was he the one that you had to get him hard?"

"Why, Edward Cullen, are you jealous of a gay man?" I half-chided giggled.

"Bella Swan, no, I'm not jealous. I just couldn't imagine you doing that," he explained.

"I just did it to you an hour or so ago, and you looked pretty happy about it."

Edward moved closer to me. I was sitting on his right. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and shifted the top part of his body towards me.

"Bella, what you did to me in the car will always be branded in my brain. When I'm sleeping, it will be on my mind." He took my hand and lightly kissed my knuckles and continued. "When I'm at work, it'll be on my mind." He then kissed each of my fingers. "When I'm taking a shower, it'll be on my mind." He placed my hand on top of his crotch, "and when I'm going to lick your delicious pussy later, that'll be my forever image."

"Are you trying to make me change my mind so you won't have to go through this shit?" I laughed and squeezed his crotch. It was already hard.

"The guy that you had to turn on, did you touch his crotch like what you're doing to me?"

"Edward, don't," I warned, looking pointedly at him.

"Bella, you're blushing. How come you won't tell me?" he prodded.

"Because it's no biggie. I just ran my hand on his… oh, God… I'm sorry, Edward. Besides, you weren't in my life yet, and I didn't know you're gonna enter into my life because Seattle is a large city, and I thoughtI wasn't going to see you again. So, I made the best out of it and heavy petted a gay man! Shit, is that so wrong?" I started to fume over this nonsense. I didn't understand why he was trying to compare our case to that past moment.

Although we were sitting so damn close already, Edward moved closer to me. "Bella, what are you wearing underneath your fuck-me dress?"

"Fuck-me dress," I repeated. "Why do you wanna know?"

Lizzie walked in our booth again, setting down a bowl of chips along with a bowl of salsa.

"Because it wouldn't be polite of me to tell you I've been wondering what color panties you have on. Whether it's a thong, whether the curves of your ass are really round and sweet," he said.

I glanced at Lizzie and saw her mouth hanging wide open. Inside, I was doing cartwheels. I was beaming. "Edward..."

"Or, that if I fell into your incredible breasts and smothered to death, I'd die with a smile on my face." He also looked at Lizzie.

Ignoring Lizzie, I just responded, "Oh, my."

"Or that when I place my hand on your leg, all I know is how slim your thighs are; how easily my hands would wrap around them; how amazing it would be to lift them over my shoulders, getting the best possible angle so I could plunge into you hard, and fill you so completely that you'll feel like you're going to break into half," he continued to mesmerize me.

"Holy shit," someone said, cockblocking our moment.

It was Lizzie.

Sanity returned as he realized Lizzie stood beside the table, wide-eyed, pinked-cheeked, and all ears. "Wow, hot stuff, if she says no, you can have my number!" she squeaked.

I growled through my teeth once more, "Get the fuck out, Lizzie!"

Lizzie stormed out of our private booth. My fury subsided when Edward spoke. "Bella, look down."

I did as he requested. I didn't notice that he moved his left hand to my inner thigh on my left leg. He was massaging it. I couldn't feel it, I felt some pressure. The sight of it was erotic. He pushed my right leg out further.

"Don't say a word, Bella, it's reciprocation time. You can put your hands anywhere, but do _not_ say a word."

I mouthed an 'okay', and watched his hand massage deeply on my thigh. He moved his hand up further on my inner thigh and grabbed my leg, slinging it over his right leg.

He grabbed my leg and brought it over his right leg. My dress was pushed up to my hip, and I felt the coldish warm air being brushed against my pussy. One of Edward's fingers encountered me.

He inhaled sharply. "When did you remove your panties?"

I shook my head.

"You may speak," he told me

"When I was in the bathroom. You told me that you were going to reciprocate me, so I decided to remove them."

"Where are they?"

"In my purse," I answered.

Edward looked at my tiny purse on the table. He took his hand from behind my back, unlatched the clasp, and pulled out my 'Cheekies' fishnet and lace .

"You had these on?" he grilled. He held my panties and stroked the lacy texture with his two fingers. He also did the unthinkable. He brought my panties to his nose and took a long whiff. "These are mine."

He neatly folded my panties into a small size and stuffed it into his pocket before turning to face me again. "Now, where were we?"

Edward returned his hand behind my back. Mind you, he never took his other hand off my thigh.

**EPOV**

All this time she had been sitting here, without her panties on. Now, it's safely tucked in my pocket. But that's not the point; she's been sitting here with _NO_ panties on! Oh, the little vixen she was. Bella fascinated me every time she did something erotic. Her musky sweet scent on her delicate panties made my cock harder. Shit, it had been hard ever since she rolled out of the bathroom.

I had been trying to come up with a song for my strip show tonight. I had been racking my brains until the image of Bella's hand on my cock helped me. She was going to love it and possibly every other queen in here.

I shook my head, wanting – no, _needing - _to think of something else at the moment. Bella kept her eye on my hand while I moved it slowly up her thigh. My pinky brushed along her sweet pussy.

I leaned into her. My hot breath was blowing on her earlobe as I whispered her name in her ear.

"Hmm," she hummed.

"It's reciprocating time," I told her.

"Oh, no," she interjected, a slight quivering in her voice.

I shifted my head towards her mouth; she repeated the action. Placing small chaste kiss on her lips, she brought her hands to my head and weaved her fingers in my hair. She tugged at them lightly. I dipped my tongue out and drew a line along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She complied. She moaned into my mouth when I sucked on her tongue. The sweet taste from her drink still lingered on her mouth.

I took my hand and ghosted it over her pussy while my other hand rubbed along her pelvic bone. She moaned more into my mouth and pushed her hips up. I put my tongue inside and entwined it with hers, making goose bumps rise on her naked back. I moved my hand downwards to her pelvic bone. My finger encountered the slit to her pussy and dipped my middle finger between her folds. Bella was dry! She wasn't turned on. What the hell? She's always wet for me. Time for her to get aroused, then.

I kept her folds open by using my thumb and ring finger. I moved my middle finger past her hood and went straight to the bundle of nerves: her Clit. I pushed down hard and began to massage the left side of her clit. I felt her clit moisten of her arousal, and it expanded from my massage.

"There's my girl," I whispered to her when I took my lips off hers.

Her breathing hitched and she threw her head back. "That's my man!" she moaned.

Spreading her wetness all over her pussy, I then slid my middle finger over her clit to her insides and move it in and out like a swinging door that was attached at the top— just barely catch the bottom of her sex as I was going in very shallow strokes in and out. Bella was getting pretty wet by now. I then slowly slid my fingers up on her hardened clit and then circled it. I watched in awe with Bella's reaction on her face. Her eyebrows rose up, she closed her eyes slightly, her mouth was open and then she pursed her lips together holding her cries. However, she did cry out this time.

"Holy fuck, Edward!"

Her deep harsh breathing became louder. Using my index finger, I tickled under her hood. She threw her arms and hands next to the wall; she accidentally hit the call button for our waitress to return. I moved to suckle her neck.

From here, I straightened out my fingers and gradually, gradually slid my middle and ring finger inside her. Once I was inside of her, I didn't stop there. I increased the intensity on her clit with my index. I pressed upward with my fingers, towards her G-spot, and a bit deeper so that she began to feel less tense, and more full. I held that for just a bit, and then I began moving my fingers in and out, slowly at first, but then over time increasing intensity. I heard Lizzie stifle a gasp.

"Lizzie, get the fuck out! Oh, wait! If you want to watch Edward give me a major orgasm, go ahead stay and watch. You see Lizzie, he has his fingers in me, and it feels so fucking good. Oh god, hungh." she yelled.

I mumbled into the side of her neck and asked, "Is she gone?"

Bella responded with a squeaky 'yes'. I continued increasing pumping my fingers in and out of her tightening pussy. I pulled my fingers out slightly, and slowly ran my thumb along her numb, clit. Soon, she came, all the while trying to quietly voice out her pleasures. I took my mouth off her neck to and moved it to her mouth. I jammed my fingers back into her hole to feel them clench around me. I pushed my fingers deeper into her. Her walls were milking my fingers and hand. I loved every bit of it. I curled my two fingers in her towards her g-spot, making her squirt out her juices. I opened my eyes a bit and saw tears were rolling down Bella's cheek. I made once last pump deep into her. Her walls clenched even tighter around my fingers. She grabbed onto the table tightly while she rode out her second orgasm, moaning desperately into my mouth. Good thing it didn't make any difference how loud she screamed because of the roaring disco music playing in the background.

My girl was coming down from her bliss. I kept my fingers in her until she was spent. I also had to keep my fingers in her because her pussy wouldn't let go of my fingers. Bella took her mouth from mine and placed her head back on the leather couch. Her panting was frantic and her hand was still clenched onto the table.

Bella then looked at me. "Damn, Edward. I have never had a major orgasm like that in my life."

"You liked it then?" I laughed.

"Um, yeah!" she exclaimed, breathing hard. "I was seeing friggen stars!"

Bella's walls finally relaxed and unclenched my fingers to freedom. My fingers tingle and they were soaked. I sucked each finger clean of her juices. God, her she had a tantalizing taste to her. She took my face between her hands and attacked my lips, giving me a searing, closed-mouthed kiss.

"Thank you, Edward. That will be forever latched in my brain."

Just then, we both heard Alice call out over the microphone, "All contestants for tonight's ass night, we need you to come to the floor now," and played 'It's Raining Men'.

Bella giggled. "Are you ready?"

"After what I did to you, you're going to be the only thing I'm thinking about." I gave her a peck on the cheek before grabbing her hand and helping her scoot out of the booth to her chair.

Once seated, she patted her dressed down and asked me, "How do I look?"

"You look like you just had a major orgasm," I teased.

"Oh, no. That bad?"

"Bella, you look radiant. Your cheeks are flushed, but that's it. Everything else is still in place. Except for your panties." I patted my jeans pocket and winked.

"I think I'm getting flushed from my drink. You made me flush, too."

Before leaving the private booth, we both downed our drinks. I still had half left and Bella only had a quarter left. We left our empty glasses on our table. I was beginning to feel the effects of the warm brandy hitting my legs and up my body.

I pushed Bella down the hall and made our way to the bar. Jasper looked up from wiping the bar down.

"Are you two leaving already?" he asked in disappointment.

"No. Jasper, make me a double-double jack," I told him.

Both Bella and Jasper looked at me, baffled. Bella's eyebrows were raised. I told them both, "If I'm going through this, I need something. Don't worry. I'll have either Jasper or…"

"Shh!" Bella cut me off. I was going to say Mike but continued, "I'll have Jasper drive us home."

Jasper fixed me the two shot glasses of Jack Daniels and Yukon Canadian Whisky, and placed them on the bar for me. I took one shot glass, held it up. I made a toast, "To you, Jasper!" and downed the first shot. I gritted my teeth together as the hot liquor ran down my throat. It warmed my stomach. My toes and legs began to feel quite warmer. I held the second glass up and cheered, "To Bella," then downed the second shot. I blew out a hot breath and slammed the glass down on the bar. I already began feeling the effects of a major buzz hitting my brain.

I walked around the bar to the opening gate. Jasper still looked at me with astounded eyes. I wandered through the swinging door, grabbed Jasper's hand, and pulled him behind me. Jasper now looked at Bella in confusion. She shook her head and laughed.

DJ Alice then announced into her microphone, "_Laaadies_ and queens, we have our first stripping contestant tonight! This, by all means queens, isn't a typical ass. What we have here is a special ass tonight."

I pulled Jasper to the middle of the floor followed by catcalls, hooting, whistling, and hollering. Alice continued, "Tonight is a special night. We have a piece of meat that's going to show our Jasper what kind of man he really is. But sorry, ladies, he's taken by that pretty little thing over at the bar. Pretty thing, can you come and join Jasper and your hunk of meat?"

Bella joined us. I looked around at the spectators, and fuckin' A, it was a packed house full of men. The two shots were now whirling my brain. I bent down and gave Bella a kiss on the lips. Awes were echoing behind us. I stood up and kissed Jasper on the cheek. He pulled back from me, eyebrows hooked together with a baffled look.

I pointed a finger at Alice for my queue. When the song played, both Bella and Jasper had their mouths open. I think Bella was surprised at my song choice. When Bella was in the bathroom earlier, I went over to Alice's DJ booth and told her what song to play. She just laughed and told me I had picked a good selection.

The song began with a drum solo, guitar, and then Pink started singing. The song I picked out was, 'U & UR Hand'.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a cock fight_

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

I danced all around Jasper and Bella. Jasper still looked surprised but began to ease down from his stunned state. Bella was laughing, hooting, and enjoying herself. I threw my arms up and danced close in front of Jasper. I gyrated my hips in his direction. I smiled at him.

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_

_But you see_

I danced behind Jasper and teased him by running my hand on his back and close to his ass. Then I danced in front of Bella and straddled her legs. I bopped my hips towards her face and in front of the other men in R's.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it begins_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_just you and your hand tonight_

I made my way back over to Jasper and a red-faced Bella. I began to unbutton my shirt when I reached Jasper, whose eyes were glassed over.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

My shirt was open and I stood close to him. I removed my shirt and handed it to Bella. Jasper's eyes racked over my chest, my abdomen, my 'happy trail' – as Bella would like to call it - and settled on the waistband of my jeans. I took my hands and seductively ran them down my chest to my abs, rolling my body while I worked my hands on me. Jasper eyebrows shot up, and he actually giggled.

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch_

_Back up_

_I'm not the one_

_Uh,uh, buh bye _

I waved my fingers emulating a 'bye-bye'.

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

I reached my fly button to my jeans. Jasper brought his hand to his mouth holding in his squeal. I was about to undo the first button when Alice ended the song and played The Dixie Cups' 'Going to the Chapel'. I grabbed my shirt from Bella and put it on fast. Jasper still looked happy but was sad when my 'performance' ended. He looked around the room.

Mike emerged from out of the curtain and saw the three of us standing in the middle of the floor. I walked around behind Bella and pushed her towards the bar while Mike sauntered to Jasper. Jasper was all smiles when he took sight of Mike. Mike first gave Jasper a hug and then a searing kiss that left _me_ blushing. I've never seen actual two men kissing before.

Lizzie was behind the counter. I asked her to fix us another round of White Dirty Mother's. I think It actually came out as, "Lazy, fix us around dirty whirt mother."

**BPOV**

Holy shit! If Edward quit being a physical therapist, he had a back-up job of being a stripper. My man looked sexy dancing by himself. That's my man! And holy fuckalicious of the song he picked out. Who knew he had that kind of evil in him? I'm not sure if he picked it out for the other men's entertainment or just being plain evil . But damn it, I'm looking that song up for my iPod!

Edward pushed me over to the bar afterwards, and had Lizzie order another round for us. I thought Edward was getting half-drunk by the way he ordered it. I'd have Mike drive us home. Edward handed me my drink. I did have to admit that it was so yummy. Thank you Jack Daniels, or the bartender who had thought of this drink.

Edward and I watched Mike approach Jasper. I sipped my drink; Edward was taking large gulps of his. The spotlight moved to the two lovers in the middle of the floor while the song played on in the background.

**JasPOV**

What the fuck is Edward doing to me and Bella? Oh. My. God! Why the fuck was he stripping… for me? Something's up. But, nah, who cares? Look at gorgeous out there, dancing! Damn, was he a good dancer!

My heart jumped a tad when he gave me a peck on the cheek. He did the same to sugar, but, come on! Edward gave me a kiss!

Oh, look at him dance. He was a little tease to pick Pink. Way to go, Eddie. I loved the lyrics to this song. He was such a tease and so sexy being it. Holy shit, look at his hips…

What the hell is he doing? He was touching my back. Oh, my God, yum! Llook at him gyrate his hips to Bella. Lucky girl. He was such a tease doing that in front of the other guys. He's coming back over to us. No, no, no, no, he was not unbuttoning his shirt! I dreamt of this day for so long. He knew how I felt about him. He also knew how I felt about Mike.

Oh, his pecks, his trail o' hair… Oh, my God! How can he do this to me? God, I wanted him.

I threw my hand to my mouth stifling my scream when he grabbed his first button. The song changed from Pink to The Dixie cups. The Dixie Cups? I watched Edward grab his shirt from Bella, and they left me alone in the middle of the room.

I turned around and found Mike walking out behind the curtain. Forget Edward. Here's my main man approaching me. My angel-faced Mike. My best friend. His eyes were full of love. I was so in love with him at this moment. Edward and Bella were up to something.

Mike mouthed the words, 'hi' to me and gave me a hug. My heart was beating so hard for him. He looked up and gave me a kiss. The kiss started sweet and gentle until Mike parted his lips and took my tongue. I weaved my fingers through his blonde locks, and pulled him closer. I also heard catcalls behind us. My baby was also giving me a very bad hard on. We would have to leave soon if he kept this up.

I need his ass.

Mike pulled back from me and grabbed the microphone from his back pocket. I had to giggle when he did this.

He then spoke into it, "Jasper, my friend, my love. We've only known each other a short while. Everyday when I seen your blue eyes, your precious smile, you are my everything. I can't imagine my life being complete without you. You mean the world to me. I love you more, and more everyday and I want to love you more, and more until forever. I can't replace a love that you once held but I know I can hold that love for us; between us."

Mike shockingly dropped to one knee, pulled out a black box from his shirt pocket, opened it and showed me a gold ring with four diamonds on it. Oh, my God, he was going to propose! "Jasper Whitlock, will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage? Will you marry me?"

I started to cry. My breath hitched and caught in my throat. _He loved me_. I have never felt so much love in my life.

"Yes, Michael Newton, yes! Yes, a thousand times, yes."

Mike rose to his feet and slid the ring on my ring finger. My hand shook from excitement. I heard awes behind us. I grabbed my love's face and kissed him tenderly: passionately.

**Awe, how sweet..**

**A/N: This chapter was written about six months ago—way before MagicMike. So, I did not copy any moves on Edwards dance. **sigh** I think I might have to go see MM again and Channing. Rumorville: a possible MagicMike Returns are in the works. Also, Channing as Christian Grey in Fifty Shades of Grey! Now, it's just a rumor but let's cross our fingers ladies ;-)**

**please review.**

**~PattzCougar**


End file.
